


Love Comes on Little Cat Feet (Japanese Translation)

by Asagi_translator



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Suggested animal death
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 65
Words: 231,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: こちらは時代は特に指定されていませんが、アベ1後のいつか、DWのない世界線です。ロキはかつてアベンジャーズと敵対していたのが、今は共闘する仲に。とはいえ、アベンジャーズの仲間入りをしたわけでもなく、微妙な立場にいます。そんなある日、ロボット軍団と戦っていた時に、戦闘に巻き込まれそうになった猫を庇ってロキが大怪我をしてしまいます。しかも、その時に彼の魂は助けた猫の体に宿ってしまう。自分の肉体に戻るため、そして肉体を救うため、彼は猫の姿のままアベンジャーズの下へ急ぐ。一方で、行方不明となったロキは戦闘で命を落としたものとされてしまい、ソーは悲嘆に明け暮れている。このため、しょっぱなからロキが死んだことになっています。
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Kudos: 3





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Comes on Little Cat Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12669171) by [G33kinthepink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/G33kinthepink/pseuds/G33kinthepink). 



ソーは弟が死んだ瞬間を忘れることは一生ないだろうと確信していた。全世界がその時静寂に包まれ、時間が捻じれたように半分の速さで進み、それが目の前で繰り広げられるのを見つめていた。それを止めることもできず、ただ見守ることを強要された。

作戦自体は極単純なものだった。敵がそうではなかったのだ。この最新の襲撃の裏にいる首謀者は徐々にそのペースを上げてきていた。あたかも、彼らの強みや弱みを試すかのように。その突撃をロキが率いることになったのはソーが主張したためであり、このため彼は一生己を許すことはないだろう。少数のロボット軍団の間を燃え上がる短剣を掲げ、彼はしかめっ面を浮かべて駆け抜けた。オーディンが彼に制限を掛けた僅かな魔力で致死的な緑に光る短剣を持って。

彼は素早い動きでロボットの四肢を裂き、その後に続いたソーがまだ立っている敵をミョルニルの力強い一撃で粉砕していった。どちらも彼らの足下に連射される銃の弾幕をたいして気にも留めなかった。二人は神族であり、決して防弾性に富んでいるわけではなかったが、その気になれば滅多な事では敵の直撃を受けることはなかったのだ。ソーは敵勢の向こう側まで駆け抜け、周囲の建物からロボットの第二派が先陣に合流するために湧き出てくると、後退し始めていた。力強い戦鎚を両手の間で軽く投げながら、迫りくる軍勢と対峙する瞬間を今か今かと待ち構えていた。背中が何かにぶつかったので振り返ってみると、ロキが立ち止まり、彼の目の前に聳える建物の壁を凝視していることに気がついた。

建物の壁を覆い隠す影に命が吹き込まれたかのように、深紅に光り出したかと思うと鋭角的な輪郭が浮かび上がり、巨大なサソリのような形をしたマシーンが姿を現した。

「何か考えは？」ロキが興味深そうに尋ねた。

「そいつを殺せ」ソーは来たる戦いに向けて熱意の篭った笑みを浮かべた。

ロキは他の答えを何故期待していたのか分からないとばかりに、ぐるりと目を回した。鉤爪のような機関銃の存在を認識するだけの時間はあったが、直後にはすでに彼らに向けて発砲されていた。その一撃を避けるために二人は別方向に飛び退いたので、二手に分かれた。ロボット軍団が一気に押し寄せ、大きい方のアスガーディアンに攻撃を集中させた。振り返ってみれば、それは彼の気を引いておくためだったのだとソーは理解していた。

「おい、そこのデカいの、助けが必要か？」トニーがイヤホン越しに語り掛けてきた。

「こんなものにか」ソーは得物で強烈な一撃を振りかぶりながら鼻を鳴らし、ロボットどもをまるでオモチャか何かのように叩き潰していった。「冗談だろう」

「まあ、僕はただ、弟君が手に負えない相手を引き受けたみたいだから訊いておこうと思っただけだ」トニーが述べた。

ソーは肩越しに背後を窺い、あの巨大なサソリが壁から完全に身を剥してロキに集中砲撃をしているのを把握した。ロキは大きく弧を描くように駆け抜けてマシーンの脚を躱し、その長い足と素早い歩幅で巨大な怪物の砲撃を辛うじて避けている状態だった。彼のスピードと俊敏さはモータルに比べれば遥かに優秀だったが、それでも現状、攻撃を受けずに相手に打撃を喰らわせることはできなかった。

「何を言う。あいつは上手くやっている」ソーは言って、それからロボットの巨大な尾がその頭上高く掲げられ、先端が鮮やかな青に光るのを見た。何やらウィーンとした機械音が射撃音に被さるように大きく鳴り渡り、いかにも強力な武器に動力を溜めているのが分かった。

ソーはハンマーを振り下ろし、新たに襲い掛かって来たロボット兵の集団を押し返したが、すでに後続が迫ってきていることが見えた。たかが短剣ではあのような敵に致命傷を与えられるはずがないことを承知している身としては、弟を助けに行きたいという衝動があった。しかし、彼がこの場を動けば、二人はあのサソリ型巨大ロボットとこのロボット兵の集団を同時に相手しなければならなくなるのだ。この二つの選択肢に彼は板挟みにされた気分だった。この攻撃は彼らを引き離すのが狙いだということは承知の上だったが、裏にいる首謀者は神々を相手にしているのを知らないのかもしれなかった。

ソーは再びハンマーを振り下ろし、雷光と大地が前方に向かって轟き、ロボットの集団を駆逐した。ソーの耳に巨大な兵器の発射音が届き、唐突に動かされたことで足元の大地が揺れるのを感じた。緑色に光る魔術の帯が彼を間一髪、先程の砲撃の届かない位置に引き戻していたが、それでもレーザー砲の放つ熱を腕に感じられるほどだった。振り返ればロキがちょうど魔力を収め、大型ロボットの方に注意を戻したところだった。ロキが彼を危機から救い出すのは決して新しい出来事ではないのだが、弟の行動にくすぐったいような愛情を感じるのは止められなかった。それは弟が口では何と言おうと、彼に害が及ぶのを望んでいない証拠なのだから。その恩を、ソーが返すことさえできていれば。

サソリ型ロボットの尾はすでに再チャージしていた。鉤爪のような機関銃がまた弾丸を連射しはじめ、ロキも今回は逃げるのではなく、巨大な怪物にまっすぐ突撃していったのだ。敵に充分近づくまで弾丸が放たれる二つの道筋の中央を駆け抜けた。

腕を背後に引き戻し、刃を投げる直前に指先で魔力を注いだ。彼の狙いはいつも通り正確で、ロボットの顔面と呼べる部分の中央にグサリと突き刺さった。そのおかげで、自己防衛のために機関銃を引き戻したロボットは射撃を中断していた。ロキはさらに前進し続け、その足でさらに接近すると、そのまま宙に飛び上がった。身軽に両足が頭上に捻り上げられ、マシーンの頭部に手の平を突いてダガーを回収すると、そのまま宙返りを続けて直接大型ロボットの広い背中に着地していた。

足が着地した時も揺らぐことはなく、即座に前方に突進すると、まだ力を溜めている尾に向かって突進した。飛び上がりながら二本の刃を胸の前で交差し、左右に開くように斬りつけ、金属の尾を怪物から切断した。本体から切り離された尾は火花を散らし、明滅しながら本体のすぐ後ろに落下した。ロキはそのすぐ前に飛び降りると、攻撃者に正面から立ち向かうべく身を翻して背後を振り返った怪物に即座に向き直った。大型ロボットは動く度に地面そのものを揺らしていた。

ソーは弟の戦闘技術と勇気を誇らしげに感じていた。ロキは彼と共にアスガルドで訓練を受けてきた戦士だ。彼はあまり戦うことを好まなかったが、それでも決して侮れない相手であった。

「ほら、言っただろう」彼はイヤホンの向こう側にいる男に向かって自慢気に言った。「あんなものは児戯に過ぎん」

「そう結論を急ぐなよ、サーファー君」スタークの言葉に、彼はロキが踵を返し、金属のサソリから再び駆け去ると、ロボットの背中から一対の装置が浮き上がって逃げるアスガーディアンに向かってミサイルを発射する様子を目の当たりにした。

ソーはミョルニルを投げようとしたが、ロボット兵団に襲撃された。弟の様子を見守るのに忙しく、すっかり油断してしまっていたのだ。敵は彼を押し潰さんと上に飛び掛かり、その数が増えると重量も増していった。ソーは怒り満ちて唸ると、武器を使って上に持ち上げてもらい、そのまま空にまっすぐ飛び上がり、突然体勢を崩したロボット兵が地面に転がるのを見た。ソーを地面に縫い留めようとするとは、愚かな者どもだ。彼は再び地上に向かってミョルニルを前方に突き出し一気に降下し、片膝をついて着地すると同時に足元の地面を中心に爆風を起こした。周囲にロボットの手足が煙を上げながら散乱する中、彼は立ち上がり、どうやらロボット兵が全滅したように見受けられる周囲の様子を満足気に眺めまわしたのだった。

彼の視線は弟の危機を探し出し、ちょうど彼が地面を転がってミサイルから逃れ、それが彼の左手で無駄な爆発を起こしたところを目撃した。息を切らせた弟の胸が激しく上下するのが見えた。この戦いはあまりに長引いており、彼を疲弊させていた。ロキは彼の視線を一瞬だけ捉え、すぐに立ち上がっていた。残る二つ目のミサイルが彼を追い、キラーロボットは再び彼に向けて銃弾を浴びせていた。

ソーはハンマーを振り上げ、巨大な虫のようなロボットに向けて放り投げた。その柄を手放した直後に、それが弟の向かう先と同じ方角だということに気がつく。ロキはサソリの頭部に突撃し、跳躍したかと思うと、金属の怪物の真下に滑り込み、ダガーでその前脚を切り裂いた。その巨体がちょうど彼の真上に倒れ込むという瞬間に、残るミサイルとミョルニルが同時にその真上に直撃しようとしていた。ソーは目の前で今にも大惨事が起こりそうなことに、ミョルニルを呼び戻そうとしたが、腕の動きが緩慢でどこか遠く感じられた。直後に起こった爆音でさえ、まるでガラス越しに見ているかのように鈍い音に思えた。遅かったのだ。結果的に起きた爆発は、その爆風でソーを地面に叩きつけるに充分だった。

彼はゆっくりと立ちあがり、立ち込める濃い煙の向こうを必死に覗き込もうとした。ミョルニルは従順に彼の元に戻り、彼はその柄を軽々と掴んだが、恐怖に駆られるなり、その手はすぐに柄を離れミョルニルを取り落していた。あの巨大なロボットが地面に倒れ込んだ時、ロキはその真下にいたのだが、当然テレポートして逃れたはずだ。制限された魔力でもそれくらいはできたはずだろう？それとも、ソーが思っていた以上にこの戦いで彼は魔力を浪費してしまったのだろうか？

「ロキ」ソーは煙を上げる残骸に近づくと呼びかけた。この時も彼はまだ無傷の弟が皮肉の言葉を大量に浴びせながらヒョイと顔を出すものだと信じて疑わなかった。「ロキ、どこにいるんだ？出て来い、遊んでいる場合じゃないんだぞ」彼は忠告し、手を振って煙を掻き分けながら残骸を見回した。

スタークが頭上に現れ、探索に参加した。ソーは彼がたとえミッドガルドのどこにいようと、弟の動向を追うための何らかのスキャン装置を搭載していることを知っていた。安全対策だと、彼は話していた。そして、恐怖の指先が彼の心臓を鷲掴みにしようとしている今、ソーは彼に期待を込めた目を向けていた。

「スターク？」彼はどうにか声音を落ち着かせて尋ねた。

「スキャン中だ、ちょっと待ってくれ」トニーが答えたが、その声に疑惑の響きがあるのが聞こえた。

ソーは残骸の中を掻き分けはじめ、弟の名を呼びながら巨大な金属の破片をあちらこちらに投げ捨てた。そのあまりに理性的な声を無視しようと努力しながらも、現実は確実に彼の胃の腑に沈み込み始めていた。ロキは疲れていたのだ。彼がその目で見たではないか。ここから逃げるだけの魔力が残っていたとは思えない。「アンソニー！！」ソーは吠えるように言って、脳裏に響く恐怖の声を否定するためにもロキを見つける必要があった。

「まだ探している」トニーは答えたが、ソーとてその作業にここまでの時間がかかるはずはないと知っていた。彼の装置を使えばほんの一瞬でロキを見つけることができたはずだ。そしてジャーヴィスの声を聞いて、ソーは呼吸を奪われてしまった。「ミスター・ラウフェイソンの生命反応は感知できません。この場にいないように思われます」

ソーは抗議するように唸り、探索を進めてデブリを掻き分けた。ジャーヴィスの平然としたロボット的な声が脳裏に刻み込まれている。ここにいないのだ。ロキはここにいない。彼にはどこか別の場所へテレポートすることはおろか、倒れ込むロボットの下から飛び退くだけの魔力も残されていなかったのだ。ここ以外のどこにいるというのか。そこに。目の前にあるジェット機のドアほどの大きさを持つ鋼の破片のすぐ下に、革の切れ端があった。彼の鎧の一部かもしれない。

ソーはその金属片をあまりに勢いよく持ち上げたため、それは宙を飛んで50ヤード(約45メートル)も離れた場所に落ちた。彼の視線は革の切れ端に固定されたまま、震える手をそれに伸ばした。崩れるように膝をつくと同時に空が開いて、稲妻が天を裂き、氷のように冷たい雨が彼に降り注いだ。これしかないのか。弟の身体で残されたものは。彼の手の平よりほんの僅かの大きさしかない、焦げた革鎧の切れ端しなのか。苦悶の悲鳴を上げたことは憶えている。喉が荒れて痛むまで悲鳴を上げ続けた。雨に混じった涙で顔を濡らし、彼はついに現実を受け入れざるを得なかった。弟は死んだのだ。

＊＊＊

ロキはソーが彼を忘れた日のことを一生忘れないだろう。兄とやらに置き去りにされた時に感じた怒りは決して忘れない。彼は冷たくずぶ濡れになった気持ち悪さで目が覚めた。濡れていること自体はたいして驚かなかったが、冷たさを不快に感じたことには驚いた。ロキは普段、寒さを心地よく感じたのだから。

まだ喉を刺すような煙の臭いを感じながら、頭を上げて周囲を見回す。ずいぶん遠いところまで飛ばされたようだが、戦場の残骸がすでに片付けられ、周辺には警戒灯を光らせた黄色い看板を掲げたバリケード封鎖が敷かれており、好奇心から覗き込もうとする者たちを遠ざけているのが分かった。座った体勢に身体を起こすだけで随分と体力を浪費せねばならなかった。あまりに浪費が著しい。戦闘はかなり彼の力を奪い、彼は休息を必要としていたが、兄のことだからきっと盛大な祝宴を開こうと言って利かないだろうし、それだって自慢して彼を更に疲弊させるだけなのだ。

兄といえば、あの大馬鹿者はどこにいるのだ？本当に彼を路上に放置したまま立ち去って、今頃彼のいないところで祝杯を上げているというのか？やっぱりな。重労働は全てロキ任せだったにもかかわらず、ソーは彼をおいてその功績を独り占めしているのだ。兄に追いついたら散々に叱りつけてやるんだから。なにが兄だ！いつもロキのことを気にかけているとか言っておきながら、それをこんな形で見せてつけてくれるとは。

「ソー！！」ロキは相手が近くにいないことを承知の上で叫んだ。

というよりは、叫ぼうとした。彼が発したのは大きなニャーという音だけだった。これはおかしい。何度も声を上げてみたが、毎回猫のような鳴き声しか耳に入らないのだ。いったい何が起きているのだ？立ち上がってみても、横になっていた時から大して視界が変わっていないことに気がついた。徐々に嫌な予感に駆られながら下を向いてみると、彼の手があるはずの場所に二つの黒い毛に覆われた動物の肢が視界に飛び込んできた。

「くそ」彼は自分の置かれた状況を把握するなり、嫌悪感も露わに溜め息をついていた。本来ならば6フィート(約183㎝)の背丈があるはずのロキは、代わりにわずか9インチ(約23㎝)の身長しかない、びしょ濡れの、黒く、明るい緑の双眸とちょっぴり焦げた毛並みの猫と化していたのだから。


	2. 第二章

ソーは自ら事態の報告をするために短い間だけアスガルドを訪れたが、失われた弟の思い出があまり感じられない壁に囲まれて悲嘆に明け暮れるために、直ちにミッドガルドに舞い戻っていた。彼はロキにもっと魔力の使用を認めなかった父に対する怒りを抱えていた。あとほんの僅かでも魔力があれば、彼は自分自身を守ることができていたはずだ。だが、オーディンは彼の弟から人間を守るためだったのだと理屈っぽく言ったのだ。そして、確かにそれは必要なことだったのかもしれない。

しかし、ロキは皮肉ばかりを飛ばしていたが、随分とうまくやっていたのだ。もう長いこと問題を起こしていなかったし、戦闘ではいつもソーの隣で勇敢に戦っていた。彼の最後となったあの戦いまで。ソーはついに弟が改心したのかもしれないと希望を抱き始めていたというのに。過去の過ちを悔い改め、より栄誉のある道を歩み始めたのだと。うそ偽りや謀略…そして痛みの減った新たな道を。もう少しだけ魔力さえあれば。

ソーはアベンジャーズタワーにある弟の部屋の前を通り過ぎる時に足を止めた。ドアには安全対策のためにも鍵がかけられていた。ソーかトニー・スタークの要請がなければ開かない、電子ロックだ。彼はドアに身を寄せ、室内から物音はしないものかと分厚い金属の板に耳を押しつけた。

「ジャーヴィス、このドアを開けてくれ」彼は命じ、このジャーヴィスとやらが住んでいると思われる天井を見上げた。

天井側にある隙間に引き上げられ、ドアが開いたが、彼を出迎えたのは暗いだけの部屋だった。影からする物音も動きも何もない。ソーは室内に並ぶ本や弟が大事にしていた小物が綺麗に整頓されている様子を懐かしげに見回した。それらは彼が所持することを許された数少ない私物だった。ベッドはその朝綺麗に直されたばかりの状態で、毛布にも皴ひとつ見当たらなかった。

ソーは溜め息をついた。何を期待していたのか分からない。ただ、ドアが最初に開いた時に、僅かばかりの希望を抱いていたのだ。あの悪戯者が中で待っているかもしれないと、絶たれた希望を越えた所にまた希望を見出していたのだ。またも騙されたことで叱りつけてやって、長ったらしい抱擁に我慢させてやるつもりだった。ああ、せめてもう一度だけ彼をこの腕に抱きしめてやることができるならば、どんな犠牲を払ったことか。

強烈なほどの悲哀に襲われたソーは直ちにドアをまた閉めるよう命じていた。その分厚い表面に身体を預け、止めることのできない涙がぼろぼろと頬を流れ落ちた。多くの困難を共に乗り越えていったというのに、こんなところで終わってしまうなど、信じられなかった。もしも、の様々な展開が脳裏を駆け巡った。もしも、この日ロキには部屋に残ってもらっていれば。もしも、ロキにもっと魔力が使えれば。もしも、ソーがもっと早く行動していれば、あのサソリ型ロボットをもっと早く倒すこともできていたはずだ。それが、ミョルニルの魔力とミサイルの対相関力が作用したために、弟は文字通り灰と化してしまった。

彼は拳を一度強かにドアに叩きつけ、大きなくぼみを残すと自室へと退いていった。彼がその後部屋を出たのは、酒で悲しみを忘れようと、ミッドガーディアン・エールの箱を幾つかキッチンから失敬するためだけだった。ひどく弱い酒だったが、今はこれでどうにかするしかない。外では、やむ気配のない雨がずっと降り続けていた。

＊＊＊

ロキは丸二日、ソーが彼を探しに戻って来るか確認すべく、待ち続けていた。その間もずっと制限された魔力が戻って来るのを待ってもいた。しかし、それが完全に枯渇しているのが感じられた。意識を内側に向けても、本来魔力があるはずの場所には空っぽの冷たいスペースがあるだけだった。現在のこのか弱い肉体では、魔力が戻ってくるまで一ヶ月かそれ以上はかかることも把握していた。増える一方の課題に新たな問題が加わったわけだ。中でも一番最初にしなければならないのは、ソーを見つけることだ。

あの大間抜けが戻ってこないことが明らかになると、ロキは自力でその場を離れることにした。きっと、ソーはロキが他の世界に逃亡したのだと考えているに違いない。ハッ！それだけの魔力があればどれほど良かったか。この小さな体に閉じ込められていては、戦闘の跡地からアベンジャーズタワーまで辿りつくのに一週間以上かかってしまった。その道中、生き延びるために彼がしなければならなかったことは、いっそ忘れてしまいたい。だが、その分、考える時間が与えられた。この窮地に繋がることとなった全ての出来事を一つひとつ、パズルのピースのように繋ぎ合わせるだけの時間が。

あの忌々しい金属のサソリと戦っていたことはかなり鮮明に憶えている。あの機械に対し、彼は実際には戦うよりも走り回ることを強制され、随分と疲弊してしまった。このため、ようやく相手を倒す隙を見つけた時は、そのチャンスを掴んだのだった。ダガーで傷つけたことにより、前面にある外殻のシェルにひびが入っていたことは知っていた。ならば、相手が自分で発射したミサイルがすでに弱っていたその場所に直撃すれば、硬い表面を貫くはずだ。困難だったのは、ミサイルを放ったロボット自身に直撃させる方法だった。それを思いつくなり、後は行動に移すのみだった。走り、跳躍し、薙ぎ、滑り込み…そして何もかもが非常にまずいことになったのはその時だった。

ロボットの下に縮こまった猫を発見した時は、思わず目を疑ってしまった。シャーッと唸っては激しく唾を飛ばしていたのだ、その馬鹿で勇敢な猫は。そもそもどうやってこんな場所に現れたのかわらかなかったが、どちらにしろ、そこにいたのだ。振り返ってみれば、その猫をこの戦いの新たな犠牲者として放っておくべきだったのだ。しかし、彼は昔から、ミッドガーディアンの猫にどうも弱かったのだ。この哀れで無力な生き物はかつて神々と同列に扱われていた頃がある。それが今ではたまに人間のペットとなる以上の扱いは受けなくなった。こうして、彼は現在置かれている窮地を自ら齎したのだった。ただ単に、その猫を助けたために。

アスファルトの上を滑り込んだ勢いに任せ、猫の真上を飛び越えた時にそれを引っ掴む。地面に衝突して転がる時には猫を胸に抱えた。しかし、そうしたことで動きが遅くなり、元々の軌道から外れたために、ミサイルが直撃した時にはまだロボットの下にいたのだ。猫を胸に抱いて丸まり、目を閉じたロキはどこか遠く、安全な場所までテレポートしようと身の内奥深くにある魔力の貯蔵に意識を伸ばした。本当ならば、そこまで深く探る必要はなかったはずだが、以前よりも予備の魔力はだいぶ嵩が減っていた。それらを掻き集め、使える状態にするには時間がかかった。あまりに長い時間が。

彼は確かに魔法を発動させたし、厳密に言って、確かにテレポートしていた。しかし、ミサイルの衝撃に加え、ミョルニルの魔力もあったため、これらは彼の魔術を邪魔したのだ。今や彼の肉体はこの世のどこにあるのかもわからず、彼自身はこうして6パウンド(約2.7キロ)の毛玉と憎悪の塊に宿り、タワー方面へ濡れた足音を立てながら進んでいるのだ。彼の霊体とでも言えばいいか、がこの猫の体にしっかりと埋め込まれたということだ。猫としての本能も常に感じており、大半はそれを簡単に押し殺すことはできた。しかし、ネズミを狩り、食べなければならないときだけはその本能に支配されてやった。どう控えめに言っても、楽しい食事だとは言えない。

あるいは、彼自身の肉体はミョルニルの魔力によってテレポートの流れから弾き飛ばされたのではないかと考えた。それが事故だったのか、故意だったのかはまだ確定していない。あの頑固なハンマーは昔から苦手だった。だが、テレポートの流れから弾き飛ばされたのならば、彼の肉体はどの世界にあってもおかしくないし、さらにまずいことに、世界の狭間にあるセイズルの中に閉じ込められているかもしれないのだ。ユグドラシルそのものの中を流れる、魔法のプラズマの中に。この考えは、さらに困った課題である、彼の肉体をどう取り戻すべきか、という問題につながった。どちらにしろ、現状何をするにしても、ソーの助けが必要となるので、現在最大の課題は、どうやってソーの下まで行くか、ということだった。


	3. 第三章

ロキはてっぺんに「A」の文字が明るい赤でライトアップされている、とんでもなく巨大なタワーを見上げた。その夜の暗がりに、それは小さな灯りを投げかけていた。すでに何日もの間、あの戦闘以来ずっと絶え間なく雨が続いている。ニューヨークの天気は実に気紛れなものだったが、ロキはこの雨がソーの仕業ではないかと思い始めていた。しかし、ソーは一体何の理由でこんなモンスーンのような雨を生み出しているというのか。彼の足を遅くするためか？いいや、ソーのことだから、きっとまだ２０杯目の祝杯を上げているに違いなかった。

ロキはとても惨めな気分ではあったものの、義理の兄に再会できることを思わず少し楽しみにしていた。騒々しく、彼を苛立たせる無骨な態度にもかかわらず、彼と離れ離れになっているとロキはいつも兄を恋しく思ってしまう。まだ彼を信頼してくれる、数少ない人物の一人なのだから。

彼はその場に座り、タワーを見上げて考え込んだ。無意識に身体を震わせている。この忌々しい猫の体は意外と保温がうまくいかず、体温調節をするのもうまくいかなかった。親指もなく、アベンジャーズの砦に侵入するに役立つものが何もないのだった。では、どうやって入るべきか？玄関から入るわけにはいくまい。

あるいは、まさにそこから侵入すべきかもしれない。隣接した屋根の上で動く影を見つけると、内心でほくそ笑む。少なくとも、猫の暗視能力は役に立っている。

クリントは明らかにパトロールから帰還するところのようだった。夜中に屋根の上で他に何をしているのか分からないが、ひょっとすると鳩でも追い回しているのかもしれなかった。別にどうでも良かったが。しかし、普段は物静かにしているこの男が実は動物好きだということはロキも知っていた。しょっちゅう、憐れな野良を連れ帰っては、翌日にはトニーによってもっと相応しい飼い主を見つけられている。そして今、ロキほど憐れに見える野良はいないのだった。舞台を設定すれば良いだけのこと。しかしまあ、ロキはなんと落ちぶれてしまったのだろう。

すぐさま正面玄関のすぐ外にちょうど良い、街灯の黄色っぽい光にぼんやりと照らされた歩道の一角を見つけた。むしろ、天が彼のために舞台を用意したかのようだ。彼がすべきことはバートンの視界に留まることだけだ。その場所の向かい側の屋上から帰宅する途中だということを踏まえれば、決して難しくはない。

ロキは街灯に照らされた地面のど真ん中に居座ると、できる限り哀しげな雰囲気を醸し出した。ずぶ濡れの毛皮に覆われ、骨まで凍えているうえに雪イノシシを平らげられるほどに腹を空かせているため、難しいことではなかった。実に悲しげな振りをして頭を垂れると歩道を見つめるが、狙いの人物が近づいてくる足音を捉えようと耳をピンと立てていた。これもまた、役立つ猫の能力の一つに違いない。

体中が震えるのを抑えることは止めた。身体を温めるにはたいして役に立たなかったが、その分、彼の不憫度に拍車をかけるものだと承知していた。やがて、ついに彼の背後の歩道に誰かが着地した音がして、振り向く前に三まで数えた。

ソーが彼を強制的に『社交』させたことは何度もあるが、ある時バートンがどうしても見たいと主張した、非常に馬鹿げた電子劇のことが思い出された。あの時もソーは『社交』とやらを満たすまで彼を部屋に返してくれなかった。この映画とやらはシュレックとして知られる大きな緑色の生き物を中心に描かれていたが、主要登場人物の一人にブーツとお洒落な帽子を被った奇妙なオレンジ色の猫がいた。このキャラクターは全力で可愛い顔をすることで、どんなことも思い通りになった。言うまでもなく、その全てが馬鹿馬鹿しかった。

そして今、ロキはいけしゃあしゃあと同じ手法を取っていた。それが筋というものだろう。緑の双眸をできる限り大きく、あどけない感じにして、今にも叩かれると思っているかのように身体を低くした。近づいてくる背の低い男の機嫌を窺うように見上げ、できる限り無力な姿に見せた。

クリントは立ち止まり、明らかにこの小さな黒猫を怖がらせて逃げられてしまうのを心配しているようだ。彼の前に跪き、片手を差し出すと指先を擦り合わせて、小さな獣を誘き寄せようとしている。

「どうしたんだ、小さいの」彼は笑えるほど優しい声で言った。あまりにもちょろい。「迷子なのか？」

ロキは彼を見つめ、躊躇う振りをしながら近づき、不思議そうに彼の指を嗅いだ。そこに何かがあると思ったからではなく、動物とはそういう習性があるからだ。しかし、嗅覚から得た豊富な情報量に、彼は実に驚かされた。その男が昼食に食べたソーセージとペパロニのピッツァから、手を洗った時に使ったマンゴーの香りがするハンドソープまで実に様々な情報が入って来た。一つひとつの香りが目の前で虹のように色とりどりとなって広がった。

ロキは頭を引いて、考えを整理する間に瞬きをした。こんなことが起こるとはまったく想定していなかったし、明らかにこの感覚は完全に猫のものであったが、将来役立つかもしれない。今はとにかく目の前の課題に取り組まねば。顔を上げ、希望に満ちた大きな目でバートンと視線を合わせると、もっとも悲壮感溢れる哀れな鳴き声を発した。ニャアアア、と甲高く尾を引く鳴き声に、自分でもびっくりする。当然、大成功だった。

「おお、かわいそうに」バートンは猫撫で声で言うと、ロキをヒョイと腕に抱え上げ、顎の毛を優しく撫でてきた。「お前、骨と皮ばかりじゃないか。ほらおいで、お前におまんま食わせてやろう」

ロキは一生彼をからかってやれそうだ。おまんま、だと？やれやれ、これはなんともおかしなことになってきた。そして、物事がおかしな方向に行きはじめる時は、一歩引いて真面目になるか、そのおかしさに身を任せるという選択肢がある。ロキはロキなので、もとより大真面目になるのは好みではなく、当然、身を任せることにした。それに、なんとまあ、顎の下に感じるバートンの指の気持ち良いこと。普段押し込めている猫の本能に乗っ取られるのを感じ、相手の指がもっと届くように首を伸ばしていた。毛並みを優しく擽る度に快楽の波が押し寄せ、触れてくる相手の指先にすっかり喜ぶ。なんてことだ、猫ってこんなにも素敵なのか！


	4. 第四章

あまりに気を逸らされていたために、すでに屋内に移動していたことにロキが気づいたのはバートンがキッチンのバーカウンターの上に彼を下ろし、頭上の蛍光灯をつけてからのことだった。びしょ濡れで汚れた生き物が先月取り付けたばかりの、何やらとても高価な大理石のカウンターの上に乗っていると知れたら、トニーはカンカンに怒ることだろう。

それを思うと、ロキはその上をもっと歩いてやりたくなるのだった。小さく円を描きながら軽やかに飛び跳ねては、ねだるように鳴き続ける。身体を振って抜け毛が出るようにすれば、スタークの息子がこのことを知った時にさらに苛立たせることだろう。

「分かってる。お前は随分と腹を空かせてるんだな」バートンはキャビネットの中をまさぐりながら言った。「おお、美味しいツナなんかどうだ？どうだ、それなら美味そうだろう？」

ロキはそれが鼠のタルタルじゃなければなんでも天にも昇るほどのおいしさだろうと思い、男にツナとやらを早く持ってきてもらおうと前足で宙を掻くような仕草をした。

「そう、そう、ツナだ」彼は言ったが、もちろんミャーミャーと小さな鳴き声として出てきただけだった。バートンが缶切りを使っている間にも、巨大な波のようにその匂いが彼に叩きつけられた。その香りに興奮したロキの瞳孔が窄まった。これは凄い。いったいどうやって彼はこれまでツナというものに遭遇しなかったのだろう？まさか、皆彼からこれを隠していたのか？そういうことならば、それは非常に高価な食べ物であるか、あるいはトニーが自分で食べるためだけに購入しているかのどちらかしかあり得ない。どちらの理由であっても、ロキが更にそれを好むのに繋がるのだった。彼の熱意が猫の部分によって歪められているなんて考えは浮かびもしなかった。

「はい、どうぞ」バートンが言って、ようやくそのツナとやらを載せた皿を彼の前に差し出し、究極の空腹を抱えていたロキは一気にその中に鼻を突っ込まざるを得なかった。なんて素晴らしい味だろう！彼にとって、今まで一番の大好物に新しく加えられた。

「よーしよし…」クリントは一瞬言葉を切ると、ロキの尻の方を見やり、その尻尾を持ち上げた。「…バディ」彼は猫が雄だと結論すると、そう呼んだ。

ロキは尻尾が引かれたことに驚いたが、それ以外は特にバートンに注意は払っていなかった。空腹のあまり、彼がベラベラと喋っているのも無視する。

「君がカウンターにその猫を乗せているのを見たら、トニーに殺されるぞ」ロキはその声を知っている。スティーブ・ロジャーズだ。彼の声音に脅すような色合いはなく、彼が脅威となることはないとロキは察していた。スティーブはクリント同様に情にもろいのだった。

「知ってる。だけどコイツずぶ濡れだったから」クリントはロキの背を撫で下ろしながら言い訳をした。そして、ああ、これも新しい、素敵な感覚だ。背骨に電流を流されたようなピリピリとした感覚に、クリントの手の動きに合わせて無意識に背を丸めていた。猫としての本能を制御するのにもっと意識を向けるべきだったが、今彼は食べることと、男に先程の快感を齎す行動を繰り返してもらいたいのとで、身が裂かれる思いだった。もっとも、後者のことを心配する必要はなかったようで、彼の手は尻尾の付け根まで来ると、すぐさま戻って来た。「それに飢え死にしかけていた。こんなに腹を空かせて、かわいそうに」

スティーブが近づいて来て、ツナを食べ終えようとしていたロキは視界の隅に彼の優しげな微笑みが見えた。その間も彼は皿に残った汁をみっともなくぺろぺろと舐めとった。一滴さえ残したくないほど美味しかったのだ、そんなことは気にしていられない。

スティーブの指が彼の耳の後ろの毛を掻くように撫ではじめると、びっくりした。そしてなんてことだ、彼の指も同様に優しいものだったのだ。うん、確実に事態はさらにおかしな方向に向かっていたが、彼らの手に寄り添うよう身体を反らすのをどう我慢しろと？腹が満たされた今、彼自身の行動の多くが猫の本能によるものだと悟っていたが、それは彼の可愛らしさを向上してもいたので、そのまま身を任せることにした。

そうしない理由はないだろう？この二人は元アスガーディアンを撫で、甘やかしているのだと、これっぽっちも気づいていないのだ。彼らに知れたら、大爆笑してやるのに。もっとも、彼らが知らないことを喜ばざるを得ない。これだって心地よいのだから。注目を一身に浴びながら、特別な食べ物を捧げられる。まさに神とはこうあるべきだろう。

そこで、まだソーを探し出さねばならないことを思い出す。それはつまり、いくらこの状態を楽しんでいようと、脱走するための隙が必要ということだ。そして、その隙はまるでタイミングを見計らったようにやって来た。

「あれ、その子どうしたの？」ブルースが他の者たちと同様に穏やかな声音で言うと、小さな黒猫を撫でるために手を伸ばしてきた。

ロキはそこで線引きをした。その手を信用するほど愚かではない。お尻の方に全身を引き戻し、忠告するように低く唸った。望んだとおりの効果があった。全員が手を引っ込めてブルースを不思議そうに見やった。

「あ、その、動物にこういう反応されるのはよくあるんだ」彼は少し悲しげに述べて、手を引いた。

ロキは隙を見つけると、カウンターの上を駆け抜け、彼らの前を通り過ぎて一気に飛び降りた。そのままダッシュで隣接した部屋に移動し、黒い毛皮を利用して物陰に紛れ込んだ。すでに慌てて追いかけてくる男たちの足音が迫っている。彼は速度を落とすと、静かに階段を上りはじめ、その動きを気取られないよう気をつけながら寝室が並ぶ階層に向かっていった。

背後では男たちがリビングルームを無駄に探し回りながら「どこへ行った！？」という叫びと共に家具がひっくり返される音が聞こえた。愚かなモータルめ。奴らは何時間も階下を探し続けることだろう。


	5. 第五章

ロキは自室のドアを見るなり足を止めた。中に入りたくても、現状単独で入り込むことは不可能だ。しかし、兄の部屋のドアにはとても役立つプルバー式のドアハンドルがあった。ロキは狙いを慎重に定めると飛び上がり、両の前足をそれに引っ掛け、体重を利用してカチッとドアが開く音がするまでハンドルを引いた。

階下の騒音に、ソーが何事かと出てくると思っていたのだが、彼が現れなかったため、ロキはドアの隙間から頭を覗かせ、どうしたのかと中を見やった。室内に滑り込むなり、彼の疑問はベッドからする大男の掻く鼾の音で答えられた。ドアをお尻で押して閉めておく。ドアの閉じた部屋の中を探そうとはしないだろう。馬鹿め。

馬鹿といえば、これは一体どういうことか？ロキは無造作に床に散乱した恐ろしいほど大量のミッドガーディアンビールの瓶の間を通り抜けた。ソーは通常、これよりは綺麗好きなはずだったが。まさかこの大量の酒を最近飲んだばかりだとでも言うのか？

彼はベッドに飛び乗ると、アスガーディアンの胴体を踏みつけずんずん進み、相手の裸の胸板に辿りついた。鼾をかく目の前の男を、顔をしかめて見下ろす。彼に会えたのは嬉しかったのだが、ほんの少しも彼のことを気にかけていなかったらしい現状に、失望していた。なにしろ、目の前には泥酔するまで祝杯を上げていたソーがいるのだから。

「ソー！起きろ、この馬鹿！」彼は呼びかけながらその胸板の上で円を描くように飛び跳ね、小さすぎる猫の爪で引っ掻いた。彼の神々しい肌に傷一つつかなかった。しかも、彼の言葉が全て大きな鳴き声として出てきたのも問題だ。「ソー！あんたの手助けが必要なんだ！起きろ！」彼は畳みかけるように言うと、その場に座って兄の顔を叩き始めた。

何も起こらなかった。鼾が途切れることもなかった。こんなことではいくら努力しても進展はない。こうなると、ソーの酔いが醒めて勝手に起きるまで待ち、それから彼を助けてもらわねばならない。少なくとも、兄の肌はあたかも小さな太陽のように熱を発しており、温かかった。

猫は現在の体勢があまりに心地よくて動きたくなかった。まだ湿っている足を体の下へ折り畳むと、雷神の放つ熱を吸収するかのようにペタッと横になった。どうやら、兄でも何かの役に立つことはあるようだ。兄の吠えるかのように騒々しい鼾があるにもかかわらず、やがて瞼が重くなっていくのを感じた。冷たい雨の中、碌な食事もとらずに何日もかけて旅をした疲れが、今や腹が満たされ温もりも提供されていることもあって、一気に追いついて来た。こうして、彼は程なく眠りに落ちるのだった。


	6. 第六章

ソーは目を覚ますなり、胸の上に軽いが予期せぬ存在を感じていた。血走って赤くなった目を薄らと開けると、彼をベッド代わりにしている小さな生き物の姿を見つける。弟の死後、彼はほぼ毎晩酒に泥酔することで眠りに落ちていた。この蜂蜜酒だと言い張る弱々しい酒でなんとか悲しみを忘れようとして。もっとも、それは毎度、翌日にはさらなる悲しみと涙につながるだけだったのだが。

ロキの死を嘆く必要はないと、彼は英雄として戦闘で命を落としたのだから、それは祝うべきことだと、彼は自分に言い聞かせていた。しかし、粉々に打ち砕かれた彼の心は聞く耳を持たなかった。弟の不在という概念が存在しているだけで空っぽになった気分になり、物理的な痛みを覚えるのだ。しかし、毎日少しずつだが良くはなってきている。痛みはまだそこにあるが、それを押し込めるのがほんの少しだけ楽になった。本当はどこまで傷ついているかを表に出さぬよう、仮面をつけることが楽になってきたのだ。あるいは、彼が抱える喪失感の深さを理解できない周囲の者たちのために、少なくとも平常であると偽ろうとはしていた。

そして今日は、昨日よりは確実に良いスタートを切ることができた。この予期せぬ客人は嬉しい驚きだった。気を紛らわせる方法としては、この手で触れ、意識を向けるのも楽なものだ。

「おや、おはよう、小さな猫よ」彼は挨拶をして猫の頭のてっぺんに指先を躍らせた。柔らかい毛並みは癖になるほど素晴らしい手触りだ。「どこから入って来たのだ？」

ロキは撫でられる感覚と、ソーの声の低い轟きに目を覚ました。頭を上げ、その明るい緑色の瞳が雷神の見慣れた青い瞳と視線が合い、身体を起こす前に大きく伸びをした。

「ソー、ヴァルハラに感謝を！やっと起きたのか」ロキは欠伸を漏らしながら返した。「私の身体を探すのに助けが必要なんだ」

黒猫が瞼を開き、明るいエメラルドが彼を見返した瞬間、ソーは胸がときめいた。ロキの目の色と酷似しており、その類似性に思わず笑みを浮かべていた。猫は哀れっぽい鳴き声を幾つか連続で上げたので、ソーはクスリと含み笑いをした。

「お前はお喋りだな」そう言って、彼は手を持ち上げて猫の顎の下を撫でる。猫が細かく動く指先に顎を乗せようと伸びをしたのが嬉しい。「お前は俺の友人たちがくれたプレゼントなのだな？あいつらめ」彼は猫を構い倒しながら笑って言った。

ロキはソーが彼の訴えを聞かなかったので絶望した。どうやら、彼も猫語は話さないようだ。オーディンがあれほど勧めた最高峰の教育も、どうやら無価値となったようだ。さて、これは非常に困ったことになった。

「なんだと？ソー、違う、私はプレゼントなどではない。私は…あああああ、あ、そこ。止めないで」ロキは夢中になった。おかしな事態へ四本の肢ごと飛び込み、その向こう側へと突入してしまった。兄の指がここまで穏やかで器用に動くとは思わなかった。軽やかに動くその指先にもっと撫でられようと、彼は身を寄せた。どうりで女に人気があるわけだ。ワオ！

「ふふ、気持ちいだろう」猫が彼の気が利く指先を追いかけて危うくバランスを崩しそうになると、ソーは笑みを深めた。「さて、お前が臭うのか、あるいは俺かもしれんな」彼は注意深く猫を抱え上げながら告げると、片腕に彼を納めて隣接したバスルームに向かう。床に散乱した蜂蜜酒の瓶を慎重に踏み越えながら。

「私たち二人とも臭うと思うぞ」ロキが同意し、その声は長引く小さな鳴き声として出てきた。「だけど、路上生活の後、私が自分の毛を舐めるんだと思ってるようなら、ヘルが氷漬けになるまで(*永遠に)待つことになるぞ」

「温かい風呂に入るのはどうだ？」ソーが風呂に湯を溜めはじめながら、猫に好意的な笑みを向けて訊いた。浴槽の縁に下ろしてから自分は湯気を立たせるお湯の中に溜め息と共に沈み込んだ。「ほら、こっちに来たらどうだ」彼は浴槽に背を預けて湯面から覗く広い胸板を叩いて促した。

「風呂は素晴らしいと思う」ロキは同意し、距離を慎重に測ってから跳躍し、盛り上がった筋肉の広い表面に着地すると身を落ち着けた。身体の半分をちょうど良い湯加減の水の中に入れ、その場を逃げ出そうとする猫の本能を黙殺した。ふざけるな、このうすばかな猫め。こんな素晴らしい機会を見逃すなどありえない。

彼らは若かった以来、共に入浴することなどなくなっていた。唐突な懐かしさが波のようにロキを襲った。懐かしい思い出はそれがあるべき場所、忘れらし思い出の深い谷底に押し戻さねばならなかった。感傷は何の役にも立たなかったし、一時の気晴らしにしかならないのだから。

「さて、ソー、私を洗え」彼は得意げにニヤリとした。

猫が彼に身を寄せて、短くニャアと鳴くと目を閉じ、ソーにその可愛らしいネコスマイルを見せる様子を誇らしげに見つめた。ミッドガーディアンの猫が水嫌いだとは知らなかったので、この異常さが彼には伝わらず、彼はスポンジを手に取ると、二人分の身体を綺麗に洗い始めた。

その音が耳に届く前に、ロキは胸の奥が低くゴロゴロと鳴るのを感じていた。爪弾くような振動が呼吸と一緒になって上がっては下がった。この音は知っている。彼はまさに猫らしくゴロゴロと喉を鳴らしているのだ。なんということだ、恥ずかしい。忌々しい猫め。

しかし、ソーがスポンジで彼の背中をとても優しく撫で、温かい湯が周りに流れ、あの穏やか過ぎるほどの指先が彼の毛皮に石鹸を泡立たせていると、直ちにその恥ずかしい思いを投げ捨てていた。誰かにこれだけの優しさを惜しみなく与えられるのだったら、普段の姿をしていてもこの音を好きなだけ出してやろう。これぞ、極楽！


	7. 第七章

人間たちが使う熱風を送り出す器具を使い、新たなペットを乾かしてやりながら、ソーは笑みを浮かべていた。小さな生き物はバスルームのカウンタートップで自らあちらこちらを向き、なめらかな黒い毛皮が乾き、何よりも柔らかくなるまでそれをたっぷりと堪能していた。しかも、ソーに腹を乾かしてもらうために後足で立ち上がりもしたのだ。さらに可笑しなことに、猫はちょくちょくと背後の大きな鏡に映る自分の姿を確認しているのだった。

ロキは、自分がとても見目の良い猫だということを認めざるを得なかった。光を反射する毛皮もそうだが、あれだけの旅をした後では、肩や尻に薄らと筋肉の層ができていたのだ。とはいえ、やはりまだ少し痩せすぎているかもしれない。ソーにはツナを意味する鳴き声を理解できるよう、教え込んでやらないと駄目かもしれない。

「お前はかなりの女王様ぶりだな」ソーはドライヤーを下ろしながら、少し悲しげな笑みを猫に向けた。柔らかな頭をそっと撫でてやる間も、浮かび始めた涙に目が滲みる。

「ロキはお前を気に入っただろう」彼は嗚咽を漏らした後に完全に泣き崩れそうになった。重々しくカウンターに寄り掛かり、嗚咽に全身が震えるのを止めようと、目を覆っている。

ロキは即座に狼狽えていた。これは一体どういうことだ？それに、気に入った、と過去形を使うとはどういう意味だ？急にすべてが腑に落ちて、突然の悪寒に襲われた。ソーがここまで酒を飲むのは祝杯を上げる時か、喪に服す時だけだ。彼の感情の動きを見る限り、そのどちらであるかは明白だ。しかし、それにしても本当に彼のために嘆いているのか？本当に彼が死んだと思っているのか？

「ええー、ちょっと、落ち着いて」ロキは鳴きながら彼の腕の下に潜り込む。それから伸び上がって頭をソーの顎の下に擦りつけ、注意を引こうとした。

信じられなかった。ソーは彼のためにここまで取り乱しているのか？これまでずっと、義理の弟という負担が解消されたことで、彼が喜ぶものかと考えていたのに。もう、常に彼の面倒を見たり、見張ったりする必要がなくなったことで。それが実際にはどうだ。彼の不在に対する深い悲しみ以外のものは見当たらなかったし、激しく強い兄が彼を失ったことでこれほどの悲嘆に暮れるという事実に、心が引き裂かれる思いだった。どうして、これまで彼はここまで執着されていたことに気がつかなかったのだろう？

ソーは目元を拭い、顔を上げた。ロキはその隙をついて彼の頬を前足で挟むように置き、彼の悲嘆を宥めようとした。ソーが彼にしてくれたように相手を撫でてやることはできなかったし、それどころかこの姿では相手を慰めるためにできることがほとんどなかった。だから、猫が好む相手にするのを見たことがある、相手の頬に自分の頬を擦りつけることにした。

「びっくりしたよ、ソー。とても光栄だけど、泣かないでくれ」彼自身、少し鼻を啜りながら頼み込んだ。兄が彼に対して抱いていた愛着を思い知ったことは、かなりの驚きだった。それが抱える感情的な重みもそうだ。「私を涙で濡らしているよ。ほら、落ち着いて」

ソーは泣き崩れた彼に対する猫の反応を嬉しい驚きとして受け取った。この小さな生き物はまるで彼を慰めるかのように頭を擦りつけてきている。猫が上げる小さな鳴き声が茫然自失とした脳に語り掛けていた。

「お前の言う通りだ」ソーは猫らしい鳴き声しか聞こえていないにもかかわらず、あたかも猫と会話しているかのように言った。「こんなに泣いていたら、ロキにみっともないと言われてしまうな」

「本当にその通りだぞ。とても見苦しい」ロキは同意したが、ソーが彼を拾い上げてきつく抱きしめてくると、びっくりした。「うわ、ソー、この形をしていると呼吸が非常に重要になってくるんだが」

幸いなことに、ソーは腕の中で猫が足掻いていると、力を抜いた。涙の最後の一粒を拭い去り、猫の顎下を再び撫ではじめる。「では、朝食でもとりに行こうか」彼が言うと、大賛成とばかりの鳴き声が返ってきた。

「これも素晴らしい考えだな、ソー」ロキは同意し、ベッドまで運ばれると、ソーが着替えるのを待った。「そうしたら、このゴミの山を片付けるのはどうだろう」

しかし、兄が着替える間、その姿を見つめずにはいられなかった。若かった頃から同じ部屋で着替えることはなくなっていた。ソーは確かにとてもいい感じに成長していた。すべてが分厚い筋肉と彫像のようなラインでできている。ロキは突然のように、この姿でいることを喜ばしく思った。なにしろ、軽蔑されることなく、兄の姿を堪能できるのだから。あるいは、彼の肉体を探すのもそこまで急ぐ必要はないかもしれない。なにしろ、事態はかなり興味深い方に転がり始めているのだから。


	8. 第八章

ソーはその巨大な腕を折り曲げた窪みにロキを乗せて運び、タワーのキッチンに向かって下りていった。どうやら他にはまだ誰も起き出してきていないようで、感謝の言葉を伝えるのは朝食の後まで待たねばならないようだ。

「さて、どうしようか」ソーはコンロのすぐ横にある大理石のカウンタートップに猫を下ろして言った。「俺の新しい友人は朝食に何が欲しいのだろうな？」

「ツナ？」ロキは期待を込めて尋ね、雷神が巨大なフライパンを取り出すのを座って眺めていた。

「そうだな、ベーコンエッグがいいな。素晴らしい考えだ」ソーは嬉しげに言って、同意するかのように鳴く小さな生き物に微笑みかけた。

「違う、ソー、ツナ。ツーーーナ」ロキはぐるぐると回ることで彼の注意を引こうとした。「ほら、ソー、スタークはそこに隠しているんだ」

「分かった、分かった、小さな友人にはたっぷりのベーコンを」ソーは楽しげに笑うと、冷蔵装置から薄切りにされた肉を取り出すと、何枚かを焼き始めた。カウンターの上で興奮気味にぐるぐると回る猫を撫でてるために一旦手を止める。

ロキは溜め息をついて座った。「まったく、これは何度か試す必要がありそうだ。仕方ないからベーコンエッグでいい」

ソーは必要な物を全て火にかけると、コーヒーとして知られるミッドガーディアンの飲み物をマグに注ぎ込んだ。頭をスッキリとさせて、このスランプ状態から抜け出さねばならない。こんな状態が続いていては、仲間の役に立つことはできないのだ。コーヒーに少し砂糖を加え、一旦脇に置いてベーコンがパリパリになりすぎないうちにひっくり返す。

「そうそう、これ、兄上は私の心を読んだな！」ロキは興奮気味に述べると、頭を下ろして黒い液体を舐めはじめた。

「気に入ったか」ソーはペットの行動に笑った。「なかなかいいものだろう？」猫は顔を上げて、その鮮やかすぎる緑の目で彼を見返したので、ソーは思わず手を伸ばしてその顎下を撫でてやった。この猫がもっとも好む場所を。

「もう少し砂糖があってもいいんじゃないかな」ロキは大きな男を見やり、答えた。相手が手を伸ばし、顎の下を擽りはじめると、すっかり夢中になる。「気をつけろよ、ソー。こんなに構われることに慣れ過ぎてきているからな」彼は半分だけ冗談のつもりで言った。

料理はすぐに終わり、ソーはそれを皿に盛りつけた。それから片手で器用に食事とコーヒーを、そして空いた手で新たなペットを運んでテーブルに移動する。先に猫を下ろしてから自分も腰を下ろし、食事を始めた。猫の上げる熱心な鳴き声に、思わず笑み浮かぶ。

「ソー、これはどういうことだ」ロキは徐々に募る狼狽に尋ねた。「私の分は？」

「落ち着け、俺にもお前にも充分な量があるんだからな」ソーはお喋りな猫を宥めながら、ベーコンの端を千切ると、それを差し出した。猫が彼の前に座り、優雅な仕草でそれを口に含む様子に、誇らしげに微笑む。嬉しげにそれを咀嚼する猫は長い尾をゆっくりと弧を描くように振っては、先端をくるりと曲げていた。

「おや、私に手で食べさせるというのか」ロキはかなり驚いて言った。「ああ、これでも全然かまわない」彼はそうやって兄の前に落ち着き、素晴らしく美味しいベーコンを一欠けらずつ食べさせてもらうのに任せ、得意げにするのだった。これぞ、まさに神として扱われている状況といっても過言ではない。


	9. 第九章

ソーはスティーブとクリントが揃ってぐったりとした様子でキッチンに入ってくると、顔を上げた。どちらも、昨夜は快眠とは言い難かったという様子に、彼はあまり注意を向けなかった。彼らは確かにあまりよく寝ていない。なにしろ、夜半までとある黒猫を探し回っていたのだから。トニーのダイニングテーブルの上にちょこんと我が物顔で座り、他ならぬ雷神その人にベーコンを食べさせてもらっている、とある猫を。

「友よ」ソーが言って、立ち上がるとほんの数歩で彼らとの間に開いた距離を詰めてきた。二人が身構えた直後には、強烈な骨を砕かんばかりの抱擁に引きずり込まれていた。「こんなに素晴らしいプレゼントを貰って、俺はお前たちに感謝の言葉もない！俺が必要としているものを察し、手に入れてくるとは、実に賢い者たちだ」

「プレゼント」スティーブは解放されるなり問いたげに言ったが、直後にはソーの残したベーコンにさっそく鼻を突っ込んでいる黒猫を示しながら、クリントが荒々しく肘をついてきた。

「あ、ああ、プレゼントな」クリントがしっかりと告げた。「まあほら、傷ついた心を癒す最大の治療薬は、それを新たな…あー、心？で満たすことだ。と、聞いたことがあるような、ないような」彼は肩を竦めて言うと、二人してソーに続き、テーブルの方に近づきながらスティーブの方を見やった。大男が小さな猫を非常に愛しげに撫で、それに反応した猫が頭を上げるとそのてっぺんにキスを落とす様子を唖然と眺めた。こうなっては、ソーから猫を取り上げるなど、到底無理な話だ。

「おいおい、俺の分は残してくれないのか」ソーは優しく窘めながらも、ペットがベーコンを平らげる様子を嬉しげに見つめている。

ロキはこの展開をすっかり楽しんでいた。この猫が彼のために用意されたものだといとも簡単に思い込むのは、実に兄らしかった。こうなると、他の者たちが彼をタワーから追い出すことなどできなくなったのは承知の上。つまり、彼は本来の肉体を取り戻す方法を見つけるのに、たっぷりと時間をかけてもいいのだ。しかし、その間にも、熱々だったベーコンが冷めてしまった。

「一枚残しておいた」ロキは軽やかに応えると、頭を上げてソーの優しい手に寄せた。彼が腰を曲げて彼の頭のてっぺんにキスを落とした時には、驚いてキョトンとしてしまう。これはちょっと変わった感触だ。事態は刻一刻と、より奇妙に、そしてより面白くなっていた。兄がそんなことをしたのは、二人が小さな子供だった時以来だ。二人で共同の部屋を使っていた頃、小さな弟を寝かしつけてやりながら、そんなことをした。懐かしいものがかなり強烈に込み上げて来て、それを振り払おうとしながらも胸がキュウっと締めつけられるようだった。

「それで、何て名前にするんだ？」スティーブもコーヒーの入ったマグカップを持って座ると、一晩中彼らを避けることに成功した猫を不思議そうに見つめた。ソーの部屋のドアが閉まっていたため、その中まで探そうとは思わなかったのだ。あるいは、もっと探してみるべきだったかもしれない。

「そうだな、まだ名前は決めていない」ソーはエッグを掻きこみながら言って、彼のペットが肉球を丁寧に舐める様子を眺めていた。「そのうち閃くだろうと思っている」

「そんなことでは、私はこの世で唯一ネコという名の猫になってしまう」ロキは平たく言った。兄が全部飲み干してしまう前にコーヒーをもう少し頂戴しようと移動する。なにしろ、彼はロキの分のコーヒーを用意してくれる様子はなかったので。とはいえ、憐れな犬のように床の上で食事をせずに済む分、最悪な状況ではないのだろう。

「まあ、確かに可愛い猫だよな」クリントが手を伸ばし、猫の滑らかな黒い毛皮を撫でながら言った。「おい、見てみろよ。コイツ、コーヒーがお好きなようだ」彼は含み笑いを漏らした。

「猫ってコーヒーを飲むものだったっけ？」スティーブが不思議そうに尋ねる。

ロキはこうして撫でられまくることに速攻で慣れていった。正直、そうされるのが嬉しい。この馬鹿どもはつい最近まで拘束していた囚人相手にこれほどの好意を注いでいるのだ。彼は相手の手を追いかけるように背を反らし、小柄の男から更なる愛撫を引き出した。ああ、彼らは実に呆気なく操ることができた。

その時、戸口でスタークの聞き慣れた声がして、ロキは唐突に毛を逆立たせていた。「やあ、みんなあああって何してくれてるんだ！？」

クリントとスティーブは即座に立ち上がり、顔を出したばかりの男をリビングルームの方に強引に押しやりはじめた。「ああ、その、トニー、ちょうどいい。ちょっとすぐに見せたいものがあったんだ」クリントが口を挟み、二人はそれぞれトニーの腕を掴むと、彼の向きを変えて、そそくさと彼を引きずって去っていった。

「一体、あの毛玉は僕のフォーマイカテーブルの上でなにをしているんだ！」トニーは二人の男が彼の腕を放すなりピシャリと言った。

「長い話がいいか、それとも短い話がいいか？」クリントが冷静に尋ねる。

「まだコーヒーにありつけてないからな、要約された話の方がいい」トニーは答えると、説明を求めて胸の前で腕を組んでいた。

「昨夜、俺が誤ってあの猫を連れ帰ってしまって、ソーは今ではあれが俺たちが贈ったプレゼントだと思い込んでいる」クリントが即座に述べた。

「それで、ヤツに真実を伝えない理由は…」トニーが片眉を撥ね上げた。

「冗談だろ！？」クリントが声を吐き出すように言った。「あいつがどれだけ嬉しそうにしているか見たか？もうめそめそしてないんだ。何日も続いた雨が止む」

「冷蔵庫にあるビールを片っ端から飲まれることもなくなる」スティーブがトニーの金銭面に訴えかけた。

「一理あるな」トニーが肩を竦めて認めた。「猫は残っていい」

そして彼はダイニングルームへスタスタと向かい、他の二人は疑惑のあまり唖然と彼を見送るのだった。思っていた以上に随分とうまくいったのだから。

「まったく、なんてことしてくれるんだ」トニーはまっすぐコーヒーメーカーへと突き進みながら、そう宣言して彼の後についてきた二人をチラリと見やった。クリントとスティーブはどういうことかと、目を丸くして凍りついた。トニーは彼らを黙らせるためだけに、一旦猫を受け入れたふりをしただけなのか。「ソーへのプレゼントは三人で一緒に渡すって話じゃなかったのか？」

トニーはニヤリと笑うと、屈みこんで猫を撫でた。「ハローキティ」彼が猫撫で声を上げると、猫は嬉しそうに鳴きながら彼の手に擦り寄った。

「ハッ！最高だ！スターク、貴様もか？」ロキは信じられなかった。彼の計画を邪魔して、物事を困難にする者がいるとすれば、この男に違いないと思っていた相手が他の者たちと同じくらいに積極的に彼を撫でているのだ。ついに正体を現す時に、大笑いしてやる。そして、それは確実にまだ先の話だ。できる限り、先の先の話だ。

「なんだ、お前は随分と『ロクエイシャス』(＊非常に多弁の意）だな」トニーがニャンニャン鳴く猫に向かって言った。

「待て」ソーが唐突に真面目な顔をして口を挟んだ。「今、こいつを何と呼んだ？」

「別に何も」トニーは背を正しながら困惑して答え、コーヒーカップ越しに雷神の様子を見やる。「こいつがロクエイシャスだと言っただけだ。ほら、お喋りだってことだ」

「それだ！ロクエイシャス」ソーは答えると、猫を両手で掴み上げて目の前に持ってきた。

「ちょっとソー、いきなり何をするんだ」ロキは宙に浮いた足をぶらぶらとさせながら、嫌な予感がした。「撫でるのはいいが、手荒く扱うのは止してくれないか。そうしてくれると助かる！」

「それがこいつの名だ。ロクエイシャス、大いなる言語の神に因んでそう呼ぼう」

「本気なのか、ソー？頭がおかしくなったのか」ロキは大きく嘆くような声を上げた。「ロクエイシャスなんて名の神なんていなかっただろう。たった今あんたがでっち上げた」

「気に入ったみたいだ」ソーは両手で掴んだ、鳴き続ける猫に向かって嬉しそうに笑った。

「嘘だろう、耐えられない」ロキは溜め息をついた。

「ああ、だがあまり言いやすい名じゃないだろう」トニーはどこか顔をしかめて言った。「短縮してみたらどうだ。ロ…ロ…ロキャット、ロキティ…」彼は何度か試すように声に出した。

「助かった、アンソニー・スターク」ロキはぐるりと目を回して言った。「ロクエイシャスじゃなければ何だっていい」

「お、今のが気に入ったんじゃないか」トニーはねだるような鳴き声を上げる黒猫の頭を擽りながら指摘した。

「ロキティ、か」ソーは猫をさらに高く掲げると、じろじろとその顔を覗き込んだ。

「ああ、いい」ロキは兄がその名を口にしたとたん、鼻で嗤っていた。「その馬鹿げた言葉があんたの口から出てくるだけでそう呼ばれる価値はある。ソー、また言って！」

ソーは猫が鳴いて、まるで答えるようにくしゃみらしきものをするのを見て、微笑んで頷いていた。

「では決まりだな！ロキティだ！」彼は命名されたばかりの愛猫を引き寄せると、胸元で抱きしめた。その触れ合いに、猫が鳥の囀りのような音を立てるのが楽しくて仕方なかった。

ロキはその言葉にクスクスと笑っていた。「ああ、可笑しいな、ソー。私が明日死んだとしても、偉大な雷神が大真面目にロキティなんて口にするのを聞けただけで報われる気がするよ」

「あの、ソー…」スティーブが言いかける。死んだばかりの弟の名とのあまりの類似性に、果たしてそれが適切なのかどうか、分からなかったのだ。

「シーッ、いいから流れに乗れ」クリントがしっかりと促した。

「それに、少なくともネコ、あるいはもっと酷い名前じゃないからな」ロキは平静を取り戻しながら溜め息をついた。そしてまたもキスされる。兄がこんなにも愛情深い人物だとは誰が思っただろう？


	10. 第十章

「来い、ロキティ」ソーはテーブルから立つと、呼びつけた。「俺たちはあまりに長い間身体を動かしていない。屋内の鍛練所へ行くべきだ」

「勝手に言ってろ」ロキは頑固にもテーブルに突っ伏したまま鼻を鳴らした。「私はここまで来るのに一週間以上も歩き続けたんだからな」

「ロキティ、おいで」ソーは愛猫が何故従わないのか不思議がりながら、また言った。

「あのさ、ソー、猫っていうのは犬とは違うんだよ」スティーブが穏やかに口を挟んだ。「呼んだ時に従うわけじゃないし、持って来いもしないし、芸を仕込めるわけでもない」

ロキはこれを耳を傾け、猫だというだけで見逃されるもののリストを脳内で作っておいた。

「あと、水嫌いだ」スティーブはそう締めくくった。

「しまった」とロキは思ったが、誰も彼を責めまい。風呂はなかなか良かったのだ。

「何を言う」ソーが笑い、スティーブの肩を愛想良く叩いた。「今朝はロキティと俺で心地よくひとっ風呂浴びたばかりだぞ」

「猫を風呂に入れたのか？」クリントがにわかには信じ難い気持ちで尋ねる。

「当然だ」ソーはまるでそれが普通のことだと言わんばかりに続ける。「こいつも喉を鳴らしてご満悦だっただぞ。だから、お前たちが猫についてどう考えていようが、明らかにロキティには当てはまらない。こいつは特別なんだ」

特別なのは当たり前だ、彼は猫の体に閉じ込められた神なのだから。それをソーに伝えられるわけではなかったが。

「ロキティ、一日が無駄になるぞ」ソーがまたも促した。

ロキは強情にもそのまま彼を無視するつもりでいたのだが、ちょうとキッチンに入って来たブルースに注意を引かれた。バナーと同じ部屋に残されても構わないと感じるのは、この先しばらくはないだろう。ぴょんと立ちあがると、兄の長身に向かって駆け出した。猫の本能を引きだし、相手がまるで巨木かのように、軽々しく彼の脚から背中を登ってその肩に乗った。猫の小さな爪ではアスガーディアンの皮膚に傷をつけることはなかった。

「満足か？」ロキがにゃんと一声鳴いた。「これには私を撫でることで報いるべきだと思う」彼は命じて、ソーの優しい指先がその毛皮を擽ると、すっかり酔いしれた。

「ほらな」ソーはロキの耳の後ろを擽りながら、誇らしげに言った。「こいつは特別なんだ」

「ふーむ、確かに」トニーは猫を肩に乗せたままソーが立ち去ると、それを不思議そうに眺めていた。「ジャーヴィス？」

「すでに進めています、サー」AIが従順に述べた。「しかし、現時点では、全ての解析が正常を示しています」

「なんだ、あんたは本当にワンダーキャットのロキティに何かあると思ってるのか？」クリントがあからさまに嘲笑した。

「確認しているだけだ」トニーは答えてから、ブルースに明るく挨拶をした。それからスティーブとクリントにニヤリと笑いかける。「それで、君らのうちどっちがソーに猫用トイレの掃除の仕方を教えたんだ？」

「猫用トイレ？」その言葉に、スティーブの目が丸くなる。

「そりゃあ、そうだろう」トニーは訳知り顔でコーヒーを啜りながら言った。「まさか、一晩中ソーの部屋に猫を放っておきながら用を足す場所を用意していなかったってことはないだろうな」

徐々に募る恐怖に、スティーブとクリントは互いを見やった。

「いいや、まさか！」クリントはドアに向けて後退しはじめながら、ぎごちなく笑った。「もちろん、その手筈は整えておいたさ。スティーブ、ほら、さっき話したこと見に行かないか？」

「なんのことだって？」スティーブは少々空気が読めなかったようで、そう尋ねたが、クリントが頭を小さく動かしたことで気がついた。「ああああ！アレのことか、ああ、もちろん」

二人は同時に踵を返すと、アスガーディアンの部屋に向けて駆けだした。

「猫用トイレなんて用意してなかったんだろうね」ブルースがコーヒーを飲みながら言った。

「それか、クリントがスティーブのために女でも用意してアイツのベッドに括り付けて置いたか」トニーが肩を竦めた。「悲しいことに、僕は猫用トイレのほうに賭けるけどね」


	11. 第十一章

スティーブとクリントは空のビール瓶で散らかった室内を愕然と見渡した。

「たった一人でどこまで飲めるっていうんだ」クリントは少々嫌悪感も露わに言った。「明らかに一週間は掃除をしてないな」

「これは多分昨晩だけで溜まったものだと思うよ」スティーブが溜め息交じりに答えた。「それに、彼は異星人だ。彼らの新陳代謝がどんなものかなんて、分からないだろう？」

「よし、コインをフリップして決めよう」クリントが言った。「勝った方が猫用トイレと砂を買ってくる。負けた方はこれと、その、何か余計なものを見つけたら片付けておく」

スティーブは頷き、クリントがコインを取り出して宙に放り上げる様子を眺めた。

「表」スティーブはバートンの手の甲にコインが落ちて、彼がすぐにそれを手の平で覆うなり、宣言した。

クリントは慎重に手の隙間を覗き込み、すぐ下に隠されたコインを見やった。「おお、残念だったな、裏だ」彼はコインをポケットにしまいながらスティーブの肩を軽く叩いた。「ま、幸運を祈るぜ」

「ああ、ありがとう」スティーブは首を振りながら言うと、ゴミ袋を幾つか取りに行った。自分はコインの確認をしていないのだと気づいたのは、後になってからだった。やれやれ。

＊＊＊

タワーのエクササイズルームでソーを見ているのは、思っていた以上につまらなかった。ロキはもともと、彼との模擬試合を好んでいたわけではなかったが、少なくとも何かすることができた。だが、この姿をしていては、あまり選択肢はない。

少なくとも、ソーがベンチに横たわって重い物を持ち上げている間には、兄の胸板の上で昼寝をすることができた。いつでも、そしてほとんどどこでも昼寝ができる猫の素晴らしい能力については、ユグドラシルに感謝せねば。雷神が腕立て伏せに進行した後は、その背中も昼寝をする場所に含まれた。

しかし、彼が特別強化されたパンチングバッグを殴りはじめると、ロキはお手上げだった。邪魔されずにゴロゴロできる場所を求め、手近のベンチにてくてくと向かう。そして、それはとても、そして完璧に、つまらないことだった。

ひとつも楽しくない。また居間の辺り、あるいはキッチンに向かおうかと思った。しかし、バナーが何処にいるかもわからず、この姿でいる間はそれなりに安全な場所を提供してくれるソーの傍を離れると考えただけで、控えめに言っても不安になるのだった。

「ソー、あとどれくらいこれを続けるつもりだ？」ロキは尋ね、図体のデカい間抜けな兄に向けて鳴いた。

ソーはパンチングバッグを殴りつけることに集中するあまり、彼の声が聞こえなかったか、無視したかのどちらかだった。このため、ロキはベンチから飛び降りると、彼の注意を引こうと近づいた。

「ソー！ソー！」口を突いて出るのは大きくニャーと鳴く声だけだと承知の上で、相手を見上げて叫んだが、まだ彼の注意を引くことはできなかった。このため、彼はソーの動きに合わせて彼の足の間をぐるぐると慎重にくぐりはじめた。大きなアスガーディアンは前後に跳ねてはパンチを繰り出したり、身を躱したりしている。「ちょ、ちょっとソー、少しは…おっと…おい！！」

ソーは運動に集中するあまり、愛猫が近づいていたことに気がつかなかった。最後に戦いに身を投じてから時間が経ちすぎており、鬱積したエネルギーの発散をしたくてならなかった。スタークが彼とスティーブのために設計した、なにやらバージョン5.0らしいこの特設の円状袋を叩く度にドシンと鈍く響く音は、彼に達成感を与えた。拳が叩きこまれる度に腕に感じる衝撃もそうだ。

前に一歩踏み出して素早いジャブを連打し、繰り返す前に攻撃を躱すかのように二歩下がる。実際に戦う相手がいればずっといい。誰かと模擬試合をするのでも、これよりはいいだろう。あと模擬試合をしようとスティーブに持ち掛けてみるか。

後退し、なんとなくニャーという声が聞こえた気がしたが、そのまま前方に飛び出した。しかし、足の間に何か小さな毛むくじゃらの物体を感じて、足がもつれてしまう。それが彼の新しいペットだと認識するなり、彼は果敢にもそれ以上猫を踏んでしまわないようにした。ただ、その努力もむなしく、彼をよけようとした猫が同時に動いたので、足が更に縺れ、最終的にはセメントの床に突っ伏す結果になった。

ロキは体勢を崩して足を縺れさせたソーに踏まれることも、蹴られることもなく済んだことで、自分の俊敏さにすっかり感心してしまった。後足を畳んで座り込むと、図体のデカい男が顔面から床に突っ込む様子を、少し身を竦めて眺めやった。

それから、今のはあまりに容易かったためにニヤリと笑ってしまう。スパーリングリングで兄を倒せたことなど、滅多になかったのだから。筋肉にモノを言わせて、彼はいつもロキを打ち負かした。どうやら、今こそ仕返しをするチャンスが来たようで、それを逃す気はなかった。

「ハッハーッ、ゴールデンボーイめ、貴様はもう私には敵わない！毛玉発射！」ロキは声を張り上げると、内なる猫を呼び出し、身構えた直後に飛び掛かった。

ソーは信じられなかった。これは現実か？ロキティが無事か確認しようと顔を上げかけた瞬間、耳元で小さな低い唸り声がした。突然、彼の頭に小さな毛玉が飛び乗ったかと思うと、その歯が彼の髪を引っ張り、爪が食い込んで頭を蹴られた。

「お前はもう私のものだ、オーディンソン！」ロキは唸り、大男を頭で押さえつけて髪を引っ張った。「今度は逃がさない！」

ソーは小さな猫の獰猛さに、爆笑した。その小さな唸り声が可愛く聞こえてならない。この子はまさに、これまでで最高のペットだ。彼と同じく賢く、勇敢だ。

腕を背後に伸ばし、猫を優しく掴むと頭から引き剥がし、床の上に下ろして彼自身は転がった。猫は即座に突進すると、彼の腕に噛みついたり引っ掻いたりした。

「手荒く扱うなって！」ロキは文句を言うと突進してソーの腕に飛び掛かる。「それに、どこへ行くつもりだ？」

ソーは更に笑うと、また猫に手を伸ばしたが、猫は背後に飛び退き、彼の手を躱した。耳を後ろにぺたりとさせて、彼の手の動きを凝視しながら尻尾を激しく揺らしている。

「それでこそ、俺のロキティだ」ソーは誇らしげに顔を輝かせた。「勇猛果敢な猫戦士だな」彼はそう言うと、猫を掴む振りをして手を差し出しては、相手が飛び退き、直後に戻ってその手をペシッと叩き、半分唸り声、半分鳴き声に聞こえる音を出す様子をすっかり堪能してしまった。

「あんたの猫、ね」ロキは鼻を鳴らしたが、自分がこの状況を楽しんでいることをぼんやりと認識していた。今回ばかりはソーも彼を殺そうとしていなかったし、この猫の体は自分自身の身体よりも余程俊敏かもしれないのだ。「そんなことを言える前に、私を捕まえてみることだな！」

ソーは猫に手を伸ばし続け、避けられ、攻撃される度に嬉しくなった。なんて楽しいゲームだろう。唐突に猫が攻撃する振りをしたかと思うと、ソーの手をヒョイと飛び越えて彼の顔のすぐ傍に着地した。びっくりして首を竦めると同時に猫の素早い前足が彼の鼻頭をペシッと叩き、直後に部屋の反対側まで駆けて行った。

ソーは顔面が痛むほど大きな笑みを浮かべた。最初のゲームですでに楽しかったのに、これはもっといい。彼の愛猫は手で掴むには到底早すぎたし、時には彼から逃れるために壁伝いに走るかのように見えた。ほどなく、彼はホッケースティックの助けを借りてその行く手を阻もうと試みたが、猫はそれを伝って腕を駆け上り、そのまま肩越しに背中に移って駆け降りたのだった。

そして、何度も繰り返して彼はブロックしては掴みかかり、猫は宙にまっすぐ飛び上がってそれらを飛び越え、毎回躱すのだった。ようやく部屋の隅に追い詰めたかと思えば、猫は壁をよじ登ってそこにある物を押し倒しては、彼の頭にまっすぐ飛び乗ってまたもものすごい速さで駆け去っていく。

「ああっ、私、この身体がすごく楽しい、ソー！」ロキは興奮気味に顔を輝かせ、棚やウェイトボールを飛び越え、意図的にそれらを背後に押し倒してソーの行く手を阻んでいった。彼自身の軌道はそのままパンチングバッグの一つへ綺麗に繋がり、着地する。揺らぎ、回り始めたそれに爪を立ててしがみつく。「しまった、動けなくなってしまった。どうしよう？」と、彼はからかう。兄が彼目掛けて飛び掛かって来るのを待ち構え、パンチングバッグから綺麗に飛び下りると、それとアスガーディアンの両方が床に激突する前にその場から飛び退いた。床に倒れ込んだソーはパンチングバッグを抱え込んでいる状態だった。「ああ、ソー、悪いけど、もっと素早く動かないと駄目だぞ」

得意げにニャンと鳴き、倒れた男の背中を飛び台に使って再び駆けだした。猫の自然に優雅な動きをする肉体を彼は存分に堪能し、その本能に導かれて登り、飛び上がり、それこそ宙返りまでしても必ず足から着地できるのだった。この生き物は実に素晴らしい動きを可能とする身体構造をしていた。今もまた、彼は尻尾で均衡を保ち、急激に方向転換し、大男の肉厚の手から軽々と逃れた。この毛玉をもっと頻繁に解放してやるべきだろう。これは実に楽しい。

ソーは息を切らし、落ちたパンチングバッグを手放してごろりと床の上を回ると、立ち上がった。彼を躱す猫を慎重に見つめる。その度に相手は誇らしげに鳴くのだ。この小さな獣にスピードで勝つことは不可能だったから、知能で勝つしかなかった。

雷神は猫の動きを注視し、次にどう動くかヒントや兆しがないか観察した。そこだ！方向転換する直前に、猫は意図する方向に耳を向けるのだ。それさえわかれば、勝ったも同然だ！

猫が左に曲がる様子を見せたが、右耳が逆方向を向くのを見た。ソーはすでに準備万端であり、猫が壁を蹴って右に跳躍した瞬間、ソーも飛び掛かった。宙を飛ぶロキティを両手で掴むと、腕に抱え込んで背中から地面に落下した。努力して勝ち取った戦利品だとばかりに猫を頭上に高く掲げ、勝利の雄叫びを上げた。

「えーと、なんか、邪魔したか？」クリントがスティーブと共にジムのすぐ外に佇んで、アスガーディアンを不気味そうに見つめながら尋ねた。

「ここで一体何があったんだい？」スティーブが辺りを見回し、唖然としながら言った。そこら中で様々な運動器具がひっくり返り、ホッケースティックや剣、ウェイトボールなどが散乱しているばかりか、パンチングバッグまでが一つ落下していた。

「ロキティとスパーリングしていたのだ」ソーは誇らしげに言うと立ち上がり、今やゴロゴロと喉を鳴らしている猫を片腕で抱え、その頭を優しく擽っていた。

兄を嬉しげに見上げたロキは息を整え、猫である特権をたっぷりと味わった。つまり、このアスガーディアンの大男が彼の頭に施している、とんでもなく心地よい指先の動きだ。あれこそスパーリングだ。しかも、ソーは筋肉にモノを言わせるのでなく、実際に頭を使ったのだ。まあ、それなりには。それでも、ロキは彼をかなり誇らしく思ったので、胸の中にある小さな動力装置に好きなだけ音を出させ、感情を表すことにした。

「へー、どっちが勝ったんだ？」クリントは皮肉気に尋ね、6フィートもある大男がたった5パウンドの猫とスパーリングしてこれほど息を切らせることになるとは想像すらできなかった。

「俺だ」ソーは誇らしげに微笑んだ。「しかし、最後の瞬間まで激しい戦いだった」彼は認めると、愛猫を持ち上げて、その頭に優しくキスをした。

「ああ、そう。まあ、とにかく」クリントは続ける。この半神は弟の口から出ない限り、皮肉をそれと認識できないようだ。「ここの片づけが終わったら、お前の部屋で見せたいものがある」

ソーは周囲を見回し、彼らのせいで酷い有り様になった室内を見て唖然とした。「お前にこの手伝いを期待するだけ無駄なんだろうな？」彼は溜め息をついてロキティに尋ねた。

「ハッ、お断りだね」ロキは笑い、足を舐めはじめ、毛繕いをする様子をことさらに強調する。「今度ばかりは親指がないことに感謝してるよ。もっとも、物を持ち上げられるような尻尾があれば便利だったんだけどな」

ソーは小さな愛猫が彼に向かって一声鳴いて、毛繕いを始めるのを見て、微笑んでいた。「ああ、そんなことだろうと思ったよ」


	12. 第十二章

「何も見つからなかったってどういうことだ？」クリントは綺麗に片付いた寝室を疑わしげに眺めて尋ねた。

「だから…僕たちが思ってたようなものはなかったんだ」スティーブはその話題をあまり好まないようで、居心地悪そうに言った。

「どこにも？」クリントが尋ね、スティーブが見過ごしたものを自分ならば見つけられるとばかりに周囲を見回した。

「ない」

「じゃあ、タワー内の他の場所に行ったということか？」クリントも徐々に居心地悪くなっていった。トニーがどこかで猫の痕跡を見つけてしまっては、大変なことになりそうだ。

「そうだったら、僕たちが気づかなかったはずはないと思う」スティーブが論理的に言った。「昨晩、あの猫を隅から隅まで探し回ったじゃないか。もしかしたら、ソーがすでに片付けてやったのかもしれなしい」と彼は言った。

「ああ、空のビール瓶や洗濯物の絨毯は受け入れても、一線を引くのは…あ、ソー！こっちに来いよ。ああよかった、新しい友人を連れてきたようだな」彼は雷神が部屋に入って来るなり呼びかけた。

ソーはエクササイズルームを片付けた後、ロキティを抱えて上階に戻って来たのだ。仲間が彼に何を見せたいのかと、興味を持って。

「もちろんだ」ソーは猫が彼と共にいるのが当然だとばかりに答えた。「ロキティは俺にとっての連れ合いだからな。友よ、俺の居室を片付ける必要はなかったぞ。もっとも、これは嬉しいサプライズだがな」

「サプライズはこのことじゃないよ」スティーブが少々きっぱりと否定した。

「では友よ、俺に見せたい物とはなんだ？」

「ジャジャーン」クリントは箱を示して言った。

「箱だな」ロキは平たく言うと、ソーをきょとんと見上げた。「中に砂が入ってる」

ソーもまた砂入りの箱を訝しそうに見つめていた。「友よ、すまんが、俺はお前たちの喜びようを共有できていない」彼は片腕の上に納まって短く鳴くロキティを見下ろした。「ロキティも同感だそうだ」

「よし、実演してみようか」スティーブが言って猫に手を伸ばすと、ソーの腕から持ち上げて箱の目の前に下ろした。しかし、猫が飼い主に向かて鳴き続けるだけだったので、口角を下げる。

「もうこのことについて話したはずだ。猫を手荒く扱わない」ロキは彼の止まり木から持ち上げられて床に下ろされるなり、不機嫌そうに言った。床に座って溜め息をつくと、憤慨してソーを見上げる。

「ほら、行きなよ」スティーブが猫の背をそっと押して促す。「中に入ってごらんよ」

「おい、そうやって押すのもなしだ」ロキは唸り、スティーブが押したせいでくしゃっとした毛並みを舐めて真っ直ぐに戻した。「この中に入るなんて言語道断だ。こんな馬鹿みたいなこと、もう充分だ」

「つまりな、こいつが、その、用を足す必要がでたら」クリントが辛抱強く説明し始めた。「この猫用トイレに入るわけだ。砂が、その、排泄物を吸収し、コロコロした小さな石ころみたいになる。そしたらお前がこのスコップみたいなやつでそれを捨てる。水に流せるタイプの砂を買ってきたから、そのままトイレに流せばいい。とにかく清潔だ」

「冗談だろう」ロキは苛立たしげに尾を振りながら言った。「頼むぞ兄上、この馬鹿どもに道理を言い聞かせて、私を拾い上げてくれないか。足ばかり見るのに飽きた」ロキは言うと、後足を畳んで座り込み、前足で宙を掻いてソーの注意を引き、意図を伝えようとした。

ソーは少し顔を顰めたが、ロキティの明るい緑の双眸と視線が合い、ねだるような鳴き声を聞くと、眼差しが和らいだ。その仕草は明らかに彼に構って欲しがっているのだから。彼は微笑んで猫をまた抱き上げると、ベッドの上に下ろしてやり、その毛並みを柔らかく撫でた。

「友よ、お前たちの熱意を共有できないことを許してくれ」ソーは辛抱強く説明した。「だが、これではあまりにも不要な段階を踏むだけだと思う」

「不要だって？」スティーブはインドアの猫の排泄物を他にどのようにして始末するのか不思議がった。

「そのとおりだ」ソーが返事をする。「すでに厠を使っているのに、わざわざこの砂箱を使う理由がどこにあるというのだ？」

「厠？」スティーブが唖然を顎を落とす。

「トイレのことだ、スティーブ」クリントはクスリと笑って彼を軽く肘で突いた。

「何かは分かっている、クリント」スティーブが答える。「ただ、理解に苦しんでるだけだ。つまり君はその…猫がトイレを使っているとでも言うのかい？」

「ああ、インターネットでこんな話を読んだことがあったな」クリントは黒猫に感心した眼差しを向けて顔を輝かせると、賢い猫に彼も手を伸ばし、耳の後ろを上手に掻いてやる。「どこかの大学生が飼い猫にトイレを使うよう訓練したんだ。きっと、こいつも誰かに同じことを教わったんだな」

「それはそうだろう」ソーはそれが普通ではないのだとは微塵も思わずに言った。「お前たちミッドガーディアンの猫はとても賢いようだ。自分で飼ったことはないのか？」

「どうやらなさそうだ」スティーブは猫を見つめ、徐々に不安が募っていた。誰かがこの猫の訓練にかなりの時間を割いたように思える。「どうしよう、誰かがこの子を探しているんじゃないかな？」

「おいおい、そりゃないだろう」クリントは疑いもせずにその考えを否定した。「こいつがどれだけ痩せこけていたか見ただろう。きっとこいつを可愛がっていた奴はいる。あれだけの訓練をする程度には、非常に可愛がっていたのは確かだが、その後捨てたんだ。おそらく、他の猫を選んだんだろうな」

ロキは目を瞬かせ、クリントに対して目を丸くした。それはまるで彼自身の身の上話そのものではないか。この射手はばっちり言い当てたのだ。なんとも洞察力のある男ではないか。唐突に、ロキはとても孤独に感じていたが、その気持ちも兄の大きな手に優しく撫でられると、一気に掻き消えた。彼は思わずその手に身を寄せる。自分がひどく小さく、迷子になってしまったようだと、突如湧き上がった感情を徐々に慰めてくれるのだから。

ソーは愛猫を悲しげに見つめ、手を伸ばしてそっと撫でてやった。小さな猫が彼の手に顔を向けて擦りつけて更なる接触を求めるのを見ていると、思わず腕に抱え上げて抱きしめ、ロキティが好む方法で顎の下を擽ってやるのだった。

「お前たち人間は時にひどく残酷だ」ソーが険しい顔で述べると、愛猫が小さく囀るような鳴き声を上げ、ソーの手が反対側も同様に撫でられるよう、顔を逆方向に向けた。

「人間だけじゃない、ソー」ロキは相手の愛情をさらに向けてもらおうと動きながら述べた。これは彼の機嫌を紛らわせるのにかなり役立っていた。もし、アスガルドでもソーがこれほど愛情を注いでくれていたら？いや、そんな馬鹿なことはありえないし、そういう考えは行き止まりと絶望にしか繋がらない。そのような気紛れな空想は忘れてしまうのがいいだろう。

「それはそうだな」クリントは深刻な面持ちで同意した。

彼とスティーブはまだ物思わしげに猫を見つめていたが、これ以上この場でできることはないと結論していた。そして、ある意味辛くも大惨事を免れたことにも感謝した。「それじゃあ、夕食の時間にまた会おう。今夜パトロールはどうだ？」

「いいだろう」ソーはしっかりと頷きかけた。「俺はあまりに長い間ミッドガーディアンの街並みの安全を保つ義務を放棄していた」

「よし、じゃあ後で」スティーブが言うと、二人はアスガーディアンとそのペットを二人きりにさせてやるために出て行った。

「友よ、砂の箱を忘れるな」ソーは言って、彼らがそれを持って出て行くと、ロキティの頭に愛しげなキスを落とした。仲間がこの猫にさせるつもりでいたことを思っては、まだ含み笑いをしてしまう。砂の入った箱などといった、通常のペット用品を使うには、彼の愛猫はあまりに特別なのだから。


	13. 第十三章

その夜、ソーはパトロールに出掛け、仲間と真剣に議論してようやく、ロキティのことはタワーに置いていくべきだと結論していた。この結論に至った議論はトニーが指摘したことで、彼が結局のところ、超常的な能力もなければ身を守る鎧もない、ただのモータルな猫に過ぎないからだということだった。

それは必然的に彼の猫戦士とやらのためにバトルスーツを開発するよう、ソーがスタークに言い募ることに繋がった。

「君をどうしろっていうんだろうね」トニーは机の上にちょこんと座る小さな黒猫を見据え、腕を組むと嘆いた。「君はなんだ、せいぜい5パウンドくらいか？」

「正確には6.8パウンド(約3キロ)です」ジャーヴィスの声がした。

実は、この時ロキは完全に天国にいた。彼はこれまで一度たりとスタークの悪名高い研究所に入れてもらったことがなかったのだ。見るものはいくらでもあり、どこを見てもコンピューターのモニターがあり、解析すべき器具や装置があった。思わず唖然と目を丸くして周囲を見回し、どれから調査を始めようかと内心で検討していた。

「まあ、まずは設計図から始めるのがいいだろうな」トニーは言うと、猫を抱き上げて他のテーブルに移し、スキャンを始めた。

ロキは全てに好奇心を掻き立てられるあまり、文句の一つも言わなかった。「うんうん、早く始めてくれ」彼は促し、他の全てをもっと近くで見れるよう、機会をうかがっていた。

その時、彼はその匂いを嗅いだのだ、ああノルンよ、これはツナに違いない。この素晴らしい食べ物の香りが何処からきているのか探しはじめ、彼は即座に頭を動かしていた。しかし、件のツナをサンドイッチにしたバナーが部屋に入って来るのを見るなり、絶望に耳がピクリと動いた。

彼は相手がワークステーションの一つに近づき、何やらコンピューター画面のキーボードを打ち始めるのをじっと見つめた。選択肢を慎重に天秤にかけてから、リスクを受け入れられると結論する。

「さて、敵と和平を結ぶ時が来たか」ロキは言って、テーブルから飛び降りると、バナーのワークステーションまでてくてくと歩いていった。

「おいおい、まだ君のスキャンが終わってないぞ」トニーは抗議して、猫が向かい側にある散らかった机の上に飛び乗る様子を見守った。幾つか物が倒れる音がするだろうと身構えて。ブルースが整理整頓をしないのだから自業自得だ。それに、猫といえば、わざと物を落としたり、ただ単にどうでもいいと思っているから物を倒したりすることで有名だ。

しかし、机の上の雑然とした物を慎重に避け、まっすぐブルースのサンドイッチに向かうのを見て、トニーは驚き、目を眇めていた。期待を込めて皿にひくつく鼻先を寄せ、男に鳴きかけている。

「ああ、やっと。まったく、貴様は兄上より酷いな」ロキが文句を言った。「ふーむ、構わなければ、この後ろ側の方を少し頂戴しようか」

ブルースは猫の鳴き声を聞くなり、急いでサンドイッチを掴み、高く腕を伸ばして猫の届かぬ位置に遠ざけた。「へえ、今になって僕が気に入ったって？」ブルースは文句を言うと、猫が一口齧ろうとサンドイッチの動きに合わせて左右に動くので、さらに高く掲げた。「だめだよ！あっち行け！これは僕のサンドイッチだ！」そう論じてサンドイッチを齧ったが、それを口元まで運んだ瞬間に猫が彼の肩に飛び乗ったのには驚いた。

「バナー、私はこの姿で兄上を倒した」ロキは忠告し、彼の昼食に前足を伸ばすその小さな鳴き声がブルースの耳を満たした。「モータルの姿をしたお前が兄上以上に手強い相手になれるとは思わないことだ」

ブルースは溜め息をついて猫を肩から持ち上げると、丁寧に床に下ろした。しかし、猫は即座に彼の目の前のテーブルに飛び乗るのだった。

「分かった。そうくるならプランBだ」ロキは溜め息と共に恨みごとを言った。「こんなこと、したくはなかったが、私にはもう選択肢がない」

ブルースは一歩下がって、諦めの悪い猫からサンドイッチを遠ざけようと、また齧りつく。そして彼の目の前で猫が唐突にワークステーションの上でごろりと寝転がり、柔らかな腹を剥き出しにすると、哀願するような長引く泣き声を上げながら、その小鹿のようにあどけない緑の瞳に期待を込めて彼を見上げた。瞬時に彼の心がすっかり溶けてしまい、彼はまた前進すると猫の顎の下にある柔らかな毛を擽ってやり、今回は猫も敵対心を向けてこなかったことに大層喜んだ。

「仕方ないな、一口だけだよ」ブルースは合意すると、サンドイッチの端を千切った。猫が即座にまた転がって座ると、手渡された欠片を喜んで受け取った。それはもうひと欠片に繋がり、さらにもうひと欠片となる中、ロキティは相手に撫でられ、耳の後ろを擽られるに任せた。

「僕は今、君に失望している」トニーがラボの反対側で彼らの様子を眺めていた位置から述べた。「君だけはほだされるまで少なくとも十分は耐え抜くことができると思っていたのに」

「そうかもしれないけど、だってこんなに可愛いんだよ」ブルースは全く気にせず答えると、猫の耳を撫で、その手に小さな頭を擦りつけてくるのを見るなり、笑みが深まった。

「オーケー、五分、いや、最高でも七分か」トニーが加えた。「だけど今のは何だ、三分？」

「二分四十六秒です」ジャーヴィスが報告した。

「まったく、嘆かわしいことだ」トニーは頭を振りながら言うと、コンピューターに向き直った。「おい、ワンダーキティのローをこっちに持ってきてくれないか？それでそのツナマジックを使ってくれれば、このスキャンを完了させるに必要な時間だけじっとしてくれるかもしれない」

ブルースはクスリと笑うと、片手で猫を優しく抱き上げ、空いた手でサンドイッチの残りを持ってトニーのテーブルまで猫を運んでやった。「ねえ、動物には特定のものを察知する能力があるだろう？たとえば、犬が発作や低血糖値とかを察知したりさ」彼はロキティの注意を引くために、わざとサンドイッチを小さな欠片に千切ってゆっくりと食べさせながら言った。その間にトニーが猫の寸法をスキャンして測定する。「もし、このロキティは、ほら、アイツのことを察知できるんだとしたら？アイツが表に出てきやすい時を察知することができるから、今はこうやって僕に撫でさせてくれてるんだったら？」

その朝のうちに、ブルースは猫と最初に出会った時がどうだったのか、トニーに話して聞かせていたのだ。猫との出会いはあまりうまく行かなかったのだが、それも驚くべきことではなかった

「つまり、君だけの特別な介助猫ってことか」トニーが言った。「良い仮説だが、どちらかというと、あのデカブツよりは君のそのサンドイッチが出てきたから反応したんだと思うが」

「まあ、そうかもね」ブルースは完全には同意せず、希望を砕かれたくない様子で言った。彼は手を伸ばし、猫の顎下を撫で、そっと鳴きながら首を伸ばしたことで笑みを浮かべていた。

「悪いけど、これに関してはスタークの勝ちだな」ロキは述べると、彼にとって空前絶後の大好物を食べさせてもらうと同時にたっぷりと愛撫されることにすっかり酔いしれた。彼はハルクを手懐けることに成功したのだ。それはソーにもできなかったことだ。相手が冴えない人間の姿でいることは問題ではない。これだって勝利として数えることはできる。「だけど、その素敵な指先でボーナス点をいっぱい稼いでいるからな。もしやお前たち人間は猫を撫でるために必要な技術をどこかで学んでくるのか？それとも、人間の本能として自然にできることなのだろうか？」

「猫にしては本当によく鳴く子だね」ブルースは含み笑いを漏らし、サンドイッチがなくなると同時にスキャンも完了したようなので、姿勢を正した。

「ああ、君もそう思うか」トニーはすでにそのことについて考えていたと示すように言った。

「さてと、どうやら僕はまだ昼食を必要としているようだ」バナーは肩を竦めていった。「今度はハムサンドイッチの方が長持ちしそうだな」彼はそう言ってラボを立ち去った。

「よし、ジャーヴィス、まず基盤となるものを作り出してくれ」トニーは命じ、テーブルの前から、モニターが直接取り付けられた椅子へと移動した。

AIがリクエストを承認すると、トニーは椅子に背を預け、ほとんど水平になるまで後ろに倒れ、モニターを横の方に動かすと、ホログラフィックディスプレイを目の前に出現させた。それからロボットの腕二本に持ち上げらて、建設中のデバイスの真下に陣取った。

ロキは見るべきものがたくさんあった。室内にあるコンピューターの全てに自由にアクセスができる状態なのだ。しかし、まだ正体を明かすことを躊躇していた。また自室に閉じ込められてしまう前に、可能な限り多くの情報を仕入れたい。

そして、彼はトニーの作業に一気に興味を引かれていたのだ。彼の真上に到着するまで、彼は慎重にテーブルの上を歩き、あるいは飛び越えて移動した。几帳面に並べられた道具の横に寝そべると、もっとよく見てみようと下を覗き込んだ。

どうやら、トニーは彼の胸に埋め込まれているものとよく似たデバイスを作っているようだ。不思議なものだ。ロキはこれまでその物体をこれほど近くで見たことはなかったので、それがとても興味深かった。

彼が眺めていると、トニーはホログラムディスプレイを動かしてから道具を手に取り、そこにワイヤーやコンピューターチップらしきものを挿しこみ始めた。ほどなく、ロキは画面に映った公式を解読し、トニーが次に手を伸ばすだろう道具を言い当てることができるようになった。彼の作業風景はどこか催眠的なものがあり、飢餓状態にあった彼の脳味噌に知識を送り込んでいた。

「どうやらファンができたみたいだね」しばらくしてブルースが戻ってくると、彼はそう述べた。

トニーは顔を上げ、そこではじめてテーブルの端から彼を覗き込んでいる猫に気がつき、口角を下げていた。

「ねえ、コールソンがテキストを送って来たんだ。あのロボット軍団の背後にいる疑いのある候補者を排除するために幾つかファイルを見に来てほしいって。それでもいいかな？」ブルースが丁寧に尋ねる。

「ああ、ところでこの猫を上に連れて行ってくれないか」トニーはガラスのヒューズを入れるための道具を見ることなく手に取った。ロキはその道具が間違っていることにすぐに気がついた。「何かを落とされたくないんだ」

「その子、僕の机の上にあるものを一つも動かさずに横断したけど」ブルースは指摘しながら、すでに階段を上りはじめていた。「何かを倒しちゃったりすることはないと思うよ」

ロキは顔をしかめる。いったい、トニーは何をしているのだ？この馬鹿は注意を払ってないようで、このままでは手元の物体を壊してしまう。ロキはチラリと並べられた道具を見やり、正しい道具をそっと押して、トニーの腹の上に落とした。

「ほらな。ブルース、僕の言うことを疑うな」スタークは渋面を浮かべて落ちてきた道具を手に取り、それを見て、一拍置いてさらによく見た。「待てよ、これが必要だったんだ。あー、何でもない。猫はここにいていい」

ブルースはただ首を振って笑うと、ラボを出て行った。


	14. 第十四章

トニーがついに休憩を取ったのは、何時間もぶっ通しで作業を続けた後だった。目の前のアークリアクターから、未だ彼の様子を熱心に観察している猫に視線を移す。

「もっと近くで見てみたいか？」トニーが尋ね、猫を促して自分の胸を軽く叩いた。「だったらおいで」

そう簡単に靡いて堪るものかとロキは思ったが、同時に非常に好奇心を掻きたてられていたのだ。それと、近い将来、再びこのリアクターを間近で見る機会などそう簡単に訪れないという事実もある。こうして、できるだけ穏やかに、彼はスタークの胸板の上に飛び降り、即座に振り向いてその物体を不思議そうに覗き込むのだった。

「そこにあるのはバージョン4.7だ」スタークが誇らしげに言った。「というか、いずれはそうなる。おそらく。たぶん。まだ改良中だ」

これがスタークの力の源だというのか。間近で見ると、とても小さく、無意味なものに見え、そして非常に脆い。こんなものをトニーが自分の意思で胸部に埋め込んだ理由など想像もつかなかったが、思えば、人間というのは随分と奇妙な生き物であった。

ロキは前足を上げ、彼の中の猫の部分が目の前に浮かぶホログラフィの文字で遊びたがった。だが、彼の中の半神の部分は目の前の画像を操作できるか試したかったのだ。不幸なことに、ホログラムは猫の足では、トニーが指でやったように動かすことはできなかった。どうやら、コンピューターはこの姿の彼の接触を認識しなかったようだ。これはとても残念だ。

チラリとトニーを見やれば、じっと見つめられていた。ちょっと真剣すぎる眼差しだ。ロキは悩んだ。トニーが彼の正体を察したならば、スタークがこの猫が実は弟なのだとソーを説得した後すぐにでも、彼の肉体を探すという作業に取り掛かれるかもしれない。しかし、同時にそれはこうしてこのラボも含めてタワー内を探索する自由が終わりを告げることを意味していたし、皆から注がれている素敵な愛情ともお別れしなければならないのだ。

なんちゃって。トニーはその最高傑作を使っても事態の真相など突き止められないだろう。

「ジャーヴィス、スキャンは完了したか？」トニーが尋ね、ロキティの柔らかな毛皮を優しく撫でた。

「全スキャンとも、今のところは平常値を示しています、サー」AIが従順に報告する。

トニーは渋面になったがロキは得意げに笑むと、彼の手に沿って背をしならせた。平常値なのは当然だ。現在彼の体内には一滴の魔力すらなかったのだから。すでに何度も探していたので、それを承知していた。

「ふむ、ではやはりただの猫か」トニーは口角を下げて言った。「なんだ、非常につまらないな」

「ハッ、トリックが欲しいなら犬を飼うべきだな」ロキは答え、その鳴き声はトニーの視線をさらに思慮深げなものにするだけだった。

遅くなってきたことだし、この会話も面倒になってきた。だいたい、そろそろソーが帰ってくる頃だろう。ロキは雷神の存在をどれほど恋しく感じているか、自分でも信じられずにいた。きっと、この猫に刷り込み的な執着心が湧いたに違いない。なにしろ、その本能はロキ自身の意思を飲みこむことが度々あるほど強かったのだから。

しかし、そわそわし始めたので、程なく飛び降りると、自力で階段を上り、兄の帰りを待つことにした。そうする間も、トニーの目が彼を追うのを感じていた。

＊＊＊

ロキはまず家の中を探し回り、階下にいる間にソーが帰還していないことを確認し、結局リビングルームで寛いでいるスティーブの姿しか見つけられなかった。紙でできたタブレットを片手に持っており、些末な鉛入りの筆記器具で何やら書いているようだった。

興味を抱き、ロキはロジャーズの背後にあるソファの肘掛に飛び乗ると、彼の肩越しに目の前の紙を覗き込んだ。そこには、見たことのない男の顔が描かれていた。優しそうな笑みに柔らかな目元には笑いじわが刻み込まれている。全てが丁寧に描かれ、陰影付けもされていた。古い戦友か何かだろうか？それとも、それ以上の存在か？

不思議なことに、ロキはこれまでスティーブがスケッチすることを好むとは知らなかった。少なくとも、彼の前でこれを披露したことはなかった。ふむ、これも猫である利点だろうか。共に暮らすモータルどもについて、もっとよく知ることができた。

「やあ、ロキティ」スティーブは今やすっかり慣れた黒猫を視界の隅に捉えると言った。「とうとうトニーに追い出されたのかい？」

「いや別に」ロキは答え、兄の帰還を見張るために良い場所を探して辺りを見回した。「私は猫だからな。好きな時に、好きな所に行く」

スティーブは返ってきた鳴き声に微笑むと、猫の滑らかな毛を優しく撫でた。小さな動物がぴょんと飛び降りて玄関側の窓に向かうと、それを覗き込むために後足で立たねばならない様子を眺めていた。

「これを使ったらどうだい」スティーブ入って、足載せ台を掴むと窓の前まで滑らせ、猫が従順にそれに飛び乗り、彼に向かって一声鳴いてから再び窓の外を見ると、笑みを浮かべていた。

「わあ、ありがとうスティーブ」ロキは言って、新たに得た見張り台に腰を落ち着けた。「最初に思っていたよりも、お前はずっと興味深い相手になってきたぞ」

ロキは振り返り、眼下の歩道に兄の巨躯を見つけられるかもしれないと期待して窓を覗き込んだ。のんびりと尾を振り、夜の暗がりに何か見つけたと思う度に耳をピンと立てていた。しかし、そのどれも兄ではなかった。


	15. 第十五章

程なく、ロキはスティーブのことで他にも気に入ったところを発見した。彼は静かだったのだ。他の者たちと違い、沈黙を無駄な会話で埋める必要を感じていないようだ。トニーなど、一人でいる時はAIのジャーヴィスとしょっちゅう冗談の言い合いをしていた。だが、スティーブは違う。ただ紙の上を滑る絵描き道具の音がするだけだ。それは心地よい響きだった。

しかし、夜も更けていくと、彼は徐々に心配になって来た。ソーはロキを連れずに戦闘に赴くことは滅多になく、それも理由あってのことだ。あの大間抜けはロキが介入して助け出さなければ、もう何度と重傷を負ったりそれ以上に悪いことになっていたことだろう。だが、今のこの姿では彼と一緒に戦闘に身を投じることはできない。何か、ひどくまずいことになっていたらどうしよう？誰がヘイムダルを呼んで、兄を治療師たちの下へ連れて行けるだろう？

ロキが死んだと思ったソーがどれだけボロボロになっていたかを思い返し、無力さを感じた。二人にはこれまでいろんなことがあったが、それも共に駆け抜けてきたのだ。離れ離れになったことを思うだけで、ロキはかなり空虚で冷たいものを感じていた。

ついに、夜の中からソーの力強い姿が現れ、扉に近づくにつれ大きくなっていった。ロキは心臓が喜びに跳ねるのを感じ、興奮気味に鳴いた。エレベーターのドアが開くなり、急いでそちらに向かった。

「ソー、帰ってきたんだな！」ロキは大男の足下で舞うようにして呼びかけ、相手が従順にも彼を持ち上げて愛情を注ぐのを待った。「あんたがいない間に私が何してたか、信じられないからね」

ソーは冷たく、空っぽになった気分でタワーに入った。パトロールは彼の気分を向上させてくれるものと思っていたが、今や隣に感じることのなくなった存在をより強く思い出させるだけだった。その夜、遭遇した銀行強盗どもを粉砕する時も、何の喜びも感じられなかった。弟の笑顔と機転の利く頭が恋しかった。たとえ皮肉を向けられたとしても、喜んでいただろう。それらがなかったことで、弟が永遠にいなくなったという現実がより一層降りかかってきて、彼はさらに鬱屈とした気分になっていた。クリントは彼を早めに帰し、睡眠をとるよう促してきた。それで少しでも助けになるとでも思っているように。

憂鬱な気分にすっかり呑まれていた彼は、足の周りにぐるぐると纏わりつく毛玉の存在にまったく関心を向けなかった。タワーの居住区に入るなり、ミョルニルの重みを解放した。

「おい、気を付けてくれ、この馬鹿！」ロキは驚いて、ソーがぞんざいに取り落した重たい武器が床に衝突する直前にその場を飛び退いた。「もう少しで私に当たるところだったぞ。ほら、私を抱き上げて。ソー！ソー？」

ソーは絶え間なく彼に向かって鳴き声を上げている猫に全く気付かない様子でさらに奥へと進む。スティーブは彼を少し悲しげに眺めやった。ソーが弟を途轍もなく恋しがっている様子が手に取るようにわかった。彼自身の顔に同じ影を見ることがあまりに多かったのだから。さらに、その新たなペットが、ほんの数時間前にはあれほど彼に喜びをもたらし、彼の帰還を熱心に待ち続けていた猫がアスガーディアンの重たい足取りの周りで完全に無視されている様子も眺めていた。

ロキは溜め息をつき、相手に言葉が通じていないことを悟るなり、問題を自分の手で…いや、足で解決することにした。一気に突進すると、ソーのはためく赤いマントを素早く登り、その肩に飛び乗ると、彼の顔をまっすぐ覗き込んだのだ。これでは無視することもできまい。

「ソー、聞け、ラボのことで話したいことがあるんだ」ロキは続けた。ソーが彼の言葉を理解しないのは分かっている。それどころか、普段から理解されていなかった気がする。ソーは普段、良くても半分しか耳を貸さなかったのだが、兄に語り掛けるとカタルシスを感じることが多かった。それと、彼を絶え間なく撫でてくれるのも悪くない。

「ロキティ、今俺の傍にいるのは賢明ではない」ソーは言うなり、肩の上から猫を荒々しく掴み上げた。腕を横の方にやって、猫をソファの方に放り投げるとキッチンに向かっていった。

スティーブは小さな猫がソファの上に放り投げられると、衝突する前に辛うじてその場をどいていた。猫はあまりに無造作に投げられたことで、びっくりしているようだ。その衝撃はすぐに消えてゆき、スティーブがこれまで傷つき、腹を立てた猫を見たことがあるとすれば、ロキティはまさにそれを完璧に体現した状態だった。

「よしよし、ロキティ、こっちにおいで」彼は猫撫で声で呼びかけ、猫を慰めようと片手を差し出していた。

あいつ、私を投げた！ロキは信じられなかった。心臓がバクバクとしていたし、ちゃんと問題なく着地できていたことを再確認する間、その爪はしっかりとソファに食い込んでいた。あの雷神にとって、自分が役に立たないオモチャと変わらないのだと悟るなり、胸がキュウッと締めつけられていた。気が向けば宝物のように扱われるが、そうでない時は、ぞんざいにポイと投げ捨てられる。分かっていたことだ。他に何を期待していたのか分からない。

ロキティはただ踵を返すと、ソファから飛び降りて、物陰へと足早に向かっていった。スティーブはキッチンから響く、ビール瓶を開ける聞き慣れた音に、顔をしかめて振り向いた。


	16. 第十六章

スティーブは硬い決意をもってキッチンに入ると、テーブルについたソーがすでにビールを二本も開けており、三つ目に取り掛かっているのを見て足を止めた。手に持っていた紙片をアスガーディアンの前に放り投げる。それから静かにカウンターに寄り掛かって反応を待った。

ソーはただ悲しみに明け暮れたかった。あるいは溺れてしまいたい。少なくとも、そうすればきっとまた弟の笑顔を見ることができる。とてもではないが会話をする気分ではなかったし、なおのこと、ゲームをする気分ではなかった。目の前に飛び込んできた紙切れに対し、彼は不審そうに眼を眇めた。

「遊ぶ気分ではないんだ、ロジャーズ」ソーは紙を睨みつけながら、陰気に忠告した。

「拾ってくれないか」スティーブが平たく返した。

ソーは鼻を鳴らして紙を拾い上げてひっくり返すと、そこには窓辺に座る小さな猫の鉛筆画が描かれていた。外の暗がりに向けて耳をピンと立て、スツールから垂れる長い尻尾は尖端の方で「J」の形に曲げられている。チラリと見ただけでそれがどの猫を描いているのかは明白で、それを見ただけで彼は胸を締め付けられた。

ロキティは明らかに誰かを待っていた。期待を込めて。今か今かと。ソーはこのタワーに入るなり鳴き声を上げて纏わりついてきた小さな猫のことをぼんやりと思い出すと、罪悪感の最初の痛みが駆け抜けるのを覚えていた。あの猫は彼の注意を引こうと肩に飛び乗って来た。それをソーは横の方に放ったのだ。この惑星で唯一、ソーと一緒にいたいと願っていた生き物だったのに、そんな扱いをしてしまったのだ。

「あの子はそうやって一時間以上もじっとしてたんだからな」スティーブは棘のある声で告げ、罪悪感の刃をさらに深く突き刺してきた。「誰かにここまで執着する猫を見たことがない。そりゃあ、犬はあるが、こんな猫は見たこともない」

「俺は愚か者だ」ソーは鉛筆画を見つめたまま言って、全てをやり直すチャンスが欲しいと願った。帰宅するなり大事な猫を腕に抱え上げ、相応しいだけの愛情を注いでやりたかった。「あいつの好意も忠心も、俺は得るに相応しくない」

「あの子はそうは思わないようだけどね」スティーブは軽く答えた。彼に歩み寄り、ソーの手に残ったビールを取り上げる。「だけど、君の謝罪を受け入れてもらうのに、ツナがあれば大いに役立つと思うよ」彼は戸棚から缶詰を取り出しながら言った。

「ロ…ロキティ」ソーは寝室に入るなり、最初は喉の痞えで詰まってしまった声を一旦飲みこみ、声を安定させてからもう一度呼びかけた。彼のベッドの上に、ドアに背を向けた猫の姿を見つける。その耳がピクリと動くのを見たが、猫は彼を振り向かない。明らかに冷たくあしらわれているが、当然の報いだと言えるだろう。「ロキティ、ロジャーズによるとお前の大好物らしいツナを持ってきてやったぞ」

ロキは近づいてくる雷神の足音を聞いて、少なくともまだ泥酔した状態ではないことを察した。もっとも、きっとそれは今にも起こることだろう。彼の名を呼ぶのを聞き、初めは喉を絞められたような声であったのが、もっと期待を込めたものに変わるのを聞いた。ソーが何を持ってきたか告げる前からすでに美味な魚肉の匂いが漂ってきており、口の中で唾液が湧くのを感じ、猫の本能が彼をそちらに引き寄せるのを感じたが、それでは足りない。ソーがしたことを思えば、そう簡単に靡いて堪るものか。

ソーは慎重にベッドに近づくと、あれだけ彼になついていた猫が振り返りもしなかったのを見て、胸が沈んだ。今や、一対の明るい緑の瞳が恋しくて仕方がなかった。「ロク」彼はまたも喉が痞え、猫のフルネームを絞り出すことさえできなかった。「本当にすまない。俺は今夜、お前に対して酷い過ちを犯してしまった。お前があのように扱われる筋合いはなかったのに」彼は重々しくマットレスに腰を下ろし、希望を抱いて愛猫を見つめた。そこが中立地帯とでも言わんばかりに、彼らの間にツナを載せた皿を置く。

ロキは辛抱強くソーの謝罪に耳を傾けた。まだ十分とは言い難かったが、始まりとしては合格だろう。それに、そのツナは確かに欲しかったのだし。しかし、人間どもが言うには、ソーはミミズの入った缶を開けたのだから、その中に横にならねばならないのだ*。確か、そんな感じだったはずだ。少なくとも、もう少しの間だけでもそうしてもらわねば。「続けろ」彼は碌に顔も上げずに促した。

(*ここでロキは二つの慣用句を間違って繋ぎ合わせています。最初のミミズの入った缶を開ける「open a can of worms」とは、予期せぬものを開いた、ということで、厄介な問題を引き起こす、の意。次のその中に横になるというのは、本来は「you’ve made your bed, now you must lie in it」であり、自分で作ったベッドに寝るのは自分、つまり、自業自得、身から出た錆の意)

ソーは小さな鳴き声を聞いて、安堵の波が押し寄せてきた。少なくとも、始まりではあったので、それに飛びついた。

「ロキティ、俺の無礼な行動をどうか許す気になってはくれないだろうか」ソーは少し勇気づけられて続けた。「あるいは、何らかの賠償を求めるのかもしれん。それは当然の報いだろう。これを正すのに必要だと感じるものならば何でもいい。だが、俺の父上とお前の父上に誓って言う。もう二度と、お前をあのようにあからさまに軽視することはしないと」

ロキはゆっくりと丸まった身体を解し、伸びをする。ソーが猫の父親に誓うと言ったことの可笑しさは見逃していない。それを受けるのではなく、傍で見ていたとすれば、きっと今頃は大爆笑して床を転がっていたことだろう。

「ふむ、許してやってもいいかもしれない」ロキはスタスタとツナの方に歩み寄ると、さっそくそれを食べ始め、ジューシーな味わいがついに舌に広がるのを感慨深く味わった。「あるいは、あんたが寝てる間にブーツをネズミでいっぱいにしてやろうか」さっと見渡した限りでは、スタークタワーにネズミはいなかったので、空脅しではあったが。しかし、そうやって脅すだけでも気分は良くなった。

小さな猫が動いて彼に向かって一声鳴いてからツナの載った皿に向かうのを見て、ソーは大きく微笑んだ。ソーは知る由もなかったが、ほんの数時間前に食べたばかりなのに、缶詰のツナを一気に食べ尽そうとしている。

「俺のロキティよ」彼は誇らしげに顔を輝かせると、猫の背を撫で、途切れがちな唸り声が返ってきた。「よし、分かった、撫でるのはなしだな」彼は手を上げて言った。

ロキはツナを平らげると、ソーを眇めた目で見上げながら鼻や肉球に着いた缶汁を舐めた。ソーは期待を込めて彼を見つめており、まるで再び愛猫に触れる許可を待っているかのようだ。

ようやく、ロキは緊張を解いてやることにした。現状をひどく楽しんでいたのだが、ソーの器用な指先も非常に楽しんでいたのだから。

「いいだろう、ソー。私を撫でて」ロキは言いつけるなり、一気に距離を詰めた。

ソーは身体を強張らせて待機し、じっと猫を見つめていた。ただ愛猫を抱き上げて窒息するほどの愛情を注ぎたいだけなのに、食べ物がなくなった今、猫にまた無視されるのではないかと少し心配していた。

しかし、猫が腰を上げて近づいて、手のかかる子供のようにニャンニャン鳴き始めると、彼はまさに顔を輝かせていた。滑らかな黒い毛に手を走らせながら笑み、猫が背をしならせると、大いに喜んだ。猫はまた鳴いて頭を傾けたので、ソーは忠実にその顎下を擽ってやり、猫はその手に寄り添った。

「私の顎を撫でて」ロキはそう命じており、大男の手が快楽の波を彼に送り込み、その指が彼の毛の中で踊ると瞼が自然と下りてきた。最後に頭を持ち上げ、伸び上がってソーの顎に擦りつける。「私にキスして」と彼はねだった。アスガーディアンが要求通りに動いて、頭のてっぺんにキスを落とすと、得意げな笑みを漏らした。

ソーは愛猫が彼の顎を頭で小突いて、もっと構ってほしいと言ってきた時には、心臓がひっくり返った。全てが許された証拠だろう。その柔らかな頭に優しいキスをしてから猫を腕に閉じ込めると、そっと抱きしめた。その間も、彼の指はその顎下を規則正しいリズムで擽っていた。

「ああロキティ、お前は喜びで俺の胸を高鳴らせてくれる」ソーは猫を抱いたまま立ち上がって言った。「お前に後悔はさせない、誓って」

「はいはい。あんたの父親と私の父親にかけてね」ロキは上機嫌に答えた。「ソー、猫の父親に会ったことはどれくらいあるんだ？私の父親は結構酷い奴かもしれないぞ。いや待てよ、私の父親は確かにかなりの酷い奴だ」彼は一拍置いてソーを見やると鼻を鳴らした。「それに、あんた臭うぞ」


	17. 第十七章

ソーは嬉しげに愛猫に顔を摺り寄せながらもブーツを蹴るように脱ぎ、鎧も外し始めた。猫の嬉しげな鳴き声を聞いていたのだが、やげて小さな足が彼を押し始めた。「分かってる、分かってる。俺に風呂に入れと言うんだろう」彼は猫にもう一度キスをしてから下ろしてやり、バスルームに向かった。

ロキは大男が湯気の立つ浴槽の水に沈み込む音がしてから中に迷い込んだ。

「お前も入りたいか？」ソーは小さなペットが浴槽の縁に飛び乗ると、尋ねた。

「いいや、私は臭わない。それはあんただ」ロキは答え、縁に横たわって彼を眺めやった。

この姿では兄がどれほど大きく見えるか、未だに慣れないところがあった。その裸体を眺めていると、その全てが大きく感じられる。これまではこんなに堂々と彼を見つめることはできなかったのだが、この現状を最大限活用することにしたのだ。広い胸板と彫刻のように完璧な腕に視線を這わせ、ゆっくりと堪能した。ロキは慌てて視線を外して頭を振った。確実におかしな方向に突き進んでいる。そちらに偏っているのではなく、完全にその中で溺れていた。

とはいえ、公平のために言えば、このようなチャンスがこの先訪れるのは一体いつの話になるだろう。猫であるということは、好きなものを好きなだけ見て、好きな考えを好きなだけ考えても顔に出ないという、オールアクセスのフリーパスを得たということだ。なので、これまで堂々と見れなかった分までも、ソーを見てやるんだ。

男はまさに強さと力を体現した姿をしているのに、ロキはその手がどれほど優しく彼に触れるかを知っていた。彼の毛並みを擽る時に、その指先がどれほど慎重で繊細に動くのかを。またはその手が彼の背を撫でたり、彼の胸元に抱き寄せる時にどれだけ柔らかいかを。それどころか、猫の姿をしているロキの扱い方は、ソーの普段の振舞いとは程遠いところにあった。それは、果たして彼にこんな風に触れてもらうだけの幸運を得た乙女が故郷で待っているのだろうかとロキに思わせた。あるいは男か。ソーが誰彼かまわずスパーリングをしたがる傾向にあることを思えば、こちらの方にも可能性があるかもしれない。

ソーは浴槽の中でリラックスし、目を閉じてその温もりを堪能した。片手を出してロキティの耳元にある毛を親指で優しく撫でると、愛猫の胸の奥にある小さなエンジンがかかるのを喜んで聞いていた。ゴロゴロと喉を鳴らすことからしても、全て許された充分な証拠だと言えるだろう。

ロキもこれだけ簡単に彼を許してくれていたなら。とはいえ、考えてもみれば、ソーは正しいテクニックを用いて彼に赦しを乞うたことがなかったのかもしれない。その可笑しな考えに、彼の唇は柔らかな笑みの形になり、彼は小さく吹き出していた。

「それで、一体何がそんなに可笑しいのだ？」ロキは相手をじっと見つめて問いかけた。

ソーは猫の問いたげな鳴き声に、さらに笑みを深めた。「弟のことを考えていただけだ」ソーは説明した。彼のことを話題に上らせると、未だ胸に鋭い痛みが走ったが、これまでのように彼にガツンと殴りかかる巨大な喪失感の痛みではなくなっていた。あるいは、それは厳密に言ってこれが独り言であるためかもしれなかった。猫が聴いていないと思うわけではなかったが。「あいつはお前のように激しい気性の持ち主だったんだ」一瞬だけ片目を開いて、じっと彼に向けられている緑の眼差しと視線を合わせる。「侮辱と受け取ったものに対し、何日間も拗ねたままでいられた」

「そう受け取ったものだけでなく、確実な侮辱もだ、ソー」ロキは冷静に訂正した。

ソーは猫が小さな鳴き声を上げて促してきたので、またクスリと笑った。「あいつもこれだけの謝罪と、少し撫でてキスしてやることでこうも簡単に説得できたなら、どうなっていたか想像してみろ」

「それとツナも」ロキは嬉しげに加えた。「ツナを忘れるなよ」

「お前の言う通りだ」ソーは猫の鳴き声に少し重々しく答えた。「俺はそんなことを試しもしなかった」溜め息をついてまた浴槽に沈み込むと、色白な弟の麗しい顔を脳裏から追いやろうとした。

ロキは兄に少し問いたげな眼差しを向けた。今のは何だったのだ？そんなことをソーが試さなかったのは当たり前ではないか。試すはずがない。ソーは彼を弟として恋しがっているのは分かるが、彼をそれ以外の目で見たことはなかった。いいや、その柔らかな愛撫や素晴らしい指はアスガーディアンのロキに向けられたものではないのだ。

少なくとも、これまではロキもそう思っていただろう。しかし、今はどう考えれば良いか分からなくなってきた。彼が他の者たちについて知っていたと思っていたことは悉く覆されている。自分の兄についてもだ。溜め息をついて目を眇めると、ここ数日で学んだことを反芻しながら、巨大な雷神をじっと見つめるのだった。

＊＊＊

その後、ソーはロキティを慎重に腕に乗せて階段を下りていき、彼をテーブルの上にそっと下ろすと冷凍庫に向かった。

「お前はきっとこれを気に入ると思うぞ、我が友よ」ソーは中に手を突っ込みながら言って、小さく細い包みを取り出した。

「私があんたのベッドで寝るようになってから、友達の段階は飛び越えたと思うぞ、ソー」ロキは一人で含み笑いをしていた。ああ、この機転を聞くものはいないのは何て残念なことだろう。

ソーは猫の鳴き声にただ笑み、テーブルに戻ると包みを開きながら腰を下ろした。中からは、棒を包み込んだ明るい色合いの凍りついた真っ赤な円筒状の物体が出てきた。「見てみろ、ロキティ、これはアイスキャンディーだ。うまいぞ！」

ロキはソーが垂直に持ったその物体を興味深そうに嗅ぎながら近づいた。冷気が小さな霧がかった波となって零れ落ちてくるのが目に見える。好奇心を擽られ、彼は舌を出して味見をしてみた。素晴らしい味がした。これもまた彼に与えられてこなかった人間どもの珍味であるようだ。

「うまいだろう」ソーは自分の口許に運びながら言った。その先端を齧り、嬉しげに咀嚼する間もその美味なお菓子をもっと食べようと近づく猫を眺めていた。

「待て、全部食べるな」ロキは文句を言って、ソーがまたも一口齧るために口に運ぶ手に足をかけた。

ソーは隠し立てせずに笑うと、必死に鳴き続けるロキティの耳元を擽った。「どうやら、お前の大好物をまた一つ発見したようだ」

ソーはまたも大口を開けて齧り、ロキティは大変美味なおやつを最後まで追った。

「ソー、待って！やめろ、一口が大きすぎる！」ロキが文句を言う。「ほら、舐めるだけにしておけば、もっと長持ちするのに」呆れたような溜め息をついて、アイスキャンディーの汁を口元につけた雷神の顔を胡乱げに眺めた。「ほら見ろ。自分を汚しているだけでなく、せっかくのアイスキャンディーを無駄にしてるではないか。こういうものはそこらの木に生っているわけじゃないんだぞ。いや、生ってるかもしれないか、確信は持てないが」

猫の熱心な鳴き声に、ソーはただ微笑むとまたも一口齧り取った。この調子ではアイスキャンディーが尽きてしまうことはロキにも明白で、そうなる前にと、ソーが差し出してきたそれをできるだけ味わおうと必死に舐めた。

ついに、どれだけ贔屓目に見ても、最後の一口しか残されていないのがわかると、彼はできる限り時間稼ぎをしようとした。ソーの手に足を乗せてなんとかその場に留めようとし、それから最後まで食べてしまおうと美味な食べ物を口元に運ぶのについていった。その猫の舌がソーの口角に触れた時、そこに残った汁を見つけ、彼は猫なのだし、それがあまりに美味しかったので、綺麗に舐めとるのは別におかしすぎることではないと結論していた。このおかしな状況に全身で飛び込むんだっただろう？

「おおおっ、俺にキスしてくれるのか」ソーは皮膚に感じるざらざらとした小さな舌の感触に、突然のように声を上げ、猫の耳を擽ってやった。「かわいいな」

「なに？それは違う」ロキは身を引きながら首を振って言った。「そんなことしてない。私たちのおやつをあんたが最後まで食べきってしまったから、汚れた顔を晒す前に手伝ってやっただけだ」

「いいんだぞ、ロキティ」ソーは嬉し気に言うと、愛猫を拾い上げて抱き寄せると、自室に戻っていった。その頭にキスをして、毛皮を撫でながら。「俺もお前が大好きだ」

「ああもう、なんてことだ」ロキは諦めて溜め息をついた。「なんてことをしてくれたんだ、毛玉め。いつか、ひどく居心地悪くなってしまいそうだ」とはいえ、彼の心臓は相手の言葉にここまでドキドキする謂れはないはずだった。しかも、相手は彼の兄なのだ。もっとも、その言葉に大した意味はない。その言葉はロキ自身ではなく、ペットに向けられたものだったのだから。

しかし、その夜雷神の広い胸板の上に寝転がりながら、そのような言葉が彼に向けられる場面を想像していた。この馬鹿げた猫としてのロキではなく、一人の男としてのロキに。そして、兄弟愛から来る感情ではなく、身も心も引きつける、本物の魅惑からくる感情によっての言葉であればと。その考えは、雷神の唇からそんな言葉を聞くことは決してないのだと確信していたため、彼の胸を居心地悪いほどにきつく締めつけた。前足の上に頭を乗せ、目を閉じると、諦めてその痛みに身を任せるのだった。

＊＊＊


	18. 第十八章

そうやって日々を過ごしているうちに、ロキは肩の力を抜き、猫としての新たな人生の特典を楽しむようになっていた。特典とは、まずタワー内を自由に動き回れるということ。この巨大な建物の中ならばほぼどこでも好きに行けるのだ。エレベーターでのみアクセス可能な下層部は除くが。なにしろ、彼はまだこの姿でボタンを押す方法を編み出していない。

もうひとつの特典は、突然のようにアベンジャーズの日常の一部となったことだ。これまでは、モータルどもが常に彼の部屋と呼んでいた独房に閉じ込められていたのだ。室内には物があまりなく、拷問かと思うほどつまらなかった。しかし今では、各メンバーが各々の日常生活を営む様子を座って眺めることができるのだ。

スティーブは絵を描き、日々世界で起きている出来事についていけるように新聞を読むのが好きだった。しかし、テレビジョンのことは嫌いなようで、それはロキも彼を責める気にはなれなかった。忌々しい長方形の物体はしばしば混沌として煩く、『番組』と呼ばれる思慮のない寸劇がしょっちゅう上映されている。無意味なドラマや偽物の笑いを映像化した幻影に過ぎず、それが点いているといつもロキの神経に障った。とはいえ、スティーブの肩越しや彼の膝にのんびりと座ってミッドガルドの日常について読むのは興味深く、特に後者の位置を取れば、より擽られたり、全身を愛撫されたりする機会が多くなるので追加利益があった。

クリントもまた読むことが好きなようだが、特に好むのはヒロイズムや驚くべき生き物の長々とした物語だった。これはこれでもっと読書ができるので、ロキは構わなかった。ここミッドガルドで過ごす中で、彼がもっとも恋しく思うのは読み物であった。故郷に置いてきた、無数にある書物が手に入らないのは、腹が立つなんてものではない。部屋にしまいこまれた乏しい数の書物だけで手を打っている状態だった。このため、何か新しいものが読める機会が訪れると、必ず活用するのだった。

トニーは大半の時間をラボで過ごし、そこにはエレベーターではなく裏階段を使うことで簡単に行き来することができた。フリーパスができたことで、ロキはそこにあるコンピューターをハックすることほど望むものはなかったが、どうしてもAIのジャーヴィスが彼の一挙一動を見張っているような気がしてならなかった。それはつまり、それがほぼ確実であることを意味している。このためもあり、新たに得た自由を失いたくないばかりに、もう少しの間だけただの猫を演じるのが得策かと思われた。

それでも、スタークが研究所に置いた様々な器具はロキの好奇心を擽るので、彼はワークベンチでゴロゴロしながら何時間も過ごし、モータルの男が作業する様を眺めるのだった。だいたいにおいて、スタークは彼がそこにいることにも気づかないようだったが、時折逆に彼の様子に余りも興味を抱いていることがあった。今日はそんな日となっていた。

「やあ、ロー」スタークは彼のワークステーションに猫が器用に飛び乗るなり、挨拶をした。「ちょうど君のことを考えていたところだ」

「普通ならば、嬉しく思うものだがな」ロキは柔らかにニャーと鳴いて答えると、緑の双眸で小柄な男を注視した。「だけど、お前からそんな言葉が出ると、良い意味であることは滅多にない」

「君、ネズミを狩ったりしてるべきじゃないのかい？」スタークが愚痴をこぼし、猫を回避しながら作業を続けた。

「このタワーの外に出る方法を見つけたら、やることリストに加えておくよ」ロキは平たく答えると、強情にもトニーのテーブルのど真ん中に横になった。

スタークは猫がキーボードへのアクセスを阻み、彼を見上げてあどけなく鳴くと、渋面を向けた。一瞬たりと、そのあどけなさに絆されたりはしない。

「これは確かに猫らしい行動だな」彼はそう述べると手を伸ばし、素早く猫の首の後ろを引っ掴んだ。ロキは瞬時に身動きが取れなくなった。机の上から綺麗に持ち上げられると、目の前の人間を呆然と見つめる。「ほう、そしてこれもそうだな。実に興味深い」

「スターク、これはどういった魔術だ？」恐怖に駆られつつあるロキは吐き捨てるように言った。微動だにできず、完全に無力となってしまった。「今すぐ私を放せ！さもないと、後が怖いぞ」

「これはどうだ？インターネットでちょっと調べれば出てくる情報には興味深いものが多くてね」スタークは唸り声を上げる猫に告げた。彼は猫をダミーと名付けたロボットアームまで運び、首の後ろの余分な皮を慎重に掴んだままダミーの手が同じ場所を挟んだのを確認した。金属の手によって、ロキは囚われの身となった。「まあ、そんなに慌てなさんな。すぐに放してやるさ」スタークは言って、ワークステーションに隠しておいた注射器を取り出すと、針のキャップを外した。「その前にちょっとばかり血液採取が必要だけどな」

「ふざけるな！今すぐ解放しろ！」ロキは近づいてくるトニーに唸り、彼がその前足を掴んで楽に針を刺す様子を凝視した。しかも、ものすごく痛い。スタークが針を抜くまでロキの唸り声はさらに必死なものになった。

「おいおい、そんなに悪くなかっただろ？」トニーは血液の入った筒を解析するためコンピューターに挿しこんだ。それから猫に向き直ってまた首の後ろを掴むと、しばらく目の前でぶらさげていたが、床に下ろしてやった。

猫は即座に彼の手の届かないところまで疾走すると、耳をペタッとさせ、怒ったように尾を振りながら足を止めて彼を振り向いた。「今回ばかりは貴様も一線を越えたぞ、スターク。そのサンプルの中に猫の遺伝子以外のものを見つけられると本気で考えるほど愚かなのか？馬鹿な人間め！」

トニーは苛立った猫が彼に唸り声を向けると鼻で嗤い、面倒臭そうに手を振った。「そんなに引きずるなよ。別に致命傷を負ったわけじゃないんだから」

「だったら、こっちもお前を刺してやろうか？それならどうだ？」ロキは返し、悪意を込めてラボを見回した。ブルースのワークステーションに飛び乗ると、そこにあったカップや瓶にブルドーザーのように押しかけ、簡単に床に押し倒していった。

「なんだよ、マジかよ」トニーが慌てて駆け寄って猫を押さえようとしたが、相手は楽々と飛び退いて彼の手から放れた。「今のはせこいぞ」彼は床に散乱した物を見て言った。

「ほう、せこいと言うか。ならこれをさらに喜ぶだろうな」ロキは返し、次のワークステーションに飛び移り、整然と並べられた様々な道具のど真ん中で立ち止まった。「ほーらおいで、トニーちゃーん」彼は歌うような、だが小馬鹿にした声で言った。それはニャアアアと長引く鳴き声として出てきたが。

「おい、だめだぞ！」トニーはせっかくきれいに並べた道具の真上から猫が鳴くと、吠えるように言った。「悪い猫だ！絶対やめろよ！」忠告し、猫の方に向かうと、両手で掴もうと突進した。

「うわあ、お前はソーよりずっと遅いな」ロキは含み笑いをして後足を何度か蹴り、机の上で足を滑らせている振りをして足元の道具を散乱させると身構え、トニーのスーツのひとつを支えているロボットアームに綺麗に飛び移った。

トニーは四方八方に散らばった道具とまたも彼の手を避けた猫を見やり、怒りに任せて唸った。「ロク、頼むよ。少し血液をちょうだいしただけだ。何がそんなに気に入らないんだ？」彼は慎重にスーツの方に足を踏み出しながら尋ねた。今や猫はアームの上に静かに座っているが、その後足はスーツを宙で支えている金属アームの手動解放ボタンに乗せられており、傷ついた足を冷静に毛繕いしているように見えた。

「何が気に入らないかだと？」ロキは鳴き、人間を見返した。「気に入らないのは貴様がそれを取ったことだ！私に許可を求めなかったし、私も承諾していない！」

トニーは猫が足を舐めるのを中断し、耳をペタリとさせて尾を振り、忠告するように唸りはじめると、その場に凍りついた。

「ロク、落ち着け」トニーは両手を上げて慎重に少しずつ近づいた。「なんだ、ツナでも欲しいか？僕が持ってきてやるぞ、そこから…そっと下りてきてくれればな」

「ふーむ、それは惹かれるけど、嫌だ」ロキは高飛車に返し、スタークが近寄るのを待つ。もう少しで彼に捕まえられそうになるまで待ってから、猫の全身全力をもって後足を押し、飛び上がった。その勢いで彼の後足が解放ボタンを押した瞬間にはスーツがスタークの方に向かって揺らいでいた。重たい金属のスーツはまっすぐ人間の方に飛んで、彼を突き倒すと、相当な重量の下敷きにした。

トニーは金属の下に埋もれながら、何が起きたか信じられなかった。床に押し倒された後になってから、ロキティはヒョイと軽やかに飛び退いたのだった。

上階にいたソーは下から聞こえたもの凄い衝突音に、一体何事かと慌てて階段を駆け下りてきた。普段より余程散らかったラボを困惑気味に見回し、金属スーツのひとつの下敷きになった人間を見つける。「我が友スタークよ、一体何が起きたのだ？」

ロキは上階から駆け下りてくる重い足音に、兄の接近を予期していた。ソーの現れるタイミングは相変わらずぴったりだった。即座に傷ついた猫の最高の演技をして、憐れっぽく鳴きながら痛めつけられた足に体重を乗せるのが困難だとばかりにそれを持ち上げて、兄の方に向かってびっこを引いて行った。

ソーは大切な愛猫が明らかに負傷し、痛みを訴えている様子に直ちに愕然として、膝をつくとそっと猫を抱き上げた。「ロキティ、一体何があったのだ？」

「ソー、ちょっと助けてくれないか？」トニーが重たいアーマースーツを無駄に押し退けようとしながら呼びかけた。それから猫が視界に飛び込んでくる。この、小さな悪魔め。「おいおい、まさかそいつの演技を信じ込んでるんじゃないだろうな？」

ソーは愛しいペットを腕に抱きながら、その前足の怪我をよく観察してみた。ロキはそれをちょうどいい具合に動かし、注射器を刺された場所が僅かに血を出すように促した。それだけで充分な効果があった。ソーは怒りに目を眇めると、前足を放してロキをもう少しだけ近くに引き寄せ、スタークの方にのしのしと向かった。

「スターク、ロキティに何があった？」ソーは訴えるように尋ね、怒りを抑えようと歯を噛みしめ、腕に力を込めていた。

「何がだと？なんでもない、そいつが振りをしてるだけだ」スタークは鼻で嗤い、猫を見やるとその新しい止まり木から得意げに彼を見下ろしているのを見逃さなかった。

「スターク！遊ぶ気分ではない！本当のことを言え」ソーは指を一本立てて忠告した。

「わかったよ、オーケー、ちょっとだけ血液サンプルを取ったかもしれない」トニーが認めた。

「お前、俺の猫から血を取ったというのか！？」ソーは怒りの咆哮を上げ、それがあまりに大声だったので今やスティーブまでもが何事かと階段を下りてきていた。「アスガーディアンの連れ合いを攻撃するとはどういった了見だ！？」

「待て、何だって？攻撃？おいおい、少量のサンプルだぞ」トニーは大したことではないとばかりに返した。

ソーが巨大な拳を引くと、ロキは身構えていたが、スティーブが駆けつけてその腕を掴んだ。

「待て待て、ソー、落ち着いて」スティーブが慌てて言った。この巨大なアスガーディアンが本気でトニーを殴ろうとすれば、おそらく抑えられないことを知っていたのだ。「ほら、ロキティを上に連れて行ってやったらどうだ？トニーのことは僕がなんとかしておくから」

「まったく、スティーブ」ロキは溜め息と共に嘆いた。「楽しみを奪わないでくれ」

ソーは低く唸り、掴まれた腕を引いて自由にすると、怪我した猫を懸念そうに見下ろした。ロキティがこれほどの痛みを訴えていなければ、スタークに報復を喰らわせてやったのだが。「よく憶えていろ、スターク。もしまた俺の許可なく王家の飼い猫に触れるようなことがあれば、アスガーディアン法律上最大限の刑罰を受けることになるからな」

そうして踵を返すと、王家の飼い猫を手当てするために上階に戻っていった。

「一体何が起きたんだ」トニーは首を振りながら言った。「王家の飼い猫だって？」

「こっちこそ今のが何だったのか聞きたいんだけど」スティーブはトニーを見下ろして尋ねると、彼を助け起こそうというそぶりはまだ見せなかった。

「なんでもない」トニーはどうでもいいように鼻を鳴らした。「あの猫からちょっとばかりの血液サンプルを取っただけなのに、何がアスガーディアン法律上最大限の刑罰だ」

「まったく、トニー」スティーブは失望したように眉間を摘まんで溜め息をついた。「いい加減にしてくれないか。ただの猫だよ」

「君はそう言うかもしれないが、ジャーヴィス、サンプルの結果は出たか？」

「現時点での全サンプルを確認。ロキティは100％猫です」AIが述べた。

トニーは顔をしかめる。「とにかく、確信が欲しかったんだ」

スティーブは首を振りながら踵を返しただけだった。

「スティーブ、おい、頼むよ。まさか僕をこのまま放っておくつもりじゃないだろう？」

「ジャーヴィスに手伝ってもらったらどうだい」スティーブは階段を上りはじめながら返した。

トニーは息をつき、大きな金属スーツを必死に押し退けようとしたが、無駄な努力であった。

「サー、よろしければ」ジャーヴィスが言った。「全遺伝子サンプルは猫であると示していますが、未知の異物が微量ながら含まれており、現在も解析中です。また、ロキティは平均的な猫に比べ、脳活動が非常に活発であることも特筆すべき点でしょう」

「なんだ、今更それを言うのか」トニーが不機嫌そうに答えた。「いいから…ダミーをこっちに連れて来てこいつをどかしてくれないか」


	19. 第十九章

ロキはキッチンに入るなり、あの素晴らしく美味な食べ物の匂いを嗅いだ。ツナ、ああツナよ、天にも昇るようなその香りに口の中に唾液が溜まっていく。そこのテーブルのすぐ上に皿があるのが見える。誰かが明らかにサンドイッチを作っている途中だったのだろうが、その人物はどこにも見当たらない。誰もツナサンドを作っていないということは、あのツナはロキのものにしても良いということだ。

彼はテーブルまで疾走すると、その滑らかな表面にぴょんと飛び乗った。着地したとたんにその滑らかさ、そして滑りやすさを認識する。非常に滑りやすい。まるで氷の上に着地したかのようだ。爪を出して何かに引っ掛けようと四肢をばたつかせたが、勢いに乗ってそのままテーブルの上を滑った。食べ物の載った皿の横を勢いよく滑り抜け、床に落下するのだった。

「一体全体何が！？」彼はショックのあまり吐き捨てるように言った。

「おお、こんにちは、ロク」トニーは得意げな足取りで室内に入ってくると、テーブルの上からサンドイッチを回収した。猫に向かってニヤリとしてからそれを頬張る。「ああ、そういえばテーブルには気をつけろよ。ワックスをかけたばかりだからな」

「一本取られたな」ロキは唸り、この碌でもない人間が立ち去るのを、苛立ちに尾を振りながら見送った。確実にラボ事件の仕返しだろう。確かに、今のはあまりにあからさまな罠だったので、それに引っ掛かったロキも悪い。これからアイツの周りではもっと注意を払わねば。

＊＊＊  
＊＊＊

「猫には猫用のおもちゃをあげて遊ばせなければだめだ」クリントは長いソファの上でソーの隣に座り、語り出したところだった。二人ともロキが居心地悪くなるほど彼に真剣な眼差しを注いでいる。「そうしないと、退屈させてしまうからな」

ロキは足や顔を舌で舐めて毛繕いをしながら、なんとなく彼の話を聞いていた。この困った習性は彼の中の猫が強く主張してきたことで、今日はすでに風呂に入れてもらったというのにこれだ。普段、こういった動物の本能は押し込めておくのだが、こればかりはかなりしつこく訴えてきたのだ。引っ掻くよう訴える痒みのように。結果的にロキは折れ、アベンジャーズに対してただの猫だというアピールをさらに強めることにもなると結論したのだった。

クリントは横に置いてあった箱からあまりに嬉しそうに毛糸の玉を取り出した。それをテーブルの上にいる猫の前に置く。

「それで、こんなもの私にどうしろと？」ロキは冷笑し、毛繕いを中断すると毛糸に無関心な眼差しを向けた。「お前のためにセーターでも編めと？それには親指が必要なのはほぼ確実だし、他にも編み物をしたいという望みもなければだめだ。現在、私にはそのどちらもない」

ソーは口角を下げてそれを眺めやった。「繊維の玉の何が楽しいのか、俺には分からないんだが」

「毛糸だ」クリントが熱意を込めて言った。「猫は毛糸が大好きだ」

そして実演してみせるかのように毛糸玉をロキティの前で前後に転がした。「ほら、な？ああ、なんて楽しそうだろう。そう見えるよな？」

「いいや。だけどお前は確かに楽しそうにしているな」ロキは言って、毛糸の尖端を踏みつけると、前足で勢いよく毛糸玉をはたいた。するとそれは床に落ち、ロキがまだ尖端の上に立っていたので、毛糸玉は解かれながらころころと転がっていった。

「あ、待ってろよ、俺が取ってきてやる」クリントは飛び上がると毛糸玉を追いかけていった。

ロキはニヤリと笑うと、毛糸の端を口で咥えて飛び降り、人間の後を追いかけた。クリントがちょうど球を拾い上げて戻ろうと踵を返した瞬間に、猫が先端を咥えたまま彼の横を素早く駆け抜けていった。

「え？違う、待てロキティ」彼は猫を呼び止め、捕まえようとしたが、躱されたかと思うと猫が今度は足の間を駆け抜けていった。

これがしばらく繰り返されるうちに、まだ毛糸玉を持ったクリントの手を躱しながらも猫は彼の周りをぐるぐる回ったり脚の間を何度も駆け抜けていった。その間中、毛糸を引きずりながら。それは徐々に人間の手足に纏わりつき、巻き付けられていった。

「あー、友クリントよ」ソーは何が起きているか認識し始めていた。「おそらくだが、止めた方が…」

「いやいや、大丈夫、俺に任せろ」クリントが自信ありげに言った。ロキティがついに立ち止まって、彼を見上げるために座るのを見て笑みを浮かべる。

猫の尾の振り方が悪魔的だということは、ソーにさえも分かった。毛糸はクリントの脚をぐるぐる巻きにしただけでなく脚の間を何度も往復しており、小柄な男が猫を捕まえようと一歩踏み出すと、紐で編み込んだ罠のように締まった。彼の脚が捻り上げられるように締めつけられ、結果、彼は前方に倒れるのだった。

ロキは辛抱強く事を見守りながら、ニヤニヤと笑っていた。こうやって相手を利用したことにもっと罪悪感を覚えるべきかもしれなかったが、クリントは彼が退屈しないようにと言っていたのだ。だからこうして、退屈していない。人間が倒れ込んでくると、ロキはその場を飛び退いた。口に咥えていた毛糸も放し、踵を返すと得意げにソーの膝の上に飛び乗った。そうすることで、床の上で足に絡まった毛糸から解放されようともがく友人を雷神が助けに行かないように仕向けたのだ。

「わが猫戦士には、それほど罠らしくないものを与えた方がいいかもしれんな」ソーが提案し、広い手の平でロキティの毛並みを大きく撫でるのだった。王家のペットがクリントの動きを身軽に躱したことに誇らしげだ。もっとも、クリントは自分がどれだけ毛糸に雁字搦めにされていたか、注意を払っておくべきだった。なにしろ、その不器用さのせいでロキティの真上に倒れ込みそうだったのだから。


	20. 第二十章

クリントは大きな笑みと共に尖端に羽根のくっついたプラスチック棒をロキティの目の前で振った。

「猫は羽根が大好きだ」彼は心底楽しそうに言った。「これには我慢が利かないんだ」

ロキは確かにそれを感じた。彼の内なる猫が馬鹿みたいなこの物体に掴みかかろうとしている。それは彼をより不機嫌にさせるのだった。

「クリント…いいから止めてくれ」ロキは忠告して片足を上げると、クリントの手を下ろすようそっと押した。

「ほら、気に入ったみたいだぜ」クリントはクスリと笑い、猫の足から手を捻ると、また羽根をパタパタと跳ねさせた。

「クリント、私は忠告しているんだ」ロキは唸ると、今度はもう少し強く相手の手を押さえた。

懐疑的に様子を見守っていたソーはロキティが友人の手に足をかけたときに低く唸っているのを聞き逃さなかった。「我が友クリントよ、ロキティはこれを楽しんでいるように思えない」

「何を言ってる。めちゃくちゃ楽しんでるよな」クリントは反論し、猫の顔面で羽根を振った。

「いいか、忠告はしたからな！」ロキは歯を剥き出しにして、棒の先端に掴みかかると、それを後ろに引っ張った。まるで釣竿のようにプラスチック棒が折れ曲がる。

クリントは当然、棒の取っ手を引き、猫に解放させようとした。ロキはきつく先端を噛みしめて、棒を勢いよく引っ張る。

「ワオ、ヘヘッ、こいつ凄く力があるな」クリントは特別に強く引っ張りながら言った。

ちょうどその時にロキが口を放し、しなっていた棒は反動で逆方向に撥ね、クリントの顔面、正確にはその片目に直撃した。その衝撃に、ロキまでもが怯んでしまう。

「おおっと、それは痕が残りそうだ」ロキが言った。

ソーは笑いを堪えようと唇を噛んでいた。「我が猫戦士には、それほど武器らしくないものを与えた方がいいかもしれんな」

ロキティを怒るわけにもいかない。王家の飼い猫となるためには強く、気性が激しくなければならないのだ。クリントはこのオモチャにそれほど柔軟ではない棒を使うべきだった。

＊＊＊  
＊＊＊

「なんだこれは、何の匂いだ」ロキはプラスチックのボールに非常に興味をそそられて匂いを嗅いだ。目の前で渦巻く赤や茶の色合いは通常、ミッドガーディアンの肉が発するものだ。もっとも、一体この匂いが何なのか、ロキはまだ確信が持てなかった。

「ほら、言っただろ」猫を注視していたクリントがソーの隣で誇らしげに述べた。羽根スティック事件の名残として、その目元にはまだ痣ができていた。「ウィキッドボールだ。これがあれば、お前がパトロールに出ている間もこいつの注意を引いておける」彼は説明し、ボールを拾い上げると、ロキティが追いかけるように部屋の向こう側に投げた。

「おいっ、まだ終わってなかったんだが」ロキはぶつぶつと言いながらボールの動きを目で追った。テーブルから飛び降りると急いでそれを回収しに行き、またテーブルまで軽やかな足取りで持ち帰った。その時に、中から聞こえる乾いたカラカラとした音に気がつく。

「ハハッ、見ろよ」クリントは嬉しげに言うと、ロキがボールをテーブルの上に置くなりそれを拾い上げた。「取ってこいができるみたいだぞ。こりゃあいい」彼はまたもボールを投げ、猫が一声鳴いてまたその後を追って駆け出すのに笑った。

「クリント、貴様、終わらせてやる」ロキはまたボールを口に咥えて唸った。側面に小さな穴があることに気がつく。それを床に下ろすと、中から何かが出てくるまで前足でコロコロと転がした。転げ出たものを不思議そうに嗅ぐ。「何だこれは、無意味だな。偽物の肉だと？まったくクリント、お前にはもっと期待していたのに」彼は述べると、おやつを置き去りにしてボールだけを持ち帰った。

それをまた下ろしてその場で待つと、クリントがそれに手を伸ばした途端にボールを前足で叩き、ソファの下にに転がるようにした。「取ってこい」彼は平たくニャンと鳴くと、じっと座ったままソーに期待を込めた眼差しを向けた。

「これもあまり長くこいつの気を惹けなかったな」ソーはクリントがボールを追いかける間、渋面を作って言った。「それに、このおやつもあまり好きじゃないようだが」

「色んな味を試してみればいいさ」クリントは楽観的に提案し、ようやくボールを掴むと、それを引っ張り出した。別のおやつをその中に入れると、猫の前に置く。

ロキはつまらなさそうにそれを見やり、次はどこに放ってやろうかと考えていると、スタークが最高の機会を提示してくれた。ちょうどその時に酒を縁まで満たしたグラスを持ってキッチンから出てきたのだ。ロキはさっと周囲を見回すと、慎重に計算し、前足でボールを強かにはたいた。

それはソーとクリントの間をまっすぐ飛び越え、階段の手すりにぶつかると上へ跳ね上がり、天上灯に跳ね返ってまっすぐトニーのグラスの中へと飛び込んでいった。しかも、なかなか凄い飛沫を上げたので、小柄な男をびしょ濡れにさせた。トニーは一瞬だけショックに固まっていたが、身体ごと向きを変えて猫を睨みつけた。

「ハンッ、まさか処罰を逃れられると思っていたのではあるまい、スタークよ」ロキは得意げにニヤリと笑いながら言った。ソーがこの場にいるため、トニーが報復を仕掛けてくることはありえない。猫でいる特典というのは増える一方だった。

「それか、別のオモチャにするか」クリントはトニーがくるりと踵を返してどかどかとキッチンに戻っていくと、少し身を竦めて言った。それから突然息を呑むと、指を鳴らした。「分かった、マタタビだ！」


	21. 第二十一章

「我が友クリントよ、お前は我が猫に一体何をしたのだ？」ソーはクスクスと笑いながら、愛猫を眺めやった。猫はソーの足下でごろりと横になりながら、ゴロゴロと喉を鳴らすと同時にニャンニャンと鳴いていたので、まるで鳥の囀りのような声になっていた。

「ソー、ソーっ、ああっ、何もかもがぐるぐる回ってる～」ロキは夢心地に言った。本当ならば不安に感じるべきなのだろうが、この物体の正体が何であろうと、彼にたっぷりと多幸感を与えていたため、心配するのは難しかった。まるで酔っているかのようだったが、それよりずっと気持ちがいい。部屋は虹色に輝き、目の前で色が舞っていた。頭を巡らせる度に更なる色彩でいっぱいになる。それだけでも面食らうものだったが、脳味噌がまるで誰かに綿でも詰め込まれたように感じられた。彼が終わって猫が始まる境界線も今は完全にぼやけ、どちらが身体の制御をしているのかも定かでなかった。意識を集中させるのは不可能に近く、足が何マイルも遠くにあるように感じられた。「ソー、ソー、抱き上げて」彼は拗ねたように鳴いた。

「ただのマタタビだ。大丈夫だよ」クリントは含み笑いを漏らすと、猫の腹を撫で、囀るような鳴き声が出てくると喜んだ。

「あぁちょっと、クリント、おさわりはだめ～」ロキは彼の手を前足で叩こうとしたが、動きがあまりに遅くて役に立たなかった。

「そのマタタビとは何だ？」ソーは笑みを浮かべたまま尋ねた。愛猫はずいぶんと楽しそうにしているように見えた。それはまるで――「おいまさか、酔ってるのか？」そう言うと、彼は爆笑していた。

「だいたいそんなところだ」クリントは答え、緑色のその物体を中に詰めたネズミのおもちゃを拾い上げると、ふざけて猫の上にぶら下げた。

「いやあぁ」ロキは呻いてネズミを叩こうとしたが、届かなかった。布でできた小さな生き物が揺れる度に、更なる色彩が薄い煙となってロキの上に降り注いだ。この特別な香りで肺を満たすため、彼はただそこに鼻先を突っ込んでしまいたかった。「わたしのまたたび～、自分の分は自分で探せ」横手に転がって足を地面につけると、後足に重心を置いて立ち上がろうとしたが、そのまま背後に倒れてしまった。完全に落ちる前にソーが慌てて滑り込み、猫を受け止めると腕に抱え上げた。「きゃああああっ」部屋中がぐるぐると回ったので、ロキは楽し気な悲鳴を上げた。「わたし飛んでる。ねえ、ソー、見て、わたし飛んでるぅ！なんで全部さかさまなの？」

「おお凄ぇ、でっかい音たててるな！」クリントが笑った。「エンジンかかったみたいになってるぞ！」

腕の中で仰向けになり、頭をこてんと腕の縁からぶら下げるようにしたので視界が逆さまになって嬉しげに囀る猫をソーは愛しげに見下ろした。「これはとても楽しいが、毎晩ロキティを酔わせるのはいただけんな」

「だめか？」クリントは思慮深げにネズミを持ったまま尋ねた。「じゃあ、一週間おきはどうだ？」提案すると、ソーの厳しい眼差しを捉えた。「おいおい、嘘だろ。こんなに可愛いのにか？」

「ああ、こいつがとても愛らしいのは認める」雷神はクスリと笑った。「では、ミッドガーディアンの一ヶ月毎ならば許可してやってもいい」

「あれ、ロキティどうしちゃったんだい？」スティーブが部屋に入ってくると、ソーの腕の中で今にも落ちそうになりながら嬉しげに鳴いているのを見つけた。

「マタタビだ」クリントはニヤリと笑ってネズミをスティーブに投げた。

「本当に？」ロジャーズは含み笑いを漏らすと、歩み寄って猫の目の前にネズミを差し出した。

「もっと」ロキは少々舌足らずに言ってついに布のネズミに爪が引っかかって捕まえることに成功した。それを近くに引き寄せ、魅惑的な香りを深く吸い込み、中に詰め込まれたハーブがリラクゼーションと究極の至福の大波となって彼に打ち寄せ、頭の中身を怠惰に空っぽにすると全身に行き渡り、心地よい重みが加わった。

「ああ、可笑しいな」スティーブは笑うと、優しく猫の顎下を擽った。「それを気に入ったようだね」

スティーブに触れられた瞬間押し寄せてきた快感に、ロキは信じられない思いだった。ネズミを手放すと、相手の指にもっと触れてもらおうと全身をしならせた。「ああっすごい、スティーブ、それ、なんかイっちゃいそう。こんなことできるって秘密にしてたな。ああん、そう、そこ、もっとしてぇ」

猫が彼の手に伸びてくるとスティーブは笑い、猫の甲高い鳴き声は彼の指を追いかけるにつれて徐々に切羽詰まったものになっていった。

スティーブの指がついに和らいでいくと、ロキは溜め息と共にソーの腕の中で骨抜きになって横たわり、これほどの至福の時を最後に過ごしたのがいつだったか思い出せずにいた。マタタビとやらが何だろうと、もっと欲しかった。自分の足をまた動かせるようになれれば。

「今日はお前もこれで充分だろう」ソーは笑うと、弱々しくネズミに前足を伸ばしていた猫を引き寄せた。「寝て酔いを醒まそうか」彼はロキティをリビングに運びながら言うと、膝の上で寝かせてやった。滑らかな毛皮を大きく、ゆったりとした動きで撫で続けていると、小さな猫は大きく喉をごろごろさせながらその瞼が重たそうに閉じていった。喉が鳴る音も徐々に消え、後には柔らかな笛のような音が残った。

「もしかして、鼾をかいているのか？」スティーブがアスガーディアンの隣に腰を下ろして尋ねた。

「ああ」ソーは微笑み、眠るロキティを穏やかに撫でるのだった。


	22. 第二十二章

トニーは部屋に入るなり立ち止まり、ソファの片側についた無数の引っ掻き傷に顔をしかめた。「なんだ、これは…！？！？ロー、マジかよ！？それは輸入されたコードバンレザーだぞ！」

「なんだ、私がこれをやったと考えているのか？」ロキは無実な振りをして鼻で嗤った。「横柄な猫とその馬鹿げた本能を責めるんだな。でもまあ、確かに気持ちが良かったし、このソファは実に醜かった。コードバとやらがどんな獣かは知らんが、今度は見逃してやることだな」

スタークは足の毛づくろいをしていた猫が動きを止め、彼に向かって無実を訴えるように鳴くのをただ目を眇めて眺めやった。

ソーが初めてその損傷を目の当たりにするかのように、ソファの状態を確認した。「すまない、我が友スタークよ。こいつが何の理由でここまで酷い傷をつけたのか分からん」

「猫には猫タワーが必要だ」ソーの隣に座っていたクリントが軽やかに発言した。「家具以外で爪を研ぐ場所が必要ってことだ」

「猫タワー？」ソーは友人の言葉を聞き間違えていないか自信がなく、尋ねた。

「そうだ。それは…まあいいや、見せてやるよ」クリントは言って立ち上がると、階下にあるスタークのコンピューターの一つでその写真を見せるためソーについてくるよう示した。「こいつのために質のいい、でっかいのを選んでやろうぜ。天井はどれくらいの高さだと思う？」

＊＊＊

スティーブは巨大なカーペットに包まれたタワーを唖然を見上げた。「天井に届くほどの大きさにしなきゃダメだったのかい？これじゃあ、なんだ、50フィート(約15m)もあるんじゃないか？」

「52.3フィートだ」トニーが間髪入れずに訂正し、巨大で上質な家具を見上げて渋面を浮かべた。

「それで、ロキティは？」スティーブが黒猫を探して視線を巡らせながら尋ねた。

ソーは溜め息をつき、そのタワーのてっぺんを指差すと、そこにある小さな台の端っこから僅かに顔を覗かせ、そちらへ向かってよじ登る男の方を眺めているのが見えた。

「あれはクリントかい？」ロジャーズが唖然として尋ねた。

「ああ」

スティーブは一拍置いて、当然だと思われる質問を口にする前に思慮深げに表情を渋くしたのだが、彼の友人たちはリビングルームにある50フィートの猫タワーをクリントがよじ登っていることが異常だとは思っていないようだった。「それで、彼は何故猫タワーを登っているんだっけ？」

「それがな、おかしな話なんだが――」トニーが語りはじめたが、ソーに遮られた。

「クリントはロキティが下に戻ってくるよう様々な方法を試したのだが、上から動かないため、ロキティが下りられなくなってしまったと考えたのだ」ソーが義務的に答えた。

「ほら、そんな風に説明すると面白みに欠けちまうだろうが」スタークは腕を組んで文句を言った。「僕に話させてくれた方がいいぞ」

「あ、頂上に着いたみたいだ」二人が口論を始めないよう、ロジャーズが気を遣って言った。

「ロキティ、下に戻ってこれないなら、どうしててっぺんまで登ったんだ？」クリントは足場を探すのに苦労しながら猫に尋ねた。猫が座る台の縁を片手できつく掴み、猫を捕まえながらも自分がバランスを取れるよう、どうにかできないかと周囲を窺った。

「まったく、クリント」ロキは窘めるように言った。「このとんでもない怪物からきちんと下りるに足る能力がこの猫になければ、私がここまで登ると本当に思うか？」

「抜爪しちゃったほうがいいんじゃないか？」そう提案したスタークの声はロキの高性能な耳で簡単に拾うことができた。

「ふん、考えてもみれば」ロキは唸り、スタークの残酷な発言に尻尾を振った。「こうした高い場所の方が好みだ。ここならさほど…人間臭くない」

ロキはシャーッと唸り、耳をペタリとさせると、クリントの顔面目掛けて爪を立ててやった。ただ相手がまた下りていくよう、驚かせるだけのつもりだった。しかし、攻撃を避けるためにクリントが背後に傾ぐと、足を滑らせてしまったのだ。突如、片手だけで全体重を支え、ぶら下がっているという危機的状況に置かれた男を見て、ロキは彼を下ろすのを手伝う機会を見つけた。

「少なくとも、お前がいなくなればそうなる。さらばだ、クリント」ロキは唸り、男の手に爪を埋め込み、予期した通りに男が手を放して落下するのを眺めていた。彼の下降を見送るため、台座の端から顔を突き出す。

「あちゃー、気をつけろ」トニーが突然言った。

ソーはちょうど注意を逸らしていたところだったのだが、その声に振り返ると、ちょうどクリントが彼らに向かって落下してきているのを目撃したのだ。彼は渋面を浮かべて一歩前に進み出ると、小柄な男を楽に受け止めた。

「俺のせいだ」クリントは呼吸を整えながら言った。「可哀想に、あいつきっと怖くて仕方ないんだ」

「我が猫戦士にはそれほど背の高いものを与えた方がいいかもしれんな」ソーは楽観的に提案した。「ロキティにはもっと低いツリーで充分だろう。だいたいこれくらいの高さで構わない」彼はクリントを下ろすと、彼の頭のてっぺんを示した。

すると突然、チェーンソーを持ったトニーが隣に戻ってきて、コードを掴むとエンジンを掛ける準備をした。「よし、皆心配するな。僕があいつを下ろしてやるよ！」

「トニー、やめろ！」スティーブが吠え、急いで彼からチェーンソーを取り上げた。「まったく、こんなもの一体どこから持ってきたんだ？」

「ラボから」スタークは平然と答えた。

「どうしてラボにチェーンソーが置いてあるんだ？」スティーブは今まで以上に困惑して尋ねた。

トニーは「色々」と簡潔に答えただけだった。

スティーブは首を振って、トニーがパワーツールを屋内で使用する適切な理由を思いつくまで、それをしまっておくことにした。

「お前ならスーツを着用すれば上まで飛んでいけるんじゃないか」クリントがまだどう見ても身動き取れずにいる猫を見上げて言った。

「僕のスラスターでカーペットを焦がせと！？」トニーが言って、首を振った。「おいおいクリント、もっといい考えくらいあるだろう」

「まあ、すでにミョルニルは除外しただろう。狭すぎるし、それだと多分ソーが天井を突き破るって話だったから」

「壁もな」ソーは思慮深げに首肯しながら加えた。

クリントは頭上を見上げ、どうやって猫を降ろそうか考え込んだ。「食べ物を囮にして誘き寄せるとか？」

「ああ、素晴らしい考えだ」ソーは嬉しげに言うと、口の両側に手をやって、猫に向かって呼びかけた。「ロキティ、来い。缶に入った魚でご馳走を共にしようではないか！」彼は期待を込めて両手を差し伸べると、命じた。「跳べ」

「そんなことでうまく行くわけないだろ」トニーが腕を組んで、浅慮な雷神を嘲笑った。

「ツナを？なんだ、初めからそう言えば良かったのに」ロキは端から慎重に上体を傾けて言った。距離を細かく計算して、猫の本能を抑え込むと、跳躍する。

黒猫が彼の方に飛び掛かってくると、ソーは微笑んで楽々と宙で受け止め、それを胸元に抱き込むと直ちに愛情を降り注いでやった。

「何故だ？どうやってうまく行ったっていうんだ？」スタークが唖然として尋ねる。

「ロキティと共に鍛練所で練習したのだ」ソーは誇らしそうに言った。「脱出しなければならなくなったら役立つと思ってな。俺はこいつを一度も落としていない。なあ、ロキティよ？」彼は愛猫の頭にキスを落としながら言った。

「そんなことをしたら私が絶対に許さないと知っているからだろう。それに、この獣がこの前吐き出した気持ち悪い毛玉のひとつをあんたのブーツに仕込むことで報復するからな」ロキティはゴロゴロと喉を鳴らし、ソーの注ぐ愛情に酔いしれた。確かに、品位を落とし、ソーの命令に従って跳躍せねばならなかったが、プライドを傷つけることを気にするには褒美があまりに素晴らしいのだった。ソーの指はいつも彼の顎下のちょうど良い場所を探り出すのだから。

「今度からは、最初から今のをやってくれないか」クリントは彼らに向かって首を振りながら提案した。

アスガーディアンと猫がキッチンの方へ立ち去るのを、トニーはじっと見送った。「スティーブ、芸をする猫なんて聞いたことあるか？」

「いや、一度も」ロジャーズは彼の元に戻ってくるなり答えた。

「俺はあるぜ」クリントが積極的に話に加わった。「飼い猫たちに芸を仕込んだ男がキーウェストにいるんだ。台から台に飛び移り、人の頭を飛び越えたり、火のついたフープを飛びぬけることもできるんだぞ。それに、サーカスのトラみたいに後足で立ったり。結構見ものだぞ」

「ひとつ頼みがある」トニーは深く顔をしかめて忠告した。「いつかその話をソーにする時、確実にそんな日が来るのは分かっているからな、火のついたフープの部分は省いてくれないか」


	23. 第二十三章

ロキは思慮深げにソファの背もたれに座り、いざソーと意思疎通ができるようになったら、どうやって彼の肉体を探そうか考えていた。完全に物思いに耽っており、何もないところを凝視していた。ただ、ちょうど室内に入って来たスティーブとクリントからすると、猫はじっと壁を見つめているように見えた。その尾がのんびりと前後に揺れている。

「なあ、この子何を見てるんだろう」スティーブが猫の前に広がる壁を見やったが、何も見当たらなかったので尋ねた。

クリントは目を眇め、同じように壁を注視したが、やがて猫に視線を戻した。「よくわからないな」

スティーブは壁に歩み寄り、それに手を置いて、さらには耳まで当てて物音がないか確認したが、何もなかったので困惑した。

ロキは彼らが入って来たのが聞こえていたし、彼らの会話が思考に割り込んでもきた。その話題が突然可笑しくなった。間抜けな人間どもめ、ただ思考に沈んでいただけで、何も見ていなかったというのに。しかし、スティーブが壁に耳を当てると、ロキはこれがどこまで続くか様子を見ることにして、まっすぐ凝視し続けた。

スティーブは首を振り、ロキティを振り向くと、まだ凝視しているのを見た。猫の目の前で手を振れば、ロキティはその手の上や下から顔を覗かせるだけだった。壁をしっかりと凝視し続けて。

「そういえば」クリントが突然真剣になって言った。「以前、どこかで読んだんだが、動物には幽霊が見えるって話だ」

「幽霊？ここに？」スティーブはそんなものを信じているか自分でもわからず、鼻で嗤っていた。

「こいつ、絶対俺たちには見えない何かを見てる」クリントは内緒話でもするかのように声を低くして続けた。「このタワーが建っている場所に以前は別の建物があって、そこが霊にとりつかれていたとすれば、どうする？それで、その幽霊がここに迷い込んでしまったんだ」

ロキは笑いを堪えられなくなりそうだった。「ああもう、クリント、お前という奴は。時には空想小説以外のものも読んだ方がいいぞ」

「そうかな」スティーブはまだ納得がいかないように言った。ロキティが鳴き声を上げたが、まだ壁をまっすぐ凝視していることに、彼は驚いて顔を上げた。明らかに、彼らに向かって鳴いているわけではないのだ。

ロキはスティーブが身体を緊張させたのが分かった。ああ、面白すぎる。この人間どもは可笑しすぎた。楽しみのためだけに、彼はもう幾つか転がるような鳴き声をあげておいた。

「きっと、幽霊に話しかけてるんだ」クリントは声を落とし、二人とも猫を注視していた。

うん、この瞬間を利用せずにいられるわけがなかった。突然背をしならせ、耳をペタリとさせると、シャーッと威嚇音を上げる。偽物の幽霊から引くように後足に重心を移すと、内なる猫が尻尾の毛を逆立たせた。それから突然身を翻し、ソーの部屋に向かって走った。

背後の方で二人の男が慌てて部屋を出て行く音がして、ロキはベッドの上で約一時間ほど大爆笑してゴロゴロと転がりながら過ごすのだった。

＊＊＊

その日の夜、ロキは兄の前に座り、彼が手ずから一欠けらごと食べさせてくれるステーキを嬉しげに咀嚼していた。ああ、彼はまさに人生を謳歌していた。しかも、アスガルドの王太子によってこのように香ばしい食事を食べさせてもらっているのだ。

口に含んでいた分を、この水っぽく弱い、ミッドガーディアンのミードで飲みこむ間だけ咀嚼を止め、それからまた兄に向き直ると次の分を待つ。

「それ、フィレミニョンか？」パトロールから帰ってくるなり、クリントが尋ねた。

「そうだ」ソーは答え、また小さな欠片をステーキから切り落とすと大切な愛猫に食べさせてやりながら微笑んだ。

「これはとっても、何というんだったか」ロキは考え込む振りをする。「ああ、そうそう。素晴らしいおまんまだ」と述べて、ソーの指先に載ったステーキをそっと口に含んだ。

クリントは片眉を撥ね上げ、猫の王のような食事風景を眺めていた。そして突如、その猫がショットグラスからエールを啜っていることに気がついた。「ロキティはビールを飲んでいるのか？」

「そうだよな」ロキが嘆く。「私はワインの方が好みなんだが、お前たちのうち誰かが猫語を話せるようにならないと、私にはどうにもできないんだ」

「落ち着け、我が友バートンよ」ソーはロキティがクリントに友好的な鳴き声を上げて挨拶をする様子を見てクスリと笑った。「お前たちのミードはそれほど強くない。それに見ろ、こいつが飲むのに最適な、こんなに小さな器まであったんだぞ」

「ソー、アスガーディアンにとっては強くないんだ」クリントはショットグラスを取り上げると、中身を捨てた。それからグラスを水道水で満たすと、持って帰って来た。「だが、こいつは6パウンドの猫なんだ。アスガーディアンじゃない」

ロキは侮辱されたように水を見やる。「冗談だろう？」彼は鼻を啜り、立ち上がると皿の向こう側にあるソーのビールグラスに向かい、頭を突っ込んでビールを啜った。

「ほら見ろ、こっちの方がいいんだ」ソーが誇らしげに言った。

クリントは目をぐるりと回し、首を振るだけだった。「俺は忠告したからな」

＊20分後＊

流しに頭を突っ込んで吐くロキティの背を優しく撫で、ソーは猫をなんとか慰めようとしていた。

「あぁ、ソー」ロキは波のように襲い掛かる吐き気の合間に呼吸を整えながら嘆いた。「ミードに…毒が…スタークだ…仇を討ってくれ」

ソーは憐れな猫が彼を見上げて弱々しく鳴いてからまた流しに向き直って吐く様子をを悲しげに見つめた。

「そうだ、全部出してしまえ」雷神は猫撫で声で呼びかけ、湿らせたペーパータオルを半分に折って可哀想な猫の肩に掛けてやった。「もうお前にミードはやれんな。すまなかった、ロキティ。いつもお前がアスガルドの者でないことを忘れてしまう。これから先は、お前のか弱い胃のことをもっと考えることにする」

「うわ、ソー、それ傷つくな」ロキは吐き気がようやく収まると、カウンタートップに横になり、呻いた。「倒れた弟をさらに蹴るだなんて*」

(*これは別に言い間違えてはいないのですが、慣用句に「kick a person when he’s down」というものがあります。すでに倒れた(不幸の振りっかかった)人物を更に蹴ることで弱っているところに追い打ちをかけるの意）

「よし、インターネットによると、猫の水分補給のためにはゲータレードを上げてもいいらしい」クリントは部屋に戻ってくるとそう言って、その飲み物を探しに冷蔵庫へ向かった。ソーはロキが激しく嘔吐し始めた時に彼を呼んだのだ。「グレープ味が好きならいいが」

クリントはそれをボウルに少し注ぐと、猫の鼻の下に置いてみた。

「クリント、いやだ、ゲータ汁とかいらない」ロキは頭を引いて忠告すると、流しの縁からぐったりと頭をぶら下げた。「このみじめな世界から来た飲み物なんて、二度と飲みたくない。忌々しい、弱虫な猫め」

クリントは猫が彼の差し出したものを拒否し、哀れっぽいニャーという鳴き声に口角を下げた。「後で飲みたくなるかもしれないな」ボウルを横に置くと、彼はロキティに柔らかな愛撫を与えた。

「そのイントラネットとやらは他に何を言っているのだ？」ソーは可哀想なペットを少しでも居心地よくさせてやる方法はないだろうかと望み、尋ねた。

「そうだな、猫に酒を飲ませるのは駄目だとは書いてあったな」クリントはきっぱりと告げ、アスガーディアンが彼に向けたジトッとした睨みは無視した。「それと、次の食事には味付けのされてない、蒸し鶏がいいだろうって書いてあった」

「そうか」ソーは頷いて言うと、ロキをそっと腕の中に抱き上げた。「助かった、我が友クリントよ。ロキティは回復するまで休んだ方がいいだろう」

ソーは愛猫を自室まで連れ帰ると、慎重にベッドに寝かせてやった。ベッドの中央に寝かせたので、自分は横向きになって寄り添うように寝転がると、柔らかな毛並みを優しく撫でた。

ロキは惨めな思いで身体を伸ばし、横向きになった。もう二度と食べたくも飲みたくもなかった。

＊二時間後＊

「ソー、ソー、起きろ！」ロキは大柄の男の鼻頭を叩きながら訴えた。「ソー、飢え死にしそうだ。栄養が必要だ！」ロキはもう一度ガツンと殴りかかったが、大した効果は得られなかった。これは作戦を変えなければならないだろう。

ソーはペットの隣で横になっているうちに寝落ちしていた。鋭い歯が鼻に噛みついてきたことでついに目覚める。びっくりして身体を引き、彼は攻撃された鼻を押さえてショックも露わに愛猫を見上げた。「痛っ、ロキティ、どういうつもりだ！？」

しまった、ちょっとやりすぎたかもしれない。毛玉を解放する時が来たようだ。ロキは内なる猫を表に出すと、腹這いになり、遊びたがっているように兄に向かて前足を伸ばした。「ソー、何か食べさせてえええええ～」

ソーは愛猫がニャンニャン鳴きながら遊ぶように前足で叩いて来るのを見て、瞬時に心が溶けた。「ああ、いいんだ、ロキティ。そんなに痛くなかったからな」彼は言って猫を両手で抱き上げると、顔に押しつけるように抱きしめた。ゴロゴロとするエンジンがかかると、嬉しくなる。「もっと酷い攻撃を受けたことはあるからな。回復してきたようで、俺は嬉しいぞ。少し鶏肉でも食べるか？」

「やっと言ってくれた！」ロキは頭を巡らせて、愛情を込めてソーの頬を舐めた。やばい！毛玉を引き戻す時が来たようだ。今のはちょっとやりすぎだった。

ソーは猫の小さなキスに嬉しげに笑うと、その顎下を擽り、褒美に頭のてっぺんに大きな音を立ててキスをした。「おお、俺もお前を愛しているぞ、ロキティ」

まったく、なんてことをしてくれたんだ、この忌々しい猫め。ロキは心中でそう思った。とはいえ、ソーの言葉に彼の心は驚くべき宙返りをするのだった。


	24. 第二十四章

「それはどうだろう、トニー」スティーブはソーとクリントが早朝には珍しいパトロールに出掛けるのを見送りながら、嘆くように言った。「すごく嫌な予感がする」

「嫌な予感？何だって？いやいや」トニーは否定的に言った。「僕たちは猫が健康であることを、ワクチンなどを全部打っていることを確認しなけりゃならん。狂犬病にかかったロキティを安楽死なんてさせたくないだろう？」

「あの子は一切外に行かないじゃないか」スティーブが反論した。「どうやって狂犬病なんかにかかるのさ？だいたい、こういうのにはソーも同行すべきだろう」

「冗談だろう？」スタークは目を丸くして言った。「ちょっとした血液サンプルを取っただけであいつがどんなリアクションをしたか見ただろう。注射を打たれるところを実際に目の当たりにしたらどんな反応をすると思う？」

「わかったよ、だけどこれには同意したはずだ。ソーの許可なく去勢の話はしないこと」

「約束する」トニーはニヤリとして言った。それからロジャーズに睨まれる中、指を交差していないことを示すために両手を上げた。「な、スカウトの名誉にかけて*」

(*約束を交わす時に相手に見えないところで指を交差していると、相手を騙していることを意味しています。元々は魔女や悪霊払いの仕草だったもので、色々な場面で使用されることがあります。また、スカウトの名誉というのはボーイ(ガール)スカウトのことで、略式の誓いの言葉の一種です)

「トニー、君がボーイスカウトだったことなんてないだろ」

「ないが、ボーイスカウトのスポンサーはやってる。だから同じことだ」スタークは肩を竦めて言った。「じゃ、僕はキャリーバッグの準備をするから、猫は君に持ってきてもらおうか」

「僕に借りができたからな」スティーブはそう言って、ロキティを探しに行った。あまりにこそこそと汚い行為に思え、嫌な気持ちになった。それに、ソーとロキティのどちらを裏切ることがより嫌なのかも分からなかった。とはいえ、トニーは正しい。猫が拾われてこれだけの時間が経っているというのに、まだ一度も健康診断をするため獣医に連れて行っていないのだ。

件の猫は簡単に見つかった。黒猫はあの小さなスツールの上に立って不思議そうに窓の外を見ていたのだ。

ロキはスティーブがやって来るのを耳にして、問いたげに彼を見やった。「スティーブ、何があったんだ？どうしてソーとクリントはこんなに朝早くに出て行ったんだ？また襲撃があったのか？」

スティーブは近づくなり猫が彼に顔を向けてくると、微笑んでいた。小さな鳴き声が彼の罪悪感で捻じれる心をよりきつくなじってくるかのようだった。これはひどく間違っている気がしてならない。

「やあ、ロキティ」彼は猫を優しく腕に抱え上げながら言うと、その耳をそっと撫でた。「ソーのことは心配しなくてもいいんだよ。早朝のパトロールに行っただけだからね」彼は穏やかに語り掛け、ずっと撫で続けることで猫の注意を引きながら隣の部屋に移った。

プラスチック製のペットキャリアーを持ったトニーを見たとたんに、彼は凍りついた。ロキティの胴体を掴むと、目を閉じて前方に突き出す。「ほら、君がやってくれ。僕にはできない」

ロキティはロジャーズが彼を抱え上げた時、不審に思った。彼は普段そこまでべたべたしてこないのだ。しかし、撫でてくれたのは良かった。どうやら、不審に思い続けておくべきだったようだが。なにしろ、いきなり強く掴まれるとスタークに手渡されたのだ。これは確実に良くない展開だ。

「なんだ、スティーブ、本気か」ロキは彼の手の中でもがきながら唸った。「お前のことはもっと買ってたのにな、ロジャーズよ」

「おいおい、スティーブ、随分と大袈裟じゃないか」トニーは猫の首根っこを掴むと、金髪の男の手から持ち上げ、蓋を開いて上向きにされたキャリアーに運んでいった。猫の怒ったように訴えかける鳴き声は無視して。

「貴様ら二人とも、憶えていろよ！」ロキは毒々しく吐き捨てた。「貴様ら二人の子々孫々に呪いをかけてやる！」

スタークは猫の後足を纏めて掴むと、軽々とキャリヤーの中に入れた。手放すと素早く手を引いて檻のドアを閉める。「ほら、な。そんなに難しいことじゃなかっただろ」そう言ってプラスチックの箱を正しい位置に直すと、上の方にある取っ手を掴んだ。「本当に一緒に来なくていいのか？多分面白いことになるぞ」

「いや、なんか気持ち悪くなってきた」スティーブはそう言うと、踵を返した。猫の小さく哀願するような鳴き声が彼の気分をより一層悪くした。もしあの小さな猫に何かがあっては、それに関わっていたという事実だけで彼は自分を決して許せないだろう。どうしてスタークの言うことなど聞いてしまったのだ？あの猫はまったく健康に問題はなさそうだったではないか。

「スターク、今すぐこの牢から私を出せ！」ロキは唸り、キャリアーの前面にある細い金属の格子の間から前足を片方突き出した。「私がここから出たら、貴様は後悔することになるぞ。貴様は私の怒りを見たことがあると思い込んでいるだけだ！いいや、私の本気の怒りを貴様はまだ知らない！」

「へっ、好きにしろ」トニーは肩を竦めると、猫の出す不機嫌な音を完全に黙殺して彼を待つ車の方へと運んでいった。

＊＊＊

「では、ミスター・スターク」獣医は穏やかに彼に会釈した。ロキティのキャリアーは二人の間にある診療台の上に載せられている。「この…えーと、ルシファー*君？まあ、面白い名前ですね。ルシファー君のために何をしましょうか？」

(*ここでは光の堕天使ルシファー本来の綴りLuciferではなく、それに毛皮のfurを掛けたLucifurrという綴りになっています。完全にダジャレです）

「それかダース・キティのどっちかだったんだ」スタークは肩を竦めて説明する。「だが、ディズニーからC&D*を送られるのは嫌だったんでね。あいつらがどんなかは知ってるだろう」

(*C&D=cease and desist、つまり停止や中止を通達されるという意味ですね。あの方々がよくやると言われているあれです。ハハッ）

「はいはい、ではルシファー君ということで」獣医はスタークのユーモアがあまり通じなかったようで、似非笑いを浮かべる。彼がキャリアーを開けると、トニーは息を詰め、襲撃に備えた。獣医が中から小さな黒猫を優しい手つきで持ち出すと、その嫌に協力的な態度に、トニーは不審そうに眼を眇める。「はい、どうぞ。君は何て素敵な黒猫ちゃんだろうね。さて、かわいいルシファー君には何が必要かな？」彼は猫の背を優しく撫でながら訊いた。

ロキは機会をうかがっていた。内なる猫は恐怖にすっかり縮こまっており、この同じ猫が以前は巨大なサソリ型ロボットと対峙した時でさえ威嚇音を上げていただけだと思えば、非常に幸先が良くなかった。全身全霊が彼にこの場から逃げろと訴えていたが、この小さな密室ではどこにも行く場所がない。これは慎重に作戦を練る必要がある。スタークへの報復はその後だ。

「ああ、まあ、病気があるかどうか調べてほしいのと、ワクチンを一通りだな」トニーが指折り伝える。「爪切りに、ああそれと…ほら…「き」で始まって「い」で終わるアレについても相談させてもらいたい」

「何の話をしてるかくらい、分かるぞ、アンソニー」ロキはぼそりと言ったが、この消毒用アルコールと他の動物たちの臭いがする男に撫でられながら、無垢な素振りを見せていた。服装からして、医者だろうか。臭いからして、獣医だろうとロキは踏んだ。ここで、「き」で始まって「い」で終わるのは去勢に決まっている。

「わかりました。まずは基礎の身体測定から始めましょうか」獣医はロキティを優しく抱き上げると、テーブルトップの体重計に乗せた。「ふむ、この大きさにしてはちょっと重たいですね」

「ああ、僕たちの方で食事を減らすことはできるはずだな」スタークはその様子を少々得意げな期待を込めた眼差しで眺めている。

「僕たち、というのは貴様個人のことだろう」ロキはまた慎重に動かされながら述べた。

「次は体温を測りましょう」獣医は言って、体温計を掴むと、その先端をワセリンにつけた。

「ああ、体温ね。確実に測るべきだ」トニーの笑みが大きくなった。「ところで、こいつのことはしっかりと捕まえておいた方がいいぞ」トニーが忠告した。「口輪もあったほうがいいかもしれない」

「口輪って、スタークさん」獣医は男の忠告に笑った。「この子は犬じゃないんですよ。普通の猫です。小柄な動物はもっとデリケートに扱わないと、ね」

「ああ、そいつはデリケートだとも」スタークがぼやく。「爆弾のようにデリケートだ」

獣医はトニーに向かって片眉を上げただけで、小さく鳴く、明らかに間違った名をつけられた猫を優しく撫でていた。

ロキはトニーに向かって目を眇めた。「どういうわけか、貴様が何か企んでいるようなっぁああアアアッ、なんだこれは！！！」

獣医はしっかりと猫を押さえ、体温計を挿しこみ、大音量で鳴いた猫に辛抱強い笑みを向けた。「ごめんな、おチビちゃん、ちょっと冷たかったね」

「ちょっと冷たかっただと？そうか！？ヨトゥンヘイムの方が暖かいわ！せめて最初に酒でも奢ってくれるべきだろう」ロキティは体温計が抜かれる間もトニーがニヤニヤしているので、唸った。「アンソニー、貴様、後で痛い目を見るぞ」

「よしよし、平熱だね」獣医が言った。「では、ワクチンの方を済ませましょうか。器具の準備をしてきますね」

ロキは獣医が後ろにあるドアから出て行くのを見送り、その向こうから絶え間なく数匹の犬が吠える音が聞こえた。脳裏に作戦が描かれ始める。

「もうお前には何もできまい、なあ、ロー？」スタークが腕を組んで、満足気に言った。

ロキは尾を一度ピシャリと勢い良く振って彼を見やると、反対側のカウンターに飛び移った。スタークは猫が向かう先を悟って診療台を回り込んで止めようとしたが、反応が遅すぎた。猫が大きな綿棒やガーゼの入ったガラス容器と壁の隙間に滑り込んだので、ガラス容器は床に落ちて割れると、ガラス片とその中身を散乱させた。

トニーは彼を捕まえようと飛び掛かってきたが、ロキは軽やかにその手を躱すと、相手がカウンターに上半身を倒すように腕を伸ばしてくると同時に飛び上がり、その背中に着地した。それから洗面台の横の壁に取り付けられている、ペーパータオルを収納するプラスチックの箱に飛び乗った。その上部には蓋を開けるための押ボタンがあり、彼がそれを踏んだとたんに開いた箱からペーパータオルが飛び出して、スタークの背中の上に散乱した。

トニーは信じられなかった。いったいどうやって彼は猫に負けているのだ？急いで姿勢を正すと、ガラス片やガーゼ、綿棒が散乱した床の上にペーパータオルが加わった。だが、ロキティはすでに手の届かない場所に移動していた。彼は大きな木製のキャビネットの上に陣取り、小柄な男がいくら背伸びをしても届かない。

「ロク！！」ロニーはピシャリと叫び、盛大に顔をしかめていた。「そこから下りて来い！」

「ハンッ、まるで私に命じる権利があるかのような口振りだな」ロキは尾を一度降って冷笑した。「お前の方こそ上ってきて私を捕まえたらどうだ、人間」

猫が挑発的に威嚇音を上げると、トニーは目を眇めた。猫などに翻弄されてなるものか。相手は猫だぞ、まったく！負けてなるものかと、トニーはカウンターの上に上りはじめた。

「ミスター・スターク！」唐突に、獣医の声が背後から響き渡った。「一体何をしているんですか！？」

そして、それがロキの好機となった。タイミングがぴったりだ。今こそ、毛玉を解放する時！キャビネットから獣医の禿げかけた頭に飛び乗る。牙と爪をしっかりと食い込ませれば、予想通り、獣医は反射的に猫を引っ掴んで床に投げた。もちろん、彼は軽やかに着地し、相手の脚の間を通ってドアを、駆け抜けた。

獣医はほんの数分前に完璧な状態で出て行ったはずの診療室の惨状見て愕然としており、その中心にいた男が彼の前に立った。

「待て！いや、あいつを止めないと」スタークは逃亡した猫の後を追おうとした。「逃げちまう！」

獣医は数多の引っ掻き傷や咬み傷から顔まで流れ落ちてくる血に気を取られていた。「落ち着いてください、ミスター・スターク。助手の一人が捕まえてくれますよ」そう言ってペーパータオルを取ろうと洗面台に向かうが、そこでようやく容器が開け放たれていることに気づく。底のほうに残った数枚を手に取ると、傷に押し当てた。「一体、ここで何が起きたんです？」

「ロキティが起きたんだ」スタークがぼやく。「とにかく、あいつを早いとこ確保しておくことだ。じゃないと、悪化する一方だぞ」

「ロキティ？」獣医が問う。「あの子の名前はルシファー君だと言いませんでした？」

トニーは肩を竦め、獣医は呆れて溜め息をついた。「あなたには待合室で待っていただいた方が良さそうですね、ミスター・スターク。これ以上私の診療院に損傷をもたらす前に」

「なんだ、僕がこれをやったとでも！？」

「あの子はただの猫です、ミスター・スターク！」獣医は呆れかえって吠えた。「出て行きなさい！」

「わかったよ、だけどあんたもすぐに分かるさ」トニーは言って、待合室まで戻っていった。あの獣医もすぐに前言撤回することだろう。

＊＊＊

ロキは吠える犬どものいる方へまっすぐ突き進んだ。「ケンネル(犬舎)」とかかれた標示に従う。確か、記憶によれば犬は猫を嫌うものだったので、それを利用してやるのだ。

ドアはソーの部屋のものとよく似た、簡単なレバー式の取っ手だったので軽々と開けることができた。彼は飛び上がり、前足でそれを掴んで引きおろしてドアを開くと、するりと中に入った。なんて大声で鳴く獣たちだろう。響き渡る犬の吠え声に彼は耳鳴りさえしていた。

「おうおう、なんだこりゃあ？おやつか？」一匹が不穏な声を上げた。

「おお、こっちにおいで、子猫ちゃん」また別の犬が悪意を込めて呼びかけた。

どうやら、彼は犬語も分かるらしい。まったく、嫌な気分になる。ロキは彼らを閉じ込めた檻の間を駆け抜け、犬どもの冷やかしやからかいを黙殺しながら、どうやって作戦を実行しようか考えた。そして、それを見つける。彼が入って来たドアのすぐ横に、「緊急檻解放レバー」と書かれた標識が上にある、美しいレバーがあったのだ。今は充分、緊急事態と形容できるだろう。

彼は何度か犬どもの檻の前を行き来し、彼らが全員ロキの姿を見たことを確認し、彼らを充分に逆上させ、半狂乱の状態に持ち込んだ。素早く行動せねばならないのは確実だ。

「よし、全部バッグに収めたぞ*。バッグがあって、手中に収められるのを待ってる。よし、貴様ら愚かで、蚤だらけの獣ども」彼はからかい、相手の募る苛立ちをさらに掻き立て、絶え間なく続く吠え声に彼のニャーと鳴く声はかき消されそうになった。「そうだ、貴様らは私が欲しいのだろう？だが、貴様らは皆私の足下にも及ばない、無礼で涎だらけの愚か者だ！」

(*言い間違いではありませんが、続く言葉の接合性を重視して直訳にしました。「I've got this all in the bag」とは「全部袋に収めた」つまり、獲物がすでにバッグに入っているという意味が転じて成功確実という意味です)

ちょうどドアの方に向かっていた時だった。助手と思われる人物が彼の姿を見つけ、常軌を逸した猫を回収しようとドアの方に向かって来た。もはや、今しかない。

彼もまたドアの方に走っていき、女が部屋に飛び込んできたと同時にそのすぐ横のレバーに飛び掛かった。アラーム音が鳴り響き、彼女の頭上で赤い光が明滅し始めたので一瞬注意が逸れた助手の隙をついて、猫は影のように彼女の足下を駆け抜けた。

それと同時に、全部で二十二もある犬の檻が瞬時に開き、入っていた犬が全て突進して来た。先程まで彼らを挑発していた猫の後を追いかけはじめる。

「捕まえられるものなら捕まえてみろ、うすばかな獣ども！」ロキは逃げると同時に叫んでいた。

助手は大慌てで両手を振っていたが、確実に十二匹以上はいる犬が半狂乱になって猫を追跡し始めたので、彼女は一気に押し倒されてしまった。

彼らに捕まらないようにするのはなかなか困難だったが、とにかく彼らはあまり頭が良くなかった。檻の部屋の外にある部屋をぐるりと一周するように駆け抜ければ、鼻先を彼の尾にくっつけたかのようにすぐ後ろを追いかけてくる犬の群れはそこにあったテーブルやバスタブ、カートの悉くを押し倒していった。そのまま再び廊下を駆け始める。ちょうどその時、診療室の片づけを終えた獣医が廊下に出てきた。目の前を猫が突進して、そのすぐ後に犬の群れが続くと、彼は恐怖に駆られた悲鳴を上げていたが、そのすぐ横をすり抜けて、猫は先程の診療室に飛び込んだ。

ロキはすぐに踵を返し、つるつるなリノリウムの床に足を滑らせながらも全体重をドアに押しつけ、獣医の背中がドアにぶつかると同時になんとかそれを閉じることに成功した。半狂乱になった犬どももまた、閉じたドアに突進してくるのだった。

＊＊＊

「ミスター・スターク」獣医の声がして、トニーはドアに目を向けた。

スタークは雑誌を読んでいたところだったのだが、穏やかに彼に顔を向けた。そして、目の前に立つボロボロな状態の男の姿に、雑誌を取り落した。破れた白衣は片方の肩から落ちそうになっており、手や顔には無数の引っ掻き傷があった。しかも、靴が片方無くなっていたが、戦場帰りの呆然としたその様子では、本人も気づいていないかもしれない。

「お願いですから、あなたの猫を迎えに行ってください」獣医は続けた。

「もう全部終わったのか？」トニーはできるだけ何気ない口調で言いながら、最後にロキティを見た診療室へと向かった。

「ええ、ええ、もう全部終わりました」獣医は呆然としたまま告げた。「ああ、それとミスター・スターク。もう二度と来ないでください」そう加えると、彼は踵を返して去った。

トニーはそっとドアを僅かに開いた。それから中に頭を突っ込むと、診療台に静かに横になり、何事もなかったかのように片足を舐めているのを発見した。スタークは急いで中に滑り込むと、後ろ手にドアを閉めた。

「お前は何をしたんだ」床からキャリアーをひったくって診療台に置くと、彼は声を低くして言った。「いや、やっぱりいい、知りたくもない。キャリアーに入れ、今だ！」

ロキはただ挑発的にスタークを見上げ、苛立ちも露わに尾を振った。

「いいか、お前のお大事なソーの下に帰りたいっていうなら、このキャリアーに入ることだ」トニーは低く唸った。

ロキはニヤリとしてから立ち上がる。軽やかに檻の中に入り、トニーがスチール製のドアを閉める間に横になった。

トニーはこの脅しに効果があったという事実に僅かしか驚いていなかった。キャリアーを持ち上げ、腹を立てた様子で車まで運ぶ。一応、獣医には忠告した。とはいえ、動物の扱いに専門的な訓練を受けてきた相手まで翻弄するとは、この猫に腹が立って仕方ない。しかし、それ以上に腹が立つのは、このムカつく毛玉が結局何の注射も打たれていないという事実だった。

「後でたっぷりとお仕置きだからな」トニーは空虚な忠告をすると、後部座席のドアを開けてキャリアーを荒々しく中に押し込んだ。しかし、実際のところ、何をすべきだろう？まだ分からなかったが、猫に勝ち逃げされるわけにはいかない。

「いいや、仕置きをされるのは貴様の方だ、アンソニー・スターク」ロキは悪意を込めてゴロゴロと喉を鳴らした。トニーがドアを勢いよく閉じたとたんに、行動を起こす。診療室に一人きりで残されていた間に、この小さな檻の扉を徹底的に調べることができたので、彼は両の前足を格子の間から突き出すと、掛け金がカチッと外れるまで一対のレバーを挟むようにした。それから片足を突き出したままその場に横たわり、スタークが運転席に落ち着き、車を発進させる間も檻が閉じているように見せかけた。

ロキはタワーから獣医の店までかかった時間を慎重に逆算した。これを家からあまり遠いところではしたくないのだ。彼には強い意志があったが、同時に面倒臭がり屋でもあった。この短い足で一週間もかけて歩くのは一度で充分だ。ようやく行動を起こすに適した距離にきたと結論すると、彼は静かに箱から抜け出して、助手席の下に潜り込んだ。

トニーは運転しながら、まだカンカンだった。この全てが馬鹿馬鹿しくてならない。これがただの猫だとは絶対に言えない。本名がサタンの子ダミアンだというなら、話は別だったが。そういえば、あの猫に悪魔の印があるか確かめたことがなかった。バックミラー越しに件の悪魔の姿を確認しようと視線を上げて、愕然とした。キャリアーのドアは開け放たれ、鏡越しにロキティの姿はなかったのだ。

その目で確認すべく座席越しに背後を振り返ってから、車を止められる場所を求めて改めて前方に向き直ると、目の前のダッシュボードの上に佇む怒りの形相をした黒猫と遭遇した。耳を背後にぺたりとさせ、警告するように尾を振り、獰猛な唸り声を向けられると、スタークは身の毛もよだつ思いだった。これは確実にサタンの猫だ。

「ああ、やあ、ロー」スタークは獣を驚かせたくなく、優しげな声で宥めるように話しかけた。「キャリアーを開ける方法を見つけたようだな？」

「ああ、それに、役立つトリックも学んだ。毛玉発射！」ロキは唸り、トニーの顔面目掛けて飛び掛かった。「人間は痛みを感じると周囲に注意を払わない」

スタークは突然、遮るには速すぎるスピードで飛び掛かって来た獣に悲鳴を上げた。憤怒の具現が彼の頭に掴みかかると、針のように鋭い爪が彼の頬に食い込んだ。トニーは両手で猫を掴み、引き剥がすと助手席の床に投げつけた。

その間も車が走っていたことに気が及んだ瞬間に、前方で停車していたトラックの後ろに激突した。フロントガラスが割れると同時にエアバッグが爆発するように出現して、すでに負傷した顔面に衝突し、一瞬の間、彼は呆然としてしまった。

目を瞬かせて頭を振る。今の出来事は本当に起きたのか？それから右側で動きがあったのでそちらを向けば、割れた窓から黒猫が飛び出す瞬間を目撃していた。

「キッチンからも出られないなら、道を渡るな*、スターク！」ロキは肩越しに大笑いして車から飛び出ていった。

(*これはとある映画でロキのように慣用句をごちゃ混ぜにするキャラが言ったセリフでもありますが、おそらく次の二つを掛けあわせたものと思われます。間違いに気づかれた方がいたらご指摘ください。「don’t cross the street in the middle of the block」つまり、横断歩道のない場所で道路を渡るのはよくない、正しい道に従わずに強引に渡ろうとすると事故などの思わぬ出来事に遭遇するという警告。「if you can’t stand the heat, get out/leave the kitchen」熱気に耐えられないなら台所を出て行け。つまり、ある状況のプレッシャーやストレスに耐えられないならば、その状況に身を置くなという意味）

「ロー、だめだ！」トニーは必死になって猫に手を伸ばして叫んだが、シートベルトのせいで届かず、猫はするりと逃げだしてしまった。「ああ、まずい、まずい、まずい！！くそ！」

＊＊＊

「ロキティを失くしたって、どういうことだ？」スティーブは電話越しに言った。初めから嫌な予感がしていたのだが、直感を信じるべきだった。「君、ソーに殺されるぞ！」

「僕だって？」トニーが電話越しに冷笑する。「君だって僕同様に手を汚しているんだよ。いいからこっちに来て、あの忌々しい猫を探すの手伝ってくれ！あと、僕のスーツもよろしく！」

スティーブは急いで現場に駆け付け、二人は数時間を掛けて街を捜索したが、あの猫の気配はどこにもなかった。ロジャーズは獣医のところで何があったのか、また、トニーがどうやって車を大破させたのか、詳細を知りたいとは思わなかった。とにかく猫を見つけて、この事件の幕を引きたかった。

ロキは裏路地に駆け込み、四足になってすぐにタワーに向かって旅をした頃の記憶から、周囲の景色の多くを憶えていた。もう少しでタワーに到着するという時に、何かが彼の視線を捉えた。邪悪な笑みに口角を上げ、彼の瞳孔が窄まると、内なる猫を完全に表に引き出した。

＊＊＊

スタークは街路すれすれのところを低空飛行し、探査機に火を噴かせていた。「おーいバカ猫、どこにいる？」彼がそうやってぶつぶつと独り言を唸ったのも百回目と思われた。ソーが今にも帰還する頃合いで、もしも猫が彼の帰りを待っていなければ、まあ、スタークは新しいタワーを建設しなければならないかもしれない。またしても。

「失礼します、サー。ですが、どうやらあなたが探している猫がタワーのすぐ外に現れた模様です」ジャーヴィスが通信機越しに報告した。「中に入れましょうか？」

トニーは大きく安堵の息をついた。猫に方向感覚があったことを、神々に感謝したかった。「ああ、もちろん」トニーはすぐさま答えると、帰路についた。「そいつを入れてやってくれ」

「ええ、ですが、サー」ジャーヴィスが続けた。「どうやら正体不明の物体を咥えているようですが」

「いいか、ジャーヴィス。そいつがたとえ爆弾を咥えていたとしても構わない。とにかくサーファー君が戻ってくる前にその猫を上階にあげておくんだ。猫が持ち込んだ物の始末はあいつにやらせる！」

「かしこまりました」AIが従順に答えた。

ロキはタワーの玄関前でじっと待っていた。このタワーの全てがあの忌々しいAIの管理下にある。扉までもだ。彼はすでに一日中外出していたのだから、そろそろソーが戻ってくるはずだった。それはつまり、彼を見つけようと、トニーが必死に足掻いている頃だということだ。まさに、程なくして玄関が開き、ロキは獲物を咥え上げると、待ち構えているエレベーターまで軽やかに歩を進めた。いい子だ、ジャーヴィス。

＊＊＊

ソーはわくわくとしながらエレベーターから降りて、彼を出迎えに駆け寄って来た小さな猫を見るなり大きな笑みを浮かべていた。ソーが猫を腕に抱え上げて抱きしめるまで、ニャンニャンと嬉しげに鳴いていた。その顎下を優しく擽ってやる。

「おお、俺のロキティよ」ソーも嬉しげに猫撫で声を出した。「今日は俺が恋しかったか？」

「ああ、ソー、凄い話があるんだ」ロキは兄を出迎えるために駆け寄りながら言った。このアスガーディアンが彼の言葉を一切理解していないことは承知の上だったが、この話をしたくてならなかった。声に出して伝えないのでは、あまりにもったいない。

ソーは顔をしかめて鼻をひくつかせ、まず自分の臭いを嗅いでから猫の臭いを嗅いだ。「俺たちのどちらかが酷い異臭をさせているが、お前は一日中ここにいたのだから、俺の方なのだろうな。どちらにしろ一緒に風呂でも入ってから夕食にしようか？」

「うん、素晴らしい考えだ」ロキはソーに運ばれながら心から同意した。「私も風呂に入りたい。その後は、この前のミニョンという獣のフィレでも食べたいな」

ロキはソーが忠実に彼をしっかりと洗う中、温かいお湯の中でゆったりと寛いだ。その間もその日の冒険について語り続ける。兄に彼の言葉が理解できていれば良かったのに。少なくとも、犬の群れの場面では大笑いしてくれたことだろう。

その後、二人で階下に戻ると、クリントがすでにキッチンにいてステーキの準備に取り掛かっていた。

「ほら、お前らはそこに座ってろ」彼はロキティに笑いかけながら勧めてきた。「二人とも今日はとても長い一日だったみたいな顔してるからな。猫の生活ってのは、きっと大変なものなんだろう」クリントはからかい気味にウィンクを寄越してきた。

「おお、ありがとう、我が友クリントよ」ソーは言って椅子に腰を下ろすと、愛猫をテーブルの上に下ろしてやった。「スティーブとトニーはどこだ？あやつらも腹が減っているのではないか？」

「えーと、あいつらはトニーの車のことでダウンタウンまで行かなきゃならなかったんだ」クリントは嘘をつくのを拒否して答えた。「ちょっとフェンダーベンダー(軽度の事故)を起こしちゃったらしくてね」

「もっと気を付けるべきだな。車のフェンダーをベンドする(折る)のはかなり危険な行為なのではないか」

「ああ、まあ、ベンドしたフェンダーもこれが初めてってわけじゃないだろう」クリントはフライパンを持って彼の方にやってくると、ソーの皿に巨大なTボーンステーキを載せた。「どうぞ、アスガルドの未来の王とそのロイヤル猫のために豪快なステーキを。ロジャーズからの差し入れだ」それから友人にビールの入った大きなグラスと、ロキティにはミルクの入ったショットグラスを持ってきた。「よし、ではお食べ」

「ありがとう、友クリントよ、とても美味そうだ」ソーは顔を輝かせ、肉を小さく切り取ると猫に手渡した。

「ああ、どういたしまして」クリントは肩を竦めて言った。「スティーブはなんかロキティに夕食を奢る必要があるとかなんとか言ってたぜ。妙な話だが、よくわからん。俺はもう外食して来たから、そろそろ寝るよ」

ソーは彼にお休みの挨拶をしてから、ペットに食事を与え続けた。そして自らもステーキを大いに楽しんだ。それから、この賢い猫と共に過ごす時間も。

皿の後片付けをしている間、ロキティは満足げな様子で隣のカウンターに座っていたのだが、ちょうどその時にスタークが入って来た。トニーは猫の方など見向きもせず、まっすぐ冷蔵庫に向かうと、中からビールを取り出した。

ソーは友人を出迎えようと振り向いたが、洗っていたグラスを危うく取り落すところだった。「我が友スタークよ、お前の顔に何があったのだ？真っ赤になっているぞ」

「何だって？」トニーはどこか呆然としたようすで言った。ちょうど、先程獣医が取っていた態度と似ている。ぐったりと疲れ、節々が痛み、とにかく猫のいない夜を自分のラボで過ごしたい気分だった。「ああ、そうか、エアバッグのせいだ。問題ない」

ソーは彼の頬にあるどう見ても引っ掻かれたような傷跡を見て目を眇めた。「お前のその空気の入った袋というのは、お前の頬も引っ掻くようなものだったのか？」

「えっ、いや、それはあんたの猫だよ」トニーが認める。「さっきちょっとした喧嘩をしてね」

「そうなのか」ソーは厳しそうに言ったが、大事な猫の方をチラリと見やったその声音はすでに威嚇するような響きを持っていた。

「私をスケープゴートにするような真似はするなよ、スターク」ロキは鼻をつんとあげて冷笑した。「この大失態を始めたのは貴様の方だからな」

「どっちが勝ったんだ？」ソーは彼に向かって無垢な鳴き声を上げる猫の顎下を優しく擽りながら言った。

「そいつだ」スタークはビールを煽りながら認め、猫の明らかに状況を楽しんでいる目と見て言った。「まあ、とりあえず、お休み、ソー」

ロキは訳知り顔でニヤリとした。ああ、今回は彼の勝利だ。トニーがそれを認めたことで、彼は更に満足した気分になった。しかも、まだ局面を彼の方に完全に有利にするだけの切り札があるのだった。一層花を添える、更なる楽しみとでも言えばよいか。

＊＊＊

ロキティは外から持ち込んできた獲物を咥え、ラボの方までこそこそと下りていった。口の中にある物体についてはあまり深く考えないようにして、その間はできるだけ毛玉の方に主導権を渡していた。

トニーはいつもの如く、遅くまで作業をしているようだった。そして、まさに望み以上の舞台が用意されていた。あの人間は作業机の下に仰向けになって横になり、彼が身に着けているアークリアクターの部品を弄っていたのだ。

「お前が私に追いかけてほしがっていたネズミだ」ロキは獲物を落として言った。

トニーは頭上のテーブルに黒猫が飛び乗ったことにさえ気がつかなかったが、冷たく、湿ったものが胸の上に落っこちてきたのは感じた。下を見やれば、死んだ大きなネズミが彼の胸の上に横たわっていた。彼は悲鳴を上げて飛び起きたので、頭上の作業机に強かに頭を打ち付けていた。

呻きながら頭を押さえ、横に転がって慎重に作業机の下から這い出ると、あの忌々しい毛玉の姿を求めて周囲を見回す。当然、猫の姿はどこにも見当たらなかった。床に転がったそれなりの大きさのネズミを見下ろし、気持ち悪そうに顔をしかめる。下手をするとロキティと同じくらいの大きさではなかろうか。正直、なかなか凄い光景だ。一瞬だけ、彼はそれを剥製にしてソーにプレゼントしてやろうかと考えたが、そんなことをすれば、ワンダー毛玉のロキティがそんなものをどこで捕まえたのか説明しなければならなくなる。そして、それは極力持ちたくない会話であった。

顔を上げ、ロボットアームが視界に入ると、それに向かってピシャリと声を荒げた。「おい、ダミー！こいつを捨ててくれ！」彼は頭を打ったところを撫でながら命じた。それなりのたんこぶができてしまうだろう。「それとジャーヴィス、ドアにロックを掛けてくれないか」

「もちろんです、サー」

ロキティはスティーブの鉛筆が奏でる、引っ掻くような音を聞きながら、こっそりとリビングルームに忍び込んだ。それからステルスモードでソファの背もたれに飛び乗ると、一瞬だけ立ち止まってから男の腹の上にドシンと飛び乗った。スティーブは驚いて身体を震わせ、描いていた絵に大きな黒い線が入ってしまった。しかし、怒ることはできない。少なくとも、ロキティは彼が傍にいることを許してくれているのだ。

「やあ、ロキティ」彼は言って、鉛筆を放すと大きな笑みを浮かべて猫の頭を擽った。「全部赦してくれたのかな」

ロキはじっとスティーブを見つめていたが、彼が鉛筆を置いた瞬間、勝利を確信した。素早くその些末な筆記用具を口に咥えると、飛び降りる。

「赦してない」ロキは答え、唸り声を上げて耳を下ろすと、非常にショックを受けた様子のロジャーズを振り返ってから、その場を駆け去った。

スティーブは溜め息をつき、敗北に頭を垂れた。どうやら、そう簡単には赦されないようだ。とはいえ、自業自得でもある。こうして、彼はすぐさま、どうやって猫の許しを得ようかと悩み始めるのだった。


	25. 第二十五章

スティーブはその一週間、アスガーディアンの友人のために料理をし続け、毎回必ずロキティのためのミルクの入ったグラスを余分に準備していた。しかし、花を添えたものが現れたのは金曜日のことだった。ロキは一時的に休戦状態となったトニーが作業をする様子を眺めていたのだが、その時、ある匂いが鼻についた。耳をピンと立てて、頭が勝手にめぐるかのようだった。気がつけば、彼は床に飛び降りてその神がかった香りの出処を求めて歩いていた。

彼は猫の極端に鋭い嗅覚を辿ってキッチンに導かれた。どうやら、スティーブが何かの調理を行なっているようだったが、ロキは警戒しながらまずは椅子に飛び乗り、それから続けてテーブルの上に飛び乗った。

「やあ、ロキティ」スティーブが挨拶をしたが、猫を撫でようとはしなかった。まだ彼の裏切り行為は許されておらず、正直その事実はスティーブを苦しめていた。「ごめんよ、でもこれは君のために作っているんじゃないんだ」

「今はそう言うがな」ロキは不審そうに答えたが、内なる猫はその香ばしい臭いをもっと近くで嗅ぎたいと願っていた。それはロキをテーブルの端まで導き、コンロに向かって首を伸ばして、彼はその正体が何なのか突き止めようとしていた。「だが、貴様が私を裏切ったという事実と、まだ貴様がその報いを受けていないということを忘れないでほしいものだ」

スティーブは猫の積極的な態度に微笑み、撫でようと手を伸ばしたが、猫にそれを避けられてしまった。悲しげに口角を下げる。「まだ怒ってるんだね？」

「明らかにな」

「で、この子がクリントがいつも話してる小さな毛玉ちゃんなわけね」背後で女の声がした。

ロキはそれに少し驚いて振り向き、そこに赤毛の女の姿を見つけた。ナターシャ・ロマノフだ。いったいいつここに来たというのか？アベンジャーズの中でも、ロキがもっとも警戒していたのは彼女であった。全てを疑ってかかる気質はスタークよりも筋金入りだったし、彼女はいつも彼の嘘を見抜いてきたのだから。

まあ、非常時には非常手段が用いられるべきだ。ロキは猫の意識の遥か奥底まで撤退すると、かわいい毛玉に完全に支配されてやった。それは即座に究極の愛らしさを発揮して、赤毛の女に向かって大声で鳴いた。

オーケー、あまり愛らしくないかもしれない。だが、望んだ効果はあった。ナターシャは両手を伸ばして猫を拾いあげると、じっと観察した。「へえ、もっと大きいかと思っていたわ」

ロキは口角を下げた。無礼な女め。しかし、毛玉の方はまったく気にしていないようだ。それどころか、抱き上げられていることに有頂天になっている。女に向かってまたも尾を引いた鳴き声を上げ、再びテーブルの上に下ろされた。そこで直ちにゴロンと横たわると、腹を剥き出しにして足を宙に上げ、パンの生地でも捏ねているかのような動きをしてあどけない目を彼女に向けたのだ。

「このペテン師め」ロキがぼやく。「それは私のトリックだろう」

完全に驚くべきことに、うまく行ったのだ。女はまた猫を抱き上げると、温もりのある仕草で胸元に抱き寄せた。その顎下を器用に擽り、しかもパーフェクトと言わざるを得ない強さで指を押し当てているのだ。

「あ～もう、なんて可愛いの」彼女はそっと猫撫で声を上げると、スティーブと話す間も猫を抱えたままだった。「ソーが可愛がるのもわかるわ」

「ああ、本当にたいしたもんだよ」スティーブは同意し、友人に微笑みかけながら、唐突に自分が猫だったら良かったのにと思っていた。「それで、どれくらいいるんだい？」

「クリントが戻ってくるまでだけよ」彼女はまだ意識を腕の中の猫に注いだまま言った。「彼に目を通してほしい書類を持ってくるって伝えてあるの」

「まだあのロボット軍団の背後にいる黒幕に関する手掛かりはないのか？」ロジャーズはオーブンから美味しそうで香ばしい匂いを放っている食べ物を取り出すために身を屈めながら尋ねた。

「ゼロよ」ナットは顔をしかめて答えた。「だけど、話をしておきたい相手は何人かいる。彼が一番鋭い目を持っているから、目を光らせておくのは彼が最適じゃないかと思ってね」

ロキは会話の内容に耳を傾けようとしていたのだが、この魅惑的な香りで頭をいっぱいにされると、それも難しかった。皿を二枚取り出し、その上に何らかの肉を並べ、ローストポテトを添えて盛りつけるスティーブを、猫は催眠術に掛けられたかのように見つめた。

「あら、サーモン。スティーブ、気を遣わせてごめんね」ナターシャは少し興奮気味に言って猫を床に下ろすと、スティーブと食事をを共にするべくテーブルについた。

「だって、君もうほとんど顔を見せてくれないじゃないか」ロジャーズは僅かに頬を紅潮させて言った。「だから、これも特別な機会かな、って思ってさ。それに、君の大好物だって知ってるから」

「それはその通りよ。ありがとう、スティーブ」彼女は彼の頬にキスで報いてから早速食べ始めた。頬に着いた口紅を彼女が親指で拭うと、さらにスティーブを真っ赤に紅潮させるのだった。

「君も、もっとここで過ごしてくれてもいいんだぞ」彼は期待を込めて加えた。

「スティーブ、あなただってスタークが私を神経質にさせるってこと分かってるでしょ」ナットは正直に答えた。「ここに数時間以上いると、あの人を病院送りにしかねないわ…またもね」

「じゃあ、時々顔を出してくれるだけでも」

「顔は出してるじゃない」彼女は笑みと共に言った。スティーブの彼女に対する好意は微笑ましいとも言えるほどだった。「今だって顔を出してる」

ロキは新たに彼の定位置となったらしい床の上でロジャーズの惨めな口説き文句を聞いて顔をしかめた。たとえナターシャが彼の機嫌を取って、彼のベッドまでついていったとしても、その後どうすればいいか彼に分かるとは思えなかった。幸いなことに、毛玉はロキにせっつかれる必要はなかった。軽々とテーブルの上に飛び乗ると、磨き上げられた表面にもかかわらず少しも滑ったりしなかった。ふむ、どうやらロキにもまだこの獣から学ぶべき点が一つや二つはあるかもしれなかった。

猫はまっすぐナターシャの方に行くと、その皿に向かって期待を込めた鳴き声を上げた。

「そんなことをしても無駄だぞ」ロキは猫に向かって内心で呟いた。「うまく行くわけがない」

ナットは迫りくる猫に向かって口角を下げると、掴み上げて床に戻した。「だめよ、悪い子ね」

「ほらな」ロキは平たく述べる。そして、閃いた。「だけど、スティーブはかなり気が散ってるみたいだし、厳密に言って私たちに借りがある」

猫もヒントを得たようで、再びテーブルに飛び乗ると、今度はスティーブの皿に向かっていった。この人間は会話に夢中に意鳴るあまり、小さな毛玉がさっそく魚に食いついていることにも気がつかなかった。しかし、ナターシャは気づいたようで、顔をしかめると、友人に向かって片眉を撥ね上げてみせた。

「ところで、この子一気に可愛さが激減してきたんだけど」彼女は口角を下げて言った。

スティーブも顔をしかめて猫を見下ろす。「ロキティ、だめだ！」彼は叱って猫を動かそうと手を伸ばした。そして低い威嚇音が耳に入るなり、凍りついたように動きを止める。猫を掴むことから皿を掴むことに素早く方向転換すると、皿を持ったまま立ち上がってカウンターの方に戻っていった。

「まだ終わってなかったんだが」ロキはぼやき、この毛玉がアベンジャーズどもにいつ彼に触れても良いのか許可を与えることに少しも臆していないことを喜んだ。ミッドガルドの全猫の中でも、もっとも彼と気性の合った猫に出会えたのは幸運だ。

スティーブは背を向けて何やら作業しており。猫はただ彼に期待を込めた眼差しを向けたまま、口許に残った味を少しでも堪能しようと口周りを舐めていた。

スティーブは今度は一口サイズに切り分けられたサーモンを載せた二つ目の、より小さな皿も持って戻ってきた。彼自身の皿には先程まであったサーモンの四分の一ほどしか残っていない。

ナターシャは友人が戻ってくる様子を可笑しそうに眺めやった。彼は小さめの皿を猫の前に置くと、自分は彼女の隣に座り直す。

「スティーブ、甘やかし過ぎよ」彼女は文句を言った。「あなた、たった今猫に虐められて折れたのよ」

「まあ、ちょっと借りがあるんだ」スティーブは溜め息と共に説明した。

それ以上、二人の会話はあまり入ってこなかった。ロキは彼のために盛られたこのサーモンのご馳走を堪能していたのだ。確実に、二番目の大好物に違いない。とはいえ、正直になれば、やはりツナと立て続けに食べてみないと、充分な情報に基づいてランキングを決定することはできないだろう。

夕食後ほどなくしてクリントが戻り、ソーも戻って来た。後者はロマノフに挨拶する前に猫にハグとキスをした。ロキは兄が帰還した瞬間に猫から主導権を奪って、大きな間抜け男を出迎えるために駆け付けていた。ソーがチームメイトよりもペットへの挨拶を優先したことが、ロキを非常に喜ばせた。以前からこのようにロキを優先してくれていれば良かったのに。

ロキはその考えが浮かぶなり、脇に追いやった。居心地良さそうに兄の肩に寝そべり、兄がスティーブが話していたものと似通った内容を語るのを聞いている。新しい情報は特に何も得られず、彼は程なくして兄から飛び降りると、ベッドルームへと向かった。ベッドの下に駆け込むと、鉛筆の隠し場所からそれを回収した。

夜遅くまで待ってから、それを階下に持ち帰る。またもソファに座ったスティーブが夢心地に窓の外を見つめている場面に出くわした。ナターシャはもう随分前に去ったようだ。ロキは再びソファの背もたれに飛び乗ると、静かな男の膝の上に飛び降りた。

スティーブは突然感じた重みに驚いたが、黒猫の前に置かれた鉛筆を見て、思わず笑みを浮かべていた。ちょうど、友人がまたも立ち去ったことで、寂しい気持ちになっていたのだ。次にいつ彼女に会えるのか、分からなかったのだから。しかし、猫の仕草は一気に彼を慰めてくれた。まさに必要としていたものだ。

「やあ、ロキティ」彼は優しく呼びかけると、慎重に手を伸ばして猫の耳元を擽った。猫がそれを許可しただけでなく、その手に身を寄せてきたことに、彼は笑みを深め、息をついてた。「僕はやっと許されたのかな？」

「はじめからサーモンを持ってきていれば、この喧嘩をずっと前に終わらせることができていたんだが」ロキはスティーブだけがちょうど良く撫でることのできる耳元への愛撫に反応しながら述べた。その場に嬉しげに横になり、もっとも満足している時に良く起きることだが、毛玉の足先が勝手に伸び縮みしていた。

ロジャーズは答えるように返ってきたニャンという鳴き声に笑みを深めると、鉛筆を取って、猫にさらなる愛撫を加えた。体内のモーターがゴロゴロと音を立てる中、彼の太腿を揉み始めた猫の足に、すっかり喜んでしまう。この感覚が懐かしくてならない。もう二度とスタークに言いくるめられて加担するようなことはしないと誓う。近くに置いてあったスケッチブックを手に取ると、すぐにまた没頭して、その間もロキティが彼の傍にいてくれた。程なくして、ナターシャの魅力的な似顔絵がページいっぱいに描かれていた。

「うわあ、スティーブ、メロメロではないか」ロキは居心地よくその場に寝転がりながら、含み笑いをしていた。やがて、ソーが下りてきて就寝のためにペットを回収していくのだった。


	26. 第二十六章

「よし、僕はこれをロキャット3.0と呼んでる」トニーがテーブルに座って苛立ったように尾をピクリと動かしている猫を示し、誇らしげに宣言した。

「冗談だろう」ロキは彼の腹部を包み込んでいる重たいアーマースーツを見下ろして当惑気味に言った。「旧モデルがどんなものだったのかは知りたくもないな」

「どうだろう」ソーは少し顔をしかめて言った。友人を侮辱するつもりはないのだが、ロキティは絶え間なく鳴き声を漏らしており、明らかに喜んでいる様子はない。「気に入っていないんじゃないか」

「気に入ってないだと」トニーは猫を見つめて鼻を鳴らす。「どう見ても最高だと思っている。この鳴き声を聞いてみろ」

「さて、ミッドガーディアンの飼い猫だったらこの場合どんな反応をするか、ああ、そうだった」ロキは横向きに倒れ込むと、尻尾だけを苛立たしげに揺らしながら、動けなくなった振りをした。時には、猫の本能を表に出すことはなかなか効果的なのだ。

「このアーマーでは動けないようだ」ソーが言った。「重すぎるのかもしれん」

「重すぎるだって？そんなことはないだろう」トニーは言ってロキティを持ち上げて立たせたが、結局猫は再びぱたりと倒れたのだ。もう一度試しても結果は同じ。「仕方ない。一からやり直しだ」彼はそう告げると、鎧を纏った猫を抱き上げて階下に戻っていった。

「訳が分からん」トニーは猫を下の階へ運びながらも、ぶつぶつと続けていた。「お前は他の時には平均的な猫とはまったく違うことをするのに。風呂を浴びたり、ソーが呼んだらすぐに来たり、重力を試すためにそこら中の物を適当に倒さなかったり」

「それは重力なんて解ってるから試す必要がないだけだ」ロキは平たく鳴いた。

「それが今は」トニーは猫を下ろしてアーマーを外し始めた。「今さっきはいきなり普通の猫として振る舞うことにした。ヘルメットにまで辿りつけなかったじゃないか。一番いいところだったのに」

「こんなものに一番いいところなんてものがあると考えるなら、きっと基準度が相当低いんだろうな」ロキは毛繕いをしながら鼻を啜った。

「分かった、お前は3.0が嫌いってことか。じゃあ、次だ」トニーは言って、コンピューター画面の方に移動すると、机の横にホログラムの画像を浮かび上がらせた。「こいつはどうだ？おお、レースカーのようなクールなフォルム、関節部にはLED照光だ。それとも、こっちはどうだ」彼は指でスワイプしながら別の設計図を浮かばせた。「何でも、今年の流行色はオレンジらしい」

「絶対嫌だ」ロキは彼を見上げてきっぱりと言った。

トニーは猫が鳴くと首を振ったが、突然手を止めた。「僕は何をしてるんだ？猫と話しているのか？」彼は設計図の間を行き来しながら目を瞬かせ、物思わしげに言った。「ブルースがいればな、少なくとも英語で返してくれるんだが。待てよ…」彼は言葉を切り、落ち着いた様子の猫を眇めた目で見やって考え込んだ。

ブルースはS.H.I.E.L.D本部に呼ばれ、そこで最新のマスターヴィランの正体を突き止めるべく頭脳を働かせている。彼がこの場にいないために、ロキはトニーが少しは黙るかと期待していたのだが、残念ながらそんなことにはならなかった。とはいえ、今はこの人間がじっと彼を見つめてくるのが少々気持ち悪く感じれらた。

ロキはそれから視界の右側、トニーの手元に動きを捉え、そちらを振り向けばかなり大きな蜘蛛がスタークの手の上を歩いている瞬間を目撃した。「毒がなければいいけど」ロキはぶっきらぼうに告げて、毛繕いに戻った。

トニーは猫の注目が移り、ニャンと鳴いたことに気がついてその視線を追うと、彼の手の上を横切ろうとしていた大き目の蜘蛛の姿を見た。悲鳴を上げ、手を振り払いながらその場を飛び退き、蜘蛛を机の上に振り落した。

「ロキティ、攻撃しろ！殺せ！何とかしてくれ！」トニーは蜘蛛を殺し、作業机を傷つけない何かを探し求めて周囲を見回しながら叫んだ。

「ああそう、こういう時は猫として振る舞ってほしいと」ロキはクスリと笑い、人間の反応を面白そうに眺めていた。「それじゃあ、重力を試してみようか？」彼は尋ね、片足で蜘蛛を軽く叩き、床の方、ちょうどトニーの足下に突き飛ばしてやった。

蜘蛛は再び高所に戻りたがったのか、一番初めに見つけた背の高いものに向かっていった。それはトニーだったわけだが。スタークは叫んで後退し、慌てていたためにコードに足を引っ掻け、背中から倒れ込んでしまった。

「ロキティ、助けてくれ！僕を救ってくれ」トニーは後ろ向きのまま急いで蜘蛛から這って離れようとした。「頼むよ、あ、休戦だ！休戦！しかもツナもつけてやるぞ」

ロキは言葉にするにはこの状況があまりに可笑しかったので大笑いし、小柄な男が蜘蛛から後退しようとして失敗する様子を楽しげに眺めていた。やがて溜め息をつくと、床にぴょんと飛び降りる。「仕方あるまい。力あるスタークの息子を私が救ってごらんにいれよう」

ロキは内なる猫を表に出してやると、その場に屈みこんでから飛び掛かり、蜘蛛を口に含んで食べたかのように見せかけた。それからくるりと向きを変え、綺麗に机の上に跳んで元の位置に戻った。

トニーは猫が飛び掛かって蜘蛛を食べる様子を見て気持ち悪そうに身震いすると、立ち上がり、呼吸を整えた。首を振りながら自分を落ち着け、コンピューターの方へ戻っていく。「よくやったぞ、ロー」彼はロキの頭をよしよしと撫でた。彼の撫で方はあまり好みではなかった。「しかし、ツナはちょっと控えた方がいいと思うぞ。猫にとってあまり良くないからな。たまには嗜好を変えてキャットチャウはどうだ？ミャオミックス？ファンシーフィースト*？」

(*全部米国のキャットフードブランドです。日本にもあるかも)

チラリと見やれば、猫が彼のことをジトリと眺めているのが分かった。いつものように鳴いたりしない。「どうした、猫に舌を取られたたか*？」彼が得意げに言う。

(*「cat got your tongue」は有名な慣用句。猫がいろんなものを持って行ってしまうように、いきなり黙り込んだ理由は猫に舌を取られたからかと冗談交じりに尋ねるわけです)

トニーは何かを企んでいる。ロキには分かる。こいつの声音で分かるのだ。トリックスターにトリックを仕掛けるなんてできるはずもなく、トニーが先程の契約をさっそく反故にして著しく魅力の落ちた褒美に変えようとするのに、ロキは相手に騙されていると疑ってかかり、彼のためにプレゼントを取っておいてよかったと思った。元々は、面白がるためだけにそうしたのだが。大変気持ち悪い思いをしたのだが、それだけの価値は充分ありそうだ。

ロキは頭を下げ、口内で捕えていた、まだ生きている蜘蛛をトニーの手の上に置いてやった。ロキが可能だとは思わなかったほど、さらにオクターブは甲高い悲鳴を男が上げると、彼はニヤリと笑った。猫の唾液も手伝って、彼の手にしっかりとくっついてしまった蜘蛛を振り落そうと、飛び跳ねては手を大きく振り被っているが、すべて無駄な足掻きだった。

ついにそれを床に振り落とすことに成功すると、彼はスーツの部品が散らばるテーブルに駆け寄り、ガントレットを拾い上げてリパルサー砲を発射させたのだ。

ロキは慌てて身を隠し、その時に誤ってモニターを倒していった。個別の部品に分かれたスーツでまだ攻撃が可能だとは知らなかったのだ。さらに、残りのスーツがない状態では、トニーの狙いがいかに大雑把で下手なのかも知らなかった。

彼は狙いを完全に外し、蜘蛛は今や急いで撤退を始めており、床を横断してまっすぐロキの方に近づいていた。次の一撃が来る直前にその場を逃げることには成功したが、椅子から飛び退く際にそれを押したことで椅子が小さな机に倒れ込み、そのままひっくり返ってそこに綺麗に並べられていた道具類が四方八方に散るのだった。

＊＊＊

階下からブラスターの音が聞こえた時、スティーブとソーはちょうど夕食の準備をしているところだった。彼らは一瞬だけ互いを見やり、急いでラボに駆け付けた。

その惨状を目の当たりにしたとたん、二人は信じられない思いでその場に凍りついた。どこを見ても倒れたモニターに、ひっくり返った椅子やテーブル、さらに道具や部品が散乱していたのだ。

「トニー」スティーブは呆然と周囲を見回しながら、その中央に立ち、肩で激しく呼吸を繰り返している男を見やった。「一体何があったんだ？」

ロキはスティーブの声がしたのでトニーのスーツの太腿の部分の影に隠れていたところからひょこっと顔を出した。ソーの姿を見るなり、彼にまっすぐ向かっていく。

「ソー、聞いてくれ、信じられないことが起こったんだぞ」ロキはアスガーディアンに向かって飛びつきながら笑った。ソーは宙で彼を受け止めるとしっかりと抱き寄せる。「アンソニー・スタークは蜘蛛恐怖症らしい。ふふふ、最高に可笑しかったんだから！あんたにも見せてやりたかったよ」彼はゲラゲラと笑いながらソーの腕の中で身体を転がしていた。

ソーは愛猫の必死の鳴き声を聞きて、安全を求めて彼の下に駆け寄って来た時は渋い表情になっていた。彼の腕の中に大慌てて飛び込んできた猫を軽々と宙で受け止めると、優しく撫でてやる。ソーが何とか宥めようとする中、腕の中でごろりと転がる猫は未だ恐怖に鳴き声を上げているようで、明らかにショックと疲労感を覚えている。きっとスタークの砲撃を避けてこうなったに違いない。

「スターク、説明してもらおうか」ソーは厳しい口調で命じた。彼のペットが虐待されたとなると、許しがたいことだった。「なぜロキティはこんなにも不安がっているんだ？まさか、こいつに砲撃を向けたのではあるまいな？」

「え？違う違う」トニーは周囲の残骸から出て来るなり、手を振って鼻を鳴らした。「少なくとも、まだやってない」

スティーブはその日トニーがソーの拳によって歯を一本も失わずに済んだのは、彼がアスガーディアンの腕をしっかりと押さえていたからだと確信していた。

「トニー！」鋭く窘める。

「ごめん、ごめん、悪かったよ。お大事なロカムズちゃんを痛めつけたりしませんー」トニーが野次るように言った。

「じゃあ、何があったのさ？」スティーブが尋ねる。

「蜘蛛がいたんだ」トニーが、あたかもそれですべての説明がつくと言わんばかりに答えた。

「まさか、蜘蛛のせいでこれだけの破壊行為が行われたと？」ソーは深く顔をしかめて問いかけた。「お前の足下にいる小さなもののような？」

トニーは悲鳴を上げてまっすぐ飛び上がると、足元を必死に見ながらリパルサーを床に向けていた。先程まで立っていた場所に蜘蛛の姿が見当たらず、口角を下げる。

ソーの轟くような笑い声は彼の胸まで振動させて、彼はペットを抱いたままここよりは安全な上階に連れ帰った。ロキは改めて称賛の眼差しを彼に向けていた。

「なんだ、ソー、今のもの凄く意地悪だったじゃないか」彼は兄に向って誇らしげな笑みを向けた。「感心したぞ」

スティーブはただ首を振っていた。「トニー、それを下ろして。蜘蛛なんかいない」彼を安心させるように告げる。「それと、頼むからここを片付けてくれよ」

とはいえ、スティーブは部屋が大惨事になる時には必ずロキティがその場にいることに対して、不思議に思い始めていた。偶然か？かもしれないが。

トニーは顔を顰め、階段をジトッと見やった。あのアスガーディアンはロキがいた頃に確実に弟と時間を共に過ごしすぎた。それで思い出す。「ジャーヴィス、あの猫の口から出てくる音を全て解析してパターンを探ってくれ。普通の猫にしては怪しすぎるほど良くしゃべる」

「まったく同感です。このため、すでに解析を始めています、サー」ジャーヴィスが従順に応えた。


	27. 第二十七章

「では、それほど長くは留守にしない」ソーはドアに向かいながら、友人のスティーブに語り掛けた。「俺の居ない間、ロキティをよろしく頼む」

「もちろんだよ、ソー」スティーブは大きなアスガーディアンの肩を軽く叩きながら含み笑いを漏らした。「あの子の面倒はちゃんと見る。だけど、君が出かけることの不満をこの場で訴えていないのは不思議だな」

「俺は…あいつには話していないんだ」ソーは少々後ろめたそうに言った。「今朝部屋を出た時はまだ寝ていたんだ。たぶん、この方がいいだろうと思って。故郷でやらなければならんことがあるのでな。だが、もしあいつを悲しませたり怒らせたりしたら、今以上に出て行くのが難しくなりそうだと思った。もしかすると、ヘイムダルから新たな情報が入るかもしれないんだ」彼は希望を隠し切れずに加えた。

「ああ、そうかもしれないな」スティーブは相手に同意するつもりで言った。しかし、ヘイムダルが本当にソーの弟に関する情報を手に入れていたとすれば、すでに彼を呼び戻そうとしていただろう。

「いいか、忘れないでくれよ」ソーは彼に続いてエレベーターを降り、屋上のプラットフォームに出たスティーブに向かって言った。「あいつのステーキの好みはミディアムレア、だがあまりにレアだと噛みにくくなって嫌がるんだ。それと、指先より大きなサイズには切り分けないでくれ。それと、ミルクには少量の砂糖を好む」

「ソー、分かったから」スティーブはクスクスと笑う。

「ああ、ただ、こんなに長く離れ離れになることがなかっただけだ」ソーは溜め息と共に言った。

「君が不在だったことも気がつかないだろうさ」ロジャーズはもう一度だけ彼の肩を叩いて安心させてから、後退した。

「長く留守にはしない」

「それはもう言ったよ」スティーブは大柄な金髪の男に向かってニヤリと笑って言った。まるで、ペットではなく大事な家族を置いていくかのような態度だ。だが、ソーにとって、ロキティはまさしく家族なのだった。「ほら、行きなよ。その分早く帰ってこれるんだから」

ソーは頷き、合図を送った。ヘイムダルが直ちに再建されたビフレストを開き、王子を故郷へ呼び戻すのだった。

＊＊＊

ロキは欠伸を漏らすと、大きな伸びをした。最後にこれほど良く眠ったのはいつだったか思い出せない。すでに室内は光が注ぎ込み、ベッドはもぬけの殻になっていた。ソーはもう起き出しているのだろう。彼を起こさなかったとは妙だ。

ロキは立ち上がり、もう一度伸びをしてから飛び降り、彼を探して階下に駆けて行った。あの可笑しな間抜けはきっと彼の居ぬ間にベーコンを全部平らげてしまっているに違いない。キッチンから話し声聞こえてきたので、兄がそこにいるものと思い込んで中に入っていった。しかし、そこで会話していたのはコーヒーを飲むスティーブとトニーだけだったのだ。

本当に妙だ、とロキは思った。いったい、兄はどこへ行ったのか？もしかしたら、ジムで運動でもしているのかもしれない。それなら説明がつく。ソーは時折、エネルギーを発散する必要に駆られて早起きしている。

「ソー、まったく馬鹿だな」ロキは嬉しげに言って事務へと続く階段を駆け下りた。「私のことも誘ってくれても良かった…のに？」しかし、ジムもまた空っぽで静かだった。ここにもソーの姿はなかったのだ。

もしかしたら、またも早朝パトロールだろうか。きっとそうだ。またも階段を駆け上ったロキはお気に入りの足掛けスツールの上に飛び乗った。窓の外を見やり、兄の帰還を待つ。いずれクリントと共に戻ってきたら、挨拶もなしに出掛けたことをたっぷりと叱りつけてやるんだから。

「やあ、バディ」クリントが階下に降りて来るなり猫に挨拶をした。猫が彼を見上げてニャオと鳴くと、足を止めてその頭を撫でた。「誰かを探してんのか？」

「クリント？ここで何をしているんだ？」ロキは嘆いた。クリントがここにいるならば、ソーもパトロールに出ているはずがなかった。また襲撃があった時に備え、彼らは必ず二人組でパトロールするのだから。

あるいは、どういうわけか上にいた時に彼の姿を見逃してしまったのだろうか、とロキは飛び降りてまたも階段を上りはじめながら思った。「ソー！ソー、どこにいるんだ？」彼は二人の部屋の隅から隅を確認しながら呼びかけた。

「なあ、ソーは出掛けでもしたのか？」クリントはキッチンに入ってコーヒーをカップに注ぎながら尋ねた。

「ああ、今朝家に帰ったんだ」スティーブが説明する。「数日の間だけだと話していた」

「あいつが顔を出さにゃならん、王家の行事かなんかだろうな」トニーがそっと告げた。「もしかすると、エルフとのトラブルかもしれんな」

「違うだろ、それは去年の話だ」クリントが軽やかに答える。「それはもう治まった。忘れたのか？」

トニーはただ目を眇めて顔をしかめた。「エルフが実在するって知る前の方が面白かったな。なんか、エルフの楽しさが消えちまった感じがする」彼はラボに向かいながらぼやくのだった。

ロキは他の部屋も駆け回り、胸が嫌な感じに締めつけられ始めると同時に不安が募りはじめていた。なんてことだ、まさか心臓発作か？猫にも心臓発作なんてあるのか？

「ソー、出て来い！今は隠れ覗き*なんかしてる場合じゃない」何もない。どこにも彼の姿はなかった。まさか、兄が彼を置き去りにどこかに行ってしまったとは考えにくい。

(*微妙に言い間違えているので、こんな訳にしました。隠れん坊は本来は「hide and seek(隠れたものを探す)」ですが「hide and peek(隠れて覗く)」になっているので）

その考えが彼の脳裏をよぎったとたんに暴走し始めると、本物のパニックが募りはじめているのを感じたが、それが果たして彼自身から来ているのか、この毛玉から来ているのか判別がつかないのが一番の問題だった。ソーはこれまでこんな風に消えたことはなかった。だが、だからといって何なのか。それこそ、いつものソー、自分勝手なソーではないか。

絶対猫の感情だ。きっとこの愚かな生き物は分離不安障害というやつを経験しているのだ。「こんな時にパニックになるんじゃない」ロキは内なる猫に言って、また階下に下りていった。だが、正直に言えば、それは彼自身に向けた言葉でもあった。「そんな遠くに行くはずはない。戻ってきたら、大変なんだからな！」

「お前たち、ソーを見なかったか？」彼はテーブルに飛び乗って尋ねた。

「おっ、やあ、ソーを探してんのか？」クリントは他の二人同様に、突如現れ、鳴き声を上げた猫を振り向いて訊いた。腕の中にロキティを抱え上げ、優しくその顎下を撫でてやる。「お前のパパは家に帰らなきゃならなかったんだ。でも、心配するな。俺たちで大事に面倒見てやるからな」

「何だと！？家に帰った！？」ロキの心臓がバクバクとして、脳は凍りついたようになり、彼はクリントの腕の中からなんとか身体を押し出した。呆然としたまま床に落ちる。「信じられない！あいつ私を置いていった！置いていったんだ！」

ロキは現状どうすれば良いのか分からず、完全に途方に暮れた。信じられない。ソーがまさか彼をこの人間どもの下に置き去りするだなんて。こんなことではもう二度と自分の肉体を取り戻すことは叶わず、残る僅かな数年間をこの毛むくじゃらの身体に囚われたまま一生を過ごさねばならなくなった。もう二度と兄の海のように青い瞳も、明るい笑顔も見ることなく。

ロキは壁を全て落とし、毛玉に制御権を明け渡した。彼はただ虚無の中に消えゆき、何も感じたくなかった。確実に、彼を飲みこまんと襲い掛かって来たこの悲しみは感じたくない。猫の方も似たような考えがあったのか、ソーの部屋へ向かって駆け出した。そのままベッドの下に潜り込み、暗闇の中に伏せて、拗ねるのだった。

ああもう最高だ。どうやらこの毛玉も兄に相当懐いていたようだ。ちょうどいい、これなら二人で一緒に惨めになれた。

「俺の言ったこと理解したのかな？」クリントは猫が階段の向こうに消えるなり尋ねた。

「そんなはずはないだろう」スティーブが答える。「だが、ソーがいないことは確実に理解してるだろうね。後で食べ物でも使って気を逸らしてみようか」

＊＊＊

「出てきそうにないな」スティーブは少し悲しげに言って、床に置かれたベーコンの皿を見下ろした。少しも触れた様子がない。「下に潜り込んで引っ張り出したほうがいいか」

「やめとけ。腹が減ったら出てくるだろ」クリントが肩を竦めて言った。

スティーブは昼食時に再び居住区に上がり、まだ少しも減っていないベーコンの皿を数枚のハムと取り換えた。そしてまた夕食時にはハムをステーキに取り換える。

四つん這いになってベッドの下を覗き込むと、彼は口角を下げた。「ロキティ、ほら、出ておいで。美味しいステーキを持ってきたよ」

黒猫はベッドの下の暗がりではぼんやりと輪郭が分かる程度だったが、耳をペタリとさせると威嚇音を上げた。人間に向かって獰猛な唸り声を出す。

「ふざけるな」ロキは唸った。「また貴様に騙されはしない。貴様とトニーが兄上を追いだしたに違いない。それで今度は私をどこへ連れていくつもりだ？誰も欲しくないペットのいるシェルターか？それとも、映像化された幻影で見たことのある、不適合なオモチャが送られるあの島*か？私はここでもみなしごになる、またも誰にも望まれない不適合な怪物になる運命にあるのか？」

(*「island of misfit toys」は子供向けに作られた名作、赤い鼻のトナカイの映画に出てくる、クリスマスプレゼントになれない不適合なオモチャが流れ着く島のことです。アメリカで育った人ならばほぼ確実に見たことのある映画でしょう)

スティーブは突然攻撃的になった猫に驚き、目を瞬かせると、階下に戻っていった。

「クリント」彼はその夜、友人に尋ねた。「猫って何日間くらい食事を抜けるものなんだ？」

「たぶん、数日は平気なんじゃないか」クリントが言った。「まだ出てこないのか？」

「うん、しかも僕を見て威嚇してきた」

「ああ、かわいそうに。あいつきっと怖くて混乱してるんだな。こんなに長い間飼い主が留守にしてたことがなかったから」クリントが冷静に言った。「ソーのシャツでも出しておこう。動物ってのは飼い主の匂いを良く知っているからな、それで少しは落ち着くだろう。それから明日にでもツナで誘き出してみよう」

＊＊＊

シャツが畳まれ、床に置かれたままだったことと、ツナもうまく行かなかったとなって、二人とも驚いた。そして、さらに丸一日猫の存在がなかったかのように過ぎていった。スティーブでさえ、ロキティが辺りをうろついていないと、このタワーが何て静かで空っぽに感じられるのだろうかと思い始めていた。

とにかく、非常時には非常手段だ。彼な枕を二つほど、そしてスケッチブックを手に取ると居住区に上がっていった。猫の唸り声は無視して壁に枕を並べ、ベッドの隣の床に座って壁に背を預けると、何事もなかったかのように絵を描き始めた。

ロキはロジャーズを不審そうに眺めた。今度はなんのつもりだろう？床に座り込んでいては、心地いいとは言えないだろう。彼は慎重に動くと、スティーブが描いている絵が見える位置に移動した。

その目はすぐに分かった。彼のソーだ。スティーブの鉛筆の奏でるカリカリとした音と共に、着実に命が吹き込まれている。ロキは誰かに心臓を握りつぶされているかのように感じたが、兄の似顔絵から目を離すことができなかった。ああ、なんて恋しいのだろう。いったいいつの間にこんなに執着してしまっていたのか。

スティーブは翌朝、居心地悪く、身体が固まったような気がして目覚めた。しかも、何かが胸板の上に乗っかっているのを感じる。目を開けてみると、自室ではなくソーの部屋にいるのだと思い出すまでに少々時間がかかった。正確には、ソーの部屋の床で横になっている。頭を持ち上げて下を見て、胸の上で丸くなっている黒猫を眺めた。

「やあ、君」彼はそっと猫撫で声を出すと、猫の柔らかな毛並みを優しく撫でた。猫は頭を上げてスティーブに警戒するような眼差しを見せたので、彼は微笑んでその顎下を擽ってやった。「朝ごはんにでもしようか、ね？」

反応は得られなかった。通常は口数の多い猫も、今朝は妙に静かだ。だが、少なくとももう隠れようとはしていない。唸りもしていない。スティーブは片腕で猫を慎重に抱えると、スケッチブックを手にキッチンまで下りていった。まだ開いたままの似顔絵をテーブルに置き、ロキティがその真上に丸くなると、彼は微笑んだ。まるで、その絵が自分のものだと言っているようだ。

「それを気に入ってもらえると思ってたよ」スティーブはそう言うと、ベーコンを焼き始めた。すぐに猫の一口サイズに割ってさらに並べると、猫を悦ばせてやれると希望を抱いてその目の前に置いた。

ロキティはただそれに鼻を引くつかせた後、スティーブを見上げる。

「ソーはこんな風に作らない」ロキは悲しげに独り言ちた。「ソーなら焼き過ぎなかった。これではこの先一生乾ききってパリパリしたベーコンを皿から食べなければならないというのか」

「ほら、せめて一口だけでも」ロジャーズは一欠けらを手に取ると、猫に差し出した。「頼むよ」

「仕方ない、これで我慢するしかないか」ロキは溜め息をついて相手が指先に摘まんだベーコンの欠片を食べた。台無しにされたベーコンを食べなければならないのなら、せめて正しい方法で捧げられなければならない。

「ああ、そうだ」スティーブは猫がついに食べるのを見て、微笑んだ。「まったく、ソーは君を甘やかし過ぎたね。彼が戻ってくるまで僕が君の面倒を見るって約束したけど、まさか手ずから食べさせる必要があったとは」

「ソーが戻ってくる？」ロキは興奮気味に尋ね、胸を締め付けていたものが少し力を抜くのを感じて気を持ち直し始めた。「いつ？」

「分かってるよ、君はソーに会いたいんだよね」スティーブは猫が彼を見上げて一声鳴くと、微笑みかけてベーコンをもうひと欠片食べさせてやった。「心配しなくていい。数日で戻ってくるって話していたから」

＊＊＊

結果的に、数日というのは一週間だった。ロキはその時間の大半を窓の外を眺めて彼の姿を探すか、スティーブが彼のベッドの上に置いておいた彼の似顔絵の上に丸くなって寝ることで過ごした。

「友よ、俺は帰ってきた」ソーがそう宣言してエレベーターから足を踏み出すなり、絶え間なく鳴く猫によって出迎えられた。「ああ、俺のロキティよ。分かっているぞ、俺もお前に会いたかった！」彼は猫を掬い上げると、頭を全身に押しつけてくる様子に思わず笑っていた。

ロキはそもそも置いて行かれたことで、ソーに冷たい態度を取るべきだった。しかし、彼の声を聞いた途端、あまりに興奮して、すっかり忘れてしまったのだ。いつかこの時のことを問われたら、この毛玉からも同様に湧き出た圧倒的な喜びのせいにしてやるのだ。猫の方も彼の人間を迎えるのに夢中だったのだから。「ソー、私のところに戻ってきてくれて凄く嬉しい！あなたがいない間、私がどんな酷い食事をしていたか、兄上にはきっと信じられないよ！」そういた彼は自分自身の興奮に、この猫の感じている興奮がなだれ込んでくるのが分かった。ソーが彼を抱き上げ、猫がその頭を一番のお気に入りの人物に擦りつけるのを止めることなどできなかった。

ソーは嬉しげに猫に愛情を注ぎながら、残る友人たちにも挨拶をして回った。彼がいない間に起きた事件、むしろ事件のなさについて話し合いながら。その夜、夕食を作った後にロキティが食べた量を見て、ソーは少し心配になった。スティーブはソーの指示に従って食事をさせていたと言ったが、小さな猫はステーキを丸ごと一枚、ほとんど自分で食べてしまったのだ。

だが、このアスガーディアンを微笑ませたのは、彼のベッドに置かれた似顔絵だった。彼はまだ彼の腕の中でゴロゴロと喉を鳴らしているロキティを抱えたまま、それをロジャーズのところへ持ち帰った。

「その子、君のことをすごく恋しがってたんだ」スティーブが説明した。「君がいないと眠りもしなかったから、ちょっとした工夫さ」

「その発言については肯定も否定もしない」ロキは涼しげに言った。ダメージコントロールは後でいくらでもできる。今はとにかく猫でいること、そして兄が帰ってきたことをじっくりと楽しませてもらうのだった。

「ありがとう、我が友ロジャーズよ」ソーは礼を言うと、愛猫を抱えて上階に戻り、どさりとベッドの上に腰を下ろした。「お前を置いていってすまなかった、ロキティ。俺が帰って来た時に怒っているだろうとは思っていたが、お前が悲しんだことの方がよほどきついな。俺を赦してくれるか？」

「もしかしたらね」ロキはそう言ってやると、ソーの太腿の上を行ったり来たりして、全身を彼に擦りつけていた。彼の頭はすでにこの新情報を吟味し始めている。ロキが悲しむ方が、怒るよりも兄を困らせるというのか？それでは、彼はちょっと唇を突き出して拗ねればいいとでも言うのだろうか。ずっと前にこのことを知っていれば。とはいえ、まずはこの仮説を試す必要があったが。

そして、彼はそれを試しまくった。次の一週間、彼はできるかぎりソーにくっついていた。どこに行くにも彼を置いていくことは許さなかった。クリントがその状態を、おそらく路上に捨てられたことに対するトラウマから来る分離不安だと説明したことで、結果的に彼の計画に加担した。これを聞くなり、雷神は危うく涙を流しそうになり、ソーが彼を決して見捨てはしないと何度も誓いを並べ立ててようやく、ロキは態度を和らげるのだった。いざ、自分の肉体を取り戻した後も、その誓いは守ってもらおうとロキは考えていた。


	28. 第二十八章

ロキは最高の人生を送っていた。ソーは確実に歴史上もっとも猫に愛情を注いだ人物だろう。最低でも、太古の昔、猫を神々として崇めた古代エジプト人と張り合えるはずだ。しかし、これだって、充分神のような扱いだと思った。

ロキは毎朝、耳元で雷のように鳴り響くソーの力強い鼓動を聞き、か弱い猫の骨身にまで沁みる、兄の太陽のような温もりを感じて目が覚める。兄はどんな時も目覚めるなり彼に優しい愛撫を加え、頭にキスをして、その輝くばかりの笑顔と煌めく青い瞳を毎日目にすると、ロキは胸が締め付けられると同時に機嫌が良くなるのを覚えた。

それに、毎朝一緒に風呂に入るのもとても気に入っている。どうやら、誰もソーに猫は毎日手洗いをする必要はないのだと教えなかったようだが、当然、ロキがその話を持ち出すつもりもなかった。浴槽に入る時に雷神の肉体美を目にすることができるのだから、なおさらだ。相手が湯の中で身を落ち着けるのを待ってから、磁器の浴槽の縁から広く分厚い胸板に飛び乗ってその上に横たわり、雷神に優しく毛皮を洗ってもらうと嬉しくなって仕方なかった。両手で水を掬い上げ、猫の背を流し、顔周りの毛も親指を慎重に動かして綺麗にしてくれる。

そしてミッドガーディアンのヘアドライヤーで丁寧に乾かしてもらうと、彼は階下に運ばれていくのだ。戦士の力強い腕の窪みに横たわったまま、彼が調理を始めるのを眺める。ソーは必ず一口ずつ、ロキに手ずから食事をさせた。他の者たちも朝食のために下りてくると、ロキはしょっちゅう更なる愛撫を得ることができた。誰もがロキの、というよりはロキティの存在と、彼がアスガーディアンにもたらす機嫌の向上を喜んでいるようだった。

そうだ、いざ本来の姿に戻れた時は、この全てをひどく恋しがることだろう。だが、彼にはそれが必要だった。ひとつには、親指がないというだけで、あまりに多くの不便があった。好きな時に自分でツナ缶を開けることができないといのは、常に新項目が加えられていくそのリストにある一つの不便に過ぎない。

もうひとつ心配なのは、彼の肉体が何処にあるのか、また、それがどんな状態にあるのかもわからないという現実だった。それがある可能性のある場所はそんなに多くはない。親指の有無はともかく、彼にはそれを探す手段がないのだ。それにはどうしても魔術が必要で、彼には未だ魔力が戻ってきていなかった。

ある午後、静かに絵を描くキャプテン・ロジャーズの膝の上で、彼はこの事実についてじっくりと考え込んでいた。意外にも、彼はこの位置が気に入っていた。常に騒々しい他の多くのモータルに比べ、スティーブが静かだというだけではない。彼は手元の作業に集中し、作品を吟味する間、ロキの耳をぼんやりと撫でるのだ。そして、こと耳元の愛撫に関しては、スティーブの右に出る者はいなかった。

ロキはあまりに思考に沈んでいたため、彼の肉体の所在地について考え込む間、前足がスティーブのズボンのポケット部分を勝手に猫の本能に従って揉んでいた。あまりに深く考え込んでいたため、玄関に訪問者が来たことでブザーが鳴ると、彼は危うく宙に飛び上がるところだった。ロキは思考を遮られたことでブザーを睨みつけたが、スティーブは彼をそっと持ち上げ、ソファの上に戻してやると、訪問者を確認するために出て行った。

彼は二人の見知らぬ男を連れて戻って来た。彼らをキッチンへと案内している。

「ジャーヴィス、トニーに彼らがカウンタートップのメンテをしに来たと伝えておいてくれ」スティーブが言った。

「すでにお伝えしてあります」AIが報告した。

「そうか」スティーブは言って、どうしてわざわざ自分が報告しようと思ったのかと首を捻った。トニーがすでに知っていたのは当然だろう。トニーはタワー内で起こることを全て把握しているのだから。「それじゃあ、まあ、僕は買い出しにでも行くよ。それも伝えておいてくれるかい？」

「もちろんです、ミスター・ロジャーズ」ジャーヴィスは丁寧に答えた。

スティーブはソファの前で一旦足を止めると、肘かけから顔を上げてキッチンの方を見ている猫を見下ろした。

「さて、君は彼らの邪魔をするんじゃないよ」彼はロキティの頬を両側とも擽ってやり、猫が彼の手を追って首を伸ばしてくると、微笑みかけた。「僕はすぐに戻るからね」

猫は彼の後を追うように鳴き声を発し、スティーブは思わず笑っていた。いつか、彼らの仕事が落ち着いたら、自分も猫を飼おうか。ロキティのような猫ならば尚いい。

「スティーブ、ツナを忘れるなよ」ロキが彼の背中に呼びかけた。「ツーーーーーナ！もう、どうせ伝わらないんだから、何やってるんだ、私」ロキは自嘲気味に言って、キッチンの方に向かうと、見知らぬ男どもが何をしているのか観察することにした。

彼は音も立てず彼らを回り込み、黒い毛皮がもっとも馴染む影に身を隠しながら彼らには見えないよう、急いでテーブルの下に潜り込んだ。うん、猫でいると多くの利点がある。特に、男たちが互いにひそひそと話しているのも聞こえるくらいに鋭い聴覚は良い。

だが、声を潜めた会話は彼を苛立たせなかったものの、何か電気的なもののスイッチが入ったかのような、ウィーンという甲高い物音が癪に障った。男たちが様々な機械の電源を入れ、カウンタートップを磨いて、何らかのオイルで処置する様子を興味深そうに眺めていたのだが、その間にも甲高い機械音は続いていた。

ロキは慎重に身体を伏せると、その物音を頼りに進んでいき、大きなダイニングテーブルの真下に辿りついた。テーブルの裏には何やら黒い小さな箱が取り付けられており、それが音を発しているのだ。だが、それにしてはどうしてジャーヴィスが何の反応もしないのだろう？

ロキはそこから出てくると、テーブルの上に飛び乗り、その箱の真上にある大きな研摩機をじっと見据えた。その大きさと機能によって他のデバイスが感知されるのを阻止していたのかもしれない。

「どれだけ時間が必要なんだ？」男の一人がパートナーに尋ねた。

もう一人の男は腕時計を見やったが、その角度のおかげで、そこに通常の数字が並ぶディスプレイではなく、小さなコンピューター画面らしきものがあるのがロキの目にも入った。「あと二十分だ」彼は答え、それからいつの間にかテーブルに乗った猫の姿を見つけた。「おい、この猫をどかせ！」

ロキは男が手を伸ばすと即座に立ち上がり、その手から逃れて駆けだした。手の届かない位置まで来ると、戸口で立ち止まり、男どもが更に他の機械の電源もつけ、カウンターをオイルで磨く様子を不思議そうに眺めた。だが、二人ともしょっちゅうリビングの方を見ては言葉を交わしており、どうにも気が散っているようだった。どうも嫌な予感がする。良くないことが起きている気がしてならない。彼には誰かが何かを企んでいるのが分かるのだ。なにしろ、普段は彼自身、いつも何かを企んでいるからだ。トニーを呼んでこなければならないが、問題が起きているとどう伝えれば良いのだろう？

彼は急いで階段を下り、最後の数段分の短い距離を一気に飛び降りると、マーク3.7だかなんだか、現在彼が手がけているモデルの下に寝転んで作業している人間の下に駆け付けた。

「トニー、スーツを着ろ」ロキは忠告し、直接彼に飛び乗ると、背後を振り向いて誰も追って来ていないことを確認した。「上に怪しい奴らがいるぞ！早くしろ！」

トニーはいきなり10パウンド(約4.5キロ)の重みが腹の上に飛び乗ったので呻いた。それは作業を続けようとする彼に向かって絶え間なく鳴き続けている。「なんだ、僕たちはいつの間に言葉を交わすだけの仲になったんだっけ？」彼はチラリと毛玉に目を向けて言った。

猫が鳴いた後に低く唸ると、彼は驚いて二度見する。そこでようやく、猫が耳を低くし、不穏に揺れる尻尾が膨れていることに気がついた。この猫は確実に何かに動揺している。

「何があったんだ、ロー」彼は猫を不思議そうに見やって訊いた。

「トニー、もう頼むから早くスーツを纏え！」ロキは必死に唸り続けた。「あの男どもを一人で相手にするには、お前はモータルすぎる。まったくもう、ほら！」

ロキは駆け去り、ラボの反対側にあるトニーの作業机に飛び乗ると、彼の籠手を一つ咥えて戻って来た。それを彼の膝の上に落とす。「ほら、これだ、スーツを着るんだ」

トニーは上体を起こし、猫が彼のガントレットの一つを取って戻ってくる様子をじっと見つめていた。それを持ち帰るなり彼の膝の上に置き、彼を見上げてニャーと鳴く。

「へえ、ちゃんと芸ができるじゃないか。だが、だからといってツナはやらんからな」トニーが述べる。

その時、上の階で何か物音がして、猫が唐突に身を伏せて、階段に目をやって低く唸ったことに気がついた。

「どうして、お前は俺に何かを伝えようとしている気がするんだろう」トニーは立ち上がりながら呟いた。手に持ったガントレットを見下ろし、必要とあればスーツの残りの部品も呼び寄せるデバイスを手に取る。

「それはまさにその通りだからだ、この馬鹿！」ロキは罵った。「いいから早くしろ！あいつらが何をしてるにしろ、お前たちの地球時間で二十分しかかからないと話していたんだぞ」

「ジャーヴィス、報告！」

「問題は特に何も感知されていません、サー」AIが忠実に報告した。「例の二人組がまだ要望通り、テーブルを磨いていますが、その他ではあなた以外にタワーには誰もいません」

「だったら、どうして嫌な予感がするんだろうな？」トニーは溜め息をつき、階段の足下で彼に向かって何度も鳴き声を投げかけているロキティをじっくりと見やる。

トニーは彼を先導して階段を駆け上った猫の後を追った。できるだけ静かに歩き、猫がキッチンの入り口で立ち止まり、まるで好機を窺うかのようにその場で待つ様子を眺めた。猫は一瞬だけ彼を見返し、視線を合わせると、身体を伏せたまま中に滑り込んだ。「ジャーヴィス、猫を追え」彼は命じた。

「すでに追跡しています、サー」AIが答えた。

ロキは戸口で屈み、中で作業をする振りを続ける男たちの様子を窺った。二人とも、明らかにまったく静かじゃなかったスタークの接近を耳にしていたようだ。ゆっくりとテーブルの縁から離れようと動いていた。あと少しだけ離れてくれれば、ロキが必要とする隙ができる。チラリと背後を見やり、トニーが少しでも行動に移る準備が整っていることを確認する。あの忌々しいAIに動きを追われているだろうことを期待し、彼は隙を得た瞬間に身体を低くしたまま、一気に駆けこむと例の箱の真下に慎重に身を屈めた。今なら、さすがにジャーヴィスとやらもこの存在に気づくだろう！

「サー」AIが声を上げた。「猫はちょうどダイニングテーブルの真下にいるはずですが、作業員の使用している機械のせいか、テーブルの下の解析を阻まれているようです」

「なるほどね」トニーが溜め息をついた。「フィルに連絡してくれ」

「やあ、君たち。作業は順調か」トニーは陽気に挨拶をすると、ガントレットを隠すために背中で手を組んでキッチンに入ってきた。

「ええ、もちろん」男の一人が答え、パートナーを見やって笑みを浮かべた。「もうあと少しで終わるでしょう」

「良かった良かった」トニーは彼らの使う研磨機をチラリと見やり、さらに中に入ってくる。「ところで、僕の猫を見かけたりしてないかな？結構小柄で、黒い毛で緑の目をして、絶え間なく鳴いてる」

「ああ、いえ」同じ男が即座に答えた。「ここで猫は見かけてませんね」

「嘘つき！」ロキは吠えるように言って首を振った。「しかも、嘘が下手な嘘つきだ！」

トニーは騒々しい機械の上からも大きく響く猫の鳴き声に驚いた。膝をついて、テーブルの下いるロキティを見つける。猫は頭を上に伸ばして、テーブルの裏側に取り付けられた奇妙な黒いデバイスを見つめていた。

「あ、こんなところにいた」トニーはニコリと笑って立ち上がると、驚いた顔をしている二人の男と目を合わせた。「な、絶え間なく鳴くってのはこのことだ。君たちの方が近いから、どっちかがそいつを拾い上げてくれると助かるんだが」

ロキは衝撃を受けた。トニーは一体何のつもりだ？男の一人が膝をつき、手を伸ばしながら彼を嫌な目つきで眺めた。

「こっちにおいで、猫ちゃん」男が呼んだ。「君のパパが呼んでるよ」

「言っておくが、その男は私の父ではない」ロキは鼻を鳴らし、男が完全に、そして危なげな体勢でテーブルの下に潜り込むのを待ってから飛び掛かり、男の顔を爪で引っ掻いた。

男は攻撃を避けようと上体を起こしかけ、結果的にテーブルの裏側に強かに頭をぶつけていた。彼は呻き、頭を押さえながらゆっくりと後ろ向きに這い出て行った。しかし、出てみれば、そこにはフルアーマーを纏ったアイアンマンに片手のリパルサー砲を向けられ、両手を上げて降伏しているパートナーの姿があるのだった。

そのすぐ後にフィルがシールドエージェントと共に現れた。二人の男と彼らの持っていた機材を全て確保するのだった。


	29. 第二十九章

「冗談だろう」スティーブはトニーがその話をすると、唖然と言った。「テーブルに盗聴器があったって？誰が、どうやって？」

「フォーマイカテーブルの分厚さがジャーヴィスからもその信号を覆い隠していたんだ」トニーが嬉しげにツナを食べている黒猫の背を撫でながら説明した。「どうしてかは、何かわかるといいんだがな。フィルが奴らを訊問するために連れて行った」

「だったら、どうやって彼らが何か企んでたと分かったんだ？」

「ああ、それは小さな猫が教えてくれた*のさ」トニーがニヤリとして言った。「そういえば、ロー。尻尾をああやって膨らませていると、お前かなり可愛かったぞ」

(*本来は「a little bird told me」で、「小鳥が教えてくれた」、つまり風の便りで聞いたという意味合いの慣用句ですが、ここでは猫ちゃんになってます)

「うるさいぞ、人間」ロキはバクバクと好物を食べながら唸った。

トニーは猫から貰った唸り声に微笑みかけた。この猫は普通じゃない。もはや、このことに関しては確信していた。しかし、猫でないならば、一体何なのか？あるいは、誰なのか？

しばらくしてソーが戻ってくると、新たに捕えられた囚人の見張りとして、クリントが一時的に本部に呼び戻されたと報告した。そして、トニーに彼らが捕えられたいきさつを聞かされると、敵の確保に祝杯を上げるべきだと宣言した。

しかし、トニーは外で祝うのがいいだろうと結論したのだ。ソーがロキティを腕に抱え、その勇敢な働きに関する称賛の言葉をかけ、愛情をたっぷりと注ぎながら微笑む中、全員が賛同した。

「えーと、ソー。ここのバーは基本的に猫は入れてくれないんだ」スティーブが少し言いにくそうに説明した。それだけで雷神の機嫌が降下するのは分かっていたので。

「大丈夫だ、ロキティはすでに最高級バンブルビーのツナを二缶も平らげて祝ったからな」トニーはソーを元気づけるよう言って、彼の背を軽く叩くとその腕から猫をそっと抱き上げてソファに移した。「お次は僕たち人間で祝う番だ。というか、人間たちと半神一人で」

ロキはトニーが彼に強めな視線を送ってそう発言したのを見逃さなかった。「はいはい、お前たちで馬鹿みたいに泥酔して来ればいい。だけど、そこの耽溺の神を引きずって戻ってこなければならなくなっても、文句を聞く耳は持たないからな。言っておくが、そいつは軽くない」

ソーは愛猫が鳴く様子を見て悄然としたが、猫はそのままソファの上で丸くなって、どうやら満足に昼寝をするようだった。

「な、こいつも行って楽しんで来い、僕の分も一杯飲んでくれって言ってるぞ」スタークは大男をドアの方に促しながら言った。

「俺は戻って来るからな、ロキティ」ソーはエレベーターが閉じる直前に猫に呼びかけた。

「ああ、それは分かっているよ、ソー」ロキは欠伸した。「あなたはいつも私のところに戻って来るからね」

その時唐突に、彼はこのタワーで一人きりになったことに気が及んだ。もっとも、あの忌々しいジャーヴィスが彼の様子を監視しているのだろうが。まあ、そういうことなら彼が眠る様子を監視していればいい、とロキは考え、ひとつ伸びをすると、ウトウトとし始めた。猫の新陳代謝は素晴らしいものだ！

＊＊＊  
＊＊＊

ロキはエレベーターがチンと鳴って起こされると、立ち上がってのんびりとストレッチをした。彼らはもっと長い間外出しているだろうと思っていたのだが。さてどうしよう、彼を出迎えに行こうか、それとも彼が来るのを待とうか？決めるのは難しい。だが、相手がすでに酔っているとすれば、相手を躓かせるのも簡単だろう。その後で『哀れな傷ついた猫』のカードを切れば、より多くの愛撫を得られる。よし、彼の下へ行こう。

ロキはソファからぴょんと飛び降りると、ちょうどドアが開く頃にその目の前に到着していた。雷神はずかずかと大股で入って来たので、ロキは慌てて彼の目の前から飛び退いた。いや、これは確実に酔ってない。

「ソー、ソー」ロキは彼の横を歩きながら呼びかけた。「ソー、私を撫でて！」彼はねだる。

トニーがそのすぐ後に続いて入って来た。だが、スティーブの姿はどこにもない。もしかしたら、一人でどこかに行ったのかもしれない。あるいは仕事に呼ばれたか。ロキは足を避けたり無視されることで忙しかった。苛立たしげに息をつくと、彼はソーの脚を駆け上り、相手の注意を引こうと爪を出そうとした。しかし、妙な異臭がピンクの羽根飾りのように相手から漂っているのに、彼はその足元で思いとどまった。あまりに鋭かったために、その臭いは危うく彼の敏感な鼻孔を焼き、少し吐き気まで呼び覚ました。

「うわ、なんだこれは、ソー、地元の娼婦どもとしけこんできたのか？それともそいつらの香水を浴びてきた？」彼は顔をしかめて踵を返した。ソーから漂う女の香水はなぜか突然彼を動揺させ、少しどころではなく嫉妬させていた。確かに、自分の肉体を取り戻せばいずれは兄に対する慕情も諦めねばならないことは分かっていたつもりだが、まさかソーが人間の女たちを味見してくる可能性は考えもしなかったのだ。

「お前、盛り下げるの天才だな」トニーが文句を言っていた。「お前は今夜、あの女性たちの誰でも相手にできたってのに」

「俺は今この会話を持つ気分じゃないんだ、スターク」ソーは低く唸り、キッチンへ行くと真っ直ぐ冷蔵庫に突き進んだ。一度も現実となることのなかったものの喪失をおびただしい量のアルコールで埋もれさせてしまいたかったのだ。

ロキは二人の会話に耳を傾け、その場で立ち止まった。ソーが女を拒否しただと？これは気になる展開になってきたぞ。そっとキッチンのドアに近づき、さらに興味深い情報はないだろうかと耳を澄ませた。

「ああそうかい、だけど僕は小柄なブルネットな気分だったんだけどね」トニーは大男をつけ回しながら横柄な態度で返した。自分の言い分をどうしても入れたかったようだ。「あるいはブロンドの娘でも。だけど、いいや、ソーはなぜか今夜はレディたちと楽しみたくはないらしい」

「お前の夜を台無しにしたことは謝る」ソーは唸り、花崗岩の模様を注視することで彼を見ずに済むようにして、拳をカウンタートップにしっかりと植えつけていた。「俺はただ、まだ弟の記憶が鮮やかなのに、そんなことなど考えたくもないだけだ」

ロキはきょとんとしてさらに近づいた。彼の死とやらに兄がひどく悲しんでいたことは知っていたが、まさか飲酒や性交まで拒否するとは何事か。この事実はロキの胸を居心地悪いほどに締めつけた。なぜソーは未だに彼の死をここまで引きずっているのだろう？もうひと月以上は経っているのに。

「弟君？」トニーは未だ怒り心頭のまま、鼻で嗤った。「なんだそれは、まるであいつのことが愛していたかのように。それも、兄弟としてではないように聞こえるぞ」

「ああそうだ、俺はあいつを愛していた！」ソーが唐突にカウンターに拳を叩きつけ、吠えるように言った。彼の髪が顔面を隠すように垂れていたが、ロキは彼が震える息を吸うのを聞いて、突然彼の下に駆けつけたくなった。「ああ、ノルンよ助けてくれ、俺はあいつを愛していたんだ。そして、星々が燃え尽きるまで毎日その愛を示し、あいつに注いで、あいつをとことん甘やかし、願いをすべて叶えてやりたかった。あいつがそれを…許してくれさえすれば」

ロキはその場に凍りつき、胸中で心臓が早鐘を打っていた。いったい、ソーは何を言っているのだ？甘やかす？願いを叶える？？まるで本当に彼を愛していたかのような口ぶりだ。でもなぜ？いったいいつから？

彼はこれまで兄と過ごした人生を必死に振り返った。彼がそっと触れてきたこと、常に彼の様子を確認してきたこと、会話が終わった後も長い間彼の部屋に居座ったこと。考えてもみれば、兄が最後に女と褥を共にしたことなど、いつのことだったかも思い出せなかった。

ああ、いったいなぜロキはこのことに気がつかなかったのだ？いや、何故かは知っていた。それは彼が誰にも愛されないと信じていたからだ。なにしろ、彼はアスガルド出身でもなく、ヨトゥンなのだから。彼は怪物であり、盗まれた戦利品に過ぎないのだ。そして、ソーはその全てを知っていた。知っていてなお、彼を愛していたらしい。あるいは、こうして目が開かれた今ならわかるが、まさにそのことで彼をより愛したのかもしれなかった。

ロキに、自分の人生に悪手を打たれたことへの怒りを捨て去って、それでも誰かに愛されることはあるのだと信じることさえできていれば。でも、そんなに簡単な話なんてあるものか？ただ『ねえ、ソー、私は一からやり直すことにしたんだ。これは昔の私じゃなくて新しい私なんだ。どう思う？』とでも言えばいいと？

昔の彼ならば、そんな馬鹿みたいなことと嘲笑していたことだろう。そんなことは夢見るだけ無駄だと、愚かな夢に過ぎないと。だけど、もしそれができるなら？またやり直すことができるのならば？その言葉は希望を表すことにはならないか？違う未来、違う人生を歩むことへの希望。もし、本当に猫には九つの命があるというならば、次の人生を始める時期に来ているのではないだろうか。胸を疼かせながら、ロキはさらにそっと近づくと、兄が自分を制御しようと腕に力を込める様子を見つめた。「ソー？」彼はそっと呼びかけた。

トニーはただ信じられない思いで目の前のアスガーディアンを凝視していた。彼は己の弟に恋心を抱いていたのだと告白したのか？厳密に言って義理の弟だが。ところで、抜け穴としては優秀だな。これに対し、彼は何と返せばよいのか見当もつかない。公的に、トニーは言葉を失ってしまったのだ。

トニーは小さなニャアという鳴き声を聞いて、猫がゆっくりと飼い主に這い寄る様を見つめた。「ほら、お前も何とか言ってやれよ」トニーは出て行く前に小さな猫を拾い上げると、カウンターの上に下ろした。ソーの告白を頭から漂白剤で消し去るには、夜更けまでラボで作業するのが一番だと決意するのだった。

ソーは身動ぎせず、苦悶に頭を垂れたまま、感情を抑えようと苦悩しながら巨大な上腕二頭筋をぴくぴくさせていた。こんな感情を抱き続けるべきではない。そろそろ弟の死から立ち直るべきなのだ。しかし、彼らの間にあった、言葉にしてこなかったものがあまりに多く、それに対する悲哀と後悔が巨大な波のように彼に襲い掛かって来たのだ。全てをやり直すチャンスさえあれば、気持ちの全てを、心の全てを弟に打ち明けるというのに。運命の大局から見れば、たとえ彼らの人生でさえ短いこともあるのだと、今ならばその現実が見えるのだから。

彼は腕の間に潜り込んだ小さな哺乳類動物が彼の顔の真下に立ったことでゆっくりと現実に戻って来た。ロキティは雷神の顎に頭を必死にぶつけるために後足で立ち、その小さな顔をソーの頬に擦りつけているのだ。

「私を撫でて、ソー」ロキはできる限り兄を宥めようとし、彼自身相手の近くに行って、抱きしめてもらう必要を感じて言った。「私の顎も撫でて」

ソーはロキティが愛情を注いでほしい時に使う柔らかな鳴き声を聞いて、笑みが浮かんでいた。猫の柔らかな毛並みを撫でていると、心が溶けるかのように苦悩が鈍い疼きに落ち着いていくのを感じた。合図でもあったかのように、ロキティは顎を突き出してきたので、ソーは忠実にその下を擽ってやった。

「私にキスして」ロキは頭を垂れて言って、ソーの唇が彼の毛に柔らかく押しつけられると、心が砕け散った。これだ。これが欲しかったのだ。もう疑いようもない。だけど、彼が本来の肉体を取り戻した時に、果たしてこの雷神はまだ同じ感情を抱いているだろうか？それとも、この出来事全てをロキの悪戯のひとつとして捉えてしまうだろうか？もし、ロキがもっと善くなろうとしても、もっと善い人物になろうとしても、果たして彼を信じてくれる者はいるのだろうか？

「お前、今夜はずいぶん甘えん坊だな」ソーは猫が彼の顎に頭を擦りつけるのを止めないので、思わず笑みを漏らして言った。「俺に会いたかったのか？」彼は愛猫の毛並みを優しく撫でながら、猫が彼に与えた気晴らしに喜び、抱え上げて部屋まで連れ帰った。この猫は痛みに満ちた思考から彼を引っ張り出してくれたのだ。部屋に着くと、彼は猫をそっとベッドの上に下ろしてやった。「すまんな、まるで娼館のような臭いをさせているだろう。スタークは俺に楽しみを提供しようとしていたんだろうが…」ソーは一旦言葉を切り、散漫な考えを纏めると、喉の痞えを飲みこんだ。「だが、俺はまだ弟を手放す心の準備ができていないんだ。お前は俺が間違っていると思うか？」

「ううん、ソー」ロキは答えると、ソーが服を脱ぐ間、ベッドの上を行き来した。

ソーはロキティが小さく鳴いて答えたので、微笑みかけると衣服を全て脱ぎ去り、熱いシャワーの中に入っていった。

「まだ私を手放さないで、兄上」ロキは溜め息をつくと、ソーが戻って来るのを待つため、ベッドの上で丸くなった。


	30. 第三十章

猫でいることで浴びられる注目と、付属する匿名性がいくら心地よいとは言っても、彼の身体を見つけて取り戻す時が来た。自己防衛以上の理由もあって。

だから、人間どもが言うには、まずは最初の考えから先*だ。彼は正体を明かさねばならない。スタークは確実に不信感を抱いているが、結局のところ、まだ他の者たちと同様に何もわかっていない。しかも、こいつらの中で唯の一人も猫語を話さないというのだ。ハッ、スーパーヒーローが聞いて呆れることだ。

(*ちょっと訳が難しい言い間違いをしています。ロキはここで「first think first」と言っていますが、直訳すればまずは最初の考えから先だ、となります。本来は「first things first」でまずは重要なことから先だ、となります)

仕方ない。ミッドガーディアンの英語を使って彼らに伝えなければならないようだ。彼はそこにあるコンピューターを求めてラボに向かったが、ドアが閉じており、鍵まで掛けられているのに気付いた。呪われろ、スタークめ！

彼はドアに前足を置いて大声で鳴いた。もしも緊急事態があって、あの人間に忠告しなければならなかったらどうしろというのだ？とはいえ、そう言えばあの人間だったらこの閉ざされたドアの向こう側にいた方が安全そうだ。しかし、誰にも見られずに作っているという物は一体何なのだろうか？

彼は不満そうに尾を一振りすると、リビングルームに戻り、ソファの上にスティーブのスケッチブックと鉛筆を発見する。彼はソーと共に早めのパトロールに出掛けているので、絵描きの道具を置いていったのだ。よし、シンプルに行こう。そんなに難しくないはずだ。

彼は慎重に鉛筆を口に咥えると、前足でスケッチブックを開いて白紙のページを探した。

「よし」と彼は脳内で言って、鉛筆先を紙面にくっつけると頭を傾け、考えながら書いた。「わたしはロキ…サ・プ・ラ・イ・ズ」と。よし、これで…彼は紙の上に描かれた不安定な線を見下ろして口角を下げた。おかしい。まったく文字に見えない。どちらかというと、酒に酔った幼児が描いた奇形のアヒルか何かに見える。

ぐったりしたような溜め息をついて、彼はまた試してみた…そしてまた、そしてまたしても。ついに憤懣に負けてギブアップすると、口から筆記用具が落ちるに任せた。どうやら、猫は文字を書くことができず、鉛筆を口に咥えてこの猫の頭を横に傾けただけでは、ロキにも文字は書けないようだった。

さて、これは彼が当初考えていたよりもだいぶ難しそうだ。少し歩き回り、他にコミュニケーションを取る方法を考え、最終的にはいつものスツールの上に飛び乗って考え続けることにしたのだが、猫の新陳代謝に支配されて、気がつけばうとうとと眠っていた。

しばらくして声が聞こえて目が覚めたので、彼は頭を持ち上げた。クリントがいつの間にか出てきていたトニーと、例の捕虜について話しているところだった。何やらまだ何の情報も明かしていないようで、バートンはまだしばらく本部にいることになりそうだという。彼はただ着替えを取りに立ち寄っただけだった。

ロキは立って伸びをした。トニーがここにいるならば、あるいは…彼はぴょんと飛び降りてラボの入り口まで駆けて行った。くそ、ドアはまだきつく閉じられたままで、まだ駄目だった。だが、待っていれば入れるかもしれない。

その狙いは当たり、会話が終わるなり、スタークはまたラボの方に戻って来たのだ。ロキは影に隠れ、全身を緊張させていつでも飛び出すことができるように構えていた。トニーの手がドアノブに触れ、ドアが僅かに開いた瞬間に猫は一気に駆けこんだ。

トニーは室内を見回し、猫が何処に行ったか不思議がったが、危うく件の獣を踏みつけるところだった。ラボの中に駆け込もうとした猫を素早く掴み上げると、彼は顔をしかめた。

「おっと、駄目だぞ、毛玉君」彼はそう言うとくるりと向きを変えて猫を軽くぽんと投げた。「メンバー以外立ち入り禁止だ」スタークはニヤリと笑みを見せると猫が再びダッシュする前にドアを素早く閉じていた。

ロキは必要なコンピューターの下に辿りつけなかったことか、トニーに投げられたことのどちらにより腹が立ったか分からなかった。この手荒い扱いはそろそろ始末に負えなくなってきている。これもまた、本来の身体を取り戻さねばならない理由の一つだった。

どこからか漂ってくる、誰かが歌を口ずさんでいる音に、このタワーにもう一人の人物がいることを彼に思い出させた。クリント。あの男は半分鳥みたいなものだ。彼がゆっくり話せば、少しくらいはあの人間に意思疎通ができるはずだ。

彼は素早い足取りで小柄な男が何やら歌になっているかも怪しいものを口ずさみながら、サンドイッチを作っている場所へと移動した。ロキは座り込み、顔をしかめる。あるいはこの人間を買い被りすぎているかもしれない。この男が猫語を理解できるとは思えない。

この調子で、牛が凍りつくまで*ずっとこの身体に囚われたままなのかもしれない。

(*原文では「until the cows freezes over(牛が凍りつくまで)」となっていますが、「until the cows come home(牛が帰ってくるまで)」と「until hell freezes over([火炎の]地獄が凍りつくまで)」を混ぜて間違った慣用句になっています。この先にもロキは同じ間違いをします。前者はとても長い時間がかかることを表現しており、後者は永遠にその時は来ないことを意味しています）

クリントはカウンターから向き直ると、足元に座り込んでじっと彼を見つめている猫の姿に気がついた。「おっ。よう、ロキティ」彼は猫を掬い上げると自分の顔と同じ高さに抱き上げた。「俺に会いたかったかのか？」彼は笑ってしまうほど優しげな声で尋ねた。猫を引き寄せ、その鼻先にキスをする。

ロキは目の前の人間に向かって顔をしかめた。どうしてこの男が彼の言葉を理解するほど賢いと思えたのだろう？その馬鹿みたいに子供っぽい声で何を言っているのか、ロキには辛うじて理解できる程度だ。彼は猫だ、そこらの幼いモータルではない。

彼の思考はクリントが突然チュッと彼の鼻頭にキスをしたことで脱線した。本当にたった今の出来事は起きたのか？「クリント、止めろ」ロキは忠告すると、また同じ行動を起こされたらと考えただけで、片足を伸ばして相手の唇を阻んだ。「本当にやめろ。これは涙にしかつながらない。もちろん、私のではなく貴様のだ」

バートンは猫が柔らかな肉球を彼の口に押し当ててニャンと鳴くと、含み笑いを漏らしていた。「ああ、大丈夫だ、俺はすぐ帰って来るからな」彼はロキティを元気づけるように言うと、胸元に抱き寄せ、顎下を擽りながら頭のてっぺんにもう一度だけキスをして、床に下ろしてやった。「俺が戻ってくるまで、お前はパパに遊んでもらわないといけないぞ」

ロキは苛立ちに尾を一度振った。人間どもはどうして彼に関係するところで他の人物を彼の父と呼ぶのか。奇妙なんてものじゃない。とはいえ、たった今、これまでならば彼の顔面を持てる矢の全てで一気にぶち抜いてくることに一切の躊躇もなかっただろう男から二度もキスをされたことを思えば、今日は奇妙な一日になりそうだった。

クリントは猫に嬉しげな笑みを向けると、サンドイッチとバッグを掴んで外に向かった。「ああ、もしかしたら、マタタビを持って帰ってきてやるかもしれんぞ」彼はこっそりとウィンクを加えて言ってきた。「ただし、ソーには内緒だ」

「ああ、そう。私たちだけの秘密だな」ロキはぶつぶつとぼやきながらいつものスツールの上に飛び乗った。「その他の全てのものと同様に。なにしろ、この家には猫語を話す奴が一人もいないからな！」

彼はその場で苛立たしげに丸くなって昼寝を再開することにし、バートンの背後でドアが閉まった時も、耳をピクリともさせなかった。実際にどれだけ困難なことになるか、ロキは本当にあまり深く考えていなかったようだ。どういうわけか、彼の方で心の準備が整えば、彼らとコミュニケーションを取る何らかの方法を見つけることができると勝手に思い込んでいた。まあ、スタークとていつまでもラボに隠れているわけではないだろうから、いずれはコンピューターにアクセスできる時がくるはずだ。この猫の足でそれを操作できるという前提付きだが。

＊＊＊

ソーが帰宅した頃には、ロキは新たな作戦を思いついていた。雷神ならば、連想することでこの状況を理解できるはずだ。兄は他人に思わせているほど頭が鈍くはない。彼は飛び降りると、雷神の前を縫うように行き来した。

「おお、俺の気に入りの猫がいるぞ」ソーは嬉しげに言うと愛猫を掬い上げようと身を屈めたが、猫はするりと彼の手から逃れていた。

「何の話をしている、私はあんたの唯一の猫だ」ロキは鼻を鳴らして急いで彼の手の届かない位置に逃げると、階段を早足で上って行った。途中、兄についてくるよう誘うかのように彼を振り向く。「ほらこっちに来て、ソー。話すべきことはたくさんある。と思いたい」

「ロキティ、どうし…」ソーは少々困惑していた。ロキティが彼の手を避けるのはスパーリングの時以外はなかった。ああ、そういうことか。これはゲームなのだな！猫が階段の途中で立ち止まって彼を振り返り、彼に向かって鳴き声を上げると、ソーは大きな笑みを浮かた。「ほう、そう簡単には俺から逃げられないぞ」

ロキティはソーが彼の方に突進してきた時には少々驚いたが、少なくともついて来てはくれている。やはり、これは良い考えだったかもしれない。ロキは急いで前方に向き直ると、階段を駆け上り、彼らのベッドルームの方へ向かい、金髪の大男がその後を追跡していた。

「その積極性はありがたいけど、もし私の尻尾を踏みつけたりしたらな、このデカブツめ、あんたの一等好きな猫の牙で直接その鼻を貫いてやるからな！」ロキが忠告した。

スティーブははじめ、ソーが猫の後を追ってものすごい勢いで駆け始めた時は少しばかりの驚きと共にその様子を見ていたが、微笑んで首を振ると、ソファに腰を落ち着けた。あの二人がいれば退屈することはなさそうだ。

しかし、一瞬後、彼のスケッチブックを拾い上げてそこに描かれていた奇妙な図を不思議そうに見つめると、笑みの形に上がっていた口角が下がった。彼の居ぬ間にトニーがやったのだろうか？新たな発明品のために脳内の考えを一気に吐き出しでもしたのだろうか？

スティーブはそのページをあちらこちらに傾けてみてみたが、まったく理解できなかった。最終的には肩を竦め、そのページを破り取った。鉛筆を手に取ると、しかし、すぐに新たな渋面を浮かべていた。これはまさか歯型か？おえーっ！スティーブは気持ち悪くなって鉛筆を投げ落とし、後でトニーに他人の物を口に入れることの汚らわしさについて話しておかねば、と脳内で決意していた。

ソーは小さな猫の後を追いかけ、誑かしてくるような鳴き声にすっかり楽しくなっていた。確実にドアの開いている自分の寝室に駆け込むかと思いきや、その前をまっすぐ駆け抜け、最終的には廊下の突当りにあるロキの古い部屋の前で立ち止まった。

「ハハッ、もう捕まえたぞ！」ソーは宣言し、猫に飛び掛かると滑らかに腕の中に抱え込んだ。その究極にやわらかい腹の毛に鼻先を埋め込むと、実に幸せだった。

「えっ！？違う！ちょっと、ソー」ロキは足を使ってソーの顔面を押し戻そうとしながら文句を言った。「わたしを…エヘヘ…私を下ろして…フヒヒ…やめっ、ちょっと、ずるい！あはははは！」

ロキは雷神の鼻が彼の腹を擽るので、この攻撃から逃れること以外の考えは頭から吹っ飛び、相手の顔を押しては無駄に足掻いていた。

ソーは彼の猫が腕の中で身を捩り、鳴き声を上げていると含み笑いを漏らしていた。さらに顔を擦りつけながら踵を返して階下へ向かい、キッチンに到着するまで腕を緩めなかった。

「さて」彼は優しい声で続けると、彼の指先はすでに猫の顎下を捉え、リズミカルに擽りはじめており、さっそく猫が上げ始めたゴロゴロという音に幸福そうに耳を傾けるのだった。「我が友スティーブはお前がサーモンと呼ばれる海の生物を非常に喜んで食べていたと話してくれた」

「サーモン？サーモンがあるの？」ロキは嬉しげに尋ねる。彼の内なる猫が喜びに飛び上がっていた。「うん、ぜひちょうだい！」

ソーは愛猫が明らかにその考えを喜び、元気を出したように見えたので微笑んでいた。彼はそっと猫をカウンターの上に下ろしてやると、二人分の食事に取り掛かるのだった。

＊＊＊

その日の夜、兄に寝室まで運ばれていると、彼の昔の部屋へ続くドアが視界に入ってようやく、ロキはその日の目標を思い出していた。奇妙なことだ。彼は通常こんなに忘れっぽくはないはずだ。その時彼の気を逸らしたものを振り返ってみて、兄の愛情表現、あの最高に美味な魚を約束されたことを思い出す。計画から逸れてしまったわけだ、と納得する。特に、後者に対する毛玉自身の感情は助けにならなかった。どうも、猫の本能を押し返すのが確実に難しくなってきている。明らかに、この身体で過ごした時間が長すぎたのだ。

しかし、立てた作戦を振り返ってみても、やはりうまく行ったとは思えないと結論し、彼は溜め息をついていた。いざあの中に入れたとして、どうするつもりだったのか。彼が指し示すべき彼の姿を映したものはひとつもない。それに、彼の本を引っ張り下ろしたところで、弟を連想させるには足りないだろう。なにしろ、猫といえば普段から様々なものを引っ張ったり押したりすることで知られているらしいので。やはり、これは実に困難な状況になってしまったようだった。


	31. 第三十一章

ロキは奇妙なデバイスが彼に取りつけられる間、沸々と込み上げる怒りと共に座っていた。募る苛立ちに尻尾がピクピクとしている。「おい、ソー、私にこれ以上どれだけこの愚かな行為に甘んじろと？」

「もうちょっとで終わるからな、ロー」トニーが猫に語り掛けながら、丁寧に首輪を摂りつけ、その設定を調節していた。ついに一歩下がると、手を大袈裟にくるくると動かして言った。「ジャジャーン」

「悪いが、俺には訳が分からん」ソーは猫をじっと見つめながら言った。「これは鎧ではない」

「いやいや、僕たちは鎧から先に進んだんだ」トニーは面倒そうに手を振りながら言った。

「そうなのか？」

「まあ、それ自体はありがたいが」ロキが息をついた。

「そうそう、鎧なんてものはコイツの動きを遅くするだけだ」トニーはまるでそれが自明だとでも言うように述べた。「だがこれなら」彼は手元にある小さな画面を開くために一旦言葉を切り、画面にはトニーとソーの顔が現れた。「こいつが見ているものが見えるし、なによりも凄いのが、こいつに話しかけることができるということだ」彼はソーにその小さなデバイスを手渡した。「ほら、なんか言ってみろよ」

「だが、ロキティに話しかけるのにこんなデバイスはいらんぞ」ソーは返し、やはりまだトニーの興奮を共有していなかった。「猫はここにいるのだからな」

「ああ、ありがとう、ソー」ロキは明白な事実を兄が指摘したことを誇らしげに感じながら言った。

「そりゃあ、今はいるかもしれない」スタークは猫の素早いニャンという声は無視して続けた。「だが、戦場では数ブロック離れた場所にいることもあるかもしれない」

「戦場？」ロキはトニーの頭がおかしくなったのではないかと彼を見上げた。「冗談だろう？」

「ふーむ、確かに、これが役立つ場合もあるのが見えてきたぞ」ソーはあまりに思慮深げにロキを見つめて同意していた。

「だめだ。そんなものが見えちゃダメだ、こんなものに価値はない！まったく役に立たない！」ロキは急いで反論した。「私は猫なうえ、きっとこの姿では確実にモータルだし、だけどその仮説を試したいとも全く思わない！」

トニーは突然ぎゃあぎゃあ言い出した猫に向かって笑いかけた。猫にもっと喋らせるためにどうすれば怒らせることができるか悟りはじめているのだ。「ほらな、気に入ったみたいだ」

「違う、気に入ってない」ロキは唸り、首輪を引っ掻き始め、後足を使ってそれを外そうとし始めた。ああ、こんな時に親指があれば！

「すまない、スターク。このデバイスの使い道はよく分かるのだが、やはりロキティを共に戦場に連れていくことが賢い選択だとは思えない」ソーは憂鬱な溜め息と共に言った。「俺が大切に思う相手をこれ以上失うと考えただけで耐えられない」彼は猫を腕に掬い上げると胸元で抱え、その耳を優しく撫でた。

「ま、試すだけの価値はあった」スタークが折れたが、もしこの時、ロキが毛皮に感じる素敵な愛撫に気を取られていなければ、スタークがあまりに簡単に諦めたことに対してもっと警戒心を呼び覚まされていたことだろう。ソーは小型マイクをトニーに返却したが、トニーは手を振っただけだった。「いい、取って置け。パトロールに出ている時にでもそいつに語り掛ければいいさ」

ソーはその考えが大いに気に入ったようで、大きな笑みを浮かべていた。「それは実にありがたい、我が友スタークよ。大いに役立てよう」

そして、それはその夜すぐに始まった。ロキは雷神の声が耳を満たすと、ソファの上で休めていた頭をぴょこんと上げていた。

「ソー？」ロキは不思議そうに周囲を見回したが、兄の姿はどこにもない。その時になってようやく、彼がまだスタークの首輪を身に着けているのだと思い至った。

「心配するな、ロキティ」ソーは手元のデバイスから聞こえた小さな、そして問いたげなミャアという声に嬉しくなった。「今夜、ミッドガルド・ニューヨークの市街地は実に穏やかだ。あまり長い間留守にする必要はないだろう」

「ま、私のために急いで帰ってくるような真似はするなよ」ロキは再び瞑想に戻った。なんとなくスティーブが恋しい。クリントが本部にいるため、彼もパトロールに出ているのだ。そうなると、この場で彼に注目を注いでくれるのはトニーしかおらず、ラボが如何に興味深い場所だとはいっても、そこにいたい気分ではなかった。今、彼は自分の身体を探すことに集中せねばならないのだから。

ソーの笑顔は猫が答えるようにニャンと鳴いたことでさらに大きくなった。デバイスをポケットにしまい、彼は猫との一方的な会話だけで心が軽くなった気がしていた。この世で唯一、彼がいかに弟を恋しがっているかを一瞬だけでも忘れさせてくれる存在であった。

研究所では、右手でコンピューターがピピっと音を奏でたことでスタークはニヤリと笑っていた。首輪から送信されてくるデータはソーの言葉だけでなく、この奇妙な猫が答える鳴き声も記録していた。猫に関するデータはいくらでもあるのだが、それだけでは言語パターンを解析するには足りなかった。だが、これでソーの言葉を基準点とすることで、彼が必要としていた鍵となるかもしれなかった。


	32. 第三十二章

「これはどうだろう」スティーブは彼らと共にSUVから下りながら嘆いた。「最近起きていることを考えれば、こんな風にオフの日を過ごすのが得策だとは思えないけど？」

「とはいってもな、現在S.H.I.E.L.Dが他にも盗聴器がないか、スタークタワーの隅々までしらみつぶしに探してるってことを踏まえれば」トニーは得意げな笑みと共に言った。「得策なんだよ」彼はそれから雷神が車から出てくると顔をしかめた。「ソー、このリードをつけなきゃだめだ。ここには法ってモノがある」

「だが、ロキティは何も悪いことをしていない」ソーはしっかりと反論した。「それなのになぜ拘束せねばならないのか、俺にはわからん」

「そもそも、なんでその子を連れてきたがったのかが僕には分からないけどね」スティーブは不思議そうに言った。「猫はビーチが嫌いだと思うけど」

「そんな馬鹿な。ロキティだって俺たちと同じく、タワーから離れて過ごす一日があってもいいはずだ」ソーが答える。この論争はすでにタワーでスタークと繰り広げていたのだから、また繰り返したくはなかった。

「まあまあ、お前ら落ち着け」スタークが二人の間に入って言った。「ソーが猫をビーチに連れて来たいって言うなら、それはそいつの権利だ。確かにめちゃくちゃおかしいかもしれんし、じろじろと見られるかもしれないが、それでもソーの権利だ。ちゃんとハーネスをつけて、リードをしている限りはな」

ソーは溜め息をつき、首を振ったが渋々とハーネスを猫に取り付けてやった。ロキティは全てを冷静に受け止めているようだ。

「そう言えばソー、私はたぶん、日焼けする心配をせずにビーチになど来たことがなかったと思う」ロキは述べると、周囲に少しばかりの期待を込めて視線を走らせていた。あのタワーの中に閉じ込められたままであと一分も過ごしたくなかった身としては、この状況をありがたく思っていた。どこにも行けないという現実は確実に彼の神経を蝕み始めていたし、太陽の下に出られるならば、このハーネスはほんの些細な苦行にしか思えなかった。

スタークが予期していなかったのは、猫が女を引き寄せる強烈な磁石となったことだった。彼らがビーチチェアやビーチパラソルを設置した直後には、ビキニを纏った美女たちがソーに集り、可愛らしい猫を撫でたがっていた。

「この子の名はロキティだ」ソーは女たちを友好的な人間としか捉えておらず、積極的に猫を彼女たちに見せている。「俺の仲間からのプレゼントだったんだ。ほら」彼は言う。「こうして撫でてやるとすごく喜ぶんだ」そして猫の顎下を撫でるのを実演した。

「ああんもう、これ！」ロキはゴロゴロと喉を鳴らし、こうして新たに注目の的となっていることを大いに喜んだ。「ロキティはビーチが凄く好き。とってもね。うん、牛どもが凍りつくまでずっとこうしてられる」

ソーは猫が幸せそうにしているので微笑み、その頭のてっぺんに優しくキスをすると、大男が小さな動物をとてつもなく優しく扱うその光景に、周囲を囲む女たちからハートが見えそうな声を引き出していた。

「僕も猫を飼ったほうがいい気がしてきた」スタークは女たちの注目をソーが独り占めしていることに顔をしかめていた。

「行こう、ロキティ。共に泳ごうではないか」ソーは群がる女たちに暇を告げると、猫を運んで水辺へ向かった。

「えっと、ソー」スティーブが雷神を呼び止めようとしたが、トニーが彼を止める。

「シーッ、とりあえず見守ってみよう」トニーは猫に少々注視しすぎて言った。「これはまずい考えだって僕からすでに忠告してある。あとは自分で経験させるしかない」

彼らはソーがリードを外して猫をそっと波打ち際に下ろす様子を眺めていた。ありがたいことに、この日海はとても穏やかだった。そうでなければ、哀れな猫はあっという間に波に攫われていたことだろう。トニーは期待に満ちた目を注ぎながら寛ぐ。猫はきっと一気に駆けだすに違いないから、勇猛な雷神がその後を追いかける図が展開されればもの凄く面白いことになるはずだ。

「待ってろよ」彼は頭の後で手を組んで言うと、ソーが海の水に一歩踏み出した時にはすでにトニーの唇には笑みが浮かびつつあった。

トニーとスティーブは二人とも彼らを注視し、目の前で起こるだろう事件に身構えていた。そして、猫がアスガーディアンの後に続いて堂々と海に飛び込むと、二人とも信じられない思いで目を見張るのだった。

「うっそだろう」スティーブが唖然と口を開く。「あれは普通の猫じゃない」

「今更そのことに思考が追いついたのかよ、キャップ」スタークは彼の持つ表情の中でもっとも『冗談だろう』と告げる渋面を彼に向けた。

「あの首輪が耐水性ならいいけどね」ロジャーズが無造作に笑って言った。

「そりゃあ、とうぜ、んん？」トニーは言葉の途中で一瞬考え込んだが、すぐに頷いていた。「ああ、あの首輪は耐水性だ」

スティーブは片眉を撥ね上げたが、それ以上は質問しなかった。

「ソー、待って、私の足は小さいんだからな！」ロキは浅瀬の中で兄を追いかけながらぼやいた。毛皮に滲みこむように感じる冷たさが気持ちいい。毛玉でさえ文句はないようだ。もっとも、あれだけ風呂に入っているのだ、今更水嫌いだなどとは言わせない。小さな体では、すぐに砂に足がつかなくなり、彼は潮水で毛皮がどれだけ浮きやすいかを嬉しく思いながら四肢を動かして泳ぎ始めた。

ソーは愛猫の訴えるような鳴き声を聞くなり笑みを浮かべ、ゆっくりと後ろ歩きで進み、ロキティを見守った。小さな生き物が四肢を必死に動かして彼の方に向かってくるのを眺め、一旦立ち止まると、猫が彼に追いつくまで待ってから掬い上げて水の深い方へと進む。

「ソー、自分でできる」ロキは抗い、海面が兄の胸元まで上がってくると、足で水面を叩いた。「下ろして」

「ほら、やってみろ」ソーが言って猫を水の中に戻すと、自分は水中に潜り込む中、猫には好きに泳がせた。彼は底の方を泳いだが、必ず小さな猫のすぐ傍に浮上した。

「サメに気をつけろよ！」スタークが彼らに呼びかける。

ロキは腹立たしい人間の発言に顔を顰めた。「サメとは何だ？」彼は透き通った水面を見渡しながらも、冷静にその上を動き回った。

ソーはしかし、特に心配している様子もなかったのだが、潜ることに疲れたか、やがて水面に仰向けに浮き上がると、のんびりと寝そべった。ロキ自身もあれだけ身体を動かしたために少々呼吸を荒げ、泳ぐことに疲れたので彼の胸板によじ登った。彼が兄の広い胸板に乗った瞬間にソーの手が反射的に彼の毛並みを撫ではじめ、ロキは満足げに喉を鳴らすと、毛皮を乾かす太陽の温もりと、穏やかな波の動きをじっくりと堪能するのだった。


	33. 第三十三章

ソーの耳に悲鳴が届いた瞬間、彼は即座に頭を上げていた。岸辺を振り返ると、巨大なロボットが降下するのを目の当たりにした。彼の弟を殺したのと同じ種類のロボットだ。憤怒に駆られて唸り声を上げたソーはロキティを抱え込んだまま、片手を上げてミョルニルを召喚した。

ロキは驚いて顔を上げ、巨大なロボットの姿を見るなり顔をしかめていた。「くそ」彼は罵声を上げる。リラックスできる素敵な一日が欲しかっただけなのに。

トニーとスティーブは金属のサソリが到着したことを報せる最初の機械的な足音に、驚いて首を巡らせていた。トニーは小声で口汚く罵ると、飛び上がるようにして立ち上がった。スティーブもまた彼の横で同じことしたが、もちろん、汚い言葉は口にしていない。

「スーツ持ってきていればいいけど」スティーブは巨大な相手を唖然と見上げて言った。

「お前さんもな」トニーは片眉を上げてトランクス型の海水パンツだけを着たスティーブを見やった。

「なんとかするよ」彼は言うなり走り出し、サソリが彼らに向かって銃を発射し始めるなり、近くの車のドアを外して即席のシールドにした。

トニーは持参した荷物の中からガントレットを取り出すと、それを装着しながらボタンを押した。スーツの残りの部品がまるでその小さな部品から展開されるように出現して彼を包み込んだ。

ミョルニルがソーの待ち構えていた手に納まると、彼とその猫を岸辺まで運び、飛翔する間に彼を鎧で包み込んでいた。

「スターク、ロキティを頼む。ここは安全じゃない」彼は言って、ミョルニルをぐるぐると回しながら猫を相手に手渡した。その双眸にはすでに雷が閃いていた。

ロキは不安げにソーを見やった。その表情は知っている。ソーはこれから半狂乱になり、ロキは普段の姿をしていないために、彼をその状態から引き戻す力を持ち合わせていない。

「ああ、ソー」彼はトニーが彼を抱えて飛び立つと、悲しげに溜め息をつくのだった。

ソーは憤怒に唸り、彼にここまでの苦悶を齎した相手を見上げた。同じ個体でないことなど関係ない。以前のロボットと似通っていたし、明らかに同じ黒幕によって製造されている。弟の死を齎した者どもには必ず報いをくれてやる。必ず復讐してやる。奴ら全員に報いを。身の内で憤怒が募るのを感じ、彼はそれに自ら呑まれてやった。

トニーは猫を渡された時には顔を顰めていたが、目線を上げた瞬間に反論はできないと察していた。それどころか、急いで宙に逃げた方が得策だろうとさえ思われた。

「どうやら、君と僕の二人だけだな」彼は猫のハーネスをしっかりと掴んで飛び立った。「ところで、普通の猫なら今頃恐怖に駆られてるはずなんだけどな」そう述べながら、ロボットがすでに彼に向かって連射している弾丸の雨を避けながら、大きく弧を描いて飛翔した。「だが、お前は普通の猫じゃないもんな、ロー？」

彼の右側をミサイルが飛び越して、スタークは空中で転がってその爆発から逃れた。

「これは本当に今持つべき会話か？」ロキはぶら下がる自分の足の向こうで繰り広げられる光景を見つめながらぼやいた。スティーブはその場に居合わせた人間たちを逃がすのに忙しく、ソーは怪物に対して強力になる一方の雷を撃ちつけていた。その全てがそもそもロボットに命中しないか、当たっても大したダメージにはなっていないようだ。しかし、少なくともロボットの気を逸らすには成功している様で、それ以上彼らの方にミサイルを発射することはなかった。「なんてことだ、あいつソーの雷への耐性があるシールドを上げている」彼はどんどんと正気を失いつつある兄を見て言った。「ああ、ソー、自分の目を開いて見てみろ！それじゃあ、何の効果もないぞ」

「ふむ、どうやら何らかのシールドをつけているようだな」トニーは手の中で鳴いている猫を無視して述べると、自らもロボットに一発撃ちこんでみた。その一撃も、何の効果も得られなかった。「ジャーヴィス」

「すでに解析中です」AIが報告した。

ロキはソーが雷の弾幕を放射して、弧を描く激しい電流が彼自身とロボットの双方を巨大な波に飲みこむ様子を見て身を竦ませ、足を持ち上げた。その強烈な一撃がシールドに激突するとロボットは動きを止めていたが、それが収まるなり無傷な姿をさらして突き進み始めた。このしつこい襲撃者に対する兄の怒りが更に強まるのが、ロキには見えた。

ソーは叫び、ミョルニルを地面に打ち付けると、前方に向かって強烈な破壊の波を送り出した。サソリ型ロボットはビーチの砂に潜り込み、その中に姿を消しただけだった。それから雷神の真下を突き上げるかのように再出現すると、浮上する際に彼を背後の方に吹き飛ばした。

「ああもう、ほら、馬鹿、起きろ！」ロキが呼びかける。兄を応援しているだなんて信じられない。だが、この技術的に非常に進んでいる敵に対抗する兄のことが実際に心配なのだ。

「おっと、抜け穴を発見」トニーが言うなり、ロボットに焦点を合わせた。ロボットの突然の出現に飛び立ったカモメの群れが、そのシールドの障壁に全く動じた様子がないことに気がついたのだ。「ほら、カモメを見るんだ」トニーが促し、猫に話しているのだということもまったく気にしていないようだ。なにしろ、彼はすでにこれがただの猫ではないと確信していたのだから。

ロキは猫の鋭い視線を眇めて焦点を合わし、飛び立つ鳥の様子を眺めた。彼らは急いでその場を逃げようと、時にはロボットの表面を掠めていた。ということは、あのシールドは鳥の軌道を曲げないということだ。その情報を得たところで何だというのか。

「だから、僕たちの武器では奴の障壁を越えられないが、猫にならできるってこった」スタークは宙を転がって相手の攻撃を避け、またも彼の方に向けて発射されていた二本のミサイルを撃ち落として告げた。ソーが地面に倒れた瞬間から、ロボットは攻撃の照準を全てスタークに向けていた。

「ああそう、それで私に何をしろと？奴の目を引っ掻けとでも？」ロキが皮肉っぽく尋ねる。この人間は明らかに頭がおかしくなったようだ、とロキは思った。またも連射された弾丸の雨を避けようと転がり始めたトニーの手の中で、四本の肢を引き上げて身を竦める。

だが、ありがたいことに、ソーが再び立ち上がり、襲撃者と対峙し、それに向かってミョルニルを投げたことに気がつく。もっとも、怪物はその攻撃を避け、アスガーディアンに向かって射撃を始めたが。少なくとも、おかげで攻撃はロキたちの方に向けられなくなっていた。しかし、どちらにしろ彼らの普段の戦法ではこの敵に対して何の効果もないことが、即座に明らかになっていた。

「ジャーヴィス、近づく隙をくれ」スタークが要請し、彼らの方に撃ちこまれてきたミサイルをまた一つ、リパルサー砲で爆破する。その煙の中を飛ぶと、向こう側に出る頃にはロキティの毛は少し焦げていた。

「今のはちょっと近すぎたんじゃないか、スターク」ロキは唸った。

「よし、ロー、お前の出番だ」要請した情報が入るなり、スタークは猫に告げた。

「なにっ！？」ロキは驚いて声を張り上げ、トニーはちょうどロボットの真上で低空飛行すると、彼を放した。「なっ！？やめろ！毛玉を解放するな！うわああああっ！！」ロキは悲鳴を上げながら宙を落下し、ロボットの背中に着地した。低く飛んだアベンジャーに銃を向けたロボットが急激に動いたので、その表面に何とか留まろうと掴まるものを探す間も、シールドに雷が命中して注意を前方に戻された。「気でも狂ったか！？私はこの姿ではかなりモータルなんだが！？」

「よし、ロク」スタークの声が首輪から響いた。「後はお前にかかってるぞ、バディ。ロケットランチャーが出てくる二つのポートが見えるだろう？お前ならその中に潜り込めるはずだ」

「私は貴様のバディなんかじゃない」ロキはぼやき、ロボットの端から下を覗き見て、ここから逃げるためにどれだけの距離を飛び下りる必要があるか計算し、一瞬頭が真っ白になった。その考えを急いで振り払う。それは彼ではない。確実にこの毛玉の方だ。その考えは決して最悪なものではなかったが。スタークに計画があるならば、それが成功する可能性があり、それがつまりソーを助ける可能性でもあるならば、試すだけの価値はあるはずかもしれなかった。

スタークはロキの首輪から送られる光景をモニター越しに見つめる間息を止めていたが、その間にもソーの攻撃が少しでも緩むと敵が彼の方に向かってミサイルを発射してきた。「頼むぞ、ロー、こんなところで僕の仮説を否定しないでくれよ」彼は猫に願いを託して息を漏らした。彼の発明品には外部から接続する方法を必ず組み込んでいたが、この目的が果たされるかどうかは確信がなかった。やがて、ついに猫が機械の端から放れ、ミサイルポートにまっすぐ駆け込むのを見た。「よし！！いい子だ！！」

ロキはロボットの表面をきれいに駆け抜け、中に飛び込んできちんと着地すると、内部の暗がりに目が慣れるのを待った。周囲にはワイヤーやプラグが蔦のように絡み、内壁に並ぶ回路や配電盤に挿しこまれていた。「それで、次はどうする？」

トニーは猫の鳴き声を聞いてニヤリと笑むと、モニターを覗き込んだ。「よし、ロー。あのシールドを無効にしなきゃならない」そう支持すると、猫が答えるように鳴いて部品の敷き詰める壁に沿ってゆっくりと歩き出したので、トニーは含み笑いをしていた。

「こればかりは私の専門外だな」ロキは付近の機械部品を間近で見つめてぼやいた。一つひとつ吟味するように見つめる。「アスガーディアンの技術とは違うし、どちらかというとロケット手術みたいなものだ」ロボットが外部にいる兄からの一撃を避けると、ロキは慌てて身構えた。「ソー、全然助けになってないぞ」ぶつぶつ呟いて後足で立ち上がると、より高いところを走るワイヤーを見やった。「お前のジャーヴィスとやらに考えはないのか？」

「現在解析中です、ロキティ様」ジャーヴィスが彼の耳元で報告した。

ロキは首を振って、それから動きを止めた。待てよ。今さっきAIは彼の言葉に答えたのか？まさか、彼の言うことを理解できるのか？いや、きっとただの偶然だ。ロボットが再び大きく揺れたので、彼はなんとか体勢を整えようとした。

「お前たちのうち誰かがちょっとの間、ソーの気を逸らしてくれれば助かるかも？」

トニーはイヤホンからする猫の鳴き声にじっと耳を傾けた。

「音声パターン解析完了。通訳します」ジャーヴィスが彼に向かって報告した直後に、猫の鳴き声が言葉に変わった。「木の実ボギンズを止めろ」

「なんだって？」ロキは訳の分からない言葉を返されて、唖然とした。

「あー、ジャーヴィス、もう一度やってみようか？」スタークも妙な言葉の羅列に動揺に困惑して訊き返していた。

「申し訳ありません、サー」ジャーヴィスが急いで説明した。「猫の言葉のニュアンスに苦労しています。しかし、おそらくソー様のことかと思われます」

「なるほど」スタークは答え、己の優れた直感に得意げに笑んだ。確実に、猫ではない。トニーはスティーブが車のドアで可能な限り敵の攻撃を防いでいる場所まで飛翔した。「おい、キャップ、そこにいる雷神をちょっと押さえちゃくれないかな。内部に侵入している仲間がいるんだ」

スティーブはドア越しに、全方位に稲妻を放出している大柄なアスガーディアンを見やった。「冗談だよね？」

「お前さんにくだらない冗談なんて言わんよ」トニーは機械的な怪物が彼の方に銃弾を浴びせないよう、急いでその場を離れながら言った。「僕の一番のお気に入りのクソ野郎だからね」

「へえ、ありがとう」スティーブは首を振って、雷神に近寄った。「えーと、ソー。聞いてるかい、ソー」反応を得られずに、顔をしかめる。ついに彼の前に足を踏み出し、その腕を掴んでみると、ソーはその手を振り払って唸り声と共に彼に向き直り、目や腕から稲妻が駆け抜けていった。スティーブが砂に車のドアを突き立てた直後に雷がそれに直撃し、彼はそれだけで電流を接地できることを祈った。「あー、スターク、ソーはあまり話す気分じゃなさそうだ」

ロキはスタークの答えを聞いた時に目を眇めていた。ついに猫語の通訳を可能としたようだ。まあ、なんとなくは。それでも感心せざるを得なかった。どうやらこの人間は何かの役に立つようだ。彼の肉体を探す過程も、これでだいぶ短縮されることだろう。スタークのインターコムを通してロジャーズの声も聞いたので、ロキは首を振っていた。「馬鹿め、当たり前だ。そいつは現在バーサクモードだ」

これを、首輪はこのように訳した。「道化はただ違う。そいつはスプリンクル・ア・ラ・モードだ」

「ジャーヴィス、本気か？」スタークが唸った。「実はダミーに通訳させてるんじゃないだろうな？ああ、もうどうでもいいや。僕に任せろ。アップデート7.6アルファ8を実行だ」

「畏まりました、サー」ジャーヴィスが言った。

「おい、ロキティ」トニーが続ける。「僕の言うことを繰り返してくれ。トニー・スタークは驚異的な天才だ！」

「それよりは、トニー・スタークは驚異的な馬鹿のほうがしっくりくるが」ロキはぼやくと、またもミサイルを発射したロボットの全身が震動する中、内部にある金属格子に爪を立てる。「スターク、今はお前好みの愚かなゲームを遊んでいる場合じゃないぞ。この調子だと、私たち全員巻き込まれてソーに破壊されるぞ。作戦があるんじゃなかったのか！？」

「アップデート完了」ジャーヴィスが突然発言して、ロキは彼がたった今発した言葉が正確にそのままスタークに伝わるのを聞いた。

「さて、どうして猫がとある雷神についてそこまで詳しいんだろうな？」スタークが苦笑して言った。

「それは私があいつと寝ているからじゃないか」ロキが意味ありげに言うと、その発言が正しく同時通訳されるようになっていたため、スタークが驚いて喉を詰まらせたような音を上げた。

「こりゃあ一本取られた」スタークは気を取り直した後に言った。

「なんて下品なんだ、スターク」ロキは勢いよく尾を振って吐き捨てるように言った。「何を想像したにしても、私の現在の身体構造では無理だとその小さな脳味噌でもわかるはずだろう」

トニーは口ずさむように言った。「ふーむ、現在の身体構造、ね。何と比較してかな…？」

「お前が現状に集中して、作戦とやらに取り掛かることと比較して」ロキがピシャリと言い返した。

「ああ、そうだった。まあ、これで君の言ってることがはっきりとわかるようになったわけだから、始めようか」トニーは猫の鮮やかな皮肉っぽい返しを以前から知っている気がしてならなかった。だが、猫の発言は正しかったので、彼は首を振るとモニターに向き直った。「そこ、君の右手にある主回路基板だ」

「もっと具体的に言ってもらわないと駄目だ」

「どこぞの会社ロゴが描いてある白い薄手のプラスチックのことだ」スタークが少々興奮気味に言った。「それを引っ張れ」

ロキは目的のものに歯で噛みつくと、壁に足を突いて引っ張った。ようやく剥がれると同時にロボットが大きく片側に傾き、内部にいるロキは投げ出されるように飛ばされ、どこかに爪を引っ掻ける必要があった。

「何だ、今のは？」ロキは部品を口に咥えたまま呟いた。

「撤退の合図だ」スタークが言った。

ロキは雷がロボットに直撃したことでまたも大きく揺らぎ、爆発が起きる音を聞いた。急いでできるだけ遠くに爪を出して出口に向かい、次の一撃が命中する直前に外に飛び出した。ロボットは右側に大きく傾き、ロキは外に出たとたんに滑り落ちないよう何かに掴まらなければならなかった。

「跳べ、僕に任せろ、ロー」スタークの声が彼に届いた。

ロキはあの人間に自分の命を預ける日が来るとは思わなかったが、しかし、彼はまだこのロボットから奪ったテクノロジーの詰まった部品を咥えたままだったので、スタークが彼を落とすことはないだろうと、結論できた。

ロボットの縁にある金属に爪を引っ掻け、身体を捻るようにして宙に飛び上がったロキは、スタークの硬い金属の両手に包み込まれるまで呼吸を止めていることにも気がつかなかった。

「それをもらおうか」トニーは言って猫の口から主回路基板を優しく取り上げた。

ロキは今や無防備になったロボットに雨のように降りかかる雷撃から遠く運ばれて行きながら下を見やり、それが黒焦げになって煙を上げる金属の塊に成り果てる様子を眺めていた。

しかし、憤怒で盲目となったソーは雷を放ち続けたのだ。身の内にある憎悪と雷の力以外の全てを忘れて。

「スターク、下ろしてくれ」ロキがそっと告げた。これまでも、この状態になったソーを宥められるのは彼しかいなかった。この姿になった今でもそれが可能だと願うしかない。

「本気か、毛玉君？」スタークが少々不安げに言った。

「本気だ、スターク。私に借りがあるだろう」ロキが低く忠告した。

「何の借りが？」

「そもそもこんなとんでもない作戦に乗ったこと自体だ」ロキが告げると、スタークはおとなしく猫を地面に降ろした。

ロキは雷神の周囲を流れる雷を避けながら、慎重に接近した。「ソー、ソー、私だ」ロキは彼に呼びかけた。その哀願するような鳴き声は、耳を劈くように轟く雷撃に埋もれるほど小さく聞こえる。ソーの激しく上下する胸を見れば、この状態が長く続くのは兄にとって大きな負担となるのは明白であり、早く止めてやらねばならなかった。

やがてソーは強烈な雷の波状攻撃を放った後に中断すると、その場に片膝をつき、片方の拳を地面にしっかりと打ちつけていた。今しかない。ロキは一気に距離を詰めると巨大なアスガーディアンの肩に飛び乗った。それから以前は両手で包み込むように支えたのと同様に、全身で相手の項に覆い被さる。それからできるかぎり大きな音で喉を鳴らし、前足で兄の筋肉質な肩を優しく捏ねるように動かした。

「落ち着いて、ソー、落ち着くんだ」彼はそうやって相手を促す。かつて、彼は相手にそっと触れ、優しい言葉を掛けるだけで嵐を鎮めることができた。それが彼にしかできなかったことを、今更ながらに奇妙に思う。これまでは、それは二人が兄弟として育ったからだと、激しい嵐の中で懐かしい顔を見るからだと思っていた。しかし、今となっては、きっともっと大きな意味があったのだと分かる。彼に対するソーの愛が、雷神の心を宥めていたのだ。異なる姿となった今、彼の猫に対する愛情が同じくらい強いと信じるしかない。

ソーは耳がその音を拾う前に、穏やかな振動を感じた。規則正しい強弱のついたその振動は波のようだ。その音を知っているはずだ。混乱した脳がその聞き慣れたリズムに必死にしがみつく。それに意識を集中させれば、頭を覆っていた雲がゆっくりと開かれ、しかしその現実がはじめは明らかにはならなかった。弟だ。弟のロキが彼を鎮めるために来たのだ。それからようやく耳に甘えるような猫の鳴き声がして、胸が締め付けられた。否、ロキではない、ロキはもういないのだ。唐突に襲い掛かって来た疲労感に身を任せれば、骨はゼリーのようになり、闇がもたらす忘却を喜んで受け入れ、地面に倒れ込んだ。ロキティは潰される寸前にその場を飛び退いた。

ロキは横の砂の上に置かれたままのミョルニルを見やって首を振った。「全部お前のせいだからな」そう言って、彼はその武器に向かって鼻を鳴らした。

電流が閃いて彼が驚いて飛び退く程度には強く、その猫型の鼻頭をバシッと撃たれた。諦めたように溜め息をつくと、彼は倒れた雷神の上に再びよじ登り、その胸板の上に寝そべると、相手の疲れた顔を悲しげに覗き込んだ。

「今は眠れ、ソー」彼は静かに囁くと同時に、ようやく魔力の片鱗が戻りはじめるのを感じて足の指を広げた。「ああ、ユグドラシルに感謝を」と、彼は息をついた。

危険が落ち着いたことで、スタークが眠りに落ちた雷神の傍に接近し、マスク部分を開くと、ニヤニヤとした顔が露わになった。「よくやった、ロ…キ」

彼の名を呼ばれたことに、ロキは弾かれたように顔を上げていた。

「おっしゃ！そうだと思ったんだ！」トニーが勝利に満ちた声を上げた。「それで一体何があって、その身体に閉じ込められたんだ？待て、答えるな」彼はそう言うと、手を伸ばして首輪のコントローラーを弄った。「よし、じゃあ、答えてくれ」

「お前は何を…」ロキは猫としての鳴き声が同時通訳された言語として首輪のスピーカーから出てくると、一瞬で凍りついた。どうやら、猫として人生を謳歌するのも終わる日が来たようだ。「くそ」


	34. 第三十四章

ソーはタワーにある自分自身のベッドで目が覚めた。見慣れた猫が胸の上で小さく丸まって寝ている。はじめ、彼は頭が混乱してしまったが、現状に繋がった一連の出来事を思い出すなり、胸にあった痛みが戻って来た。沈鬱な面持ちでペットに手を伸ばすと、小さな猫の頭を撫でる。

「いい子だ、ロキティ」彼は優しく告げた。「お前は本当に素晴らしい猫だな」

「ああ、まあ、私の命をあんな風に危険に晒したことで、トニーにはツナで償いをしてもらわねばな」ロキがぼやいた。

ソーはどうやら新調されていた猫の首輪から、猫が伸びをして鳴くと同時に出てきた小さな声に嬉しげに微笑んだ。

「首輪がお前の言葉を話してくれているのか」ソーはそのデバイスに対する感動を表して言った。「ああ、なんて素晴らしいのだろう。これで俺たちにも会話ができるのだな」

「私たちはすでに会話していたわけだが、ソー」ロキは述べ、彼の言葉を音声にしているデバイスの声がいかに奇妙で小さく聞こえるかは無視しようとした。これからずっとこの声に甘んじなければならないのだとすれば、誰にも言葉を理解されないままで良かった。伸びをして立ち上がると、相手の手に頭がぶつかるまで前進した。「私を撫でて」

ソーは嬉しげに含み笑いを漏らすと、ロキティの柔らかな毛並みに手を走らせた。

「私の顎も撫でて」ロキは強要し、頭を突き出して顎下を擽る優しい指先を堪能した。「それじゃあ、私にキスして」

ソーはペットに対する愛情が一気に湧き上がって両腕に抱え込むと、その頭に柔らかなキスを幾つも落とし、相手にもこれだけ好かれていたのだと実感したことで嬉しげに笑うのだった。

＊＊＊

「我が友スタークよ」ソーは猫を運んで階段を下りるなり声を轟かせた。「このデバイスは実に素晴らしいものだな！ロキティの言葉を通訳してくれたぞ！これまでにない素晴らしい発明品ではないか」

「お、新しい首輪がお気に召したか？バージョン2.7だ。君たちが昼寝している間に取り換えておいた」スタークは肩を竦めて言った。「とはいえ、普通の猫でも同じ結果が出たとは思えないがな」

「ああ、ロキティは特別だからな」ソーは誇らしげに顔を輝かせた。「こいつがロボットの中に潜り込んで勝利に貢献した話を聞いたぞ。まさに、祝宴を開くに相応しい、誇り高い瞬間ではないか」

「ああ、まあ、その話の締めくくりが特に好きだな」トニーが述べる。「荒れ狂った雷神を猫が鎮める。その方法を知ってたなんて、妙な話だよな」

「ああ、それは特に称賛するべきことだ」ソーはまだ猫の頭を優しく撫でながら言った。「あの状態になった俺を落ち着かせることができたのは、弟だけだったからな」

「そうだと思ったんだよ」スタークはスクリュードライバーを問題の猫に突き付けて言った。「その他にも、どうしても辻褄の合わない小さな出来事がたくさんあったからな。もっとも、ミスター・ボギンズ、君ならもっと早い段階で気づいていると思っていたんだが。どうも頭の回転が遅くなってるんじゃないか」

「すまんが、何を言っているのかよくわからん」ソーは意味の通じないスタークの言葉に少し顔を顰めて言った。

「あれ。じゃあ、話の一番いい部分をまだ聞かされてないってことか」トニーはそう述べると、彼に向き直り、挑戦的に腕を組んだ。「話してないんだな、ロキ？」

ソーは起こるべきか混乱すべきか分からず、スタークを凝視した。

「あの時、君はボロを出したわけだが、ロー」スタークは怯まずに続けた。

ソーは愛猫を両手でそっと掴むと、目の前まで持ってきた。口を突いて出た吐息交じりの言葉は、囁くほどしかない。「ロキ？」

「その通りだ」ロキは片耳を捻って答えた。まだ、兄がこの事実をどう受け止めるか確信が持てなかった。確実に、直後に彼の身体を押し潰さんとするほどの勢いで掴まれたことには準備ができてなかった。

「お前」ソーは唖然として唸った。「俺にお前が死んだと信じ込ませた。俺たちは皆お前の死を嘆いたんだぞ。それが何だ…すべて俺を騙すためだったというのか？」

「まあ、正直に言わせてもらえば、僕は君の死とやらを嘆かなかったがね」トニーはまるで彼の言葉を聞いている者がいるかのように加える。「祝ったかもしれないが」

「ソー、力を緩めてくれないと、本当に嘆くことになりかねんぞ」ロキは相手の手の中で必死に身を捩りながら忠告した。

「弟よ、お前がこんなことをするなどまだ信じられない」ソーは吐き捨てるように言って彼をテーブルの上に荒々しく乗せると、考えを纏めるために猫に背を向けた。彼の涙の全て、感情を赤裸々に告白したこともすべて、弟がこんな邪な策略に利用したのだとすれば、明らかに耳を傾けられることもなかったのだろう。言葉にできないくらいに傷ついた。「お前は俺を騙した。俺たち全員を騙した。いったい、何のためにだ？弟よ」

「その言葉ばかり使う。あんたはその言葉の意味を思い違いしているのではないかと思う」ロキは尾を振って返した。「騙すということは、そこに意図があったということになる。私を現在宿しているこの10パウンドの毛玉の何一つが意図してのことじゃないんだ！だいたい、騙すことが目的だったのなら、さっさと元の姿に戻っているとは思わないのか？この馬鹿みたいに小さな猫の姿で一生を過ごすことに何のメリットがあると思っているんだ？」

「これが悪戯でないというのか？」ソーは声音に忠告を滲ませながら言った。「ならば、一体何があってこんなことに？」

「お、良かった、これは是非とも聞きたい」スタークが嬉しげに椅子を引きながら言った。

＊＊＊

「つまり、待てよ、話を整理させてくれ」トニーは猫がこうなってしまったことについて憶えている限りの出来事を語り終えるなり言った。猫は尾を神経質そうに振りながら彼を眺めている。「君は猫を助けるために戦闘を中断したってことか？」

「私だってまったく心がないわけじゃないんだぞ、スターク」ロキは低く唸った。未だ兄からは一言も発せられていなかったので、それが何よりも心配だった。

「じゃあ、つまりなんだ。どういうわけか君は猫と身体が入れ替わった」トニーは怯まずに続ける。「しかも、自分自身の身体が何処にあるかもわからない、と？」

「その通りだ」

「ハッ、しくじったな」スタークは単純な間違いをおかすようには思えなかったロキに対して、吠えるように笑った。

「しくじってない」ロキは苛立たしげに尾を一振りすると、反論した。「意図的な間違いをしただけだ」

「あー、はいはい」トニーは目をぐるりと回して言う。「意図的な、ね」

「これは実に困ったことになった」ソーはまだ弟の話を100パーセント信じることはできず、陰鬱に述べた。今ほど弟の言動を信じることができなかったことはなかった。だが、常に愚か者を演じることはもう嫌だった。

「言われなくても分かってるよ」トニーが返す。「助けた猫はどうなるんだ？」

「違う、友スタークよ」ソーが訂正する。「困ったことになったのは、ヘイムダルが弟を探して全宇宙に目を通したというのに、見つけることができなかったからだ」

「まあ、明らかにここを探してはいなかったようだが」

「そんな得意げな顔するな、スターク」ロキが窘めた。「私の魔力がなければ、お前のジャーヴィスだって私がここにいたことには気づかなかったんだぞ。しかし、ヘイムダルでさえどこにも見つけられなかったというのは確かにまずい」彼は思考に沈むと片足を舐めはじめた。猫の酷い習性だったが、それをしていると気づいた瞬間にやめて、呆れかえって首を振った。「見過ごしてしまったか、どうにか隠されているのかもしれない。どこかにあることは確実なんだ。私の運の悪さを思えば、貴様ら人間によってすでに地中70メートルに埋められた可能性もあるな。また肉体を使えるようにするためだけに、直さねばならないものが一体どれだけあるか、ノルンにしか分かるまい」

「あの別のことに使われていなければいいけどな」スタークが不吉な様子で口を挟んだ。

「何の話だ？」ロキは相手を不審そうに見据え、苛立たしげに尾を振った。

「というのも、身元不明の、あー、遺体が届けられると、場合によっては医学研究のために使われたりするんだ。ほら、解剖とかだよ」

「おいおいやめてくれ、これ以上最悪な事態になるなんてありえるのか？」ロキは疲れ気味に溜め息をついた。

「ロキティ、お前の身体がミッドガルドのとこにもないことは保証する」ソーが言った。「ヘイムダルにもS.H.I.E.L.Dにも徹底的にお前の身体を捜索させたんだ。それどころか、ヘイムダルは九つの世界全土を調べたが、お前の身体の片鱗でさえ見つけることはできなかった」

「だったら、もう一度見てもらってくれ。どこかにあることは確かなんだ！」

「ヘイムダルなら見過ごしたことなどありえない、弟よ」ソーが憂鬱そうに言った。「どこにあるか見当もつかないのか？」

「見当がついていたら、まだこの姿をしていると思うか？」

「今の、修辞疑問ってやつか？」スタークが口を挟む。「なにしろ、僕は99.7％君がそうすると思っているからね」

「スターク」ロキは非常に腹が立った様子で尾を一振りして唸った。今は冗談を言っている場合ではない。

「99.8だな」スタークが答える。「わかった、わかった。それで全てを見通すヘイムダルとやらがそれを見つけられなかったということは、どうするべきなんだ？」

「それは実に良い質問だ」ソーは思案気に呟いた。

「別の方法で探す必要があるだけだ」ロキは楽に反論した。本当は、ヘイムダルによって現状を打破できると期待していたのだが、ヘイムダルでさえ彼の姿を見ていないというのは、さらに彼を心配させる事実だった。


	35. 第三十五章

彼らが他の可能性について相談している最中にクリントとスティーブが入って来た。深く思考に沈んでいたロキの尻尾がその足元で丸くなり、一秒ごとに先端が僅かに上の方に曲がった。

「おい見ろよ、ロキティが喋ってるぞ」クリントがクスリと笑い、トニーが猫にも人語が話せるようになる方法を編み出したことにあまり衝撃を感じていないようだ。「ヘヘッ、かわいいな。しかもアスガルドについて話して…」クリントが言葉を切り、猫を見る目を眇めてからトニーに向き直った。「なんで…なんで、こいつはアスガルドについて話しているんだ？」

「なんでだと思う？」トニーはコーヒーをそっと一口含みながら尋ねた。昨夜クリントがタワーに帰還した時に、トニーは彼にロキが正体を現したことについて前もって話していなかった。サプライズを台無しにするのは嫌いだったので。

「なっ、こ、この野郎！！」クリントは吐き捨てるように言って、テーブルを飛び越えるようにして猫に飛び掛かった。スティーブがすぐさま手を伸ばし、友人を止めると引っ張り戻す。

ロキはまだ素早い猫の反射神経に感謝していた。もっとも、ソーの肩に飛び乗るのは彼の意図ではなく、ただ慣れた場所だというだけだったが。

ありがたいことに、ソーは直ちに彼を下ろそうとはしなかった。代わりに、ほとんど反射的に猫の顎下を擽りはじめ、その後に自分が何をしているか気づいて、不機嫌な吐息と共に手を下ろすのだった。全ては真実を知る前の方が楽だった。いや、それは違う。弟のことをひどく恋しがっていたのだから、ただこのような形で彼を取り戻したという事実が事をややこしくしているだけだった。

「ふざけてんのか！？」クリントは激怒していた。「ずっとロキだったてのか！？俺と…俺としたことが…くそっ、このクソ野郎！！猫ツリーも、オモチャの数々も、あの猫用トイレのことだって。とっくに気づいてるべきだった！」

「ああ、それは確かにそうだな」トニーはまったく助けにならない言葉をかけた。「僕だって気づいていたってのに」

「君は何も知らなかっただろ、トニー」スティーブは思考を現状に追いつかせようとしながらも、言い返していた。

「まあ、知らなかったといえばそうだが」トニーは軽やかに応えた。「こんな予感はしてたさ」

「ああっ！ああっ！！しかも、お前にキスしちまった！」クリントは吐き捨てると慌てて流しに駆け寄って蛇口を捻り、口をゆすぎ始めた。「ああ吐きそうだ！」

「是非信じてほしい」ロキが冷ややかに告げる。「それに関しては私も同感だ」

「我が友クリントよ、嫌な気持ちになっているのはお前だけではない」ソーは肩から猫を掴み上げると、主に自分の彷徨う手が柔らかなその毛並みを探し求めないように、ロキをテーブルの上に戻した。しっかり身についてしまった癖を止めるのは難しいことになりそうだったし、その事実が余計に彼を怒らせた。「どうやら、こいつは俺たち全員を騙していたようだからな」

「だから、何度も言わせないでくれ、これは騙していたのでも悪戯でもない」ロキはぶつぶつ言った。ソーが彼を遠ざけ、全てが偽りだったのだと、何らかの綿密な策略の一環だったのだと言い張っていることに、少しどころではなく傷ついていた。兄と語り、彼の愛の告白を聞いただけでなく、ロキも同じ気持ちなのだと伝えたくて仕方なかった。しかし、今ロキがそのような感傷的な言葉を口にすれば、ソーはそれをぐちゃぐちゃに丸めて捨て去るに違いなかった。否、そのチャンスはとうに過ぎ去った。人生で唯一、何も言葉に出せなくなっていた間に、そのチャンスを見送ってしまったのだ。

「へーそうかい、だったらさっさと元の姿に戻ればいいだろ」クリントは皿拭きで顔を拭って言い返すと、必要以上に乱暴な仕草でタオルを投げた。

「ほう、どうしてそんなことも考えつかなかったんだろう？」ロキは確実に目をぐるりと回しながら皮肉っぽく言った。

クリントがまたも飛び掛かろうとしたが、スティーブは彼を軽々と押さえた。「てめぇ、この毛むくじゃらのクソ野郎、俺に減らず口叩くんじゃねぇ！」

「ああ怖い、あまりの怖さに毛が抜け落ちそうだ」ロキはまたも皮肉っぽく答えた。

「ロキ、クリント、頼むから」ソーが二人の間に踏み入って訴える。「これでは状況が悪くなるだけだ」

「とりあえず、どうしてこうなったのか話してくれないか」スティーブが提案した。

＊＊＊


	36. 第三十六章

トニーとソーは一からその話を語って聞かせた。すると、クリントはこの状況を先程よりも遥かにおかしなことだと捉えたようだった。それは確実に、猫を殺そうとされるよりかは余程良かった。その間も、スティーブの方はまだこうなった理由について悩んでいた。

「てことは、待てよ。喉を鳴らしていたり、構ってほしいとねだってきたり、足踏みしていたのだって」クリントはクスクス笑いながら言った。

「全てこの毛玉がやったことだと保証しよう」ロキは横柄な態度で言った。「まだ奴の肉体であることに変わりはないし、ある程度の制御は猫に渡してある」

「ああ、そうだな、渡して『ある』わけね」クリントはあからさまに小馬鹿にした。「それなら俺にはお前に売るレインボーブリッジがあるぜ*」

(*「そんなことあるわけない」と、騙されやすい人に対して使うスラングです。本来は「I have a bridge to sell you」で、レインボーは原作者が加えた言葉ですが、なんでも30年連続、週二ペースでニューヨークのブルックリン橋を売却し続けた詐欺師の逸話から来ているフレーズのようです）

「お前にもビフレストがあったとは知らなかったぞ、クリント・バートン」

「は？何を…違う」クリントは言い淀んだ。「まったく、こういうのは本物のエイリアンやエルフ、レインボーブリッジが出てくる前の方が楽しかったな」

「だから僕が何度も言ってるだろ」トニーが即座に同意していた。

「だけどよくわからないな」スティーブが言った。「これが故意に騙そうとしていたんじゃないというなら、どうして僕たちに正体を明かそうとしなかったんだ？」

「努力はした。お前の初歩的な紙と些末な筆記用具を使ってまで試してみたんだぞ」ロキは少しばつが悪そうに言った。「どうやら、猫には文字が書けないようだったが」

「僕のスケッチブックにあったあの落書き？」スティーブは少し笑ってしまった。「あれ、君だったのかい？」

「またしても、その通りだ」ロキは溜め息をついた。「さて、こうしてタワー内にいる全員に事情が知れ渡ったということで、いい加減、目の前の課題に戻ろうか」

「どうだろうな」クリントは意地悪そうに言った。「考えてもみろよ。こいつ、このままの方がずっと扱いやすいじゃないか。この状態で放置したらどうだ？鈴付きの首輪もつけてれば、どこにいるのかもわかりやすいぞ」

「それは僕も考えた」トニーがあまりに楽しげに同意する。

「リード付きのハーネスでもいいな」クリントが加える。「とても短いリードだ」

「伸縮性の、巻き戻せるやつだ」トニーが言った。

「操り人形のようにな」クリントが邪悪すぎる態度で言った。昔、ロキが彼にしたことを思えば、正当な報いだと思わずにいられなかった。あの杖で彼を操っていたのだから。まだそのことを根に持っていると言われれば、それは控えめな表現だと返してやろう。

「分かった、電気ショックを与える首輪はどうだ？」

「トニー、いくら君でもそれは残酷を通り越しているぞ」スティーブが鋭く窘めた。悪戯だったかどうかはともかく、アスガーディアンだろうが猫だろうがそんな扱いをするのは間違っていた。

「ああ、そうだな。どうせ、こいつならもう慣れてるだろうよ。電気を流す兄貴がいるんじゃあな」

ロキは溜め息をついて、ソーに期待を込めた眼差しを向けた。「こんなことでは話が全く進まない」

「同感だ」驚くべきことに、そう答えたのはスティーブだった。「そんな大規模な捜索を始めるにあたって、僕たちに何ができる？」そして、何かが閃いたのか、いきなり指を鳴らした。「そうだ、死体安置所を回って、襲撃があった頃に運び込まれたジョン・ドウ*がいないか確認してみよう。君の身体はどれほど遠くにまで行った可能性があるんだい？」

(*ジョン・ドウは身元不明人に与えられる名称。ちなみに、女性の場合はジェーン・ドウになる)

「スヴァルトアールヴヘイム」ロキが言った。

「それってヨーロッパの何処かかな？」スティーブが困惑気味に言った。

「残念だが、この惑星ですらない場所だ」とソーが説明した。

＊＊＊

ロキは考えうるすべての選択肢を考慮した。彼にも使えるものがどこかにあるはずだ。アスガルドの技術は知っていたし、その使い方も分かっているのだ。「サイトグラスならなんとかなりそうだな」

「そんなものをミッドガルドに持ってくるなど、父上がお許しになるはずがない」ソーが陰鬱に応える。「ロキ、お前だって分かっているだろう」

「あいつがそんなことするとは思ってない、この馬鹿！」ロキは不機嫌に言い放った。彼と全父の間に横たわる溝は広く知れ渡っている事実だ。「自分で組み立てるしかない。サイトグラスそのものは駄目でも、その材料くらいは持って来られるだろう」

「それでお前が組み立てると」ソーはその抜け道に、感心したように頷いた。「うまく考えたな、弟よ」

「ハンッ！」クリントが吠えるように笑った。「親指もないのにどうやってそんなことするのか見ものだな」

「実は、スタークに手伝ってもらう」ロキは滑らかに反論した。

「いやいや」スタークが対抗する。「お前さんの毛深いケツは間違ってる。スタークは確実に手伝いはしない。マーク6で忙しいからな」

「マーク8じゃなかったか？」

スタークは盛大に渋面を浮かべると、猫に責め立てるような指を突き付けた。「おい、僕の研究資料を見たな！？」

「当たり前だろう」ロキは肩を竦めることができれば、そうしていた。「だが衝撃的だな。好奇心旺盛なアンソニー・スタークがアスガーディアン・テクの実物に触れる機会をみすみす逃すだなんて思わなかった」

トニーはしばらく彼に眇めた視線を送っていた。そういう風には考えなかったのだ。くそ。「ふん、まあ僕が今手掛けている数々のプロジェクトの合間に君を押し込めることはできるだろう。もちろん、ソーを助けるためにな。ちょっくら全部のコンピューターにロックを掛けてくるよ」彼はそう言って、ソーに期待を込めた眼差しを送った。「おいおいサーファー君、なんでまだここにいるんだ？？僕たちには組み立てるべきサイトグラスがあるんだぞ。早く行って来い！！」

「待ってくれよ、ソーのいない間ロキティはどうするんだ？」スティーブが困惑気味に尋ねた。

「お前、今こいつのことロキティって呼んだか？」クリントが鼻で笑った。

「ああ、悪いな、癖だ」スティーブは頭を掻きながら答える。

「いや、いいと思う。囚人が猫の姿をしている間はロキティと呼び続けることを提案する」クリントはニヤニヤとしながら言った。

「駄目だ」ロキが反論した。「やめろ。そんな馬鹿げた名で私を呼び続けるのは、甚だ…」

「賛成！」トニーがしっかりと言った。「悪いな、毛玉君。君の反対は却下だ」

「仕方ない、お前は私がこれまで猫だった間ずっと、一度も私をロキティとフルネームで呼べたためしがないからな、今更それができるとも思えん」ロキは苛立たしげに息をついた。

「僕の執念を見くびってもらったら困るな、ロク…うん、そうだな、僕にはできそうもない」トニーは肩を竦めた。「だが残りの奴らはこの決定に従わなければならない」

「ソー？？ちょっと助けてくれないか」ロキは兄に期待を込めた眼差しを向けた。

「すまないな、ロキティ、こればかりは俺でも決定を覆すことはできない」ソーはそんなことを言ったが、ロキの苦難を大変喜んでいることは確実だろうと思われた。「しかし、この状態でいる限り、弟を部屋に閉じ込める必要性は感じられない」

「僕が見ておくよ」誰もが驚いたことに、そう申し出たのはスティーブだった。「だって、今彼は猫だし、厳密に言えばこれまでずっと僕たちと一緒に暮らしていたのにトラブルを起こしていない」

ロキは絶句してしまった。人間どもからはもっと抗議されるかと思っていたのだ。しかし、これに対してどう応えるべきか、正直ロキには分からなかった。

幸いなことに、ソーにはそんな悩みはないようで、仲間に大きな笑みを向けた。「助かる、我が友スティーブよ。俺が留守にしている間、弟のことを見てくれるのは、大きな助けだ。話もついたことだし、俺も夜までには戻る」彼は一旦立ち止まってロキティを優しくひと撫でした。本当はそれ以上のことも。これまでそうしてきたように、その耳を擽り、頭にキスを落としたかったのだが、今や二人の間の境界線が何処で引かれているのかもわからなかった。ロキティ自身がそうしてほしいとねだって来たのは、つい今朝の話だったが、それはソーが真実を知る前のことだったのだ。そっと溜め息をつき、優しげな笑みを浮かべると、彼は踵を返した。

「じゃあ、死体安置所の確認は俺がしてくる」クリントはすでに歩を進めながら告げた。「ほんの一分でもその…その…物体と一緒に過ごすのは耐えられないからな！閉じ込めておかないっていうなら、なおさらだ！」

ロキは彼が出て行くのを憤慨の溜め息と共に見送った。これまでだって一人の、普通ではない男以下の存在として見られることに慣れていなかったわけではない。しかし、それでも予想以上に傷ついた。本当はちょっぴりだけクリントのことも気に入りはじめていたのに。

トニーはソーが出て行くなり、スティーブに眇めた目を向けた。「いきなりどうした？いつからタワーの駐在狂人の面倒を見るなんて自ら申し出るようになったんだ？」

「だって、実際に、これと言って悪いことをしてきたわけじゃないし」スティーブがそう言ったことでトニーが反論しようと口を開きかけた時、彼は切り札を出すことにした。「それに、僕たちは彼に借りがあることも事実だ」

「借りだと？」スタークが鼻で笑い飛ばす。「何の？」

「前回ソーが留守にした時、僕たちで彼を獣医に強制連行したことを、お兄さんに話さなかったことへの借りだ」

そのやり取りを眺めていたロキは、ただゆったりと尾を振り、ニヤリと笑うのだった。

「お…おま…」トニーは反論したくて仕方ないようだ。「お前さんにも一理ある。これはここだけの話ってことで。いいな、ロク？」

「その条件には私も賛成だ」ロキは楽々とその条件を呑んだ。

トニーは鼻を鳴らすようにしてから踵を返すと、ラボに向かって下りていった。スティーブは口角を下げて黒猫を見下ろす。首輪が猫の言葉を通訳していなければ、彼は未だに現状を飲みこめずにいただろう。「僕に後悔させるなよ」彼はリビングルームに向かいながら忠告し、猫が着いてこなかった時には戸口で立ち止まった。「ほら、おいでよ。僕は君のことを見ていなきゃならないんだからさ」

ロキは急いで飛び降りると、スティーブに続いてリビングルームへ向かった。少なくとも、スティーブはどちらかというと友好的に振る舞ってくれている。彼はいつもの窓辺の席につくと、丸くなって昼寝をすることにした。大忙しになる前に、少しでも休めるうちは休んでおこうと思ったのだ。彼の下に魔力が戻りつつあるのは確かだったが、完全に戻るまではまだ時間がかかるし、内なる猫は昼寝を要求しているのだ。ロキはそれに対抗するのも疲れ始めていたので、ほどなく小さなネズミを追いかけ回す奇妙な夢の中へと落ちていくのだった。


	37. 第三十七章

「よし、これからは君の、あー、肉球を読み取るよう調節したこのキーボードを使ってくれ」スタークは目の前に現れた大きなホログラフィのキーボードを見つめるロキティに告げた。「もちろん、ほとんど想像から作らなきゃならなかったから、まだ調節は必要かもしれないがね」

ロキティはそっと片足を伸ばすと、彼が踏みつけた文字がスクリーンに現れるかどうか、期待を込めて画面を見上げた。

「ジャジャーン」スタークは誇らしげに言った。

「ああ、そして私のタイピング速度からして、来年には必要なプログラムを書き上げることができるだろうな」ロキは平たく答えた。「もっと簡単にする設定か何かはないのか？」

「ああ、黙って座って練習しろっていう設定だ」

「だったら、せめて数字だけにするとか？その方が早くなると思うが」

トニーはつっけんどんな返答に顔をしかめていたが、猫がタイピングに優れた動物ではないと同意せざるを得なかった。「ジャーヴィス？」

「すでに設定を組み込んでいます、サー」AIが忠実に答えた。

ロキティが見ている前でキーボードが変貌して数字だけが並ぶものになった。両の前足を使って必要な数字を押していき、正面のスクリーンに浮かび上がるのを見つめる。

「方程式記号も必要だ」ロキティが言った。

「なんだ、注文の多い奴だな」スタークが冗談っぽく言った。

「まあ、私の言うことをお前がいちいち繰り返さんでも、ジャーヴィスが直接従ってくれれば時間短縮になるんだがな」

「それもそうか」スタークが堂々と返す。「ジャーヴィス、毛玉君の要望は…常識の範囲内であれば従って構わない」

「もちろんです、サー」ジャーヴィスが答える。「ロキティ様、ご用件を伺いますが？」

ブホッと噴き出したトニーはそのまま笑い転げそうになる。「悪い、こいつが言うと余計に可笑しい。ジャーヴィス、もう一度毛玉君の名を呼んでくれ」

「ロキティ様」

「もう一度頼む」トニーは更に強く笑うと、喘ぐように言った。

「ロキティ様」

「いい加減にしてくれないか」ロキティは苛立たしげに尻尾を振りながら、男をジトッと睨みつけた。

「悪い、悪い」トニーはヒィヒィ息をつきながら、笑いすぎて出てきた涙を拭った。「待ってくれよ…もう一回だけ」

「ロキティ様」ジャーヴィスが答え、トニーはまたもゲラゲラと大爆笑するのだった。

「はいはい、おかげでとっても助かったよ」ロキティは首を振って画面に注意を戻した。「お前たち人間がどうして未だにあの小さな月より遠くに行けないか想像もつかんな。ジャーヴィス？」彼は常にそこにいるAIを他にどう呼べばよいのかもわからず、問いかけた。「『2』の後に除法記号を加えてくれないか？」

「もちろんです、サー」ジャーヴィスが答えた。ロキティが要求した記号が画面上に現れた。

「うん、それでいい」ロキティはそう言って、作業に戻った。両の前足を使ってさらに幾つかの数字を並べては、必要に応じて方程式記号を呼びかけ、それぞれの方程式が必要なデバイスの要素や図形に訳されていった。AIが打ちこまれた方程式を訳す度に、サイトグラスの部品が一つずつ画面上に浮かび上がっていった。ロキは前足を使ってそれを正しい位置に動かし、サイズを変えたり前面に持ってくる必要のある物をジャービスに伝える。

最初の二つが完成する頃には、トニーも笑いを納め、目の前に現れつつある異星のテクノロジーにすっかり夢中になっていた。そのデバイスそのものに感心すべきか、ロキがそもそもこんなものを組み立てる知識を頭にしまいこんでいたこと自体に感心すべきか分からなかった。こんなものを作る知識があるならば、一体彼の頭には他にどれほどの知識が無駄に閉じ込められているのだろう？

「ほう、僕は君に感心してることを認めざるを得ないな」デバイスが徐々に形になっていくのを眺めながら、トニーは述べていた。その核には大きな天眼鏡にも見える物体があったが、実際には機械仕掛けのリングが二つ重なるように連なり、互いに単独で回すことができるようだった。三つ目のルーン文字に覆われたリングが頂点にあり、どうやら見たい場所に焦点を合わせる役目があるようだ。「これが、サイトグラス？」彼は尋ねていた。

「そうだ」ロキティはまだいくつか重要な部品を加えながら答えた。「これはお前にも作れそうなものだと思うか？」

「作れそうかだと？ああ、確実にできるだろう」トニーはすでに脳内で目の前の設計図に沿って実物を組み立て始めていた。ガラスの縁にある小さなルーン文字など、明らかに地球的な技術ではない要素があることも認識できた。「だが、えーと、これはどう機能するんだ？」

「魔法だ」ロキティが軽やかに答えると、相手からは眉をひそめられた。「なんだ、お前が訊いたのだろう。もっとも、この地の魔法は煙たい鏡ばかり*だと聞くが、これがそんなものではないことは保証する。制限の掛けられている私のセイズルだが、それを使ってこれらのルーンを正しい順番で発動させる」

(*ロキはここで「smoking mirrors」煙がかった鏡、と言っていますが、正しくは「smoke and mirror」煙と鏡、マジシャンが使うまやかしやトリックのことです）

「昔のダイヤル式の電話のようにか」スタークは改めて感嘆の眼差しを設計図に向けた。さっそく実物を組み立てたい欲求に駆られ、指先がピクリと動く。

「そのようなデバイスは知らないが、似たようなものかもしれないとだけ言っておく」

「どれほど…」トニーは期待を込めて唇を舐め、続く質問をどう言葉にするのが適切か考えた。まあ、はっきりと真正面から訊いてしまう方がいいだろう。「君は他にどれほどのアスガーディアン・テックの構築法を知っているんだ？」

「ああ、まあ。かなり知っている方だろうな」ロキは自分の知識について尋ねられたことに少々驚き、目をぱちくりさせながら答えていた。「数え切れないほどの日々をアスガルドの…」

トニーの腕時計に反射し、机の上で飛び跳ねるように動く点となった光を視界に捉えるなり、ロキの言葉が途切れた。ロキティはその光点を凝視し、耳をピンと立てて、瞳孔が大きく開いた。かつてないほど強烈に猫の本能が直ちに彼を引っ張ったが、ロキはそれを押し返した。頭を振って意識を会話に戻す。「アスガルドの図書室で過ごしたからな」彼は何事もなかったかのように片足を舐めながら言い終えた。

「あー、今のは何だったんだ？」スタークは彼をじっと見つめて問いかけた。

「何が？」ロキは何の話をしている分からないとでも言うように、周囲を見回した。

「たった今、いきなり話が途切れただろう、フェリックス*」トニーが不審そうに答える。「一瞬、アスガーディアンよりも猫っぽく見えたぞ」

(*アメリカの昔のコミックにフェリックスという黒猫が主人公のものがありました）

「厳密に言って、私はヨトゥンなのだがな」

「話題をすり変えようとするな」スタークが机を回り込みながらピシャリと言って、スクリュードライバーの先端をロキティに向けた。「君、意識が薄れてただろう」

「そんなことはないと確信を持って言えるが」ロキは頑固に反論した。

「はいはい」トニーはまったく納得していない様子で言った。「それなら、マジックダンス君、これは教えてくれ。このサイトグラスを使っても君の身体を見つけられなかったらどうなるんだ？」

「今はとりあえず待って、橋のところに来た時に燃やす*ことにしようじゃないか」ロキは平たく答えると画面に向き直り、またも前足で部品を動かしながら設計図を再確認する振りをした。残念ながら、彼の肉体を見つけられなければどうなるか、彼ははっきりとした予感があった。そして、どうやら状況は予想以上に差し迫ったものになっているようだった。

(*ここでのロキのセリフは「burn that bridge when we come to it」となっていますが、本来は「cross that bridge when we come to it」橋のところについたら橋を渡る、つまりいざその時になったら考える、という意味です。本人はそのつもりで言ったわけですが、別の慣用句に「burn that bridge」というのがあり、これは何かとの(重要な)関わりを絶つ、いわゆる背水の陣を敷くということ。ちょっと意味深な言い間違いです）


	38. 第三十八章

ソーが約束したにもかかわらず、彼はその夜戻らなかった。もっとも、ロキはあまり驚いていなかった。この困った現状について全父と全母に明かしたならば、二人とも詳細を聞きたがるだろうし、全てを話すにはそれなりの時間もかかるだろうと思われた。

それでも、兄の帰還やそれに伴いこれまで与えられてきた愛情表現をわくわくと待ち望まないというのは奇妙な感覚だった。それはもう過去の話だと分かっていた。彼が正体を認めた瞬間にソーが築いた境界線の壁の存在を、ロキはしっかりと感じ取っていたのだから。とはいえ、自分は何を期待していたのだろう？愛の告白でも？そんなものは愚か者が望むことであり、いつまでも愚か者を演じるほど自分は若くなかった。

フットスツールの上で寝落ちしていたことも憶えていなかった。ラボでの作業も材料が確保できるまでは中断せざるを得ず、ロキはスティーブの監視下に戻されていた。キャプテンはありがたいことに、この任務を軽く考えているようで、ソファに座って絵を描いていた。ロキは以前のように彼の傍に寝そべりに行こうかと考えてみたが、今ではもう受け入れられないだろうと結論していた。トニーの言葉は正解だった。このまま猫の姿で隠れていることができれば、ロキは未だにその状況を最大限に活用していたに違いなかった。

スティーブがスケッチブックを閉じ、立ち上がって背筋を伸ばしている時に、ロキは目が覚めた。

「どうやら、ソーは今夜中に戻っては来ないみたいだな」スティーブは寝ぼけ眼の猫を見やり、言った。「それで、自分の部屋で寝たいか？それともソーの部屋？もちろん、どちらにしても鍵はかけなきゃいけない。トニーの命令だ」彼は少々きまり悪そうに加えた。

「ああ、分かっている。たぶん、自分の部屋に戻ったほうがいいだろうな」ロキは答え、床に飛び降りるとスティーブより先に階段を駆け上った。本当なら、今夜はソーのベッドの上で丸くなり、彼がほんの数分前に出て行ったばかりだと錯覚できそうなその匂いに包まれて眠りたかった。だが、猫の正体がロキだと知った時にどれだけ怒っていたかを思えば、彼が帰還した時にそのベッドにロキが居座っているところに遭遇すればどれほど怒るかは知りたくなかったのだ。

以前兄が愛を告白していたにもかかわらず、二人の間に今ではこれまで以上の緊張感があるようだった。あるいは、ソーは彼を愛していたと錯覚していたのかもしれない。それとも、あの時からの短い期間で先に進んでしまったか。まるで彼の言葉はまさにそれだけだったかのようだ。ただの、言葉。ソーがそれ以上の感情を抱いていると信じた自分が馬鹿だったのだ。

スティーブはジャーヴィスに頼んでロキの部屋のドアを開けてもらい、猫がおとなしく中に入っていく様子を眺めていた。自室のベッドに飛び乗り、シーツの上で小さく丸くなるのも。彼は何となく胸が締め付けられて、手を止めていた。

「なあ、君、このままで大丈夫なのか？」彼は慎重に尋ねた。

「ああ、これで問題ない」ロキが応じた。質問に対する答えは本当の答えにはなっていなかった。本当のことを言えば、ロキは自分が大丈夫かどうかなど見当もつかなかった。

スティーブは頷きながらドアを閉じ、就寝のために自室へと向かった。この姿をしたロキが如何にこれまでと違うように感じられるか。そのことばかりぐるぐると脳裏を巡っていた。あるいは、かつてのソーのように、ロキもまた少しばかり謙虚さを学ばねばならなかっただけなのかもしれない。

＊＊＊

ソーは翌朝夜明け頃に帰還し、トニーはすでにラボで設計図を確認していた。

「必要な物を揃えて戻って来たぞ」ソーはラボに機材を下ろしながら宣言した。「ところで、あいつは…あー、ロキティはどこにいる？」

「毛玉の王子様は自分の部屋にいるぞ」トニーはさっそく異星のテクノロジーの部品の山を掘り進みながら言った。

ソーは厳しげな面持ちで階段を上った。ロキがまたも自室に閉じ込められたということは、彼の居ぬ間にさっそく問題を起こしていたということに違いない。そういうことならば、部屋に閉じ込められたことで自分の行動を反省するだけの時間が与えられたのは望むべきことだったかもしれなかった。

ソーはドアを開け、眠る小さな生き物を眺めやった。その光景は彼を躊躇わせた。そこには彼があれほど大切に愛しているペットがいて、同時にそれは彼が酷く愛おしく思っている弟がいた。彼はその姿でいる間にソーが告白したことを全て聞いていたはずだが、未だに何も言ってきていない。それは、彼が同じ気持ちを抱いていないからかもしれなかった。

「ロキティ、来い」彼は平たく呼びかけた。「朝食の時間だ」

ロキティは頭を上げると、長身の男に嬉しげな鳴き声を上げた。小さな猫が立ち上がって伸びをする間も、首輪はしっかりと役目を果たしていたが、その音を鳴き声として認識しただけでだった。

ソーの渋面が深まった。「弟よ、もうその首輪を壊したのか？」

ロキティはベッドから飛び降りて飼い主の下へ行くと、その足に纏わりつき、またもニャーと鳴いた。

ソーは身を屈めてロキティを目の前まで持ち上げた。手の中の猫をじっと見据える。「ロキティ、何かの冗談のつもりか？」

ソーが彼を掴んだとたんに、ロキは何が起きているのか悟っていた。まるで彼自身、その瞬間に目が覚めたかのように我に返る。急いで首を振り、たった今何が起きたのか思い出そうとする。「当たり前だろう。時間をたっぷりかけた報いだ。必要な物は全部持ってきたのだろうな」

ソーは息をつくと、猫を少々手荒に肩に乗せ、階段を下り始めた。そんなところだろうと分かっていた。ロキはいつも悪戯を仕掛けているのだから。「もちろんだ。すでにラボにいるスタークの下にある」

彼らは比較的静かに食べた。少なくとも、ソーはロキティのためにベーコンを小さくちぎってはくれていた。初めは癖で何度か手ずから食べさせていたが、残りを猫が好きな時に食べられるよう皿に載せて彼の目の前に置いた。この些細なことにも認めたくないほど傷つき、僅かに怯んだロキは状況がこれまでとは豹変したのだと改めて認識せざるを得なかった。

ソーはまずロキティに食べさせていた。習慣づけされた癖が、その間違いに気づく前に彼の手を動かしていたのだ。なんということだ。いったい何故こんなにもすべてが変わってしまったのか。彼はただ、ロキティを腕の中に抱え込んで愛情を降り注いでやりたいだけなのに。もちろん、彼はこれまでそうしてきていたのだが、それは彼が真実を知る前の話だ。だが、あれは全て猫の振りをしたロキが物事を有利に運ぼうとしていただけだったのだ。ロキティがそのまま一言もなく立ち上がるのを、ソーは眉をひそめて眺めていた。作業に取り掛かるため、彼がさっさとラボに向かうのを見送る。ソーがこれまでしてきたこと全て、告白した言葉も全て、何もかもが裏切られたような気分だ。ロキが彼の言葉を聞いたならば、どうして今の二人にはこれほどの距離が開いたというのか？

食後、ロキはラボに下りていき、ソーが日中何をしているのか分からないが、彼のことは放っておいた。少なくとも、ロキの存在が歓迎されなくなってからソーが日課としているものを実行する空間を与えてやることはできるのだった。


	39. 第三十九章

異星の機材と組み立てるべき装置に触れたくて仕方なかったトニーはすでに作業を開始していた。ロキはワークステーションに飛び乗ると、その様子を辛抱強く見守り、特定の部品でスタークが解説を必要としている時にだけ口を開いた。夜の間に更なる魔力を貯蓄することができたので、ロキは毛玉を抑えるために壁のようなものを築いていた。とはいえ、それがどれだけの間持つのかは見当もつかなかったが。

「なんだ、今日は随分とお喋りじゃないか」スタークは猫がいつもと違って静かにしていたので言った。「どうした、猫に舌を取られたか？」

ロキは耳を後ろにやってジトリと相手を見やった。「それで、いつからそのセリフを使おうと思っていた？数日前？数週間？」

「いやいや、たった今思いついただけだ」スタークは事もなげに言った。「うん、まさに今さっきのことだ」

「そういう馬鹿げた慣用句を思いつくより、手元の作業に集中した方が脳を効率的に使うことにならないか？」

「こういうのをマルチタスキングというんだ」スタークは一度も手の動きを止めることなく言った。「僕たち天才タイプは一度に多くのことができるんだよ」

「そうか、そしてお前はそのマルチタクシング*の好例だと言いたいんだな」ロキは冷ややかに返した。「ところで、お前の自動四輪馬車の調子はどうだ？」

(*マルチタスキングmultitaskingは幾つもの「タスク」課題を一度にこなすこと。これをロキはマルチタクシングmulti taxingと言い間違えています。幾つもの課税があること、あるいは幾つもの負担を抱えていること。造語ですが）

「今のはキツイな。せっかくあれは忘れられたと思っていたのに。僕は忘れたし、スティーブも忘れたし、あの獣医でさえ、僕が大金の小切手を送った後は特に、忘れたと確信してる」

「まだ終わらないのか？」ロキは不機嫌そうに尻尾をピシャリと振って、唸った。彼がどれだけこの機械を必要としているか、この人間が知ってさえいれば。

「ああ、まだだな」

「お前がその部品を逆さまに設置しようとしているからだ」ロキはそう告げると、スタークを押し退けるようにして、その部品を口に咥えた。一旦下に下ろし、ひっくり返してからまた持ち上げる。「こうするんだ。わかるな？」

だが、彼が部品を咥えているために、くぐもって出てきた鳴き声を、首輪は通訳しなかった。

それでもトニーには言いたいことが伝わったようで、彼は設計図を確認してから猫の咥えている部品を手に取った。「おお、ほらな、君だってまったく役に立たないわけじゃないんだ。もっとも、最後に何て言ったか聞き取れなかったな。何だって？」

ロキは忍耐力を取り戻そうと、溜め息をついた。「スターク、頼むから。アヒルを全部一ページに乗せてくれないか*」

(*ロキはここで「get all your ducks on one page」と言い間違えていますが、本来は「get (all) your ducks in a row」アヒルを一列に並べておけ、です。どうしてアヒルなのかは諸説ありますが、何かに臨む時は、すべてを一列に並べる、つまり効率よく進めるために前もって準備・心構えをしておけ、の意）

「悪かったな、君が説明書の半分をラテン語で書いたんだろうが」

「言っておくが、それはラテン語じゃない」ロキが鼻を鳴らした。

「だいたい、あれでどうやってそんなものを書きだしたっていうんだ？」

「簡単だ。ジャーヴィスにやらせた。ほらな、もっと簡単な方法があっただろう？」

「ジャーヴィス、この裏切り者め。お前、初めからこの落書きを翻訳できたんじゃないか」スタークは少々狼狽えて言った。

「要請があれば、いつでも正確に翻訳して差し上げました、サー。ロキ様が――」

「おっと、違うぞジャーヴィス、正式な名前を使ってもらおうか。こいつはまだ猫だからな」

「申し訳ありません、サー、ロキティ様がより効率よく作業するためにと、より詳しい言語のキーとスクリプトを用意してくださったのです」

「へえ、こいつがね」スタークはその瞬間あまりに得意げにしていた小さな猫の姿をジトッとねめつけた。「いいか、トナカイ君。僕を甘く見るんじゃないぞ。そういうでたらめばかりやってたらな、いつだってこのプロジェクト自体を打ち切って、お前さんは一生その姿のままになるからな」

「いいや、お前はそんなことしない、スターク」ロキは憤慨して言った。「そんなことをすれば、これ以上お前にとって未知のテクノロジーを提供しないからな」

「ああ、わかったよ、その通りだよ。だけどその調子で続ければ、バナーに電話を入れるからな。ここで組み立てているものの正体を知ったらすっ飛んでくるだろう」スタークはその名に猫の背中が居心地悪そうにビクッと震えるのを見逃さなかった。「ここにいる間にずっとお前さんに騙されていたと知っても、すっ飛んでくるだろうがな」

「そんなこと、するわけない」ロキは人間に対して目を眇めた。

「試してみればいい」スタークは猫の視線を捉えたまま、挑発的に言った。

「いいだろう。お前の言うでたらめとやらはしない」どういう時に我を通し、どういう時に妥協すべきか分かっていたロキは溜め息をついた。「まったく、お前はソーより酷いな」

「あ、そういえば、君たち…ほら、あれからどんな感じなんだ？」

「たいして言葉を交わしていないが、どちらも目の前の作業で忙しいからな」ロキは認めて言った。「お前もそうであるべきだが」

＊＊＊

彼らは一日中作業を続けた。昼食時にはスティーブがツナサンドを持って下りてきた。ロキの分はパンを省いてあり、彼はロキにウィンクを寄越した。その匂いに、ロキは興奮のあまり全身が痺れるのを感じて、ガツガツと食べ始めた。肉体を取り戻すことに、少なくともひとつは利点がある。簡単にツナにアクセスできるようになるのだから。

「それで、進捗はどうだい？」スティーブは不思議そうにデバイスを眺めながら尋ねた。目の前の器具が何なのか見当もつかなかったのだが、せめて進捗を尋ねることくらいするのが礼儀だと思ったのだ。

「どんなふうに見える？」スタークは目にかけていた眼鏡型の拡大鏡をずらして、その上からキャップを覗き見た。

「えーと、いいんじゃないかな？」ロジャーズは希望を持って言った。

「おーい、トップキャット、お前さんの意見はどうだ？」スタークは魚肉のすり身を夢中になって食べている猫に呼びかけた。

彼とロジャーズは二人ともしばらく待っていたが、返事がなかった。実を言えば、ロキは彼らの声すら聞こえていなかった。猫としての脳味噌が、ツナの美味しさだけを認識し、他の全ての刺激を阻んでいるのだ。

「彼、どうしちゃったんだ？」スティーブが不思議そうに尋ねた。

「ああほら、ちょっとした家族問題があってね」スタークは嘘をついた。ロキティが反応しなかった理由は見当がついていたのだ。「家族と言えば、稲妻君はどこだ？」

「ソーはパトロールに出ているよ」スティーブはまだロキをじっと見つめたまま答えた。「クリントと一緒に今夜には戻るはずだ」

だが、スティーブが顔を上げると、スタークはすでに作業に戻っており、明らかにそれ以上彼の話には耳を傾けていないようだった。ロジャーズはただ首を振ると、出て行った。

彼がいなくなると、スタークはロキの方に移動してその耳元で指を鳴らした。ロキは驚いて飛び上がり、少し怒ったように彼を見上げた。

「今のは一体なんだ？」ロキは唸り、尾の先端が苛立たしげに折れ曲がった。

「まだお前さんがその中にいることを確認しただけだ」スタークは答えると、作業に戻った。

ロキは溜め息をつき、食事を続けた。今は、まだ彼で間違いない。だが、それもあとどれほど持つか？

＊＊＊


	40. 第四十章

その夜のうちに作業を終えることはなく、ロキが上階に戻った時もソーはまだ帰っていなかったが、クリントは戻っていた。彼はキッチンで肉だらけのサンドイッチを作っているところだった。彼は上機嫌に歌を口ずさみながら、薄切りしてカウンターに直接並べた具材を積み上げていく。パンの上にベーコン、ハム、ターキーを今にも零れ落ちそうなほど山盛りにした。

ロキはテーブルの上に跳び上がると、彼を不思議そうに眺めた。またも空腹を感じていたが、この男が彼に少しでも分け与えてくれるとは到底思えなかった。クリントは、しかし、猫の登場にしっかりと気づいているようだった。クリントがサンドイッチを両手で持ち上げると、幾つかの肉片がカウンタートップに落ちてしまった。射手は素早くそれを拾い上げると、大袈裟に芝居がかった満足気な声を喉の奥で上げて、口に放り込んだのだ。

「んー、ん、んー」彼は美味しそうに言う。「ああ、なんてうまいサンドイッチだろう。お前が少しももらえないのは残念だったな。ああ、だが帰る途中でキャットフードを買っておいたぞ」彼は意地悪そうに言って、ボウルに入った乾燥した動物用の餌を指差した。「さあ、召し上がれ、毛玉野郎！」ゲラゲラと笑い、彼はまた大口を開けてサンドイッチに齧りついた。

「ところで」ロキはまったく気にした様子も見せずに、片足を舐めながら言った。「このキッチン全てに私の尻が触れたわけだが」

クリントは凍りつき、理解が追いつくにつれ恐怖の表情がその顔に浮かぶと、彼はサンドイッチを床に落として振り向くと、口に含んだ部分を気持ち悪そうに流しに吐き出した。それから蛇口をひねり、水道水で口を勢い良くゆすぎ、水の流れる音の合間に溺れた男のような必死のを出すのだった。

ロキは、しかし、冷静に飛び降りると、床の上に落ちた時に開いたサンドイッチからベーコンを一枚咥えてそっと引っ張り出した。普段ならば、床から物を食べるなど考えもしないのだが、近いうちにソーが帰宅してロキに食事を与えてくれる可能性はかなり低く思えた。もし、彼までもロキがこの先は奇妙な形をした土の塊のようなあの餌を食べるべきだと言い出したらどうしよう？キャットフードとやらは、地球の猫にとっての罰だとしか思えなかった。

突然水が降りかかってきて驚いたロキは飛び上がると、急いでテーブルの下に駆け込み外を覗いた。どういうわけか天井が開いて雨が入って来たのかと思ったのだ。だが、すぐにその日は雨が降っていなかったことを思い出し、良く見てみるとクリントが流しで皿洗いをするためのスプレー式の蛇口を手に持っていることに気がついた。新兵器を手にした男はあまりに得意げな顔をしている。

ロキはただ踵を返すと、尻尾を一振りして高く掲げて歩き去り、あまり調子に乗るなと伝えるように男に尻を向けた。背後でまた嘔吐するような音がして、ロキはニヤリと笑うと静かな場所を見つけ、毛皮が乾くまで舐めるのだった。

＊＊＊

その夜、ロキはそっと階段を上り、バートンの部屋まで来た。あの愚か者はドアに鍵を掛けていなかった。もっとも、たとえ鍵をしていたとしても、今のロキにはそれを開けるだけの魔力は戻ってきていた。それに、意識を集中させると、簡単にドアの向こうまで瞬間移動もできたのだ。「興味深い」彼は考えた。「こんなことをするだけの魔力は戻ってないはずだが」少なくとも、本来の姿であったなら。あるいは、この小さな体ならば動かせるという事実を有利に使えるかもしれなかった。

流れ落ちる水の音と、ひどく音痴な歌声が彼の敏感な耳に届き、彼は僅かに開いた二つ目のドアに目を向けた。クリントは明らかに熱々のシャワーを堪能しており、ドアの隙間からは湯気が立ち込めていた。ロキはモータルどもの小型の滝があまり理解できなかった。どうも意味があるようには思えなかったのだ。

今も物音ひとつ立てずに浴室に忍び込み、ふたの閉められたトイレの上に飛び乗ったロキは、相変わらずシャワーの何がそんなに魅力的なのか分からなかった。風呂のように何時間もリラックスして優雅に浸かることができないではないか。それに、水温も激しく変化する場合もあることを、彼は経験している。たとえば、シャワーを浴びている最中に他の誰かがトイレの配管設備を作動させる時などに。まったく馬鹿馬鹿しいことだが、今この瞬間、少なくとも彼の目的にとっては非常に役立つことだった。

「ところでクリント」ロキは大声で呼びかけ、その声を聞いた途端に男の歌声が途切れていた。「人形使いでいるのがどうとか言っていなかったか？」

クリントは大きな鳴き声と、首輪がその言葉を通訳する音を聞いた途端に凍りついた。うそだ！あいつが彼の部屋に入るなどありえない！くそ、ドアに鍵を掛けていない。罵声を上げながらシャワーカーテンの端から向こう側を覗き見れば、トイレに座ったロキティが片足をレバーの上にかけているところだった。

「ふざけるなよ」彼は忠告し、少しでも節度を保とうと半分体にカーテンを巻きつけるようにしていた。

ロキティは片目を瞑って、レバーを押した。シャワー水が火傷しそうなほど熱くなった途端にクリントは悲鳴を上げ、シャワーから出ようと慌てて動いたがシャワーカーテンに絡まってしまい、そのまま床に顔面から倒れ込んだ。

「ああ、なんだ」ロキは床にうつ伏せになって呻き声を上げている男の傍をツンとした態度で歩く。「正しい音程を出せるじゃないか」

クリントは唸り声を上げて彼に掴みかかったが、猫はすでにいなくなっていた。信じられない。猫に負けるだなんて！こんなことは許されない。彼の目が確かなうちは、決して。何とかしなければ！仕返ししてやらねば！なんとか…電話に出なければ、と携帯が鳴り続ける音を把握するなり、そう思った。

＊＊＊


	41. 第四十一章

ロキは階下に戻る。主に彼を監視していないことでキャプテン・ロジャーズに迷惑を掛けたくなかったからだ。彼は現在ロキの味方をしてくれる数少ない人物であるようだったから、現状置かれた窮地を思えば、当然のように扱うべきではないと思うのだ。このため、彼はいつも通り、スツールの上を陣取ると、ソーの帰還を待って窓の外を眺め、スティーブの鉛筆がスケッチブックを走る度に奏でられるサッサッという音に耳を傾けるのだった。

スティーブが何を描いているのか、興味があった。以前ならば、ロキは単純に彼の方に歩み寄って自ら覗き込み、ついでにこの男の器用すぎる指先によって素晴らしい愛撫を受けることができていた。そして、彼はそれが非常に恋しかった。突然、興味を抱いて考える。もし、今彼の下へ行けば、ロジャーズはどうするだろう？おそらく、最悪でも床に戻されるだけだ。だが、試す価値はあるだろうか？

ロキティは男とソファの背もたれの間にある狭い隙間にそっと這い寄った。低く身を屈め、時間をかけてゆっくりと近づく。どうしてこの男の傍にいたいと思ったのか、彼は説明ができなかったが、それを強く切望していた。しつこいほどのその感情は満たされるか、完全に叩き潰されなければならなかった。実際に願いが叶えられるとは思わなかったが、存在に気づかれる前に少しは満たされるだけ近づくことはできるかもしれない。

「君をここまで来させるなら」スティーブは手元の絵画から目を離すことなく言った。彼は初めから猫の接近に気づいていた。ロキティの目的が何なのか興味があったのだが、ようやく悟ったのだ。これまで、彼が絵を描いている間、猫はその膝の上に横になっていることが何度もあった。それは猫の仕業に過ぎず、ロキはただそれに付き合っていただけだと思っていた。しかし、もしかしたらその両方だったのかもしれないと気づいたのだ。それに、彼も認めざるを得ない。いつもあった温もりを恋しく思っているのは彼も同じなのだ。「あることを約束してほしい」

ロジャーズが彼の存在を認識する前に、すでに彼の腰近くまで近づいていたロキティはその場で凍りついた。一瞬、どうなるか分からずに耳をペタリとさせていた。

「君が喋れることだけでも充分変な感じがするけど」スティーブは横で猫が硬直したのに気づいていたが、特に気にした様子もなく続けた。「だけど、僕には嘘をつかないって約束してもらいたい。その…首輪が通訳する言葉はすべて真実でなければならない」

真実の誓いか。あるいは、スティーブは周囲に思い込ませているより鋭いのかもしれなかった。ロキはしばしその決断を天秤にかけるため、考え込んだ。過去数ヶ月の間、首輪によって言葉が訳されるようになるずっと前から彼が口にした言葉を全て思い出そうとする。最後に真実でないことを口にしたのはいつだったか。思い出す限り、誰かの命を終わらせると、から脅しをしたことくらいしかなかったが、他にも思い出したことがあった。

「では、お前からも同じものを要求する」ロキは言って、背筋を伸ばして座ると、大柄な人間をまっすぐ向いた。

スティーブはその糾弾に驚いた。「僕は嘘なんて…」

「私もそう思っていた」ロキは相手を遮って同意すると、目を眇めた。彼と交渉するのが結構楽しく感じる。うまくいけば、キャプテン・ロジャーズが望むことがひとつであるところ、彼の願いは二つ叶う。「あの野蛮な医療の場に運ばれていくためスタークに手渡された時、私が感じた衝撃と裏切りを想像してみろ」

スティーブの顔が赤らみ、彼は羞恥に視線を落としていた。獣医事件のことは忘れていた。もちろん、ロキティがそれを忘れるはずもなく、それは思い出しただけで再び最悪の気分になってしまった。ロキティに約束など求めなければ良かったと思いそうになる。彼に近づかれても好きにさせるべきだった。だが、そうなれば、今度はスティーブの方が常に気を張らなければならなくなる。いいや、これは必要なことだ。こうすればきっと、二人とも信頼関係を再構築する第一歩となるかもしれないのだ。

「ロキティ、あの時はすまなかった。本当だ」スティーブは猫の緑の瞳と視線を合わせるため、顔を上げて言った。「僕は君に残酷なことをしたし、もう二度とあんなことはしない。だけど、君自身、過去には残酷なことをしてきた。だから、僕が約束し、君も約束することで、そのことを克服できないだろうか？新しい信頼関係を築くことはできないだろうか？」

ロキは微笑み、それは猫の姿をしていても一目瞭然だった。ロジャーズは忠実にもロキの過去の過ちを突き付けてきたわけだが、それでも、ロキが欲しいものは手に入るし、スティーブも同様だ。「いいだろう。真実の誓いだな？」彼は片足を宙に掲げた。

スティーブは微笑んで小さな握手をするかのように、その足を手に取った。「真実の誓いだ」彼は繰り返して言った。そんなことを思いついた自分が誇らしく、ロキティがそれに賛成したことにも元気づけられた。

笑みを浮かべたまま足を放してやると、彼はまた絵を描くことに集中し始めた。しばらくして、黒猫がそっと彼の膝の上に上り、その慎重な様子からしてスティーブがいきなり約束を反故にする可能性を恐れているかのようだった。ロジャーズは笑んで手を止めると、猫の耳の後、彼が好むと知っている場所を擽ってやった。ロキティがその手に頭を寄せて緊張を解くと、スティーブの笑みがさらに深まった。

「君は猫でいる方がずっといい奴だな」スティーブはもう片方の耳元にも愛撫を加えながら、感想を述べた。

「もしかしたら、それはお前たち全員、私がこの姿をしている方が友好的に接してくるからかもしれないぞ」ロキティが答える。真実なのだから、言ってもいいのだ。少なくとも、真実なのだから。

これまではロキを上階の部屋に閉じ込めておくか、あたかも彼が疫病でも抱えているかのように避けてきたことを思うと、スティーブは少し渋面になっていた。彼と接する時に唯一、ほんの僅かでも平等に扱おうとしてきたのはソーだけだった。ロキにそこにいてほしいと感じていたのもソーしかいない。残りの者たちはそうする必要があったからロキの存在を渋々と認めていただけだったのだ。ロキに更生するチャンスさえ、彼らは与えてこなかった。

「他の人たちの分までは何も言えないけど」と、ロジャーズは猫の背を大きく滑らかに撫でながら言った。「僕も君にそんな態度を取り続けていたことを謝らせてほしい。君に対して、まったく公平ではなかった。君だって頑張っていたのに」

「そんなに自分に厳しくする必要はないぞ、キャプテン」ロキティが含み笑いを漏らす。「そんなに頑張っていたわけじゃない。私はただ従っていただけだ」

「まあ、僕たちはどちらも過去に戻ってそれを変えることはできない」スティーブは一旦手を止め、言葉を続けた。「だけど、今から新しく始めることはできる。心構えを改めて前進することはできるんだ。僕は我慢する以上のことができるし、君も従う以上のことができる。ここで同じチームの一員としてやっていけるし、あるいは、友達にだってなれる。かな？」

これにロキティはびっくりして、スティーブを不思議そうに見やった。まるで呼吸を止めた時のように胸の辺りがちょっぴりきつくなった。「友達？私のことを本当に友達に欲しいのか？」

「厳密に言って、君は僕の膝の上に横たわって僕に撫でられているわけだから、多分もう友達なんだと思うけど」

「そうなのか？わたし…」ロキティは言葉を中断して、過去を振り返る。言葉が真実であると確信を持ちたかった。「私、これまで自分の友達なんていなかった。ありがとう、ロジャーズ」

「まあ、後悔させるなよ」スティーブは忠告して、もう一度ロキティを撫でてから、手元のスケッチに戻った。

ロキティは前足の上に頭を乗せ、紙を走る鉛筆の音を聞きながらこの新たな事実を噛みしめていた。きつく締めつけられていた胸は破裂したようで、全身に温もりを広げていたため、ゴロゴロと轟きが始まった時は驚かなかった。

ロジャーズは猫が喉を鳴らす音を聞いて、思わず嬉しくなっていた。今日、彼はロキティとの関係を確実に前進させることができた。ロキがいざ自分の身体を取り戻した後も続く進展であることを望む。なにしろ、彼は強く、賢く、多くの善行もできるはずなのだ。そのチャンスさえ、与えられれば。

スティーブは、クリントがフル装備で出てきて彼の膝の上にいる猫をものすごい形相で睨みつけると、顔を上げた。

「任務かい？」興味深げに尋ねる。

「ああ、そこの地獄猫から遠く、遠く離れた場所でのことだといいんだがな」クリントは鼻を鳴らして答えると、そのまま出て行った。

「いずれ、彼も考え方を変えてくれるさ」スティーブはロキの耳を撫でながら言った。クリントの怒りがまだあのテッセラクト事件の恨みから来ているものと思い込んで。

「お前の楽観主義には感心する。同じ考えは持てなくともな」ロキは述べると、与えられる愛撫に寄り添い、瞼を閉じるのだった。


	42. 第四十二章

スティーブはかなり遅くまで起きていたが、それでもソーは戻ってこなかった。本当は何時間も前に就寝するべきだったが、まだ膝の上で眠るロキティはそのままに、リビングルームで絵を描きつづけていたのだ。それに、ロキティを一人で部屋に閉じ込めるのもできるだけ先延ばしにしたかったのだが、そろそろ限界だろう。

そっとスケッチブックを閉じ、立ち上がる時に猫をそっと腕に抱え上げる。ロキティが目覚め大きく伸びをした。

「うーん、ソー？」ロキは披露した様子で辺りをきょろきょろとしながら訊いた。

「ごめんよ、まだ戻ってないんだ」スティーブはロキティが反射的に兄を求めたことで、胸が締め付けられる思いだった。「もし良かったら、僕の部屋で寝てもいいぞ」

「何を言う。ハウスルールだ」ロキティは少し機嫌悪そうに答えた。「私の部屋で問題ないんだからな」

スティーブは大きなドアの前まで猫を抱えたまま向い、床にそっとロキティを下ろしながらジャーヴィスにドアを開けるよう頼んだ。「ソーだって君のことを恋しがってるんだからな。お互いに話し合ったほうがいいと思う」

「相手がこの場にいないうちは、難しいことだな」ロキティは答え、それから少し口調を和らげて答えた。「ありがとう、キャプテン・ロジャーズ。良い夢を」

「君もね、ロキ」スティーブはドアが閉まる直前に言った。溜め息をつき、首を振りながら自室へ向かう。あの二人も早くこのぎくしゃくした状態から脱することができれば良いのだが。

＊＊＊

「よし、マキャヴィティ、君の出番だ」トニーは上機嫌に宣言すると、自分が組み立てたデバイスを誇らしげに見つめている。

ロキはそれをじっくりと眺めまわし、間違いないがないか確認した。「ほう、やるじゃないか」彼は慎重にそれだけは言ってやった。

「おおっ、ロー。それはもうほとんど褒め言葉じゃないか」トニーは心臓の上に手を置いた。「感動したぞ」

「するな」ロキはデバイスの正面に移動して言うと、後足を折り曲げてその場で上体を起こした。両の前足を一番上にあるリングの両端にそっと置く。「まだ、きちんと作動するか確認しないとならない」

「作動はするよ」トニーが自信ありげに言った。「君の設計図が正確だったならな」

「私を疑うのか、スターク？」

「いつだって」トニーは猫がデバイスを認めた様子に、ニヤリと笑った。「ところで、君の設計図には足りないものがあるようだが」

「何が足りないって？」ロキは不思議そうに彼を振り返った。

「ガラスだ。サイトグラスなんて呼ばれているんだろ。なのに、覗き込むのに必要な、肝心のガラスの存在がどこにも見当たらないんだが」

「まったく、お前たち人間とその単純さには呆れる。キッチンからも出られないようなら、いきなり深いところから飛び込むべきではないぞ*、スターク」ロキはウィンクと共に答えると、デバイスに注意を戻した。

(*以前もロキは似たような慣用句をごちゃ混ぜにしています。キッチン云々の部分は獣医事件後にも使った「if you can’t stand the heat, get out of the kitchen」から来ているものと思われます。「don’t jump in at the deep end」はいきなり(水深の)深いところから飛び込むべきではない、つまり何の説明や下準備もなく見ず知らずの世界に飛び込むなという忠告です）

スタークはすぐさま何か言い返そうとしたが、ロキが目を閉じたので慌てて口を閉ざした。ルーン文字のすぐ下にある二つのリングがゆっくりと互いとは逆方向に回転し始めた。ロキがそれらに意識を集中し続けていると、徐々に速度を上げていった。

「ジャーヴィス、ちゃんと見てるよな？」

「全センサーで記録しています、サー」AIが従順に報告した。

リングの回転速度が上がるにつれ、ウィーンと起動音がし始めた。最初は低い音だったが、速度が上がるにつれてテンポも速くなり、やがて霞むようになった。一番初めに覗く場所はすでに決めていたロキは静かに目を開けた。このことについて考える時間は充分あったのだから。ゆっくりとルーン文字の上に片足を置くと、柔らかな肉球の下でそれが奇妙な青い光を放ち始めた。それから別の文字でも同じことをし、また別の文字でも繰り返した。やがて、リングの間に青い光が延びていき、唐突に小さな水面のようなものが浮かび上がった。周囲の光を反射して煌めき、同時に自らも光を放つかのように。

「ほら、作動するって言っただろ」トニーは得意げに言った。初めて組み立てた異星の技術を使ったデバイスをかなり誇りに思っている。「ミスター『私の方が誰よりも凄い』さん」

「私は一度も自分の方が凄いなんて言ってない」ロキがツンとして答えた。「ただ、私が他とは違うと、それが他よりも凄く見せるだけだ」

「あー、はいはい」スタークは無感動に言った。「それで、ここからは？」

「捜索を始める」ロキは青いフィールドを覗き込み、その向こうに現れた異世界を眺めた。ヘイムダルは彼の肉体を九つの世界のどこにも見つけられなかったと言った。ならば、どこかに隠されているに違いない。そして、トリックスター本人以外に、隠された場所を見つけ出すのが得意な者はいないのだ。彼は秘密の通路を探しはじめ、地図にない洞窟、大地の割れ目や溝を網羅し、次の場所へ移動する前に草の根を分けてくまなく探した。

スタークはしばらくの間彼の様子を眺め、それからセンサーの解析結果をコンピューターが読み上げるのを眺めた。肝心のガラスがないのに、なぜサイトグラスなどと呼ばれているのか興味があったのだが、これで理解できた。とはいえ、何故それが可能なのかという理論の部分に関して理解するにはしばらく時間がかかりそうで、この先テクノロジーと魔法に際限なくアクセスできることが楽しみで仕方なかった。少なくとも、ロキの肉体が発見されるまでは、どちらの研究もはかどりそうだ。

ジャーヴィスが全てを記録する間、トニーはようやく以前の戦闘で回収したハードドライブに注意を向けることにした。主回路基板にあった会社のロゴは、ハードドライブを格納した殻を製造した中国の会社に過ぎなかった。そこまで簡単に相手の正体が判明するはずがなかったのだ。こうして、彼はそれを慎重に解体し、それが何処から来たのか、そして誰が操作していたのかヒントになる物はないかと探し始めるのだった。


	43. 第四十三章

「よし、ロー、行くぞ」スタークが疲労感も露わな溜め息と共に言った。

ロキはデバイスから頭を引くと、ラボでの光加減の違いに目を瞬かせ、慣れようとした。「行く？どこへ？」

「午前二時だ。ちゃんと機能するには睡眠が必要だぞ」

「心配してくれるのはいいが、私なら別に寝なくても平気で作業を続けられる」ロキはツンとした態度で言うと、再びデバイスに頭を向けた。

「マジか？寝なくてもだと？」トニーは片眉を撥ね上げて訊いた。溜め息をついて首を振る。「君のことを言ってたんじゃない。別に君が何しようと僕は構わない。それが僕のいない間に僕のラボで行われることでない限りはな」

ロキは少し傷ついたように頭を引いてスタークを振り向いた。そういうことか。スタークに異星のテクノロジーを紹介しただけでなく、面倒なスキャンにも協力してやったというのに、未だ信頼されていないのだ。「つまり、研究室内で私が誰にも監視されていない状態では作業を続けさせない、ということか？」

「何万年経ってもね」

「その後なら？」ロキは半分だけ冗談のつもりで訊いた。

「行くぞ。今すぐだ」トニーはきっぱりと忠告すると、ロキがどれほどの抵抗を見せるかと身構えていた。「それとも、僕が君を動かしてやろうか」

ロキは目を眇めていたが、最終的には自ら床に飛び降りた。彼との接触がなくなったとたんに、サイトグラスが自動的に電源が切られたような状態になった。実を言えば、彼の魔力も底を突きかけていた。なにしろ、デバイスの動力としていただけでなく、猫のことも制御していたのだから。実際どれだけ疲れていたのかは、階段を上り始めるまで気がついていなかった。四肢があまりに重く感じる。

ロキティは廊下を進み、宛がわれた自室へと向かったが、ソーの部屋の前で立ち止まった。ドアがほんの僅かだけ開いており、中からはあの大間抜けの鼾が轟音となって漏れ出ていた。兄の傍にいても喜ばれるだろうか？脳裏を疑念が埋め尽くし始めたが、確認する方法はひとつしかない。キャプテン・ロジャーズとはうまく行ったではないか。

音もなく中に滑り込めば、ソーの深い寝息はベッドから簡単に転げ落ちて、彼の敏感な耳まで届いた。全身全霊で雷神の傍にいたいと感じた心が果たして自分自身の思いなのか、もう押し返すだけの力も残っていないために表に出てきた生意気な猫の思いなのかもわからない。後足の方に重心を置き、彼は軽やかにベッドに飛び乗ると、いつものようにその胸板の上ではなく、兄の脇のほうに足を進める。今はこれでいい。これで充分だと自分に言い聞かせながらソーの脇腹近くに落ち着くと、兄の身体から放たれる温もりを浴びて、眠りに落ちていくのだった。

＊＊＊

ソーは早くに目が覚めると、見慣れた猫が彼の身体に寄り添うように眠っていることに、思わず微笑んでいた。愛猫を撫でようと手を動かしたが、その手は宙で止まった。まだ多くを話し合う必要が残っている。二人の間に境界線が敷かれ、それがどこにあるのか、弟の人生の中で自分の立ち位置がどうなったのか知りたくてならなかった。サイトグラスが使えるようになってからというもの、ロキは起きている時間の全てをラボで過ごし、自分の肉体を探すことに費やしていた。猫の姿をしていても、疲労感が溜まっているのは明白だ。やはり、話し合うのはあと少しの間だけでも後回しにした方がいいのかもしれない。

確実に睡眠を必要としているだろう弟を起こさないよう気を付けて起き上がると、ソーは洗面所に向かった。しかし、また出てきた時には、ロキはすでにいなかった。

ロキは兄が起き上がるのを感じたが、この束の間の平安を失うのが嫌で、できるだけ長く眠る振りをしていた。同じベッドで寝たことを、ソーは咎めるだろうか？結局、ロキはその答えを知りたくないと結論し、ソーが洗面所で着替えている間に階下に逃げていった。ラボにはすでにトニーが来ていて、ちょうど良い逃げ場、あるいはより重い話題を避けるにちょうど良い環境となった。どちらの表現を使おうとも、同じことだ。しかも、スタークが机の上にベーコンエッグを放置していたというボーナスもついており、ロキは彼が作業しているうちに気づかれぬよう一枚盗むことができた。こうして、彼自身も捜索に戻るのだった。

＊＊＊

ロキティはサイトグラスを酷使し、またもスタークが遅すぎる時間だと言って彼をラボから追い出すまで粘った。そして、またもソーがドアを開けっ放しにしていたので、昨夜同様に兄の寝室に忍び込むと、その隣で眠ることにした。ロキにしてみれば、それは彼に招待されているようなものだった。あるいは、彼ら二人にとって良い方向へと進む第一歩となるかもしれない。

翌朝、彼はソーに起こされた。ロキとしてはこんなに早く起床するつもりはなかったのだが、その頃には魔力もほとんど回復していたし、朝食を食べれば完全回復するだろう。まあ、この猫の姿でいる限り、完全と言える程度の回復は。一日中サイトグラスに魔力を注ぎ込む一方で、意識の壁を保つのはひどく彼を疲弊させるものだったが、やらねばならない。睡眠はある程度その疲労感を拭い去ってくれるが、残りは食事で回復させる必要がありそうだ。

「弟よ、捜索で何か進展はあったか？」ソーが希望を込めて尋ねる。

ロキは彼の素直な楽観主義を返せればよかったのにと思った。「進展はない」彼は大きく伸びをしながら答えた。ベッドを飛び下り、兄の少し前を歩いて二人で階下へ向かう。

「そうか、だが失望はするな」ソーは黒猫の後に続いて言った。以前のように、猫を腕に抱き上げて運んでやりたかった。だが、またしても、あれはロキが猫の振りをして遊んでいただけだったに違いない。「人間たちが言うには、太った女性が――」

「沈むまで終わらない*」ロキが彼を遮り、言葉を継いで言った。「ああ、聞いている。この太った女性とやらが見つかったら教えてくれ。もっとも、そんなに浮力があるとも思えんが」

(*たったアルファベット一文字でここまで意味が変わるとは。本来は「it isn’t over until the fat lady sings」太った女性が歌うまで(オペラは)終わらないという意味で、まだまだこれから、の意。ロキはここで歌うsingsを沈むsinksと言い間違えています）

ソーはそのことを考えて渋い顔になった。人間たちが口にする、しばしば奇妙な言い回しをそこまで深く考えたことがなかった。彼は素早く朝食の準備をすると、さっそく二人分を作りはじめる。待っている弟の前には小さくちぎったベーコンを載せた皿を置く。

その目の前に座ったソーは、自分の分にはまだ手をつけなかった。彼には気掛かりなことが多くあるのだとロキには分かったし、たぶん、正当な悩みばかりだ。だが、それらを朝の食卓で徹底的に話し合うと考えただけで、強張ってしまう。昨日の朝のように、無言で部屋を出るべきだった。

ちょうどその時、スティーブがやってきて早朝パトロールがあると報告して来た。ソーが思慮深いモードから朝食を掻きこむモードに切り替わるのを見て、ロキは心中で素晴らしいタイミングを持つキャプテン・ロジャーズに感謝していた。

コーヒーを一杯、カップに注ぐためにキッチンに入って来たスタークは、ガツガツと勢いよく食べているアスガーディアンに顔をしかめただけだった。少なくともこの人間が起きていることはありがたい。これでロキも作業に戻れるというものだ。


	44. 第四十四章

ロキは早朝パトロールのために出発するソーとスティーブを窓越しに見送った。一瞬後、エレベーターがチンと音を立てたので、彼は緊張して振り向き、グレーのスーツに身を包んだ男が出てくるのを見た。相手が誰か、ロキはすぐさま気づいたので、即座にキッチンへと駆け戻るとスタークの横にあるカウンターに飛び乗った。

「スーツの隊員がいるぞ」ロキは尾をピシャリと振りながらトニーに告げた。

「サー、エージェント・コールソンがお会いしたいということです」一瞬後にジャーヴィスが忠実に報告した。

「今日はちょっと反応が遅いんじゃないか、ジャーヴィス」スタークは答え、見慣れた男が入ってくるなり、気さくな態度で挨拶した。「フィル、前もって連絡が入らなかった早朝の訪問。こういうのが良かったためしはない」

「非常に重要な案件があって話しに来た」フィルがきびきびと言った。

「こういう場合、いつも重要な案件じゃないのか？」

「スターク、君にではない」フィルは僅かに頭を動かして、その隣にいる猫を示した。「君にだ」

「猫に！？」スタークは爆笑した。「お前さん、猫に話したいと。僕は夢を見ているか、酒を飲んでいるかのどちらかだな」

「冗談はよしてくれ、スターク」コールソンが簡潔に答えた。「S.H.I.E.L.Dは異星人ロキの現状を良く把握しているのでね」

「そんな馬鹿な」ロキティは尾をピクリとさせて言った。S.H.I.E.L.Dに監視されずに済んでいた間は充分楽しんでいたのだが。

トニーは目を眇めた。彼らが知っていたということは、誰かがチクったということだ。タワーの住人の中の誰が鼠だろう？「いやいや、ハウスルールだ。彼がこの姿をしている間、ロキティのことはフルネームで呼んでもらおうか」

「そんなにショックを受けたような顔をするな、我々はもう長いこと不審に感じていた」コールソンが冷静に応じた。「ロマノフはただ確認しただけだ」

「待て、つまり、彼女がここに来た時、初めから知っていたと！？」ロキティは唖然として叫んだ。彼女のことは騙せていたと思い込んでいたのに。だが、この事実は新たな視点を加えてもくれた。「ということは、あの女はお前よりも前に事実を知っていたということだな」彼はスタークを見上げて得意げに言った。

「僕だって疑惑は抱いていた」スタークが憤慨して返す。

「二人とも、頼むから。今回は迅速な対応を必要としているんだ」フィルはそう言って二人の意識を引き戻した。「君へは任務を持ってきた」

「任務？冗談だろう？」ロキティが鼻で笑った。

「毛玉君に同意する」トニーも鼻を鳴らす。「こいつは猫だ。何ができると？」

「感知されることなく敵の拠点に侵入できる」フィルが述べた。「今のところ、我々人間も、君のテクノロジーにもできないことだ」

「ああ、まあ、たとえこいつにそれができるとしても、ソーは大事な王室のペットを危険な目に遭わせることを絶対に許可しない」トニーは反論したが、その言葉が口を突くなり、全てのタイミングの良さに一気に合点がいった。「だから、あんたはあいつをこんな早朝から任務に出したわけだ」

「その通りだ」コールソンが言った。「我々の計画では、彼が今夜戻るまでにエージェント・ロキティの任務を終わらせるつもりでいる」

「そもそも私がその任務に同意する理由がその計画とやらに含まれていないようだが」ロキティはまだこれが現実だと信じられずに言った。「この姿の私はモータルに過ぎない」

「バートンが囚われている」フィルが言うと、彼を見つめる猫の目が眇められた。

「だからここ何日間か見かけてないわけか」スタークが言った。あの男は少しの間家族と過ごすために家に帰ったのかとばかり思っていたのだ。

「そういうことなら、余計にやりたくなくなった」そう言って、ロキティはのんびりとした態度で足を舐めはじめた。

「我々の接近を察知すれば、その場で彼を射殺することは疑いようもない」その言葉に、猫が一瞬毛繕いを止めたことを、フィルは見逃さなかった。「さて、ロキ。彼には借りがあるはずだ」

「そんなことはない」ロキティが反論した。

「そうか。ならば言っておくがヘリキャリヤーには、非協力的になったり規則に従わなくなったとあるエイリアンのために用意された素敵なガラスの独房がある」フィルが言った。「そして、君はそれなりの期間、規則に従っていない」

「まあ、確実に協力的ではないな」スタークがコーヒーを飲みながら、臆面もなく告げた。

「それとも、その姿のままアスガルドに強制送還しようか」フィルが冷ややかに続ける。

「ああ！エージェント・クリント・バートンのことか、初めからそう言ってくれ」ロキはヒョイと飛び降りると、コールソンの足に纏わりついた。「ほら、早く行くぞ、迅速な対応が必要なんだろう？」

フィルは微笑んで猫を抱え上げた。「スターク」彼は会釈して暇を告げる。それから腕の中にいる猫に任務のブリーフィングを行った。「さて、奴らは君の首輪を感知はできないはずだ。我々も何度も試みたが、スタークのテクノロジーはその中でうまく隠されているのだろう。我々がそう言ったことは彼に伝えないでくれよ。まず、敵拠点から数キロ離れた場所に君を下ろす。拠点の見取り図はヘリに乗ってから見せよう。バートンを探し出すのは君にかかっている」

＊＊＊

人間にとっては数キロの距離だとしても、猫にとってはずいぶんな距離であるのは確かだった。ロキには拠点に到着するのにひどく長い時間がかかったように思えた。周辺の土地は乾き、明るい太陽の光を反射する砂ばかりで、猫の敏感な目が痛くなった。そこでようやく、彼はその奇妙な建物を発見したのだ。丘の脇からいきなり生えるように突き出た建物には入り口として分厚い金属でできた両開きの扉があり、砂漠のど真ん中では完全に場違いに見えた。人間どもはカモフラージュというものを理解していないのだろうか？

扉の外にはタバコを吸いながらのんびりと会話している二人の警備員がいた。シガレットの異臭が彼を僅かに怯ませる。今はやめてくれ、小さな毛玉よ、私たちは今任務についている、と彼は内なる猫を優しく窘めた。

身体を低く屈めると、喋り続ける男どもの背中側に隠れるようにして慎重に接近した。自分たちで飛ばした下品な冗談に頭を後ろに投げ出しては目を閉じて大笑いしていたので、ロキはその隙をついて彼らの背後で一気に加速すると扉の隙間から屋内に潜り込んだ。「馬鹿どもめ」と彼は肩越しに彼らを振り返り、脳内で呟くと、建物の奥へと向かった。

それではバートンを探すという、目の前の課題に取り組まねばならない。物陰に隠れて目を閉じると、内なる猫の本能に呼びかける。今ならほんの僅かだけそれを引き出しても大丈夫なはずだったが、あまり大きく門を開いてしまわないよう気をつけねばならない。長いひげを僅かな空気の流れが擽り、彼は口を開けて空気を味わった。口を通して臭いを嗅ぐ方が、一つひとつの種類を区別しやすいのだった。人間の汗は鋭く麝香っぽい臭いがするが、ロキはクリントの臭いを知っており、それらの中に彼の臭いはなかった。他にも温かくスパイスの効いた食べ物の臭いがして、敏感な耳は幾つもの声を拾った。明らかに、人間どもは食事中なようで、全員が一つの場所に集まっているのは好都合だった。

物陰に隠れたまま、彼は音もなく彼らの傍を通り抜ける。愚かなモータルどもはテクノロジーに頼り過ぎていたために、目と鼻の先にいる敵の存在に全く気付かなかったのだ。これにはロキも顔をしかめてしまった。もっとも、鼻の先にいたところで、あれだけスパイスを効かせすぎたものを食べているようでは、他の臭いに気づくはずもない。あまりに強烈なその臭いはロキの鼻を焼くかのようで、彼は尚のこと歩調を速めるのだった。

ロキは首を巡らせ、空気の流れを感じられない通路を見つけた。おそらく、奴らはバートンを地下深く、窓やドアから離れた場所に隔離しているはずだ。ならば、空気の流れを感じられない方に行くのが賢明だろう。

通路が暗くなり、空気中に土の匂いがするようになった。彼は口を開いて臭いの全てを嗅ぎ取りながら進んだ。そしてついに、探している男の嗅ぎなれた臭いがしてきた。悪臭と言ったほうがいいかもしれない。汗と汚れが数日分は溜まっていそうな臭いだ。いったい、バートンはどれほどの間この場所で囚われていたというのだろう？かなり得意げな気分になったロキは、ピンと立てた尻尾の先端をはてなマークのように曲げ、番人のいない独房に向かって軽やかに歩を進めた。

＊＊＊

クリントは独房の鉄格子に近づく何かの物音を聞いていた。何か、小さなものだ。ネズミか何かだと思っていたのだが、その生物の黒い影が現れた時には頭がおかしくなってしまったのかと思った。目を擦り、ふるふると頭を振ったが、その小さな物陰は変わらず留まり、薄暗い灯りの中で煌めく緑の瞳が彼を見つめ返していた。その目は見間違いようがなく、人生でこれほど猫に会えたことを喜んだことはなかった。

「ロキティ、お前なのか？」クリントは鉄格子を楽々と通り抜けて独房に入り込んだ黒猫に呼びかけた。

「クリント・バートン、一体全体、こんなところで何をしているのだ？」ロキは独房の中をぶらぶらと歩きながら不思議そうに尋ねた。

「何してるように見えるよ？捕まってんだよ」クリントが低く唸った。

「で、捕まるつもりでいたのか？」

「そんなわけねぇだろ。捕まるつもりで偵察に行く奴がいるか？」

「正直、状況によると思うが」ロキが楽に答えた。「まあ、それはムー・ポイント*なわけだが。とにかくお前をここから出そう、いいな？」

(*本来は「a moot point」無意味な議論、あまり重要でないという意味ですが、ロキはここで牛が「モーモー」と鳴く時の英語の表現「moo」を使ってるので、かわいい間違いをしています。ちなみに、辞書を引くとmoot pointは議論の余地がある問題点だと説明されていることが多いですが、この表現が使われる時はほぼ確実に、議論の余地はあってもそうするのが全くの無意味であるほど時間の無駄となる問題点という意味で使われているので、気をつけましょう）

「ムー・ポイント？」バートンが少々困惑気味に尋ねた。

「ああ、そうだ。ほら、牛の意見みたいなものだ。議論するだけ無駄だということ」ロキは述べると、錠に魔力を集中し始めた。錠の内部にあるタンブラーが正しい位置に嵌るよう、脳内で念じるのだ。

クリントは慣用句が間違っていると言いたかったのだが、最終的に意味は通じていた。それに、すでに扉が開いていたので、急いで牢を出ると通路を右へと駆けだすことにした。

「そっちじゃない」ロキが急いで呼び戻す。「また捕まりたいのでなければな」

クリントは足を止めると、慌てて踵を返して猫の後について移動し始めた。「ああ、ロキティ、俺をここから生きて出してくれれば、一ヶ月の間毎日ツナをくれてやる」

「ふむ、その条件を呑もう」ロキは答え、薄暗い迷路のような通路を先頭に立って進みながら、耳をピンと立てて周囲の物音に集中していた。「とまれ。ちょっとここで待ってろ」

クリントは次の角を曲がったところで物音がするのを聞いて、猫がまさにその方角へ向かう様子を黙って見守っていた。ロキが何をするつもりなのか分からず、緊張して身構える。唐突に叫び声が上がったかと思うと、続いて銃の発砲音と逆方向に向かって駆けていく足音が響いた。

そこで、ロキがぴょこんと角から顔を出した。「こっちだ、早くしろ」彼が促す。

「お前、何したんだ？」クリントは猫のすぐ後にぴったりと続きながら尋ねた。

「お前たち人間が言うように」とロキは先導しながらも説明した。「問題の尻を摘みとった*というわけだ。もっとも、あいつが追いかけている幻影はそんなには持たない。急いだ方がいいだろう」

(*「nip the problem in the butt」問題を尻の部分で摘み取る、というのは本来の慣用句である「nip the problem in the bud」問題の蕾を摘み取る、が変化した、より下品な言い方です。どちらも、早いうちに手を打つ、ということですね）

ついていくことに意識を集中させるあまり、次に猫がピタリと立ち止まった時には危うく相手に躓くところだった。すぐ向こうには扉と、自由への道筋があった。残念なことに、現在二人の警備員に行く手を阻まれていたが。

「ほら、早くやってくれよ」クリントが促す。「また幻影を作って奴らの注意を引けば、俺たちはさっさとここを出られる」

「できない」ロキが厳しい口調で答えた。

「どうしてだ？さっきは上手くできたじゃないか」

「ああ、まあ、その時とお前の牢を開けた時に少なかった魔力を使い果たしてしまった」完全な偽りではない。毛玉を押し込める壁を保つ分だけは、きちんと残してあったが、それだって辛うじて間に合う程度しかない。「他の作戦を使わないと」

「可愛いだけじゃ、あいつらを引きつけることはできないと思うぞ」

「本当か？残念だ、お前が試すところを見てみたかったのに」ロキは皮肉っぽく返し、相手から睨まれることで報われた。「それで、お前は素手での戦闘はどうなんだ？」

「何か馬鹿をやらかすのか？」

「その通りだ」

「ま、いつでもいいぜ」クリントはそう言って身構えた。

「よし、毛玉を解放する時が来たな」と宣い、ロキは戦闘へ突入し、精神の壁を下ろして10パウンドの毛皮と憎悪の塊を解放した。

彼は左側の男に突進し、そのズボンとシャツをまっすぐ駆け上った。男は小さな爪が肉に食い込む痛みと衝撃にひっくり返った声を上げ、その間も猫が彼の頭まで駆け上り、四肢の爪と牙で掴みかかった。

もう一人の警備員は反射的に銃を掴んでいたが、襲撃者の正体を見るなり、相棒を助けるのと、彼を笑うのに迷った。その間もロキが襲った警備員は自由になろうともがいたが、猫に掴みかかる度にその手に猫の鋭い牙が噛みつき、男はまた手を放すのだ。

やがて、その相棒が彼を憐れみ、ライフルを脇に置くと、猫を掴み、しっかりと引っ張ることで彼をから解放してやろうとした。しかし、猫はあまりに強くしがみついていたので、引っ張る度に爪がさらに強く食い込み、相棒から苦痛の悲鳴が上がった。

クリントは愉快な気持ちになると同時に感心もしていたが、好機が訪れたことにも気がついていた。二人目の警備員が彼に背を向けているばかりか、獰猛な猫の襲撃者を相棒から剥すことに集中しきっている。バートンは一気に前方に走ると、大混乱の中、急いで銃器を奪った。それからこの二人目の警備員の背後に忍び寄ると、その後頭部にライフルの銃床部分を強かに振り下ろす。男は力なく、床の上に頽れた。

その間も、最初の警備員が狼狽と断固たる決意を通して、激痛を強引におしのけて凶暴な猫を顔面から引き剥がした。ついに自由になった男は時間を無駄にせず、即座にドアに向かって猫を投げつけ、それがガツンと音を立てて衝突し、勢いよく床に落ちると満足気に笑っていた。

「おい！」バートンがその背後から怒鳴り、警備員は驚いて弾かれたように彼を振り向いた。クリントはすでに銃床を前方に突き出して突進してきており、それを男の鼻頭に叩きこんだ。「そいつは俺の仲間だ！」クリントが唸り、今度は銃床を男の鳩尾に叩きこんだ。

警備員が鼻と脇腹を同時に押さえ身体を二つ折りにしたので、クリントは次に銃床を彼の後頭部に強かに叩きつけた。堪らず、警備員は相棒の横に倒れ込むと、二人で地面に横たわって眠るのだった。

バートンは即座にロキの方に駆け寄ると、ゆっくりと立ちあがろうとしていた猫を腕に掬い上げた。

「ロキティ、お前大丈夫か？」彼は倒れた警備員たちをきつく睨みつけながらも、猫を優しく撫でながら尋ねた。

「あまりいい作戦だったとは言えないことは確かだな」ロキは呼吸を整えながら言った。ああ、明日の朝になったらきっと全身が痛むだろう。「いつも、ソーにやられてもこんなに痛くなかったのに」

「ほら、さっさとここを出ようぜ」クリントは猫を抱えたまま言うと、ついに脱出に成功した。

いざバートンの安全が確保されるとS.H.I.E.L.Dが突入し、ヘリコプターで彼の回収をする一方で地上部隊を送り込んで敵拠点を制圧するのだった。

「今回のことは他の者たちには口外無用だ。分かっているな？」フィルがしっかりと告げてきた。

「もちろんです、サー」クリントが答え、未だにロキティを腕に抱えたままだった。猫は明らかに今回の任務のせいでぐったりしており、彼はその毛並みをそっと撫でた。

「俺が思うに、お前は人前で見せてるほど悪い奴じゃない」バートンは猫にだけ聞こえるよう声を低くして言った。「お前が地球を乗っ取りたいって本気で思っていなかったのは知ってる」ロキは問いたげに彼を見上げた。いったいどこまで知っているというのだろう？「お前が俺の心に扉を開けた時、俺もお前の心の中を見ることができた。扉ってのはそういうもんだ。いろいろ見た。どちらかというと、忘れちまいたいものも見た。だけど、お前が周りのことも顧みずに自分自身を救いたい一心でやったことも知ってる。俺を利用したことに関して、お前に死ぬほど腹を立てていたのは確かだ。誰だってそうなるだろう。だが、それ以上に腹が立ったのは、お前が俺たちに本当のことを話してくれなかったことに対してだ。俺たちなら、お前を助けてやれたかもしれないのに」

「ああ、まあ、他人に頼るのは私の得意とするところではなくてな」ロキは答え、溜め息をついてまた頭を下ろした。

「ま、どうやらお前も今じゃあ俺たちの味方をしてるようだから、それには慣れておいた方がいいぞ」

ロキは答えるのも面倒だった。今では彼も正義の味方側にいるというのか？そのことについて自分でどう思っているのかもロキには分からなかった。計画通り、S.H.I.E.L.Dはソーとスティーブが帰還する前にロキティとクリントをタワーに送り届けた。クリントは直ちにロキティのために巨大なツナの皿を用意し、ロキはされるがままに任せ、猫もさっそく嬉しそうに顔を突っ込んでいた。小さな毛玉を解放したところで、大した害を被るとは思えなかった。

しばらくしてスタークが部屋に入ってくると、クリントがロキを撫でながら腕に抱えて歩き回るのを目撃していた。

「君、少しでも嫌な気分になったりしないのか？」スタークはその光景に鼻を鳴らしていた。「そいつはお前さんの心に扉を開いて土足で上がりこんできた。意思をコントロールし、好きに操作したばかりかお前さんの秘密もすべて知ってるんだぞ」

「ああ、だが、こいつはそれを悪用して本当のクソ野郎になることもできたのに、しなかった」クリントは思慮深げに言った。「俺の全てを知っていたのに、誰にも言わなかった。俺の家族や過去のこと持ち出して俺に対して悪用することもできたのにしなかった。だいたい、今操作してるのは俺の方だ」彼はニヤリと笑い、ロキティの顎下を擽っていた手で今度はその背を撫ではじめ、それに喜んだ猫が彼の腕の中で身体をひっくり返していた。「それに、他が全部だめでも、俺にはマタタビがあるからな」

スタークは目の前で繰り広げられる、非常に猫らしい光景に目を眇めてから、ラボに戻っていった。


	45. 第四十五章

「それで、そのデバイスを使うのにどの程度の魔力を使っているんだ？」猫がまた別の方角に向けてダイヤルを回す様子を見ながら、これまで記録して来た情報に何らかのベースラインを加えたかったので、トニーは興味深げに尋ねた。すでに何日もこの作業を続けているが、未だ結果は得られていない。「全部か？」

「まさか」ロキは尾を一振りして鼻を鳴らす。「もしそうだったら、今頃お前は私と会話など持てていない」

これは事実だ。今朝は毛玉も随分と執拗だったが、幸いなことにロキは充分な魔力を再構築できていたので、再び猫を閉じ込めることに成功していた。今のところは。

「なんだ、使い切ったら喋れなくなるのか？」トニーは嘘っぽく恐怖に息を呑む。「それは非常に困るな」

「困るのは、私が猫以外の何ものでもなくなるからだ」ロキが説明した。「それに、お前のこの首輪だって、あくまで私が猫語を話している時でなければ通訳しない」

「それはどういうことだ？君を君たる者としているのは、君の魔力だけだっていうのか？そんな馬鹿な。つい最近まで君は魔力を失っていたじゃないか。僕には分かってる。スキャンしたからな」

「そうだろうな」ロキは冷静に答えた。「もっとも、あの頃は今とは違っていたし、今だって物事は素早く変化している」

「人間にもわかる言葉で言ってくれないか、フェリックス。それはどういう意味だ？素早く変化？何というか…不吉なかんじだが」

「その通りだ、スターク。こんなことでお前を人間どもの中でもっとも賢い存在だと考えていたとは。その言葉が不吉に聞こえるのは、私の身体が何処にあったとしても、それが衰弱していることを意味しているからだ」

「つまり、餓死しかけているということか。それはそうだろうな。猫が君と一緒にその身体に宿っているということは、君自身の肉体を動かしてる者は誰もいないことになる」

「いいや、私たちアシールは相当な期間を飲まず食わずでも生きていける。それどころか、空気が無くてもしばらくは耐えられる。違うんだ。私の肉体が衰弱しているということは、何か外部からそれに作用しているものがあるということだ。それがどこで、どうしてそんなことになっているのか調べなければならない。できるだけ早くな」ロキティは気怠そうな態度を見せようとして言った。しかし、本当は不安が絶え間なく彼に襲い掛かっていた。「これは同時に、この身体が完全に毛玉に支配される機会が確実に増えているということも意味している。それに割り当てることのできる分だけの魔力で境界線を強めてはいるが、このことを他の者たちに言い触らすのは止めてもらえるとありがたい。不要な心配とストレスを私のあにう――ソーに与えることになるだけだからな。ただでさえ、最近は充分すぎるほど抱えているようだから」

クリントは救出後、かなり必要としていた保養休暇のために家族の下に帰されており、それはつまりパトロールに駆り出されるアベンジャーズが一人減ったということだ。それに、たとえ最近はありがたいことに目撃情報がないとはいえ、厳密に言ってあのロボット軍団は依然として捕まっていない。さらに言えば、それはスティーブとソーが明け方から夜まで休日を挟むことなくパトロールに出ていることも意味している。二人とも、スタークはロキを手伝うためにタワーに残るべきだと言い張るのだ。

「ああ、思い出させてくれてありがとう」トニーはソーが弟に対し、あまり兄弟らしくない感情を抱いていると認めていたことを思い出していた。「まあ、そんな気がしていなかったとは言えないけどね。つまりなんだ、身体を見つけられなかったら、君はただ…フッとある日忽然と存在しなくなるってことか？」

「そうだろうけど、多分何の音も立てずに消えるだろうな。確かにかなり困ったことになっているが」

「そうか、じゃあ、とにかく急がないと」スタークが椅子から飛び起きて言った。「早くお前さんの身体を探し出さないと。ジャーヴィス、サーファー君が戻ってきたらすぐに教えてくれ」

「畏まりました、サー」

ロキはただ不思議そうに男を眺めた。

「意味が分からない」彼は慎重に始める。「お前なら他の誰よりも私の存在が消えることを喜びそうだと思っていたが」

「なんだって？冗談だろう？」スタークが鼻で笑い、猫の頭を掴むとちょうど耳の間に大きな音を立ててキスを落とした。「それだと君のその美しい脳味噌も一緒に消えてしまうだろう」

「ああ、なるほど、それなら理屈に叶うな」ロキティは肩の力を抜き、そのキスを振り払えると思っているかのように首を振った。確かに、現状、これは相互利益がありそうだ。なにしろ、アスガーディアンの技術の大半が魔力を動力としているので、そのいくつかをスタークと共有したところで、どれほどの危険があるだろう？それに、それならロキもこのラボにアクセスできるのだ。いずれは、無制限にアクセスが可能になるかもしれない。その思いを胸に、彼は目の前の作業に戻った。

少々憤慨したスタークは机からペンを取ると猫に向かって投げた。ロキは軽やかにそれを避け、ペンはそのまま宙を突き進み、サイトグラスに浮かぶ青いフィールドに飛び込んだかと思うと掻き消えた。

「え、おい、今の…」スタークは唖然と、信じられない思いでデバイスを見つめて立ち上がる。

「おめでとう、スターク」ロキが平たく言った。「今のでお前は向こう側の世界における筆記用具を一気に百年ほど進化させたかもしれないぞ」

「それはつまり、このデバイスが他の世界を覗き込むためだけのものではなく、実際に向こう側と繋がる扉だっていうのか？」

「どちらかというと覗き穴だが」ロキは向こう側を見るのに使う小さな空間を見て訂正するように言った。「まあ、似たようなものか」

「それは実に興味深いな」スタークは再び腰を下ろすと、この新事実によって沸き起こった可能性や予想される影響について考え込み始めた。

ロキはただ首を振った。馬鹿な男だ。このグラスを使うに必要な基本的な魔力もないのだから、扉として利用することなど不可能なのに。


	46. 第四十六章

ロキはソーのベッドの上にのんびりと横たわり、物思いに耽りながら尻尾をゆったりと振っていた。何日か前に比べても、未だ彼の肉体に近づけていなかった上に、猫を遠ざけておくための壁を構築し続けるのにも疲れてきた。しかし、ソーが部屋に入ってくると、もっと身近な問題があることにも気づいていた。これ以上避けることはできないだろう。

ソーは溜め息をついて重々しくベッドに腰を下ろすと、自分の手を物思わしげに見下ろしている。もう長いこと彼を蝕んでいる悩みについて、彼の方から切り出す必要があることには気づいていたが、一体どのようにして？

「ロキ」彼はそっと呼びかけた。「俺たちは話し合ったほうがいいと思う」

ロキは溜め息をつき、片目を開いた。この時が来ることは承知していた。彼が戻ってきてから、苦悩の文字がソーの顔中に書かれていたのだから。とはいえ、無駄足を踏むことにしかならない。いったいこの会話を持つことで何が得られるというのだろう？

ソーは普段はお喋りな弟から何の返事も貰えなかったのを、言葉を続けて良いという意味に解釈したようだ。「お前が…お前がお前であると知る前に、俺は色んなことを言った」

「心配する必要はない、ソー」ロキは頭をもう片方の足の上に移し、耳を跳ねるように動かしながら呟いた。「責任取れなんて言わないから」

「そ、それは。違うんだ」ソーは脳から口へと言葉を移動させるのに少々苦労しながら言った。「あの言葉は全て真実、俺の本心から来たものだ。それに、お前が何を聞いたのか分かっているから、否定したりしないでくれ。あの時声に出した言葉は全て本物だし、今もそれらは変わっていない。ロキ、お前を愛している。お前が思うよりもずっと。それに――」

「何故だ？」ロキは相手の言葉を遮り、頭を上げて自分より遥かに大きな男を見上げると、短く問いかけた。「どうして今になってそのような愛の誓いを口にするのだ？私がこんな姿になった後になって。あなたは私たちの未来に何を見ているんだ？」

「もちろん、いざお前が身体を取り戻してからのことを言っている」ソーは慎重に訂正した。弟の苛立ちが募っているのが分かる。今にも相手から牙を向けられるのを予感していながらも、何故かは分かっていなかった。

「もし、そうならなかったら？」ロキは尾を足元に巻くようにして、身を起こすと後足を曲げて座った。「もし、私が今の姿のままでいなければならかったら。それなら、どうなるんだ？」

「ロキ、それでもお前がお前であることは変わらない」ソーが言い募る。「お前への気持ちは同じだ」

「ならば、あんたは愚か者だ」ロキは吐き捨てるように言って顔を背けた。本当のことを言えば、また兄に彼のことを嘆いてほしくなかった。希望を抱かせておいて、二度目の喪失を味わわせたくはないのだ。すでにソーがそれを経験するのを目の当たりにしている身としては、またもソーが同じ悲しみを味わうことに耐えられそうもない。あるいは、その希望が再び宿る前に捻り潰す方が、お互いの為ではないかと思った。「ミッドガルドの猫の寿命は馬鹿みたいに短い。アシールのそれに比べれば、瞬き一つ分にも満たないほどだ。それに、この猫の年齢は幾つだと思う？多分、すでに三、四年は生きてる。まだ生まれて間もないはずだというのに、この肉体が確実に死に始めているのが私には分かるんだ。だから、あんたはその言葉とその愛を他の誰か、それをありがたく受け取れるだけ長く生きる誰かのために取っておいた方がいい」ロキは尾を一振りすると、立ち上がった。「今のところは、私も自分の部屋で寝ることに戻ったほうが良さそうだ」

ソーは愕然と小さな猫が彼から離れていくのを凝視していた。どうして弟はいつもこうなのだ？彼を遠ざけようとしているだけなのはわかっている。弟が彼を守ろうとしているのも分かっていたが、今回は何から守ろうとしているのだ？

ソーは電流がパチパチと鳴るのを聞いて、拳を開いた。力を抜いて、稲妻が前面に出てこないよう宥めることに集中した。現時点で怒りは何の助けにもならないのだ。ロキの為にも、目的を見誤ってはならない。

「ロキ、待ってくれ」彼は猫がベッドから下りる直前に手を伸ばして引き留めた。強引に扱われるのは嫌う弟だが、ほかにどうしようもない場合もある。「行くな。それに…俺を遠ざけようとするのもやめてくれ」彼はもがく猫を胸に抱きしめていたので、その言葉は比喩的なだけでなく、文字通りの意味もあった。

ロキは兄に掴まれ、マットレスから持ち上げられるとそのまま抱き寄せられたことに衝撃を受けた。いくら彼よりもずっと身体が大きいからって、それを利用するなんて！とはいえ、彼はいつもこうだ。自分の思い通りにするために力ずくに事を進める。

「ロキ、お前が何と言おうと、たとえそれがどれほど真実であろうと」ソーは怯むことなく続けた。普段ならば、今頃頑固な弟とは口論に発展していただろうが、今回は違う作戦に出ていた。言葉はロキの武器であり、それを使って彼に勝てる者はそんなに多くない。だから、彼の築き上げた壁を乗り越えるには、もっと柔らかな攻撃が必要なのかもしれなかった。彼は柔らかな毛並みに指先をゆっくりと通し始めた。「お前ひとりに背負わせるようなことはしない。何があっても、俺はお前の傍にいる。何があっても、俺たちは一緒だ」

ソーの言葉がしっかりと心に沁み込んでいくと、ロキはもがくのをやめた。兄は昔から嫌になるほど粘り強かった。彼を怒らせたかったのに。彼にも押し退けられ、ロキを手放すよう仕向けたのに。だが、兄の指先が彼の毛並みを撫でるのを感じていると、そのような態度を取る覚悟も薄れていった。毛玉が彼にそうさせたのかは分からなかったが、その瞬間、そんなことはどうでも良かった。

「兄弟として？」ロキは尋ねる。まだソーには愚かにも彼に心を捧げてほしくなかったのだ。

ソーは腕の中で猫が力を抜いていくのを感じ、以前のようにその毛並みを擽りはじめた。弟が今にも投げつけてくるだろう鋭い言葉を予期して、心中で身構えてはいたのだが、ロキが言葉を発するなり、笑みを浮かべていた。猫でいることで、弟の心境にも良い変化があったのかもしれない。

「お前がそう望むのなら」彼は二人の間にある壁が一部だけでも崩れ始めたのを感じて、肩の力を抜いていた。「しかし、今のお前は俺に撫でてほしいのではないか？」彼はもう少しだけ気楽な態度で言うと、黒い毛並みを優しく撫でた。「お前の顎も撫でるか？」そう尋ね、小さな猫の顎下を擽ると、猫がその指を追いかけるように頭を動かしたので嬉しくなった。

ロキは飢えていたかのようにそれらの愛情表現を受け入れた。再びこうして優しく触れられるまで、どれほどそれらを恋しく思っていたのか見当もつかなかったのだ。もう少しの間だけ、ただの猫のままでいられれば良かったのに。唐突に、ソーの次の行動を察したロキは、慌てて両の前足を前方に押しやり、上体を逸らしていた。「とりあえず、今は撫でるだけにしておかないか？」

ちょうど弟の頭にキスを落とそうと思っていた時に猫に押し返されたソーはクスリと含み笑いをしていた。ああ、まさに彼の弟で間違いない。これ以外の反応が返ってくるとは思っていなかった。しかし、このままでも良かったので、彼はベッドに横たわる間も小さな猫を胸に抱き、柔らかな毛皮に愛撫を加え続けるのだった。完璧ではなかったし、やはりロキはまだ彼から何かを隠していた。それだけは確信している。だが、少なくとも正しい方向にスタートを切ることができたことには違いなかった。


	47. 第四十七章

「よし、手掛かりを掴めた」翌週のある夜、チームメンバーに招集をかけたフィル・コールソンが画面越しに告げた。「少し心許ないものだが、今は全ての可能性を調査しなければならない」

「ロキの身体を見つけたのか？」ソーが希望を込めて発言した。

「明らかに違うな」ロキは前足をのんびりと舐めながら答えた。ひどく猫らしい癖であり、どうにも止めるのが難しかった。「好きでこの毛皮を纏っているのでないのは確かだ」

「ロボット軍団の手がかりか？」スティーブが期待を込めて尋ねる。「ぜひ教えてくれ」

「ジョン・テシェだ」コールソンは不吉そうに言った。

「なんだ、ニューヨークにある不動産を片っ端から買い上げてる、あの金持ちの厭味野郎か？」スタークが鼻で嗤った。

「今夜たまたま有名人を招待したパーティーを主催することになっている、あの金持ちの厭味野郎だ。ところでトニー、君が招待客名簿に載っていないことには驚いた」

「ああ、あるのは知ってたが、招待を断ったんだ」トニーは肩を竦めて答えた。「僕は基本的にいきなり押しかけることのできるパーティーにしか出席しない主義でね」

「まあ、このパーティーに押し掛けるのはあまりにあからさますぎるが、情報は必要だ」フィルが続けた。「彼が知らない人物が行くべきだが、それではアベンジャーズの面々ではだめだ。隠密行動に長け、察知されることなく出入りできる人物。こそこそと嗅ぎまわることに長けた人物」彼が一旦言葉を切ると、部屋に集った者たちが一斉にアスガーディアンに背を預け、自分自身の尻尾で遊んでいる猫に向けられた。

ロキは注目を浴びていることに気づいて動きを止めると、信じられない思いで顔を上げた。「冗談だろう！？」

「俺も同感だ」ソーが口を挟んだ。「ロキティを命の危険に晒すことで助けになるとは思えん」

「彼は君が思ってるほど無力じゃないぞ、ソー」トニーが言った。「魔力が戻ってきているとなると、なおさらだ」

「我々には猫を送り込む以上の選択肢はない」コールソンが同意した。

「いやいや」ロキは慌てて姿勢を正しながら反論した。「もし、毛玉をそこに送り込むことを考えているなら、別の考えが来るぞ*」

(*「you have another thing/think coming」は実は両方とも正しい慣用句です。しかも、両方とも同じ意味を持ちます。その考えは大間違い、という意味です。下記でロキが説明しているままですが、別の考え・ものが必然的に来るからですね。現代ではthingを使う方が多数派だと思います。なにしろ、thinkは今ではほぼ動詞のみとして使われ、名詞として使われることは19世紀以来減ってきているらしいので)

「別の考え？」スタークが不思議そうに尋ねる。

「そうだ、別の考え。それがお前の考えなら、それは間違ってるために、別の考えを持たないといけないからだ」と、ロキは意味を明確にした。

＊＊＊

ロキは巨大な屋敷を募る絶望と共に見上げた。一体全体どうしてこんなことに丸め込まれてしまったのだろう？「うん、あまりやる気が出ないな」彼は裏口近くの茂みの傍で立ち止まって呟いた。「あの中には人間がかなり大勢いるし、最後に確認した時には、私は人間が大嫌いだった」

「全然面白くないぞ、ロー」スティーブの声がインターコム越しに届いた。奴らが彼を勇気づけるためにスティーブを呼ぶなど見越しておくべきだった。新しい友達を彼に対して悪用するとは。「早く忍び込めば、その分だけ早くこっちに帰って来てツナにありつけるぞ」

「そんなに簡単には…」ロキティは屋敷の角を曲がって現れた大型犬の姿を見るなり、一旦言葉を切った。「仕方ない、やるしかないか」そう言って、彼はすぐ前の扉の向こう側にテレポートした。人々の足の間を縫うように進み、向かい側の壁まで進む。そこに辿りつくと、彼は物陰に徹して様々な会話に耳を傾けた。

「この後、人間を『ダル(怠い・つまらない)』と名付け直そうと思う」ロキティは静かに述べた。「なんてつまらないパーティーな――」ロキは唐突に尻に冷たく湿った感触があったために口を閉ざした。弾かれたように身体ごと振りむけば、黒い大型犬が彼の臭いを嗅いでいるところだった。察知されずに侵入するのは失敗したようだ。

「ロキ」ソーの声がイヤホン越しに囁きかけてきて、信じられない、ソーは一体どこで囁き声を学んできたのだ、鍛冶屋か？「ロキ、何があった？助けが必要か？」

「落ち着け、ソー」ロキティは低く答えた。彼とアベンジャーズ以外にこの会話が筒抜けになるほど近くに人がいなかったことに、彼はヴァルハラに感謝を捧げていた。その感謝の幾らかは彼が耳につけているイヤピースにも向かうべきだったが。「ただの犬だ」

ただの犬は、早めにどうにかしないとただの問題に昇格するのは明らかだった。特に、その犬が周囲の注目を浴びようとしていたのだから。この獣をどうにか撒くことはできないものかと周囲を見回すと、オードブルを載せたトレイを運ぶ給仕の姿に好機を見出した。ロキティは彼の方へ一気に駆けると、その足に纏わりついて躓かせた。なんとかバランスを取ろうと給仕が足掻いていると、小さなアペタイザーが載せられたトレイが瞬時に彼の手から滑り落ち、床にカクテルソーセージがばらまかれた。犬はその後片付けを手伝おうと彼の方へ駆け寄り、全員の注目が犬に向けられたおかげでロキティは誰にも悟られずにそっとその場を離れる機会を得るのだった。別の給仕が来て犬の首輪を引くと、叱りつけながら外へと連れて行った。

パーティーのメインフロアは明らかに作戦失敗となったので、ロキティは屋敷の他の部分を探索し始めた。広大で装飾過多なベッドルーム、床から天井まである書架に本が詰め込まれた図書室、そして屋敷にあるバスルームにいたっては、ロキは途中で数え切れなくなっていた。

ようやく、彼は大きなマホガニー材の机が中央に鎮座する書斎らしき部屋を見つけた。壁には地下鉄の設計図や新旧双方のトンネルを記した地図、そして町中の地下鉄時刻表が飾られている。市街路の地図まであり、ロキティは机の上に飛び乗ってもっとよく見てみることにした。特に気になる物はなかったが、幾つかの道路にはマーカーで印がつけられていた。

「何か見つけたかい？」スティーブが通信機越しに問いかけてきた。

「誰かさんが電車オタクだという証拠くらいか」ロキティは鼻を鳴らして答えると、今度は平均的な地下鉄の車両の縦横高さから使用されている金属の種類などが詳しく記された設計図に視線を移す。興味深いが、それはあくまで列車を作るならだ。しかし、彼はもっと良くそれらを見れるよう後足で立ち、スタークのデバイスに彼が見ている光景が映るようにした。

「ああ、かなりの列車オタクだな」タワー内から画面を通して猫の視界に入る全てを見ているスタークが感想を述べた。

ロキティは足音が近づいて来るのを聞くなり急いで机から飛び降り、部屋からこっそり忍び出て廊下の奥へ逃げると、二人の男が書斎にやってきた。角を曲がったところで足を止め、彼らが部屋に入るのを眺める。長身で、丸メガネと濃いぼさっとした黒髪をした男が、背が低く丸い身体をした男と友好的に喋っている。

「あれがジョン・テシェだ」スタークが言った。「背が低い方はギャリー・ブランチ。アラバスター・ストリートの食料品店のオーナーだな。テシェはあの辺一帯の店を全部買い占めて自分の店を開こうとしている。がめつい野郎だ」

ロキは肩を竦める。不動産売買には特に興味が湧かなかったし、巨大なサソリ型ロボットともあまり関係がなさそうだと思った。踵を返してそのまま階段を上ると、やがて屋上に出るドアまで来た。ロキは飛び上がってドアレバーに前足を引っ掻け、全体重でドアを押したが、まったく動かなかった。床に飛び降り、彼は顔をしかめてドアを見上げた。

「引っ張らないと駄目だ」スタークが平たく言った。

「ああ、どうも」ロキティは嫌味っぽく返した。「次に試そうと思っていたのは下からドアを持ち上げることだった」彼はもう一度飛び上がると、前足でレバーを倒してから後足でドアの横の壁を力一杯押した。ドアが開くとすぐさま飛び降り、また閉まる前に隙間から外に滑り出た。

そこは巨大な屋上デッキだった。屋敷は五階建てで、ダウンタウン全域を見渡せる絶好の立地だった。手摺りに取り付けられていた望遠鏡は、何層も並んだ建物の向こう側を向いているようだ。

ロキティは慎重に手摺りに飛び乗ると、危なげにバランスを取りながら望遠鏡が向けられている方角を眺めた。より研ぎ澄まされた猫の目には、町の反対側にあるドーム型の巨大な建物の影が見えた。

「お前のデバイスにもこの光景が見えているか？」ロキティが興味深そうに尋ねた。

「ジャーヴィス、ズームインしてくれ」スタークが命じ、問題の建物に指先を置くと、それを拡大するために指先を引き離す動作をした。「これは昔の地下鉄駅だな。廃駅になってもう二十年くらいか。いったいこいつは列車の何にここまでのめり込んでいるんだ？」

ロキティはドアがカチリと開くのを聞いて、隠れ場所を探して周囲を見回した。この開放的なデッキでは、どこにも行く場所がない。鉢植えやデッキチェアが一つもないのでは、隠れ場所がなかった。

「どうしたんだ？」スティーブは通信機越しに猫が急激に動き出したのを感じ取って尋ねた。

「人が来る」ロキティが短く言った。「どうしよう、逃げ場がない」

「屋根を使え」ソーが即座に言った。

「冗談だろう」彼は眼下にある差しかけ屋根を見下ろした。その端から地面までは何百フィートも開いていた。しかし、うまく行くかもしれない。猫は必ず足で着地できるのだろう？ドアが開く間に迷う時間などなく、手すりから飛び降りると、その滑らかな表面にすぐに足が滑りはじめた。

「死ぬ。私は死ぬ」ロキティはなんとか滑り落ちる速度を遅らせようと、掴まるものを求めて足をばたつかせた。「どうしてモータルどもの言うことなんて聞いたんだ！」

正体を隠すためにフーディとスウェットパンツを纏ったソーが瞬時に行動に移り、建物のすぐ横に移動した。ロキに怪我などさせるわけにはいかないのだ。「ロキティ、俺が受け止める！」

ロキティは雨どいのところで何とか滑るのを止めることができたが、その端でぐらぐらと揺れながら下にいるソーである小さな人影を見下ろした。「嘘つけ！」

「ロキティ、俺を信じろ」ソーは頭上の屋根の上にいる小さな猫に向かって懇願した。「跳べ！」

ロキティはあまりない選択肢を急いで考慮しながら溜め息をついた。「こんなことしようだなんて、自分が信じられない」ぶつぶつと呟いて、彼は宙に飛び上がり、慣れた手が彼を受け止めて温かな広い胸板に抱き込むまでギュッと目を瞑っていた。

ソーは警備員の接近を察知して、急いでその場を立ち去った。「ロキ、お前の心臓がものすごい速さで脈打っているのを感じるぞ」彼は小さな猫を胸に掻き抱いたまま、僅かに含み笑いを漏らしていた。

「死ななかったのが信じられない」ロキティはたった今起きたことにに対する恐怖で目を大きく見開いたまま答えた。「あなたが私を受け止めた！本当に受け止めてくれた！」

「俺を疑っていたのか？」ソーは少し驚いて訊いた。「ロキ、俺は一度もお前を受け止められなかったことはない。この先も、ない」猫の顎下を優しく擽りながら言うと、その頭にキスを落としてから自分の行動に気づいた。「すまん、癖だ」

「そうなのか？」ロキはまだ少し息を切らせて言った。「良い癖だと思うけど」

ソーは輝かんばかりの笑みを浮かべ、タワーに戻るまでずっと弟を胸に抱き続けていた。

＊＊＊

「今のはいったい何だったんだ？」ジョン・テシェは無線を通して警備員に尋ねた。屋上から下の方で叫び声がしたのと、フードを被った大柄な男が腕に何か小さなものを抱えて急いで立ち去るのを見ていたのだ。テシェは即座に望遠鏡を使ってそれを確認した。

「パーティーに押し掛けようとしたチンピラでしょう」警備員が報告した。「ですが、我々で追い返しました」

「なるほどな」テシェは大男の腕に抱えられた小さな黒猫に焦点を合わせながら言った。その明るい緑の瞳はまだ恐怖で大きく開かれたままだった。


	48. 第四十八章

次の日、そしてその次の日も、だいたい同じように過ぎていった。どれだけ努力しても、ロキはサイトグラスを得る前と比べても、少しも自分の身体の発見に近づけていなかった。それに、毛玉を魔力の壁の向こうに閉じ込めながら、同じ魔力を使って捜索を続けるのも、猫の、そしてアスガーディアンとしての彼の魔力の備蓄を一気に使い果たしていた。

トニーはサイトグラスの置かれたテーブルの横手に頭を載せてグーグー寝ている黒猫を見やると、ニヤリと笑った。ロキティは何時間も前に寝落ちしていたが、スタークは他の作業で忙しくしていたため、彼を起こすのを後回しにしていた。今こそ、ちょうど良い時間に思えた。鉛筆の裏側を使って、猫の耳の内側に入ってすぐの場所にある柔らかな毛をそっと擽る。苛立たしげに耳をパタパタさせるのを楽しんでいると、ロキティが頭を振って周囲を不思議そうに見回した。

「うまく行ってるか？ヒースクリフ*」すでに答えを知りながらも、スタークは得意げに訊いていた。

(*トニーは以前からロキを様々な名で呼んでいますが、すべてアメリカで有名な猫のキャラクターの名ばかりです)

「まったくだめだ」ロキは溜め息をついた。「まるで、針の山の中で針を探しているかのようだ*」

(*見つかる望みの薄い物を探す、を意味する有名な慣用句、干し草の山の中で一本の針を探す「look for a needle in a haystack」をロキは「looking for a needle in a stack of needles」と言い間違えています)

「干し草の山だが、ま、だいぶ近づいてきたな」

「どうして私の身体が干し草の山の中にあるんだ？」ロキが問いたげに彼を見る。

「どうしてそこにあっちゃダメなんだ？」

「一理あるな」ロキが言った。

「まあ、良く言うだろ。探し物は最後に探す場所にあるって」スタークは肩を竦めて言った。

「それは馬鹿げているな」ロキティはあからさまに鼻で嗤った。「最後に探す場所で見つけるのは当たり前ではないか。探し物を見つけた後にまだ探し続ける理由などないだろう？」

「ふむ、そんな風に考えたことはなかったな」トニーは物思わしげに遠くを見て言うと、首を振った。「この議論はまた別の日にしよう。ベッドで。寝る。今すぐにだ」

ロキは苛立たしげに息をついた。最近ラボで過ごせる時間には、まるで門限がついているようで気に食わない。もっとも、正直に言えば、反論するだけの気力もろくに残っていなかった。無言で机から飛び降りると、彼は寝室が並ぶ階層へ向かい、僅かに開いたソーの部屋のドアの前で立ち止まる。物音を立てずにベッドに飛び乗ると、ロキは忍び足で兄の傍に歩み寄り、柔らかな吐息と共にその脇腹に身を寄せて丸くなった。兄の温もりが好きだったし、猫だと思われていた頃に注がれた愛情表現も好きだった。真実が発覚する前までは何もかもが今よりずっとシンプルだった気がしてならない。

突然、大きな手が彼の身体を包み込んで雷神の胸板まで運ぶと、彼の毛並みをとても優しい手で大きく撫ぜはじめたので、ロキは身の内をゴロゴロと轟かせる音を押し殺すなど到底できなかった。

「蛇に化けて俺を騙してばかりいたことを憶えているか？」ソーが愛しげに尋ねた。「お前が俺を刺すんじゃないかって今も思っている」

「あなたを刺したりしないよ、ソー」ロキは溜め息と共に言った。どうも、過去の過ちから完全に逃れることはできないようだった。

「分かっている」ソーが言うと、ロキはその声に含まれた憂鬱な響きに不思議そうに彼を見上げていた。「だが、それに対して安堵するべきか悲しむべきが、どちらがいいのか分からない」

ロキはその発言に対しては黙っているべきだと結論した。これ以上その話題を追及しても、あまりに多くの傷口を開くことになるだろうし、今はとてもではないがそれらを手当てするだけの気力が残っていなかった。

「まだ成果はないようだな？」ソーがしばらくして話題を変える必要があると察したか、そう尋ねた。

「ない」ロキは溜め息をついた。「あの日に来ていた服でもあれば良かったのに。それを使って捜索範囲を絞ることができたはずだ」

「その時に来ていた服の切れ端はどうだ？」ソーはあの日から取っておいた革鎧の切れ端の存在を思い出し、期待を込めて尋ねた。腕を伸ばし、ナイトテーブルの上に置かれている、焦げた革の切れ端を手に取った。

「一体全体なんでそんなものを取っておいたんだ？」ロキは尋ねたが、そうしたとたんに答えなど察していた。「いや、いい。あんたの感傷には呆れるよ。ソー、キスしてやりたいくらいだ」

「いや、その、現状では」と、ソーは言い淀んだ。「お前はまだ猫の姿だし」

「いいから、ソー。ただの言い回しだ」ロキは言うと、雷神の胸板の上で丸くなって寝る態勢に入った。今すぐラボに駆け下りて捜索を始めたかったが、トニーのあからさまに難色を示すだろう反応はともかく、ロキは魔力の備蓄が確実に消えかかっているのを感じていた。再び満たすためには睡眠が必要だったし、猫用の壁を下ろすと同時に、相手の疲労感が彼を支配するのを認識するのだった。

「ああ、そうだ、そんなことは分かっている」ソーは慌てて答えると、猫の柔らかな毛並みを優しく撫ではじめ、ロキティが呼吸する度にピーと鳴くようにゴロゴロと喉を鳴らす音に嬉しくなるのだった。


	49. 第四十九章

スタークは黒猫を見やり、片眉を訝しげに撥ね上げた。猫はサイトグラスの真下に細心の注意を払いながら焦げたレザーを置き、片足でそれを慎重に調節し、またもう片方の足でも同じことをし、それが中心に置かれたと満足するまで繰り返す様子を眺める。

「それで、それがどうやって助けになると？」ついに、彼は声に出して尋ねていた。ロキティはその革の切れ端に関してかなり興奮しており、スタークがいつも通りの朝の行動を繰り返す間も早くラボで作業に取り掛かれるよう、彼を急かし続けたのだ。

「あの襲撃があった日、私が来ていた衣服の切れ端なんだ」ロキは外側のリングを前足で調節しながら説明した。

スタークはロキティがそれだけで説明がついたと思っているのが分かったので、口角を下げていた。「だから、それがどうやって君を助けると？」

ロキはようやく動きを止めると、溜め息をついてスタークを見やった。「それは、この切れ端にまだ私の本質が残されているからだ」彼は説明したが、未だに人間が当惑しきった顔をしているのを見ると、さらに解説してやった。「私の汗や血、魔力の残滓だ」

「それは違う」トニーが反論した。「ジャーヴィスが君の魔力を探った。そうだろ、ジャーヴィス？」

「はい、その通りです、サー」AIが答えると、コーヒーを啜るトニーの顔には得意げな笑みが浮かべられていた。「ですが、衣類の一部に残された魔力があまりに微量であったため、解析結果に含むには適切でないと判断しました」

トニーが危うくコーヒーを喉に詰まらせるところだったので、今度はロキが得意げな笑みを浮かべる番だった。「適切でないと判断した！？ジャーヴィス、アップグレードさせるなよ」

「申し訳ありません、サー。ですが、異星人ロキの居場所を見つけるために役立てることはできませんでした」

ロキは顔をしかめて尾を振った。『異星人』と呼ばれるのは嫌だった。随分と区別化されている気がする。だが、それもまた猫となったことで気が緩んだ結果、この人間どもに近づきすぎた結果なのだった。

「その通りだ、それだけじゃあ足りなかったわけだ」トニーは続けたが、猫の機嫌が僅かに変わったことに気がつき、できるだけ多くを学ぶためにも彼の気を逸らしたくはなかった。「それで、これをどうやって使うわけだ？」

「要は、単純な磁気だ、スターク」ロキは先程の考えを振り払って現実に意識を戻すと、サイトグラスに向き直った。「同気相求むというやつだ。宇宙の法則でもある。この衣類の切れ端に残されている私の本質が私の肉体に残されている本質に引き寄せられる。たとえどの世界にあっても。これを導として使うわけだ」

喋りながら、ロキティはサイトグラスの両端を前足で押さえる。見慣れた緑色の魔力がそれを起動させ、リングが回転を始めると低く震動する音を立てはじめた。ただし、今回は光のディスクが現れるのではなく、レザーの切れ端に向かって明るく光り輝く円錐が生まれていた。その先端が革に触れるなり、ガラス部分の中央に青い光が広がって、外部リングに刻まれたルーン文字が輝き始めた。

スタークは唖然とその様子を見守り、目の前で起きていることを理解しようとしていた。ルーン文字が一つずつ輝き始め、光を放ち続けるのを見た。サイトグラスがこれほど多くの文字を使って焦点を合わせるところをこれまで見たことがなかった。みるみるうちに、全ての文字が光り出し、デバイスは安定化すると一定の場所に向かって固定したようだった。

ロキは青い光を覗き込むことに集中するあまり、ルーン文字が順番に輝きだしたことに気づいていないようだった。「ああ、やっと見つけた。まったく、いい加減そろそろ…まずい」

ロキティが唐突に上体を離し、デバイスとの接触を絶った。即座に光が消え、彼は少々困惑気味に宙を凝視していた。

「なんだ！？」スタークは文字通り椅子の端に座って促した。「見つけたんだ、これで問題解決だろう！？」

「確かに見つけた」ロキはまだどこか呆然とした様子で答えた。「そして、問題はそこにこそある」

「問題ってのは、つまり見つけた先が友好的な場所じゃないということか？」

「問題は、それが特定の世界にあるのではなく、むしろその狭間にあることだ」

＊＊＊

ロキティは不安げに思考に沈み、尻尾を前足に巻きつかせ、ソーの前でテーブルに座っていた。報せを受けた兄でさえ、沈痛な面持ちを浮かべている。

「これなら、ヘイムダルにも見えなかったことに説明がつく、弟よ」

「僕にはまだ分からないんだが」スタークが口を挟んだ。「世界の狭間にある場所ってのはどういうことだ？」

「ユグドラシルだ」ロキは心ここにあらずと言った調子で説明した。「全ての世界を繋げている巨樹。生命を与え、奪う大いなる存在だ」

「へえ、なるほど、興味深い話だな」トニーが平たく言った。「さっさとミョルニルを使って奪還して来い」

ロキとソーが二人ともスタークを睨みつけたので、彼は身を守るかのように両腕を上げていた。

「ミョルニルでは世界間の移動ができない」ソーが暗い面持ちで告げ、もはや弟以上の存在として見るようになった猫を視線を注ぐ瞳には、初めて悲しみが浮かびつつあった。相手はこのモータルの身体に閉じ込められ、考えうる限り、元の状態に戻れる可能性がなくなった弟なのだ。

「ユグドラシルを訪れて戻って来た者は一人もいない」ロキは厳しい面持ちで告げ、考えを巡らせながら爪を出しては引っ込めていた。

「その挑戦、受けて立とう」スタークが唐突に言った。

「なんだと？お前が？？」ロキはあからさまに鼻を鳴らした。

「僕が？いや、僕は君の身体に戻ってほしくない」トニーは冷静に告げた。「僕としては君がその小さなフットボールサイズのままでいてくれた方がいい。だが、同時に僕はソーの不機嫌にもいい加減に参ってるんだ。こっちの気も滅入るし、結構金がかかる。だから、僕のより優れた頭脳と」ロキはこの部分をあからさまに鼻で笑い飛ばしていた。「君の魔力を組み合わせれば、あるいは君の身体を取り戻すことができるかもしれない。または、君を本来の身体に戻すか。どちらかは。あるいは両方とも」

「もしかしたら…」ロキは思案気に言葉を一旦切り、ラボの中を改めて興味深そうに見回している。

「もっと大きなサイトグラスを作るのはどうだ？」トニーが言った。「実際に誰かが通り抜けられるだけの大きさを持つものだ」だが、彼がその言葉を発した時点で、ロキはその計画に明白な欠陥があることに気づいていた。「それならそんなに難しくなさそうだろ？ジャーヴィス――」

「ちょっと待て、スターク」ロキが彼を遮った。「お前の言う通り、お前には確かな先端技術があるが、たとえそれを使っても世界間にゲートを開いてそれを維持するだけの魔力が今の私には足りない。そんなことができるものは、この世に一つしかない」

「テッセラクトだな」ソーが厳しい面持ちで言って、ロキは頷いていた。「父上にお尋ねしよう。このためならば、その使用を認めてくださるはずだ」

「疑わしいな」ロキが冷笑する。「あなたのためならそうするだろうが、私を取り戻すためにはしない」

「ロキ、止めるんだ」ソーは家族にとって価値がないと言い張る弟に困惑して反論した。「父上は俺と同じくらいお前のことも気にかけておられる。でなければ、今頃お前は俺とここミッドガルドで共に過ごすのではなく、アスガルドの牢獄に放り込まれていたに違いない」

ロキはただ鼻を鳴らして尻尾を一振りした。同じ口論を何度も繰り返すのはあまりしたくなかった。「まあ、どうなるかはやってみればわかる」

「そうだ」ソーはしっかりと返すと、ロキの滑らかな毛並みをひと撫でした。弟に愛情表現をするのを止められず、相手がそれを拒否しなかったので嬉しくなった。「俺がテッセラクトを手に戻ってくる。そうすれば、お前も我らの父上の愛を疑うことはなくなるだろう」

「あなたの父上だ」ロキが訂正し、ソーの手が何度か彼の背を撫でて毛並みだけでなく心も落ち着けてくれたことに、そっと息をついていた。「テッセラクトの有無にかかわらず、私の血筋が変わるわけじゃない」

ソーはロキの挑発に乗るのは止めて、ただ微笑んでいた。少なくとも、この小さな戦いは彼の勝利で終わるだろう。「他に何が必要だ、弟よ？」

ロキティはその呼び名に一瞬だけ耳をペタリとさせ、ついにソーの手から逃れた。では、またただの兄弟に戻るのか。「まあ、あんたがテッセラクトを持って帰ってこれるとして、扉を維持するためにはここの金属では強度が足りない。開いた途端に潰れてしまうだろう」

「ではアスガルドから機材を持って来よう」ソーが怯まずに言った。

「ミッドガルドの道具ではその鋼を鍛造できない」ロキが返した。「向こうで造られなければならない」

「ならば先に製造させて、完成品と共に戻って来よう」

「ほらな、そんなに難しくなかっただろ」スタークが軽やかに告げていたが、その頭脳はすでにアスガーディアンの金属を手に入れることで他に何ができるかと計算し始めていた。「ドアが開く。お前さんが身体に帰るために飛び込む。簡単に終わる」

「簡単ではない」ロキは溜め息をついた。「これでもまだこの計画には明白な欠陥が残っている」

「欠陥？何の欠陥だ？」トニーが困惑気味に問いかけた。

「私が戻ってこれないかもしれないという欠陥だ」ロキが冷ややかに告げた。「この小さなモータルの身体ではユグドラシルの力に叶うはずもない。私の制限された魔力を蓄えても、それは私が肉体に辿りつくには充分かもしれないが、長くそこにあったことを考えると、おそらく戻って来るだけの魔力は残されていない」

「ならどうするのだ？こんなのは狂ってる、ロキ。お前を再び失うなど俺にはできない」ソーは低い声で言って、その手は反射的に柔らかな毛並みを求めて伸びていた。

「ミッドガーディアンの猫の平均寿命は何だ？」ロキはようやくソーの穏やかな手に身体を寄せながら言い返す。「10年、幸運ならば15。この身体に残れば、どちらにしろあなたは私を失う」

「ならばその時まで待とう」ソーが頑固にも言い募る。

「ソー、ユグドラシルは優しくない」ロキは全ての世界を支えて繋げる命の巨木について勉学を通して知った全てを思い返しながら、できるだけ優しく言った。「その核に入り込んだ、セイズルでできていない物体は全て分解されて必要な場所へ分配する。最終的には、私たちは誰もが巨木の食糧でしかない。その頃には私のセイズルは全て吸い取られ、私の帰るべき肉体はかけらも残されていないだろう」

「ならば、俺がお前と一緒に行く」ソーがきっぱりと返した。「俺がお前を引っ張り出す。俺ならできる」

「どうやってだ、ソー」ロキは溜め息をついた。「ユグドラシルの内部は濃く、呼吸もままならない場所だ。あなたは侵略者、あるいは細菌として見られるだろう。あなた自身のセイズルと力を吸い取ってしまう。ほんの数分で私と同じくあなたまで無力になってしまう」

「ふむ、ならその部分に関しても僕がどうにかできるかもしれない」トニーはすでに計画を練りながら言った。「僕たちで君たちを引っ張り出すというのはどうだ？」


	50. 第五十章

彼らが練った計画はかなり馬鹿正直でありながらも、確実に狂った内容だった。まずはユグドラシル内部への扉を開き、テッセラクトがそれを維持する間にロキが飛び込む。いざ中に入ってしまえば、ユグドラシルは渾沌ではなく秩序を好むものなので、彼の魂があるべき肉体に戻されることは疑いようもない。彼はそれを磁石に例えて説明した。彼の魂は本来あるべき姿に戻ろうとし、ロキの制限された魔力をもってしても、そこに辿りつくことは可能なはずだった。問題は、自分の身体に入ったとたんに無力となるばかりか、おそらく意識もないだろうということだった。純粋なセイズルの塊である巨樹の中で生きることは不可能だった。

ソーは全宇宙で最も強い金属を使ってケーブルを作らせる。ゲートを維持するために使う金属と同じものだ。このケーブルを、ソーは腰に括り付ける。彼はロキの後に飛び込み、意識を失う前にどうにかしてロキを見つける。そして、全てがうまく行けば、そこでスタークとスティーブが彼らを引っ張り出す。全てがうまく行かなければ、少なくとも彼らは雷神だけでも引っ張り出すことができるはずだ。この条件を飲まない限り、ロキは兄に手伝わせることを許さなかった。

「慣性がカギとなる」ロキは画面に映し出された巨大な金属の輪の設計図を眺めながら言った。「内側のリングが秒速0.164ラジアンのサイクルを維持さえできていれば、私たちが通り抜けたとたんにゲートを閉じるのではなく、開いておくようテッセラクトを騙すことができるはずだ。だが、必ずその速度を保たねばならない」ロキは要求している条件が現状の技術力では不可能だということを理解していた。「まずは、私がミョルニルの魔力を少し借りて回転を始める。ミョルニルが同意すればだが。その後、その速度を保てばいいだけの話だ」

「同意する」ソーがしっかりと告げる。「俺も手伝おう」

「ほらな、問題ないだろ、毛玉君」トニーは得意げにニヤリと笑った。彼はすでに計画をコンピューターに撃ちこみ始めており、脳味噌を時速千マイルで働かせていた。目の前にある、最新の思考運動パズルを解き明かそうとした。これほどのものを達成する、これほどのパズルを解き明かすチャンスを、彼は喜んでいた。彼にとって、とにかくワクワクするものなのだ。しかも、ミョルニルの魔力だけでなく、ロキの、そしてテッセラクトのものまでもスキャンし、解析できることも意味しているので、尚のこと喜ばしかった。

ソーは直ちにケーブルを製造させるため、必要となるゲートの設計図も持ってアスガルドに帰還し、その間にトニーとロキは彼らの方で準備を進めた。最終的には、一週間も作業を続けた後になって、ソーが戻って来た。その驚くべき強度からは想像しにくいほど軽い、厚さ6インチのケーブルと共に。

「本当に途中で切れたりしないんだろうね？」スティーブはケーブルを手に取って疑わしそうに感触を確かめながら尋ねた。

「大丈夫だ」ソーは保証すると、トニーのラボにいるロボットたちがこれからゲートとなる巨大なオーブのようなデバイスを慎重に組み立てる様子を見守った。それは完成した一つの装置として運ぶにはあまりに大きく重たかったので、三つに分けて運んできたのだった。それぞれ、設計されたとおりにぴったりと嵌り、完成品が出来上がった。「全ての準備が整ったら、テッセラクトを持ってくる」ソーはテーブルの上に座って作業を見守る弟に保証した。

「どうやって説得したんだ？」ロキが信じ難い思いで尋ねた。「嘘をついたなんて言わないでくれよ」

「俺がか、ロキ？」ソーはあからさまに鼻で笑った。「父上に嘘などつけない。お前を大事に思っているから許可されたのだと信じるのはそれほどに難しいのか？」

「ああ」ロキは即答すると、兄と視線を合わせた。その深い青の煌めきを見るのはこれが最後とばかりに、彼の心は必死に記憶に焼き付けようとしていた。そして、それは事実になるかもしれないのだった。それでも、全父の寛大な態度を促したのは、ソーのロキに対する愛情だったという彼の仮説を口にすることはなかった。

ソーはただ微笑んでロキティの頭を撫でると、再び作業に目を戻した。もう口論などしたくなかった。最後となるかもしれない日々を苦々しい言葉で埋めたくはなかったのだ。

＊＊＊

ソーは浴槽に沈み込むと溜め息をついた。彼らは夜更けまで作業を続けたのだが、どうやらデバイスもあと少しで準備が完了するようだった。ケーブルの土台となるものには苦労をしたが、なんとかなったし、トニーは今も階下で巨大なウィンチのような機械にそのケーブルがしっかりと巻きついていることを再三確認していることだろう。

ロキは兄が湯に完全に浸かるのを待ってから浴室にそっと忍び込んだ。その姿を見る権利は正体を認めた時に終わりを告げたのだと考えている。だが、もしもこれが兄と過ごす最後の機会だというのなら、思い出としてかつてあった親密さを少しでも取り戻したいのだった。

彼は慎重に浴槽の縁に飛び乗った。「一緒に入ってもいいか？」そっと尋ねる。

ソーはただ微笑んで胸板を軽く叩いた。「もちろんだ、ロキ」猫が彼の胸板に綺麗に飛び移って身を落ち着ける間、その青い瞳が彼の動きを追った。この猫が実際に彼の弟だという事実を理解しきるのは、特に何度もこのような状況を共にしてきたことを考えると、難しかった。「この姿をしていると、お前は実に好意的だな」彼は親指で猫の頬を優しく撫でながら言った。

「シーッ、変な雰囲気にしないで」ロキが冗談っぽく言うと、足の下から柔らかく轟く笑い声が湧き上がってきた。その全ての瞬間、兄から伝わる全ての感覚と音を今のうちにできるだけ記憶に焼き付けてしまいたかった。「全部、猫の本能のせいだからな」

「まあ、とてもいいと思う」ソーはロキに優しく微笑みかけながら言った。「俺はお前のこの柔和な面を気に入っている」そしてスポンジを手に取ると、優しく彼を洗い始めた。

「私もあなたの柔和な面が好きだ」ロキは静かに告げ、その結果ソーの手がピタリと止まり、彼は兄を見上げると胸が僅かに締めつけられた。「私を撫でて、ソー」ロキが命じるように言うと、呆然としていたソーを現実に呼び戻していた。彼に命令してくる高慢な猫に対し微笑むと、ソーはその滑らかな黒毛を従順に撫でた。「次は私の顎も撫でて」

「当ててみようか、次はお前にキスだな？」ソーは猫の顎下を撫でながら含み笑いを漏らすと、頭を下げて猫の頭のてっぺんに大きな音を立ててキスをした。その後、ずっと彼に纏わりついていた疑問を口にせざるを得なかった。「ロキ、お前はこれから俺たちが立ち向かうものを恐れていないのか？」

「恐れは無意味だし一時的なものに過ぎないよ、兄上」ロキはそっと息をついて答えた。「この作戦は成功するかしないか、それしかない。恐れたところで成功の確率を高めるわけではない」彼は兄の希望を取り上げたくはなかったので、微笑んだ。「要するに、これは成功するかもしれないし、あるいは私はいなくなるわけだから、それを心配する必要もなくなるかのどちらかしかないんだ。だけど、この調子では、たとえこの作戦を実行しなかったとしても、私はもう長く留まることができないかもしれない」ロキは一旦言葉を切ると、考えを纏めるために深呼吸をした。今も毛玉は彼が慎重に作り上げた障壁を押し開き、外に出せと訴えている。「私自身の本質が弱まるにつれ、猫の方が強まっているんだ、ソー。もし、私の身体が見つかっていなければ、私はいずれこの戦いに敗れ、存在そのものが消えていただろう。初めから、今回の作戦か、無か、そのどちらかしかなかったんだ」

「知っている」ソーが重々しく言った。

ロキは驚いて彼を振り向いてから、短く笑っていた。「スタークが話したんだな？」

「ああ」ソーが言った。「だが、たとえ話してくれていなかったとしても、俺がお前の変化に気がつかないとでも思っているのか？我が弟に対し、俺がそこまで不注意だとでも？」

「正直に答えてほしいか？」ロキは雰囲気を和らげようと冗談ぽく言った。

ソーはただ含み笑いを漏らし、ロキティの滑らかな毛並みを撫でた。「ロキ、お前が身体を取り戻した後、この出来事の記憶は残るのか？」

「正直、さっぱりわからない、ソー」ロキが答える。「ユグドラシルの内部から戻ってこれた者はまだ一人もいないのだから」

「そういうことなら、俺たちが最初となるんだな」ソーはしっかりと告げ、契約を結ぶ印化のように弟の頭のてっぺんにキスを落とした。

だが、この先彼を待っているものはソーの頭にも心にも重く伸し掛かっていた。二人で就寝した後も、それはずっと付き纏ってきた。弟が胸の上でぐっすりと眠るのも、これで最後になるのかもしれないのだから。


	51. 第五十一章

ロキティはデバイスの前で不安げに歩き回っていた。そこにあるのはテッセラクトのエネルギーを利用して時空の裂け目を作り出す、巨大な二重のリングだ。その裂け目は一匹の猫と一人のアスガーディアンが通り抜けることのできるだけの大きさでなければならない。ミョルニルの魔力を使えば、ソーが引っ張り戻されるまではゲートを保つことができるはずだ。彼は兄が無事に帰還することはまったく疑っていなかったが、そこに自分もいるかどうかは疑っていた。

ロキは全てを頭でシミュレートし、デバイスの接続を再三確認し、ユグドラシルについて読んだこと全てを思い返していた。「よし。私たちは核の中に行くわけだ。血管の中に入るようなものだと思えばいい。だから、空気があるとは思えない」彼はソーにしっかりと説明した。

「俺は長時間息を止めることができるぞ、ロキ。知っているだろう」ソーはスティーブに手伝ってもらいながらケーブルを腰に固定して答えた。

「血管の中」スティーブは少し不安げだ。「つまり、血液の中を泳ぐようなものだということか？」

「というよりは、液状のエーテルのようなものだな」ロキが言った。「どろどろしてる」人間にもわかるよう、易しい言葉を使う。「だから、ソーが引っ張り出されたら…」

「俺たち二人が引っ張り出されたら、だ」ソーが訂正する。

「ああ、まあ、だからいざ『私たち』を引っ張り出したら、できるだけすぐに冷たい水に入れてもらう必要がある。そうすれば、そのどろどろとしたものを分散し、きっと私たちの生理機能を復活させることができるはずだ」

「すでに大浴槽を氷水で満たしてるし、暖房は消してある」トニーががっしりとしたケーブルクリップを硬く締め、ソーの腰に回されたケーブルを引っ張った。

ソーは少し前に進んで弟の傍に膝をつくと、その毛皮を優しく撫でた。「ロキ、必ず成功する。俺は信じている」

「少なくとも一人は信じているようで良かった」ロキは溜め息と共に平たく言った。それから顔を上げ、ソーの青い眼差しを捉える。「いいか、ソー。今だってユグドラシルが私の身体に何をしているかは分からないんだ。だけど、おそらく見ていて気持ちのいいものではないだろう。どうか、冷静を保ってくれ」

その警告に眉を顰めたソーは、実際にロキがユグドラシル内部についてどこまで知っているのか怪訝に思った。「どうやってお前を見つければいい？」

「その部分は簡単なはずだ」ロキはソーの手に身を寄せながら答えた。「あの中では魔力同士、まるで磁石のように引き合うんだ。私が自分の身体に戻った時に魔力がしっかりと残っていれば、あなたの魔力がまっすぐ導いてくれるはず。直感を信じてそれを辿ればいいだけだ。だけど、急がないとユグドラシルはあなたのセイズルが枯渇するまで一気に吸い上げる」

「急ぐさ、心配するな」ソーは保証すると、彼を抱き上げてその頭にそっとキスをした。

「私が？心配？何を言う、これはちょっとした冒険にすぎない」ロキが言うと、ソーは彼を床に下ろした。彼のセリフが真実でないことは分かっていた。

「ではソー、そろそろ始めようか」

ソーはミョルニルの柄を握りしめると、その魔力を借りるために呼びかけた。弟を見やり、頷く。ロキティは片方の前足を彼の手に、もう片方の前足を機械のリングに乗せて双方を繋ぐ魔力の媒介となると、突然襲い掛かって来た強烈な魔力の波に息を呑んでいた。かつてないほど魔力に満たされ、あまりの量に身体が揺れそうになった。

ミョルニルが手加減しているのは分かっていたが、それを携えたソーが毎回この波を感じているのだとすれば、その武器はまったく侮れない存在に違いなかった。できれば手放したくない程だ。永久に宝物のように抱き込んでいたかったが、その武器を生み出した星と同じように彼は燃え尽きて破滅することだろう。しかし、彼の前足の下にあるソーの手の存在が彼を地に縫い留め、意識を安定させた。重要なのはソーだ。共に来ると言ってきかないのだから、何よりも彼を帰還させることが重要だった。

ロキは慎重に魔力をリングに移し、内側のリングが回転し始めると金属が互いに擦れて音を立てはじめた。外部にあるより大きなリングに支えられ、しかし動きを制限されない内側のリングが徐々に回転速度を増していく。トニーは測定値を解析するため、そわそわとモニターを確認している。

「全部記録してることを祈るぞ、ジャーヴィス」そう言った彼の瞳は、実際に目の当たりにしている出来事にすっかり興奮しきって踊っていた。

「これで充分なはずだ」ロキは言ってソーの手から足を退け、もう片方はリングに乗せたまま必要な速度に達するまでエネルギーの焦点を合わせ続けた。「テッセラクトの準備を」

ソーは頷き、ミョルニルをその場に置くと、一緒に運び込んでいた金箔の施されたビロードの袋のもとへ駆け寄った。中からガラスのような容器にしっかりと保管された青いキューブを取り出し、リングに再度近づく。

「トニー、どうだ？」相手に呼びかける間も、ロキの眼差しはリングから逸れなかった。その旋回から生まれた風が彼の毛皮を掻き乱し、確実に回転速度を増すにつれ、音も大きくなっていった。

「もう少しだ」トニーが返す。

回転が速くなり、低かった旋回音が高くなっていく。それにつれて風も強くなっていった。スティーブは少しだけ後退したが、後はただ無言のまま事の展開を見守っていた。

「今だ！」トニーが吠えるように言って、ロキがソーに頷きかける。雷神は四次元キューブを掲げると、器の銀の取っ手を片方回してその力に呼びかけた。突如、テッセラクトから青い光が放射され、リングの中央に射し込まれたかと思うと、水のように徐々に広がっていき、程なく中心には眩いばかりに青白く輝く光が生まれた。外部リングに刻まれているルーン文字が同時に光り出す。

ソーはテッセラクトを下ろし、息を詰めて様子を見守った。キューブは回転を続けるリングとのリンクを絶つことなく、保った。これはビフレストや父の魔法で見てきたものを遥かに超えていた。彼らがたった今達成したことは、この先ずっと語り継がれる英雄譚として書物に記されることだろう。

ロキティはまだリングに掛けていた片足を外すと、機械の前に立ち、感嘆の眼差しでそれを見上げた。これまで、彼はこの現象について読み、仮説を立てては来たが、実際に現実となったところを目の当たりにするのはまったく別の話だった。彼らは文字通り、ユグドラシルそのものへの扉を開き、維持しているのだ。慎重にそれに近づくと、前足で光に触れ、その熱と彼を引っ張るような力を感じた。それは彼を引き込み、その血管の中に融合させ、彼を利用してそれが使える形に変えたがっているのだ。

溜め息をついて背後を振り向けば、最後にもう一度だけ兄と目を合わせた。「さて、ソー。後はやってみるしかないな」

「ロキ、待ってくれ！」ソーは一歩踏み出して言った。心が真っ二つに砕かれてしまいそうだ。言葉にしなくてはならない！手遅れになる前に、彼に伝えなければ。「ロキ、俺は…」

「やめてくれ、ソー」ロキは頭を下げてその言葉を遮った。雷神が何を言おうとしているのかは分かっていたが、それを耳にするのは耐えられなかった。今、彼自身もソーも目の前のことに集中しなければならないのだ。「私を連れ戻してから教えてくれ」

ロキは事象の地平線を飛び越え、直後にはこれまで長い間彼を宿してきた毛玉の外殻からもぎ取られるような感覚を覚えていた。こんな感じだろうとは想像していたが、この小さなモータルの肉体から意識を引き千切る力がこれほど強烈なものだとは思っても見なかった。確実に、彼を迎えようと募りはじめている激痛は想定外だった。

何かが彼を掴んだ気がして、それが自分自身の肉体によって引っ張られているだけだとは理解していたが、本能的に猫にしがみつき、彼を待ち受ける痛みと暗闇から逃れようとしていた。ユグドラシルの蔓が濃厚な闇の中、彼の方に向かって伸びてくると、パニックに陥った猫の恐怖を感じた。そこにない空気を求めて足掻く、小さく無力な身体にロキの意識はまだしがみついていた。

目を閉じ、できるだけ他のもの全てを閉め出したロキは、必死に意識を毛玉に集中させた。何とかして猫を落ち着けなくてはならない。その思考を喜ばしい思い出で満たすことで宥めようとした。ツナの載った皿、多幸感を齎すハーブが詰められた布のネズミ、ソーと一緒に海で泳いだこと。猫の意識が逸れている間に、彼はセイズルを使ってその身体を完全に包み込み、魔法のマントの中に丸めるようにした。互いから引き離されるのを感じながらも、ゴロゴロと喉の鳴る音を聞いた気がした。彼自身のセイズルが予想通りに彼を自分の肉体へと引き寄せていた。しかし、もしソーの方で成功しなければ、全ては無駄となるのだ。ソー。もうすでに兄の青い瞳、嵐の最中の海の色をしたあの瞳が恋しかった。また彼に会うことはあるのだろうか？その想いを最後に、闇が彼を捕らえた。


	52. 第五十二章

ソーは彼に手を伸ばそうとしたが、相手がヒョイと軽やかに飛び跳ねたかと思うと、あっという間に弟はいなくなっていた。音もなく、目の前の光の中へと消えていったのだ。違う、こんな風には終わらせない！弟を連れ戻し、もう何百年も痛いほどに伝えたかったこと全てを伝えるのだ。ロキがそれを聞きたくなかったとしてもだ！

彼はスタークがアイアンマンスーツを纏い、スティーブ・ロジャーズと共に立ったところを振り返る。彼が一歩進むとケーブルを少し送ってきた。「我が友よ。お前たちの父の名に懸けて、決して手を放すなよ！」

そう言って踵を返すと、彼はまっすぐ光の中へと踏み込んだ。目も眩むほどの光は同時に温かったが、中の空気は想定していたように濃くはなかった。まるで真空に吸い込まれるかのように、身体が強く引っ張られるような感覚があった。ロキが彼自身の魔力が少しでも残っていれば、互いの魔力が磁石のように引き合うと話していたため、ソーはその引力に身を任せ、下を向いてケーブルがまだ腰にしっかりと巻きついているのを確認した。

「手放すわけないだろ」スタークは鼻を鳴らしていたが、スティーブと同様にケーブルが引かれるのを感じて、ソーが先に進めるよう、ケーブルを少しずつ送り込んだ。充分な長さがあり、途中で足りなくならないことを祈る。誰もロキがどれほど深いところにいるのかは知らなかったのだから。

ソーは引力が弱まったのを感じて、自力で前進し始めた。内部の影が彼の前で開けたかと思うと、唐突に彼がそこにいた。弟が目の前に浮いている。ピンク色の、拘束具のように彼に絡みつく木の根によってぶら下げられている。彼はソーの前で素肌を晒しており、明るい青色の肌を見たとたん、ソーはそれが彼のヨトゥンとしての姿だと悟っていた。ロキに本来の姿を隠すだけの力も意思も残されていないのは、確実に悪い兆候だった。その目は閉ざされており、意識の有無については何の印もないばかりか、その身体中に奇妙に脈打つ根のようなものが這い回ってその手足をきつく縛り上げ、大の字に引っ張り、身動きが取れないようにしている。さらに、それらは彼の鼻や口にも入り込み、あたかも彼から栄養を吸い上げているかのようにさざ波となって脈打ちながら、彼をソーの目の前に広げているのだ。もっとも、それが彼を生かしているのも明白で、おそらく彼のセイズルを吸収する間、可能な限りその肉体を新鮮な状態に保とうとしているのだろうと思われた。

無力に利用される弟の姿に憤怒を覚え、ソーは唸り声を上げて突進すると桃色の木の根を引っ掴んで爪を立てた。弟からそれらを引き剥がし始めると、手の中で肉の塊のように感じられた根が潰れるのを感じた。

ロキの背後にある、奇妙に肉感のある壁からさらに根が生えてくるようで、全方向から蛇のように摺出てくると、獲物を再度捉えるばかりか、雷神の方にも伸ばされてきた。その衣類を引き千切り、彼の腕を引き、それに触れられただけで、掴みかかってくる根に抗う力が徐々に吸い取られていくかのようだった。

それらは弟に対するのと同様に、ソーからも栄養を吸い取っているのだった。このままでは、程なく二人ともこの巨樹の肥となるだけだろう。いいや、そんなことは許さない。前方に突き進み、彼が微動だにしないロキをしっかりと両腕で包み込むと、木の根が彼らを二人とも包囲した。力が奪われ続ける中、ソーは巨木によって死に至らせる抱擁に弟ごと包み込まれるのだった。すぐにも仲間が彼らを引っ張り出すだろう。彼は弟を手放すことのないよう、なんとか意識を保つだけでいいのだ。そう、もう二度と、彼を離したりはしない。

スティーブとトニーはカウントダウンするタイマーを見つめながら、着実にケーブルを送り続けていたのだが、突然前方に引っ張られた。危うく、前方に倒れ込むほどの勢いだった。

「今のがいい兆候なのか悪い兆候なのか分からないな」スティーブはもう少しだけケーブルを送り込みながら言った。突然、また引っ張られる

「オーケー、もう充分だろう」トニーが宣言した。「引っ張るぞ」

スティーブは反論しようと口を開きかけたが、怪訝そうにケーブルを見下ろした。完全に動きを止めており、今や規則正しいリズムを刻んで振動していた。まるで心臓の鼓動のような。

「ああ、君の言う通りだ」スティーブは同意し、すでに手に力を込めていた。「早く二人を引っ張り出そう」

「ジャーヴィス、頼んだぞ」トニーが命じれば、AIが従い、彼らの背後にある巨大なウィンチを起動させてケーブルを巻き戻し始めた。

目の前の裂け目からケーブルが引き戻されてくると、それはまるで粘つくストロベリージャムように見える、異様な桃色の物質に覆われていた。

「うげっ、なんだこれ」スティーブはねばねばする物質に触れたとたんに手が滑ったので、気持ち悪そうに言ってケーブルを握り直した。

「まあ、これがロキの言っていたどろどろしたものってやつだな」スタークが述べ、特別大きな塊が出てきて、ケーブルからボトリと落ちると、眉をひそめていた。

突然、ケーブルがピンと張りつめ、動かなくなるとウィンチが抗議するような音を上げた。まったく弾力性を失った金属のライフラインが強く引っ張られて軋み始めた。

「切れてしまうぞ！」スティーブがそれを引きよせ、呻きながら忠告した。

「いいや、切れない」スタークが頑固にも反論した。「何かに突っかかってるだけだ。いいか、三まで数えたら全力で引っ張れ」彼が言うと、スティーブは頷きながらも踏ん張り、手の位置を変えて身構えた。「一…二…三ー！」

二人は同時に全身全霊を込め、身体を倒して体重も利用してケーブルを引いた。突然、ケーブルが再び動き始めた。突然緊張が解けたことで、二人とも後方に倒れ込んでいたが、今度は早く動きすぎていた。スティーブはケーブルが切れたと確信しており、きっと今にも残りのケーブルを置き去りに、ほつれた切れ端が飛び出てくると思っていた。

代わりに飛び出てきたのは頭から足先まで完全にピンクのジャムのような物質に覆われたとても大きなアスガーディアンと、とても重要なことに、その腕に抱えられた同じようにべたつく物質に包まれた人物であった。スティーブは瞬時に立ち上がると彼らに駆け寄り、それぞれの顔から粘つく物質を拭い始めた。

「息をしてない」スティーブが述べ、ロキの青い肌が出てくると、怪訝そうに手を止めていた。「これはまずい。トニー、早く、ケーブルを外してくれ！」

「すでにやってる！」スタークが答え、ケーブルのクリップを外す間にもアイアンマンスーツがすでに解体しはじめており、彼はアスガーディアンを持ち上げるのを手伝った。「ジャーヴィス、シャットダウンだ！」

「畏まりました」AIが答えるなり、リングに組み込まれていたブレーキが作動し、内部リングの回転速度が耳を劈くような悲鳴を上げながら急速に落ちていった。回転が遅くなり始めると、テッセラクトが自動的に力を納めていた。

ソーは弟をしっかりと抱き込んでおり、決して離さない断固とした決意も露わに胸元に掻き抱いた痩身の若者の頭がその顎のすぐ下にぴったりと嵌っていた。そのせいで二人を動かすのが余計に困難になっていた。

「きもーっ！」スティーブと共にゼリーに覆われた二人に両腕を回して抱え上げながら、トニーは嫌そうに言った。「どろどろなんてもんじゃないぞ、これは。スライムって呼んだ方が適切だと思わないか？」

「まったくだ。だが急がないと、彼を訂正する機会も失われるよ」スティーブは顔をしかめながらも彼らをドアのすぐ外に用意してあった大浴槽まで慎重に運んだ。「君、スーツを着たままのほうが楽だったんじゃないか？」

「嘘だろう？僕のスーツにこのスライムが付着するなんて耐えられない」

これにスティーブは首を振った。彼らは二人の長身の男を何とか持ち上げて浴槽の中に下ろし、二人の頭部が水に浸からないよう気を付けた。

近くに用意しておいたタオルを何枚か掴むと、スティーブは二人の兄弟の顔から桃色の物質を拭い始めた。

「こいつ、こんなに青くていいのか？」スタークが不思議そうに言った。「あと、裸なんだが？ロキは裸の状態がどうとかなんて一言も言ってなかったぞ。それなら絶対忘れない」

「僕にはさっぱりだ」スティーブが答えた。「そうとは思わないけど」彼は布を氷水に浸しては二人の顔を綺麗に拭い続けた。やがて、ソーだけに集中的に行い、彼を先に目覚めさせれば、ロキを助けることもできることに賭けた。

「起きろ、ソー」スティーブは自分にできる限りスライムを拭い去ってやりながら、促した。「息をしろ！呼吸してくれ！頼む、スライムに覆われた巨大なエイリアンに人工呼吸なんてさせないでくれ」

「こいつらに人工呼吸が効くもんかな？」スタークが二人を疑わしそうに眺めて尋ねた。応急処置は得意分野ではなかった。

「分からない！」スティーブが吠えるように言った。「頼む、ソー。いい加減息をしてくれ！」

突然、ソーが息を呑み、大量の息を吸いながら目を大きく見開いていた。まるで、長すぎる間水中に潜っており、たった今水面を突き破って浮上したかのようだった。凍えるほどの水の冷たさに一気に襲われると、彼の心臓が激しく脈打ち始めた。仲間の声がして、初めは混乱して周囲を見回した。

「やあ、お帰り、大きいの」スティーブはソーが数回呼吸を繰り返すのを見て安堵の息を漏らしていた。「うまく行ったぞ！」

「うまく行った？」ソーは初め混乱していた。彼は何をしたのだ？それから僅かに身体を動かすと、未だ抱き寄せていた人物の感覚に、全てが一気に思い出された。「ロキ」ソーは呼びかけ、弟を掴むとその状態を確かめるため身体を動かした。彼は微動だにせず、それよりも悪いことに、呼吸をしていなかった。「ロキ、戻ってきてくれっ」叫び、スティーブの持っていた小さなタオルをひったくるように掴むと、弟の顔を拭い始めた。空いた腕で彼を大事そうに抱える。

「彼、その肌色をしていて大丈夫なのかい？」スティーブは全てが無駄だったのではないかと本気で心配し始めていた。

「これはこいつのヨトゥンとしての姿だ」ソーは、あたかもそれですべて説明がつくかのように告げた。

「ああぁ、ヨトゥンのね」トニーが繰り返したが、スティーブを見て肩を竦めていた。明らかに、また別の機会に持つべき会話だ。なにしろ、今はもっと重要な懸念がある。

「頼む、弟よ」ソーは促し、力の抜けた相手を軽く揺さぶった。「ロキ、俺たちは無事だぞ。うまく行ったんだ！お前が呼吸さえしてくれれば…頼む！」ソーは悲鳴を上げ、弟をきつく抱き寄せるとその声が割れた。嫌だ、こんな風に終わるなんて嫌だ。そんなことはさせない。成功したのだ。とても考えられないようなことを実行し、帰って来たのだ！またも弟を失うなど、ありえない！

ソーは手を伸ばし、ミョルニルを呼び寄せた。空気中に満ちる、徐々に大きくなる唸り声が、その接近を報せた。「我が友よ、浴槽から離れた位置に立っていた方がいい」

戦鎚が現れると、雷神の手の中に従順に収まり、スティーブとトニーは急いでその部屋から避難した。それから戸口の向こうから中を覗き込んだ。

ソーはロキの痩身を引き寄せたまま、手を掲げて雷を呼びよせた。大気を引き裂く音と共に稲妻が彼に直撃し、体内を流れる。広がりながら、水面を舞い、愛しい弟をその噛みつくような電流で包み込んだ。

唐突に息を吸いこんだロキは雷から逃れようとソーの腕を引き剥がそうとした。その顔から青が消え、溶けるようになくなると見慣れた象牙色の肌が現れた。ソーは即座にミョルニルを床に落として力を納めると、両腕を弟に回してきつく抱きしめた。

「ロキ、やったんだ」彼は囁き、弟の頭に優しくキスを落とす。「俺たちでやったんだ」

弟が腕の中で力を抜き、その呼吸がもっと緩やかで安定したものに変わるのを感じた。細い手がまた水の中に落ち、体中から力が抜ける。「そのようだな」と、彼は弱々しく息をついた。


	53. 第五十三章

トニーはソーのベッドで眠る、あまりに麗しい若者を凝視していた。ありがたいことに、ソーのおかげで二人からあのねばねばした物質は全て洗い流されており、ロキは薄手の緑のローブを纏っていた。襟元が開いており、露わになった繊細で生白い胸元が呼吸する度に緩やかに上下していた。

「記憶にあるより若く見えるな」トニーはありがたいことに衣類を纏い、窓辺に立って塞ぎこんだ様子で外を眺めている大きい方のアスガーディアンには目もくれずに述べた。

「ロキはずっと純粋なセイズルに浸かっていたんだ」ソーは説明し、眠る弟の顔を見やって眉を顰めた。「憎悪や苦難がもたらす線を全て洗い流した」

「へえ、文字通りの若返りの泉ってわけか」と返して、トニーは天使のようにも見える滑らかな顔をもっと近くで見ようと足を進めた。ロキは片手を枕の上に投げ出し、もう片方の手は腹部の上に緩やかに置かれていた。雪原に咲く薔薇のように色づいたその薄紅色の唇は僅かに開いており、口づけをねだっているようにも見えた。トニーは一日中ここにいて目の前の佳人を見つめていられる気がした。「なんて…綺麗なんだ」心ここにあらずといった調子で呟く。

ソーは小さく笑うと、弟を眺めやった。彼を見る度に感じていた、胸の高鳴りが懐かしい。「まさしくその通りだ」誇らしげに同意する。

「それで、あー」スタークは頭をスッキリさせようと首を振った。確実に、戻って来たばかりの囚人に対して抱く考えではなかった。「こいつ、自分がほら、猫だったこととか憶えていると思うか？」

「分からん、我が友スタークよ」ソーは顔を歪めて答えると、窓に向き直った。その考えが彼の心を蝕み続けていた。弟がこれまでのことを憶えているとして、一体どこまで？猫でいる間はあれほど柔和で穏やかな好意を示してくれた。再び弟と親密になれたというのに、それを奪い去られると考えただけで身が裂けるような思いだった。

「ところで、あの猫の方はどうなったんだ？」スタークは物思わしげにソーを見やり、尋ねた。

「残念だが、あのモータルの身体では一瞬でユグドラシルに食われていただろう」ソーが厳しい面持ちで答えた。

「ああ、そうか」トニーは少し困惑して言うと、踵を返した。「常に腹を空かせてる命の木だからな。それじゃあ、とりあえずスティーブにそのことを伝えてくるよ…あと、クリントにも。ああ、長い夜になりそうだ」ぼやきながら、彼は出て行った。

ソーは心底同意するのだった。

＊＊＊

ロキは自分の意識が引かれ、徐々に現世に呼び戻すのを感じた。はじめは、なぜ兄の規則正しい心臓の音が彼を迎えなかったのか不思議に思った。雷のように轟くその振動を常に感じられるようになっていたため、耳元でそれがしないと不安になった。

ゆっくりと目を開けると、すぐに兄の姿が視界に入った。窓の前に大きな体を緊張させて立っている。だが、何故彼は向こうに立っていて、ロキと一緒にベッドに横たわっていないのだ？

それから唐突に気がついた。彼はもう猫ではないのだ。もうソーが腕に抱くべき無垢でか弱いモータルではないのだ。あるいは、ソーが以前口にしていた言葉のことも、気が変わったのかもしれない。ロキのことをとても愛しているのだということを。それとも、そしてこちらの方が可能性が高かったが、彼はロキが元の身体に戻ったことで、彼の愛情を受け取る気がなくなったと思い込んでいるのかもしれない。シーツの中で衣擦れの音すら立てず、ロキは上体を起こした。雷神を見つめながら、くらくらする頭が落ち着いて、平衡感覚を取り戻すのを待つ。

ソーは振り返り、弟と一瞬だけ目を合わせたが、また窓の方を向いた。彼の下へ急ぎたかった。その肌に触れたいあまり、自分の肌まで疼くほどだったが、疑惑が彼をその場に凍りつかせていた。弟に触れることで、まだ聞くに堪えられそうもない、噛みつくような鋭い言葉を浴びせられるかもしれないという疑惑が拭えない。彼の心と理性が感情の苦い戦いを繰り広げていた。

「お前を失ったかと思った。それがどんな気持ちか、お前に分かるか？」ソーがついに二人の間に広がる重苦しい沈黙を破った。

「分かる」ロキは静かに視線を落として答える。「この目で見た」

「あの猫の体で過ごした日々を憶えているのか？」

ロキは眼差しを上げると、静かにベッドから滑り降りて慎重にソーに近寄って来た。「毎朝耳元であなたの心臓が奏でる雷の音を聞きながら目覚めたのを憶えている。温かな湯浴みや食事を共にしたこと、優しく触れてきたこと。憶えているよ、ソー」

ソーは弟が近づいて来るのを見つめながら、静止した。ロキが今までのことがただのゲームだったのだと、彼の感情を弄ぶ邪悪なトリックだったのだと宣言するなり、必然的に感じるだろう絶望に身構える。今にもダガーが突き刺されるのではないかと疑うほどだった。

「ソー？」ロキは問いたげにいうと、その蠱惑的な肢体をろくに隠しもしない薄手のローブを纏って彼の目の前に立っていた。ソーが若々しい弟の顔を絶句して眺めていると、ロキが彼の手を取って意図的に彼の脇に導いた。「私を撫でて」ロキはソーの方に頭を傾けながら促した。その言葉に雷神の胸は高鳴り、親指で布地の上でゆっくりと円を描けば、いつもひんやりとしているロキの素肌をそのすぐ裏側に感じていた。

ロキはソーの空いた手をそっと取ると、顎の傍に置いてその手に頬を寄せ、その感触を堪能するかのように瞼を半分下ろした。「私の顎も撫でて」そっと甘えるような声を出す。

ソーの親指が弟の陶器のような頬をそっと掠めた。トニーは完全なる真実を言葉にしていた。ロキはとてつもなく綺麗だった。最後に求められることを予想して、ソーが唇を湿らせる間も脈拍が速度を上げていた。

次にどのような言葉が投げかけられるか分かっていたとはいえ、心臓がとろけるような想いに対し、心の準備などできるはずもなかった。弟の反論から自分を守ろうと細心の注意を払って築き上げていた壁が、相手の口からその言葉が零れると同時に綺麗に崩れていった。今や二人の顔はあまりに近づいていたため、ロキのひんやりとした吐息が唇に吹きかかるのを感じられるほどだった。

「私にキスして」

ソーは断固とした決意が削げ落ちると一気に身を乗り出していた。互いの唇を押し合わせると、ロキの腰にあった手が更に背後に回されて、弟を胸元に掻き抱いていた。

ソーの舌がロキの下唇を掠めると、小さく息を呑んだ音がして、相手は口を開いて雷神に口内を明け渡した。常に夢見てきた禁断の果実を舌で味わい、探索した。これまでずっと押し殺してきた愛情と切望が一気に雪崩れ出し、恋人の舌を自分の舌で愛撫し、その涼しげな口内を堪能した。ひんやりとしており、まるで誰にも踏み荒らされていない新雪のようだ。その間も、ロキの両手がその首の後ろに回されて、とろけるように身を寄せてきた。

口づけを中断することなく、彼はロキを軽々と抱え上げるとベッドまで運び、彼を自分の体で覆うように二人して横たわった。それからローブの中に手を滑り込ませると、ソーはその下にある素肌を探索し始めた。下に横たわるロキはしなやかで、神々しいほどの白く滑らかな肌を露わにさせていた。これまでずっと渇望してきたが、決して行動に移すことができなかったことだ。彼の素肌はとてつもなく滑らかで、まるで最高級の絹のような手触りにが病みつきになりそうだった。曲線の一つひとつをなぞり、肋骨の丸みや、ロキの胸筋の窪みから完璧な形をした尻までじっくりと堪能していった。恋人の唇からは素晴らしい喘ぎ声が上がり、ソーはその全てを情熱的なキスで呑みこんだ。

ロキは兄の愛情を知った日のことを一生忘れないだろう。ソーは彼を完璧に満たし、内側にある神経の一つひとつを絶妙な快感で燃え上がらせた。その分厚い肉棒を引き出す時は稲妻のような電流が流れ、突き入れるときは雷の轟きのようだった。その間もずっとその穏やかな手が彼を愛撫し、引いては撫で上げ、絶頂の直前まで引き上げたかと思うと彼をそこに留め、二人の身体はひとつとなって動いた。何もかもがソーだった。彼の肌から発せられる灼熱に包まれ、口内にまで彼の味がした。彼の中で動きながらも、同時に彼を包み込んでおり、ロキはもっと欲しい、もっと必要だということしか考えられなかった。この新しい渇望を完璧に満足させるために、ずっとこうしていたかった。

ソーは弟を取り戻した日のことを、本当に取り戻した時のことを一生忘れないだろう。そして、ようやく彼に本当の気持ちを伝えることのできた日のことを。何世紀もの間心に築いた壁の向こうに隠してきた、彼に対する痛いほどの切望と愛情を曝け出すことができた日を。腰を突き上げる度に、ロキの狭い熱が彼を抱きしめ、凝縮を繰り返した。あの長い脚が彼の腰にしっかりと回されるさまは、まるでソーが去って行ってしまうのではないかと危惧しているかのようだ。いいや、ソーが去ることはない。夢にまで見てきたことが現実となったのだ。そして、腰を動かしながらも、これが想像を超えるものになると知っていた。二人の身体がピッタリと嵌るさまは、まるで互いのために造られたかのようだった。突き上げる度に恋人が息を切らしながらも喘ぎ、身体を美しくしならせるさまも。

そういうことならば、二人が同時に達したのも驚くべきことではなかったのかもしれない。閉じた瞼の向こうで銀河が爆発する間も、互いの唇からは恋人の名が零れ出た。その体験があまりに強烈だったために、二人は互いを感嘆と憧憬の眼差しで見つめ合うのだった。胸を激しく上下させ、心臓もまだ早鐘を打っており、二人は急いで距離を縮めて情熱的な口づけを交わしたが、やがてそれもより柔らかなで甘いキスに落ち着いていった。互いに不朽の献身を誓い合ったずっと後まで額を合わせたままで。もはや互いを兄弟ではなく、永久の恋人として見ているのだった。


	54. 第五十四章

ソーは胸板に乗せられた白い腕をぼんやりと指先でなぞりながら、起きた後も横になっていた。彼の広い肩を枕代わりにした恋人のしなやかな脚もソーの脚と心地良く絡まり合い、二人の身体はベッドの中でしっかりと一体の線を浮かび上がらせていた。

これがどれだけしっくりくるか、まだ信じ切れずにいた。ロキが彼の恋人に、連れ合いになったことで、その立場に彼以上にしっくりくる相手が思い浮かばなかったし、そもそも彼以外欲しくもなかった。しかし、ロキが猫の姿でいた頃と同様に、またも彼の胸板に乗り上げるような形で眠っていることには、微笑ましい気持ちになってしまう。猫としてのロキはとても柔らかで甘えたがっていたので、ソーは本音を言えば、本来の身体を取り戻した後も彼がそのままでいてくれないか密かに望むのだった。

ドアが叩かれると、彼の意識は唐突に恋人から引き離されていた。

「入れ」彼は恋人をまだ起こしたくなかったので、そのままの体勢で返事をした。ロキはまだ睡眠を必要としているのだから。

「やあ、ソー、ちょっと様子を見に…うわあああ！！」スティーブが満面の笑みで入って来たのだが、ベッドで一緒に横たわっている男二人を見たとたんに叫んでいた。ありがたいことに、毛布が彼らの下半身を覆い隠してはいたが、明らかに二人とも全裸だ。即座に踵を返したスティーブは顔を隠していたが、耳まで赤くなったところを見れば、充分目撃していたことは明白だった。「何でもない…僕は、その、何でもない」彼は慌てて部屋を出て、後ろ手にドアを閉めていた。

恥ずかしそうにしていたスティーブの反応に、ロキは思わずニヤリとしていた。小さく笑うってからゆるりと伸びをする。「可哀想なスティーブ。私たちの秘密を知るのが彼でなければならなかったとは」

「スタークよりはいいだろう」ソーは恋人の髪に指を通しながら言った。

「んー、確かに」ロキは同意すると、ソーの広い胸板に寄り掛かり、彼を愛しげに見下ろした。その青い瞳が彼の眼差しを捉え、相手に対して抱く慕情をそのまま返してきていた。「もっとも、あいつはすでに知ってるだろうがな」

「ジャーヴィスのせいで？」

「ジャーヴィスのせいで」ロキが首肯した。

「思えば、あいつはお前の外見に少しばかり興味を示しすぎていたな」ソーがどこか厳しい面持ちで続けた。

「そうなのか」ロキは驚いて片眉を引き上げた。「いったい、どうして？」

「どうしてだろうな？」ソーは物思わしげに言うと、恋人の後れ毛を耳にそっとかけてやる。「もっとも、お前の肌が輝かんばかりなのは確かだが」

「セイズルの名残だよ、愛しい人」ロキが軽やかに告げた。「そのうち消えていくだろう。とはいえ、やはり可笑しなものだな」

「何がだ？」ソーは何が可笑しいのか分からずに尋ねた。

「これまでずっと、あいつは頭脳のことで私に惚れ込んでいたのだと思ってたから」ロキはニヤリと片頬で笑って、悪戯っぽく告げた。実際にスタークが彼の見た目に惹かれているとは思わなかったが、それならば何にそこまで興味を抱いているのかは不思議に思えた。いずれはその真実が明かされる日も来るだろうが。

ソーは含み笑いを漏らすと、ロキの後頭部に手をやって、甘い口づけを交わすためにそっと彼を引き寄せた。「お前をこの世の誰とも分かち合うつもりはないからな」

ロキはただ柔らかな笑みを浮かべた。彼がそうする度に、ソーは胸がはち切れんばかりに疼いた。その心からの笑顔には企みも悪意も見られない。ただパートナーに対する愛情があるだけだった。

「いつの日か俺たちがこんな風になるなんて、考えたことはあったか？」ソーが問いかけた。

「考えたか？いいや、まさか。夢見たことはあったかもしれない」ロキは思案気に認める。「だけどまあ、猫のことは想像もしなかったな」含み笑いと共に加えた。

「ああ、猫のことは想像もしなかった」ソーは笑って、恋人の額にキスをした。「お前はどこに行くにも俺に運んでほしがったし、可愛がられて嬉しそうにしていたな」

「あなただってそうしていただろう」ロキが反論する。「時には優しく触れられるのはいいものだぞ」

ソーの笑みが消え、少し悲しげな顔になって胸に広げられた白い手に視線を落とした。あたかも、自分の手に比べてそれがどれだけ繊細に見えるか、初めて気がついたかのように。ロキの全てが彼より洗練され、優雅にほっそりとしていた。「もっと早くからそうしてこなかったことを許してくれ、最愛の人よ」

ロキはソーの顎下に指を一本置くと、視線が再び合うようにクイッと上を向かせた。「シーッ、過去のことは置いておこう、愛しい人」ロキが甘えたような声で言えば、その愛称だけでソーの心まで真っ直ぐ突き抜けるだなどと、相手は想像もつかないのだろう。ソーはただ彼をじっと見つめた。他にまだ何かを言いたそうにしているのが伝わったのだ。

「ここミッドガルドでは、猫には九つの命があるのだと噂されている」ロキは言って、ソーの手を取ると優しく握った。その手の温もりに、語り続ける勇気を貰おうとしているかのようだ。「そのうち一つを使い切ったような気がする。そうなると、これは新たな人生、新たな始まりを意味している。私の隣に兄としてではなく、恋人としてあなたがいる、新たな人生。敵ではなく、友として」

ソーは恋人が新たなスタートを切りたいと望んでいると知って、そしてその言葉を聞いて喜ぶと、ロキのことが非常に誇らしく感じられた。「俺たちが敵だったことはない、ロキ。ただ、お前が俺を友として受け入れてくれなかっただけだ。だが、その考えは気に入った。新たな人生を共に」彼は契約を結ぶつもりで恋人にキスをした。

ロキは疲れたように息をつくと、また彼に身を寄せて横になった。手足はあまりに重く感じられ、体力も完全に吸い取られているかのように感じられた。何日も続けて眠ってしまいたかった。ほどなく、その瞳は重たげな瞼の裏に隠れる。だが、眠る前に不思議としつこい思いが彼の思考を乱し、そこに何かあまりに身近な物を感じていたのだが、そんなことがあるはずはなかったとも承知していた。彼自身の思考でありながら…そうでないものがあるのだ。彼は静かに考え続け、その原因を徹底的に探った。その事実に気づいた時、それは驚くべきことではあったが、それを受け入れると同時に僅かに口角が上がっていた。どうやら、彼が先程使った類推は事実からそれほど遠くはなかったようだ。時に、運命にはロキと比肩するだけのユーモア感覚があるように思えた。


	55. 第五十五章

深い眠りの底から緩やかに意識が浮上し始めると、ロキが最初に認識したのは耳元で轟く規則正しい鼓動だった。今では聞き慣れたソーの鼓動は、腕を大きく伸ばしたロキの唇に柔らかな笑みを刻みんだ。雷神の胸板に手を這わせれば、温かく、広大な筋肉の感触があった。ゆっくりと手を自分の方へと引き戻すと、身体の下に置いて上体を捻り、頭を起こした途端に嵐を宿す青い眼差しと目が合い、ドキッとしたロキの笑みが大きくなった。これまで、彼が唯一本当に欲しかったものはソーの愛だった。そして、今ではそれが彼のものとなった。

ロキが起きていることは、弟が身動ぎする前から気づいていた。静かすぎる部屋の中では、呼吸が僅かに変わっただけでもわかるのだ。ソーはまだどこかで身構えており、こうして充分な休息を得たことで頭の回転が良くなったロキに拒まれるのではないかと恐れていた。ダガーでつけられる傷よりもずっと深く彼を切り刻む鋭い言葉を浴びせられ、捨てられることを危惧しているのだ。

恋人が身じろぐのを感じ、その手が優しく彼の胸板を辿ってまた戻ると加速する鼓動は、今ロキが横たわっている場所からならば確実に感じ取れるに違いなかった。そして最愛の人が頭を上げ、彼の瞳に広がるエメラルドの草原と目が会い、本心からの柔らかな笑みを見たとたんに、彼が抱えていた恐れや不安は真夏日に晒された氷のように融けていった。恋人の言葉にもっと信頼を寄せなかったことで、密かに自分を責める。

「ああ、やっとその美しい緑の瞳が現れた」ソーは歌うように言うと、弟の痩身に両腕を回し、少し強く抱きしめた。「二度と現れないんじゃないかと心配になりはじめていた」

「私はどれだけ寝ていたんだ？」ロキは実際に不思議がって尋ねた。確かに、かなり長い間眠っていたように思えたが、それでも充分だとは言えなかった。まだぐったりとしており、完全に力が吸い取られた気分だ。この肉体がユグドラシルの内部で長すぎる時間を過ごしていたのは明らかだ。完全に回復するまでまだ時間がかかるだろう。そして、奥深くまで探ってみれば、僅かに残されている魔力の備蓄は未だ増えた様子がなかった。肉体的な弱体化よりも、そちらの方が気になった。

「一週間だ」ソーは事もなげに答えると、恋人の後れ毛をそっと耳に掛けてやった。ロキは兄がずっと彼の傍に居たのか尋ねる必要はなかった。彼はその気になればかなり頑固一徹になれたし、大半の場合、その状態だった。確実に、ソーはロキを一瞬たりとも一人にはしなかったことだろう。

「ふーん」ロキは半分思考に沈みながら口ずさむと、思考と共に眼差しも周囲を彷徨い、時間帯を確認しようとしていた。「アスガルドに戻っていたなら、地球の一年分は眠り続けていられたな」

「ロキィ」ソーは優しげに窘めると、まるで毛皮を撫でるかのように恋人の髪を後ろに撫でつけていた。「俺に押しきられてすることはなかったんだぞ…俺たちが結ばれるのは、お前がきちんと回復してからでも良かった。俺は待てたのだから」

「何を言う」ロキは柔らかく答えると、再び視線を上げて雷神と目を合わせた。「私はか弱い子供じゃない。問題なく回復するし、私の方が待てなかったと考えはしないのか？」

ソーは微笑み、恋人の頭に優しいキスを落とす。抱きしめる腕にそっと力を込め、脇に寄り添う重みを堪能した。

「でもまあ、湯浴みは必要だな」ロキは僅かに顔をしかめて言った。「あなたもね」

「それに異論はないな」ソーは轟くような含み笑いをした。もう一度ロキにキスをしてから彼の下から滑り出ると、バスルームに行って浴槽の蛇口を捻った。一度だけ振り返り、恋人がまた寝落ちしていないか確かめる。

ベッドの端に座っているその姿は、ソーを悲しみで満たした。弟はあまりに疲弊していた。手足は死んだようにだらりとぶら下がっているし、目の下には酷い隈がある。あれだけ長い間肉体が顧みられなかったことで、まだ身体は窶れている方で、呼吸する度に肋骨がくっきりと現れるのだ。ずっと、あの忌々しい木の糧となっていたのだから。ロキがここまで疲弊しているのは、二人が戦場に出るようになって程なく、危うく戦闘で魔力をすべて使い果たしそうになった時以来だった。その後、弟は何ヶ月も姿が見えず、その間ソーは毎日、毎秒彼の存在が恋しくてならなかったのを憶えている。

ソーは彼が立ち上がるのを手伝うためにその傍に戻り、ロキは顔をしかめてその手を振り払おうとした。「面倒なことはしなくていい、ソー。私は年寄りでもか弱くもない」

ソーは微笑み、構わずに彼を抱き上げた。ロキの言葉に刺々しいものはなかったし、軽々と抱き上げられてしまえば、ロキもただ溜め息をつくだけだった。「俺が面倒を見たいだけかもしれんぞ」ソーは堂々と告げると、恋人をバスタブまで連れて行った。自分も一緒に入り、ロキが彼の脚の間に座り、背中を彼の胸板に預けてくるように位置付けると、身体を洗ってやる。「新しい人生だ、忘れたのか？お前が耐えられなくるほどの甘やかしと愛撫で満たしてやるつもりだ。もっとも、猫だった頃の方がずっと軽かったがな」冗談ぽく言えば、脇腹に鋭い肘鉄を喰らった。

昔のロキならば、この全てに反抗しただろう。だが、新しいロキは兄の穏やかな手の喜びを知っていたので、スポンジで体中を優しく擦られる間、黙ってその感触を堪能した。心地よさそうな声を漏らせば、肩に柔らかなキスが降ってくるというボーナス付きだ。

ロキの耳にその音が辿りつく前に、胸中ですでに呼吸に合わせてゴロゴロと鳴る震動が感じられたが、それを止めるだけの気力が残っていなかった。これから先も、このような事態が何度も起こることだろう。それを抑制するかどうか、決断を迫られる事態が。今はしかし、それを出してしまう方が楽だった。

「ロキ、お前喉を鳴らしているのか？」ソーは聞き覚えのある震動が耳に届き、触れ合った体の部分から直接伝わってくると、クスリと笑った。

「シーッ、変な雰囲気にしないで」ロキはそっと告げると、それを無視するべくすっかり眼を閉じていた。「後で説明する」

ソーはまだ不思議に思っていたが、まだ追及するつもりもなかった。弟が彼の愛情をすっかり受け入れているのが嬉しくてならない。ちょうど、彼の身体を洗うスポンジが水を含むように、ごくごくと飲みこんでいるのが愛おしい。弟が欲しがる限り、彼は喜んでより一層の愛情を注ぐことだろう。星々が燃え尽きるまで、愛の海で溺れさせたい。

しかし、恋人の窶れた身体に気づかないなど不可能だった。ソーは肋骨を一本ごと指でなぞることができたし、腰骨の鋭い角もそうだった。身体を重ねた時にどうして気づかなかったのか、自分が残念でならない。とはいえ、ああして体を繋げることは、彼と同様にロキにも必要なものではあった。二人の間にあるものを、まるで条約を締結するかのように結ぶ必要があった。二人の間にまだあるかもしれない扉を全て蹴破り、壊し尽すためにも。

「魔力はどうだ？」ソーが期待を込めて尋ねた。

「辛うじて感じる程度だ」ロキは答え、優美な片手を掲げるとそれをじっと見つめた。あたかも、魔力の存在を肉眼で確認できるかのような口ぶりだが、いつもの緑色のオーラはないままだった。ロキがそれをビジュアル的に言い表すならば、ソーがジムで放り投げるのを好む大き目のウェイトボールくらいのサイズだろうか。それらはメディシンボールと呼ばれるているくせに、薬剤的な性質はひとつも持ち合わせていない。「だけど、そこにあるのは確かだ。時間と共に育まれていく。少なくとも、許可されている程度には」

ソーは彼が別のものも探しているのは承知していた。「お前を連れ戻した時、お前はもう一つの姿になっていた」弟が自分のヨトゥンとしての姿を憎悪しているのは知っていたので、控えめな表現を使った。ソーはその姿にひどく興味をそそられていたが、彼は何が何でもそれを隠し続けていた。いつの日か、本来の姿をしたロキをじっくりと堪能してみたいものだった。

「それは確信していた」ロキは溜め息をつき、掲げていた手も湯の中に戻していた。「では、やはり彼らはそれを見たのだな。私が何なのか、知られてしまった」

「ああ、彼らは見た」ソーは穏やかに言った。「だが、彼らにはそのことは口外無用と口止めしてある。俺のお前に対する感情も少しも変わらんぞ、弟よ」

ロキは小さく笑っていた。「変わるとは思っていなかったよ。あなたはすでに私の正体を知っていたのだから」

「そうだ。お前は俺の弟で、俺の最愛の人だ」ソーは口ずさむような音を立てて恋人の項に小さく口づけを落とした。ユグドラシルは弟に相当な損害を与えており、彼が回復するまでにはかなりの時間がかかることだろう。その間、ソーは常に彼の傍にいるつもりだ。

比較的静かなまま湯浴みを終えると、互いの存在を純粋に喜び合い、心地よくゆったりとしたミッドガーディアンの衣類に着替えた。そのとたんに、ロキは不快そうにその裾を引っ張ったり弄ったりし始めた。

「どうしたんだ？」ソーは不思議そうに彼を眺めた。

「この生地が重すぎて」ロキはシャツを床に脱ぎ捨てながら文句を言った。「もっと軽い生地のものはないのか？」

ソーは箪笥の中をひっくり返し、やがて軽いリネンのチュニックを見つけると、恋人の頭からかぶせてやり、襟口から顔が出たとたんに唇を奪ってやった。「これならどうだ？」期待を込めて尋ねる。

「まあ、いいだろう」ロキは腕を袖に通しながら答えると、身体を包む生地を整える。「きっと、長い間猫の姿をしていたからだろうな。服というものがとても…異質に感じられる。そのうちまた慣れるだろうけど」とはいえ、それが猫として過ごした期間の問題なのか、あるいはあの毛玉との現在の状況が問題なのかは定かでなかった。

「まあ、そうしてもらった方がいいがな」ソーは頭に思い浮かんだ光景に、笑みを浮かべていた。「特に、キャプテン・ロジャーズと再び会話を持ちたいと考えているのなら」

これに、ロキは思わず吹き出してしまい、それを見たソーの胸が高鳴った。

「朝食を作ってやろうか？」ソーはロキの頭に優しくキスを落として尋ねた。

「ああ、朝なのか」ロキは窓から零れる光を見て僅かに眉をひそめていた。「時間帯がうまく掴めなくて。どうもまだぼうっとしていて時間の感覚が良く分かってないみたいだ」

「ああ、朝だぞ」ソーは恋人の手を取って階下に向かいながら言った。「お前が起きて動いているのを見れば、他の者たちも喜ぶだろう」

「そればかりは甚だ疑問だな」ロキは首を振りながら言った。彼らはロキが猫だったから生活を共にしていたのだ。これから先は平常運転となり、ソーがいない時はまたも自分の部屋に閉じ込められる生活が待っているに違いない。まあ、少なくともそうなれば充分な睡眠が取れそうだ。とはいえ、彼は腐っても銀の舌のロキ。まだなんとかできるかもしれなかった。


	56. 第五十六章

卵とソーセージ、ベーコン、そしてトーストというボリューム満点の朝食を二人分作るためにソーが忙しなく駆け回るキッチンは、ありがたいことに彼ら以外は無人だった。

「ミッドガルドにいる間に、あなたは随分と腕のいい料理人になったのではないか？」ロキは動き回る兄を座って眺めやり、何気なく述べた。「母上も鼻が高いだろうな」

「ああ、だが父上は？」ソーはその答えをあらかじめ知りながらも尋ねていた。

「そうでもないだろうな」ロキは肩を竦めて言った。ツナを出してくれないかお願いしようかとも思ったのだが、卵の臭いだけですでに胃がむかむかとしていたので、魚の方がいいということなどないと思った。

「ロキ、食べなければ駄目だぞ」ソーは恋人が卵の皿を押し返すと、眉をひそめていた。

「食べてるぞ、ソー」ロキは見せつけるようにトーストを齧りながら言った。直後には、ソーがこうしてわざわざ朝食を作ってくれたというのに、随分と短気な発言に聞こえただろうことに、溜め息をついていた。「すまない、まだ胃の調子が悪くて、このような食事は受け付けられないと思って。少し時間をくれないか？愛しい人」

ソーは微笑んだ。弟の口から簡単に零れ出てきたその愛称が、胸に温もりを与えた。「わかった、愛しい人」と、穏やかに繰り返してやると、恋人の頬を親指で撫でた。「だが、回復するにはタンパク質も必要だ。少しだけでも食べてくれないか？」そう促し、ロキの唇まで千切ったベーコンを差し出せば、弟が従順にそれを食べたので嬉しくなった。

「この姿をしている限り、手ずから食べさせてくれるとは思ってなかったのに」ロキは冗談っぽく返し、また差し出されたベーコンの欠片に、笑みを浮かべていた。

「お前は少しくらい甘やかされるべきだ」ソーが気楽に告げた。「少なくとも、今はな」

「本当か？なら、ツナなら食べられるかもしれないと思っていたけど」本当はそんなことなかったが、試してみる気はあった。

「ツナは朝ごはんじゃないぞ、ロキ」ソーが恋人に向かって含み笑いをした。

「なんだか、スタークの馬鹿げたルールに聞こえるな」

「気をつけろよ、一旦餌を上げると、二度と出て行かないからな」スタークの声がして、いつの間にか彼が来ていたことが分かった。

ロキは顔を上げ、その男が戸口に寄り掛かっているのを見た。その眼差しは彼を不思議な気分にさせた。憎しみ、あるいは嫌悪の眼差しを向けられると思っていた。なにしろ、彼は猫の振りをして数ヶ月もの間彼らの目と鼻の先を好き勝手に歩き回っていたのだから。しかし、この眼差しは違った。スタークは彼のことを注視しているようだったが、以前ソーが話していたような、惹きつけられているという印象はない。否、彼は何かを探っているかのような眼差しを送ってきていた。だが、何を？

ロキはソーならわかるかと彼の方を向いたが、兄はただ愛しげな笑顔でベーコンを千切り、また差し出してきたところだった。ロキは思わず微笑み返し、おとなしく差し出されたものを口に含んでいた。テーブルの下で恋人の太腿に手を置くと、雷神の視線が彼に戻り、穏やかな笑みで報いるのだった。隣の存在から力を得て、いずれロキはスタークが何を求めているのか洗い出してやるつもりだった。

「スターク、朝食を一緒にしては？」ロキは本来の姿に戻った後でもスタークが堂々と共に食事をとるかどうか興味があって、尋ねてみた。「ソーがせっかく作ってくれたんだが、私だけでは食べきれなくて」

「まあ、捨てるのは勿体ないよな」スタークは答えると、楽な調子でソーの向かい側に座ると、皿を引き寄せた。さっそく食事をし始め、二人に向かって笑みを浮かべる。

「で、こうして元に戻った今は」トニーはまだロキをじっと見つめたまま言った。「君の魔力は…」

「残念だが、回復するまでにまだまだ時間がかかりそうだ」ロキは友好的なままでいようと努めながら告げた。それに惹かれていたのか。彼の魔力に。それくらい、わかっているべきだった。

「あっそう、戻ってきたら、君にはラボに来てもらいたい」トニーが続ける。「コンピューターに幾つか基準値になるスキャンを登録しておきたいからな。ほら、参考のために」

「悪いが、お前の提案には従いかねる気持ちだ」ロキはツンとした態度で答え、その返事を以前も訊いたことのあるソーはクスリと笑っていた。

「つまり、ノーということだ」ソーがニヤリとしてスタークに告げる。

「ロキ、僕は傷ついている」トニーは卵を押し退けながら、傷ついたふりをした。「これでは、僕だけだったみたいだな、僕たちが…」

「友達だと思ったのが？」ソーが尋ねる。

「何だって!?いいや、それだけは違う。ただ、ほら…」

「敵じゃないと思っていたのは」ロキが代わりに述べる。

「そう、それだ。僕たちは敵同士じゃない！」トニーが指を鳴らして言った。「そして、敵同士じゃない者は互いを助け合うものだ」

「相手にスキャンされることで？」ロキは含み笑いを漏らすと、無意識にソーの方に身を寄せて、猫でいる間に慣れきっていた彼の庇護を求めていた。ソーがあっさりと彼に腕を回してきたので、嬉しくなる。「それで、私に何か利点はあるのか？」

「僕の研究室が見れる」

「実はもう見たんだ。何度も。特に感激するほどのものじゃなかった」

「俺もロキに同意せざるを得ないな」ソーはスタークに厳しい眼差しを向けて告げた。「お前が持ち掛けていることは、随分と一方的に感じられる。お前のラボにて俺の弟をスキャンするのは駄目だ」

「分かったよ、だけどもうそいつはお前さんの言う、王室の愛玩動物というわけでもないからな、死刑はなしだぞ」スタークは拗ねたように腕を組んで続けた。

ソーはトニーの頑固さに首を振り、恋人に回した腕に僅かに力を込めた。

＊＊＊

その夜、スティーブがクリントと共に戻ってくるまで待ってから、二人はロキの新しい人生についての話を持ち掛けた。小柄な方のアベンジャーはロキの復活を自分の目で見たいと戻って来たのだ。ソーは、弟が話していたことを彼らに伝える間も、ロキのことが非常に誇らしくてならなかった。

タワーに住む他の者たちはそのことでもめ始めた。

「それはどうだろうな、ソー」全員で夕食の席に着きながら、スタークが反論した。「少しバウンダリーを決めた方がいいんじゃないかと思う。まあ、君がいる間は同じ部屋を使ってもらって構わんが、いない時は…」

「また独房に帰すっていうのか？」スティーブは腕を組み、背を強張らせて相手を睨みつけると、忠告するように聞き返した。驚くべきことに、彼はロキの味方に付いたようで、ロキはその事実にかなり心を動かされていた。「何故だ？彼を信用できない理由などないはずだけど」

「おいおい、悪戯の神と聞いて思い当たる節はないのか？」トニーは怯むことなく返した。

ソーは友人らに対して怒りをぶつけたくはなかったので歯を食いしばったが、かなり近いところまで来ていた。ロキは過去のことは過去として、生き方を変えようと決意したのだ。なのに、トニーはまだ動かされなかった。それにもかかわらず、ロキが冷静を保っていることにソーは驚いていた。

「過去にだって僕たちはロキに騙されてきた」スタークは少しも恐れずに続けた。「それこそ、今この瞬間だってこいつが正直にしているのか、ここから脱出する入念な計画の一環じゃないのかと、どうすれば判断できる？」

「それは随分と入念な計画だな」ロキは冷静に話を聞きながら、テーブルの下でソーの太腿に触れながら笑った。恋人の中で嵐が吹き荒れつつあるのが察せられたので、爆発する前に宥めようとしているのだ。「だいたい、私はキャプテン・ロジャーズと誓いを交わしている」

「あー、はいはい、あの真実の誓いとやらね」スタークは鼻で笑うようにして言った。「教えてくれ、君らはそれで握手でも交わしたのか？いや、手と肉球か。それとも、契約書にサインでもしたのか？」

「アンソニー・スターク」ソーが低く忠告した。「我々アスガルドの者は誓いを軽んじることはしない。我が弟が誓いの言葉を違えるなど、一瞬たりとも仄めかすのは許さんぞ」

「弟？本気か、ソー？」トニーが眉を顰めた。「お前さん方の関係性を考えれば、そりゃあちょっと気持ち悪いんじゃ…」

「トニー」クリントが彼を遮り、この会話が始まって初めて口を開いた。「まったく何なんだよ、何が問題なんだ？」

バートンが彼の味方をしたことに、ロキは驚かなかったとは言えない。何と寛大なことだろう。

「何が問題かだって！？」スタークは吐き捨てるように言うと、立ち上がり、両手で痩身のアスガーディアンを示した。

「つまり、こういうことか？」ロキはトニーがそれ以上言う前に冷静に口を挟んだ。「少なくとも一ヶ月の間、私はお前のタワーにフルアクセスできていた。しかも、お前のお大事なラボにまでだぞ、スターク。さらに、多くの場合は誰にも監督されずにだ。それが、今は問題なのだと？」

「あれは状況が違っただろう」トニーが反論する。

「どう違ったんだ？」ロキが尋ねる。彼が何と答えるかはすでに分かっていたので、スタークが今にも作り上げている抜け穴の存在に、ロキはすでに笑みを浮かべていた。

「君は猫だった」スティーブが代わりに答えていたが、頑固にも浅薄な態度を取るトニーに眉をひそめている。クリントも同意するように頷いていた。

「つまり、それが理由なのか」ロキはトニーが気づいていないようなので、念を押すように確認して、彼に否定できない状況を作り上げた。

「そりゃあ、そうだ」スタークはニヤリと答えると、優勢を勝ち取ったと確信し、主張が正しいことを証明できたとばかりにゆっくりとグラスの中身を口に含んだ。「だって、猫の姿だと大したことはできないだろう？ひとつには、親指がない。ドアを開いたり、コンピューターをハックしたり、殺人を犯したりするのは難しい」

「いいだろう、認めよう」ロキは冷静に告げると、自分を抱きしめるように身体に腕を巻きつけ、その身体がゆっくりと歪み、溶けはじめ、緑と黄金の光に包まれたかと見覚えのある滑らかな毛並みの黒猫が彼らの前のテーブルに座っていた。

「なんてこった、お前まだ猫だったのか！」バートンが叫び、テーブルの上に身を乗り出して猫をじっくりと見つめると、指でつついて幻覚でないことを確かめた直後にはとても現実的な前足に叩かれた。「やられちまったな、トニー」生み出された論理の抜け穴に、彼は実に愉快そうに言った。スタークの得意げな態度を拭い去ることができる人物がいるのは良かった。そうとも、彼はすでにこのロキならば好きになれると感じていた。

ロキは尾を一振りしてから兄の方に歩み寄り、彼は温もりのある笑みを浮かべると、その顎下を擽った。「私の言うことがわかるか？」彼は期待を込めて尋ねた。

「分かるとも」ソーは小さな猫を可愛がりながら笑顔で答えた。懐かしい黒猫が彼の前に姿を現したことが嬉しいだけでなく、それが愛する弟であることもすんなりと受け入れられていた。ロキがあの猫を守る方法を見つけることなど簡単に想像できたはずなのに。「皆は駄目なのか？」

「皆何が駄目だって？」スティーブが不思議そうに尋ねた。

「ロキが何を言っているか分からないのか？」ソーも不思議そうな顔をして答えた。「言葉が通じているはずだ。ロキ、何か言ってくれ」

「何か」ロキティが平たく答えた。

「あー…うん」スタークは唖然と猫を凝視していた。「とりあえず…うん」彼は言い淀み、慌ててラボに下りていくと、首輪を持って帰って来て猫の首に取り付けた。「僕が何でも複製を作っておく主義で幸運だったな」

ロキはスタークが戻ってくるまで、辛抱強く待ちながらもソーの手に愛しげに撫でられるのをすっかり堪能していた。首輪が取りつけられる間尻尾を振り、それから期待を込めて尋ねた。「これならどうだ？」

「はっきりと理解できるぞ、毛玉君」トニーがふざけて舌を鳴らし、ウィンクを寄越してきたので、猫はぐるりと目を回すのだった。

「でも、僕は…君、確か…」スティーブは口ごもりながら、猫を信じ難い思いで見つめている。「どういうことだ？猫はいなくなったんじゃなかったのか？」

「ユグドラシルは全物質を好きに分配するが、同時に同質の魔力同士は引き合うという法則にも従っている」ロキが辛抱強く説明した。「私の意識がこの肉体から引き離される直前に、持てる僅かなセイズルでこの毛玉を包み込んでやったのだ。ユグドラシルがその魔力を私のものと認識し、そのまま私の肉体に運んでいくと思ってな。見込みの薄い賭けだった。それに、ソーが私の下に辿りつかなければ、その賭けも無駄に終わっていた。しかし、私は引っ張り出される時に猫を抱えて出て来れることに賭けていたんだが、どうも運命というのはとんでもない悪戯好きのようだ。それに、私の魔力の全てを本来あるべき場所に戻すためには、私たちの身体を構成していた物質を融合するのが一番手っ取り早かったのだろうな。私が望んだ形ではなかったが、一応、賭けは成功したと言えるだろう」

「ということは、君はこれから猫に変身できるということだな？」スタークは目の前の生き物を疑わしそうに見ながら尋ねた。

「厳密に言って、私が猫なんだ」ロキが言い返す。「そして、猫が私になった。ユグドラシルが私たちを融合させたのだから、私たちはほぼ同一の存在となったわけだ」

「融合」トニーはまだ理解できないかのようにその言葉を繰り返した。

「そうだ、融合。ほら、アンソニー、別にロケット手術*じゃないんだから！」

(*よく、非常に高度で難解なものをロケット科学、rocket scienceと言いますが、ロキは以前も同様にrocket surgeryロケット手術と言い間違えています）

トニーは彼の間違いを正そうと口を開きかけたが、首を振る。言葉を無駄にするだけの価値もないように思えた。

「そうだぞ、トニー」クリントが含み笑いを漏らすと、トニーに睨まれる。「ロケット手術じゃないんだから」

ロキはまだ彼のことを凝視しているスティーブを見上げると、彼の方にゆっくりと歩み寄った。「お前との誓いはどちらの姿をしていても適用する。お前はどうだ、キャプテン？」

「もちろんそれは変わらない」ロジャーズはしっかりと告げると、微笑んで猫に手を伸ばし、耳の後ろを擽ってやる。ロキティがその手に身を寄せずにはいられないといった反応を見せると、嬉しくなる。突然、彼は気まり悪そうに手を引き、ソーに視線を移すと紅潮していた。「あ、すまない、癖で。もうしない」

ソーはただ笑うと、友人の肩を叩いた。「構わんぞ、我が友よ。またするべきだし、しょっちゅうするべきだ。ロキがこれまで受けていた扱いを変える必要はどこにもない」

ロキは少し驚いてソーを見やり、雷神は手を伸ばすと彼の背を大きく撫ではじめた。

「だいたい、やめるなんて無理だよな？」クリントも言うと、ロキティの顎下を擽りはじめ、さらにこの状況を、ナイフのように鋭くトニーに突き付けた。

だが、トニーは先程よりも思慮深げに猫のことを見つめ続けていた。「魔力が戻ってきているんだろう？嘘はつくなよ」

「限られた範囲は」ロキは認めたが、内側に目をやれば、今回の変化でかなりの量を費やしていたことに気がついていた。かつては大きなメディシンボールほどのサイズがあったその魔力の塊は、今やもっとも小さなメディシンボールにまで減っている。しかし、驚いたことに、猫の姿であることを思えば、普段の状態よりも大幅に魔力の割合は増加していたのだ。これもまた、今回の騒動の奇妙な後遺症だろうか。

「どれだけ限られているんだ？」スタークは相変わらずアスガーディアンの魔力に興味津々なようだ。

「まあ、しばらくの間はこれ以上の変化はできない程度には」

スタークは元の身体に戻ったことでロキにどんな変化があったのか、その本来の姿をしていようがいまいが、これまでとの比較データを取りたくて仕方なかったのだが、ロキをラボに入れることに関しては常に不信感が付きまとっていた。とはいえ、猫であれば、先程の会話にあった抜け穴ということもあったし、そもそも親指もないのに、たいした悪戯はできないはずだろう？と、思えるのだった。

「ソー、君の猫を借りる必要がある」トニーが突如興奮気味に宣言したので、彼を見つめるソーの目が眇められた。即座に降参するとばかりに両手を上げる。「おっと、猫としてだけだ、誓って。いや、君がもう却下したのは分かってるけど、それは彼のもう一つの姿としてのことだし、今、彼は猫だ。それに、厳密に言えば彼はすでにラボに行ったことがある」

「駄目だ！」ソーは一声吠えてロキを掬い上げると、猫を胸に掻き抱いたまま立ち上がって、部屋へ戻ろうとした。

「ソー、ちょっと聞いてくれ」トニーがその後に続きながら言った。

ソーが片手を掲げると、キーンと甲高い音がしたことでスタークはミョルニルの接近を悟り、頭を伏せたとたんにそれがソーの手に納まった。アスガーディアンはスタークの顔面に威嚇するようにハンマーを突き付けた。「俺の話を聞け、スターク。ロキは俺の婚約者だ。お前の…スキャニングとやらで彼を穢すことを口にするだけでも、アスガルド全土に対する攻撃的行為として見做されることになる。それは死刑に値する行為だ」

「死刑。了解した」トニーは目をぐるりと回しながら言った。頑固なアスガーディアンたちめ。


	57. 第五十七章

「それで、私はいつの間にあなたの婚約者となっていたのだ？」ロキは含み笑いを漏らし、ソーが彼を下ろしたベッドの上を歩き回り、その膝に飛び乗るために大男が腰を下ろすのを待っていた。彼は猫の姿に戻ったことで、魔力が一気に抜けていった疲労感を覚えていたが、今はなんとか無視することにできていた。「母上はどう思われるだろうな？」

「まあ、お前は養子だからな」ソーはロキティの毛並みを優しく撫でながら、ニヤリと笑ったていた。

「父上は？」

「父上がお前を連れ去ったのは両国の絆を結ぶためだとご自身で話しておられた」ソーは得意げな顔をして返すと、顔の下にある小さな黒い頭にキスをするために肩を丸めた。「俺はただ、その通りに俺たちを結んだだけだ」

ロキは含み笑いをすると顔を上げてソーの唇に鼻先を触れた。呼吸をする度に体内深くからゴロゴロと鳴る音が響いた。「んー、そして、あなたはとっても上手に結んでくれたな、愛しい人」

ソーはニヤリと笑うと、ついに恋人との間にあった壁がなくなったことに大喜びして毛皮に何度もキスをした。まあ、彼が現在取っている姿という壁以外は。「辛うじて感じる程度の魔力、だったか？猫に姿を変えるには充分だったというのか」

「充分だった」ロキは尾を一振りして認めたが、その魔力が今ではほとんど感じられなくなっていることは黙っていた。

「充分、だと？」ソーが聞き返す。「なら元の姿に戻ってくれ。お前に相応しいだけの愛を注いでやりたい」

「できない」ロキティが平たく答える。

「できない？それとも、しない、か？」ソーは僅かに身構えて言った。

「ソー、正直に言おうか？今の私には二つの姿を好きな時に行き来できるほどの魔力が蓄えられていないというだけだ」ロキは恋人に身体を擦りつけながら言った。

「その魔力はいつ戻って来るんだ？」ソーは怪訝そうにしたまま尋ねた。「それに、俺はどうしてお前の言葉が分かるようになったんだ？」

「正直、どうして私の言葉が通じているのかはさっぱりわからない」ロキは尾を一振りして答えた。「あるいは、私たちは色んな意味で繋がったのかもしれない。元の姿に戻ることだが、それも正直分からない。数時間かもしれないし、数日かかるかもしれない」説明しながらも、彼は顔を背けて猫の口を大きく開けると欠伸を漏らしていた。

「だったら休んだ方がいい」ソーは優しく告げると、ベッドの上で仰向けになり、ロキティを胸板に乗せた。「次に目覚める時も、俺がここにいる」

「本当？」

「本当だとも、愛しい人」彼はしっかりと答えると、ロキの顎下を擽り、もう一度その頭にキスをした。「ここにいる」

「あなたの父上と私の父親、それともしかしたらこの猫の父親にも誓うか？」ロキは冗談っぽく言って伸びをすると、尻を突き出て前足を伸ばし、爪を慎重に出してからようやく雷神の胸の上で丸くなった。

「お前、そのことで俺をからかい続けるつもりだろう？」

「その通りだ」ロキは片耳をピクリと動かしてニヤリとした。

猫が見せたその懐かしい小さな仕草だけで胸が嬉しげに高鳴ったソーは溜め息をついていた。「お前が猫でいた間に、俺はもう一つ、別の誓いも立てたんだぞ。ロキ、お前とあと一分でも共に時間を過ごすことが叶うならば、俺はお前をどれほど愛しているか躊躇わずに伝えると」

「まあ、身体を重ねた時にその愛は充分に伝わって来たと思うけど」ロキは軽やかに言って、四肢を身体の下に収めた。

「その通りだが、ただ…」ソーは一瞬言い淀み、ロキの瞳を探るように見つめた。まるで、口にしたい言葉がそこに隠されているかのように。「ただ、もっと早くお前に伝えていれば良かったと。そうしていれば、これまでの出来事もどれほど違っただろうかと」

「もしかしたらね」ロキは首を傾げて言った。「とはいえ、人間どもが言っているだろう？後知恵は冷えてから食べると一番おいしい*って」

(*ロキはここで二つの諺を混ぜてしまっています。本来は「hindsight is 20/20」と「revenge is a dish best served cold」を「hindsight is a dish～」と言っています。前者は「後になって見ればくっきり見える」つまり、後になれば正しい判断ができるの意。後者は「復讐は冷たくなった頃が一番おいしい」つまり、恨みを晴らすには忘れた頃がもっとも効果的の意）

「そんなことを言うのか？」

「たぶん、確実だ。もっとも、正直あいつらはこう言った気紛れなナンセンスをしょっちゅう使っているから、自分たちでも何を言っているのか分からなくなっているんじゃないかと思う」彼はまたも尾を一振りして言った。「だが、意味は通じる。するべきだったことをする機会を失ってからでないと、本当の重要性には気づかないものだ。だから、うん、もしかしたら違う結果が待っていたのかもしれない。もしかしたら、私はこの毛玉によって道を示してもらう必要があっただけなのかもしれない」

「俺はその毛玉がかなり気に入っている」ソーは恋人の頭を優しく撫でながら、クスリと笑った。

「ああ、こいつは確かにとても可愛らしいクソガキだな」ロキは同意すると、疲れたように頭を下ろした。「ソー、ひとつだけ気掛かりなことがある。テッセラクトをスタークのところに放置していないだろうな？」

ソーは大きくひと笑いした。「俺はそんなに頼りないか？心配するな、お前が眠る間に、俺は一度しか離れていない。あれはすでにこの世界にはない。問題ばかり起こすからな。巨大なサイトグラスとあの小さな方も返還した。アンソニーは嘆いたが」

「ああ、想像がつく。まあ、今回ばかりは問題を解決してくれたけどね」ロキがさり気なく言うと、ソーは彼が何故そのことを気掛かりに思っていたのか考えた。

「ロキ、まさかまだあの石に執着しているのではなかろうな？」彼は尋ねると、答えが返ってくるまで思わず息を止めていた。

「少し好奇心をそそられる。それだけだ。それがアスガルドのあるべき場所に還されことで安心しているよ」

「人間たちの言い回しに、確か好奇心が猫を死なせてしまうとか何とかあったと思うんだが」ソーは恋人の答えが彼の懸念を和らげたので、微笑んでからかった。

「普通の猫ならばな」ロキが訂正する。「だが、この猫は初めから普通とは言い難い毛玉だったことは、私が保証する」

「それに関しては、ヴァルハラに感謝を！」ソーは言って、恋人の額にキスを落とした。

やがて、彼らの間には心地よい沈黙が広がり、ソーは弟の柔らかな吐息が徐々に深く、長引きいていくのを聞きながら、彼が眠りに落ちていくのを促した。胸の上でしっかりと安定させていると、ついにこれまで欲しかった全てを手に入れた気がして、彼自身も程なく眠りに落ちるのだった。

＊＊＊

ソーは翌朝、胸の上に慣れた重みを感じながら目が覚めた。そこにふわふわとした生き物が本来はいるはずがないのだという事実がストンと腑に落ちるまで随分と時間がかかった。とはいえ、猫の柔らかな毛並みを撫でていると、思わず笑みが浮かんでしまうのもまた事実。

ロキはソーの優しい手の動きに意識が浮上し、その雷鳴のような心臓の音を聞き、肉球の下にはその胸板が発する熱を感じていた。待てよ、肉球！？こんなはずではないだろう？疲れた様子で目を瞬かせると、彼は大きく伸びをした。

「ロキ、まだ猫なのか？」ソーはその顎下を擽りながら、穏やかに尋ねた。「このベッドには二人分の場所があるし、お前がその姿で身を隠さずとも、俺の欲を抑えることはできると保証するぞ？」

「それは嬉しいけど」ロキはもう少しだけ顎を擽ってもらおうと首を伸ばしながら答えてから、ベッドの上に跳び移った。「この姿のままでいるつもりはなかったんだ」

「そうか」ソーは少し困惑気味に言った。「ならば、もうしばらく時間がかかるのかもしれんな」

「かもね」ロキは困った現状を論理的に説明できるものを探して顔をしかめた。魔力は戻ってきてはいるが、非常に遅い。これでは彼の行動が著しく制限されてしまうではないか。


	58. 第五十八章

その日、バナーが戻ってくるという報せが入り、その科学者との関係が非常に薄っぺらいものしかないと感じていたロキは、ソーのパトロールについていくと積極的に申し出た。

「ロキ、その姿のままで本当に大丈夫なのか？」ソーはそれが良案だとは納得しきれずに尋ねたが、同時に傍に弟がいないのも嫌だった。どうにかして、うまくやれるかもしれない。

「ソー、私はこの姿のままでロボットの中どころか、敵拠点への侵入だって問題なくできたんだぞ」ロキは安心させるように言った。「今あるだけの魔力でも、哨戒くらい問題なくできると確信してる」

「まあ、お前が正しいのだろうな」ソーは認めた。「待て、敵拠点だと？」

「道中で聞かせてやろう」

＊＊＊

その日は穏やかで、むしろ退屈なほどだったが、新鮮な空気に触れられるのは良かった。ロキティは兄の広い肩に乗って夜のそよ風を堪能し、何ヶ月もタワーに引きこもっていたせいで如何にこれを恋しく思っていたか改めて認識していた。すると、二人の若い娘が歓喜してソーに駆け寄って来た。「ソー！ホントにソーなのね、一緒に写真とってもいい！？」

ロキは兄の肩の上で伸びをすると、人間の女どもにあまり近づくなと威嚇するように爪を出していた。「冗談だろう。まさか、パトロール中はこんなことをしているのか？」

「もちろんいいとも、レディーたちよ」ソーは言って、若い娘たちと写真を撮るためにポーズをとる間、笑みを浮かべてロキの不機嫌な発言を無視した。

ロキはツンとした態度で、携帯電話として知られている長方形のデバイスを覗き込んだ。デジタル画面に自分の姿が映っているのが見えて、もう少し背筋を伸ばす。うん、自分で言うのもなんだが、確かに彼はとてもハンサムな猫で間違いない。

「あら～、この子、ソーの猫なの？」娘の一人が猫撫で声を上げ、黒猫を優しく撫でた。「すごく可愛い！」

「ああ、これは俺の…あー、連れ合いのロキティだ」ソーは彼を紹介すると、少し膝を曲げて、娘たちがより簡単にロキに手が届くようにした。恋人が注目を受けて嬉しげにしているのを幸せそうに眺める。最初思っていたほどに娘たちも役立たずではなかったようで、ロキはあっという間に娘たちの手に絆された。

娘たちは程なくして暇を告げたが、その後もソーは得意げな笑みを浮かべたままだった。

「何も言うな」ロキは忠告すると雷神の広い肩に再び寝そべった。

「そんなことは夢にも思わない」ソーは含み笑いを漏らすと、ロキの耳元をそっと擽った。

その時、右手で巨大な爆発音がして、注意が引き剥がされた。雷神がその原因を探ろうと現場へ駆け出す前に、ロキは辛うじて爪を立てて落ちないようにするだけの余裕があった。

角を曲がると、銀行の壁に大きく開いた穴からはまだ煙がもくもくと立ち昇っていた。そして、その穴を通して数人の男たちが何かを詰め込んだ大きな袋を担ぎ出しているのが見える。金と考えるのが妥当だろう。彼らの顔は煙から守るためにつけた大きなガスマスクのせいで良く見えない。

「お前たち！」ソーが叫び、腰に携えていたミョルニルを手に取ると、強盗どもに突き付けた。「今すぐ降参すれば、ひどくはしない」

強盗どもは明らかに降参するつもりはないようで、代わりに長いコートの中から銃を取り出すと、アベンジャーに対して発砲し始めた。

ロキは即座に魔法の障壁を立ち上げ、銃弾を全て阻むと、つまらなさそうに尻尾を動かした。確実に魔力は戻ってきていたし、この姿をしている方がアクセスしやすくなっていた。今のも、僅かばかりの魔力しか必要なかったのだ。「まったく、今のセリフでうまくいったことはあるのか？」

「うまくいったら、あまり楽しくないだろうが」ソーは誇らしげに笑んで答えた。これはロキがパトロールに参加する準備が整ったことを証明しているのだ。今のところは防御魔法だけで攻撃はできないようだが、明らかに彼の魔力はより役立つ状態に戻ってきている。しかし、現時点ではそれで充分うまくいっていた。

「そういうことなら、実際に楽しいことが始まったら教えてくれ」ロキはそう言って恋人の足下の地面に軽やかに飛び降りた。「それを見逃してはひどくつまらないからな」

ソーは敵に突っ込む前に、ロキに対して僅かに頷きかけるだけだった。ハンマー強烈な一撃で敵の車のボンネットを叩き潰し、それを使った逃走を阻止すると、男たちに対して素手で攻撃し始めた。

ロキは恋人が手加減しているのは分かっていた。アスガーディアンどころか、ヨトゥンと比べてもこのモータルどもの骨はかなり脆いことを考慮すれば、賢明だろう。彼は前足を舐めながら辛抱強く待つ間、ソーが悪党どもを懲らしめる物音に耳を傾けていた。猫の敏感な耳は、そのうち一人が暗がりの中へ駆け去る足音を拾った。

「ふう、どうやらまたも私が介入してやらねばならないようだ」ロキは独り言を呟くと、逃げ去る強盗の向かった方角に駆けだした。「これだけの間、私なくしてどうやってやってこれたのか、甚だ疑問だな」

猫のより優れた視力のおかげで、ロキは暗がりの中で相手の男を見つけるのに苦労せず、魔力を慎重に掻き集めた。距離を縮める間にゆっくりと溜めこむと、それを放出し、男の行く手に一気にテレポートした。

強盗は肩越しに背後を見やり、必死に走っている。逃亡に成功すると確信した時に、突然毛だらけの物体に足がぶつかり、盛大に躓いていた。反射的に両手を突き出しており、彼にとっては幸いなことに顔が地面にぶつかる前に勢いのほとんどを殺いでいた。とはいえ、その衝撃は彼の息を奪うのに十分で、男はしばらくの間暗い路面に倒れ込んだまま、痛みに弱々しく呻き声を上げていた。

ロキは得意げに男の背に乗ると、その上に座った。ソーが彼の不在に気づいて探しに来るのを待つ。それはちょうど…そろそろだ。

「ロキ？？ロキ、どこへ行ったんだ？」ソーは暗がりの中へと呼びかけた。彼はそこに弟がいると疑いもせず、強盗になるはずだった男どもが様々な段階の負傷をして足元に転がる中、勝利に満ちた笑顔で振り向いた。婚約者がどれほど効率的にこの悪党どもを伸していったのか、見ていたのだと自惚れ気味に思っていたのだ。だがしかし、振り向いた先には誰もいない道路しかなかった。

「こっちだ、ソー」ロキは相手が視界に入るなり呼びかけていた。ソーはその声を聞くと駆け寄り、距離を縮めた。「危うく一人逃すところだったぞ。他の者たちのところへ返そうとも思ったんだが、さすがに猫の指図は受けないだろうなと思って」

ソーは微笑んで腕を伸ばすと、片腕で男を持ち上げ、ロキは再び兄の肩に飛び乗った。「それはどうだろうな。お前はかなり恐ろしい猫だし、要求も厳しいからな」

「要求が厳しい、だと？」ロキは犯人が仲間どもの下に連れ戻されるのを眺めながら尋ねた。すでに遠くからサイレンの音が近づいてきており、ほどなく警察が到着して事態の収拾を始めるだろう。

「ああ、いつも撫でてくれ、運んでくれ、食べさせてくれと言ってくる」ソーはからかいながら言うと、問題の猫を撫でた。

ロキは無関心を装うことさえせずに、貪欲にその手に身体を摺り寄せた。「私はただ失われた時間を取り戻そうとしてるだけだ。だって、どうやら私は何世紀分も撫でられたり、運ばれたり、食べさせてもらえていたはずなのに、それを無駄にしていたみたいだからな」

「お前は猫でいるのが気に入っているのではないか」ソーが述べる。

「ああ、まったくその通りだ」ロキが答える。数台のパトカーとその明滅するランプが近づいて来て、中から警察が零れて出てくる様子を眺める。尊大な態度で辺りを動き回り、男どもをパトカーの後部座席に押し込み、ソーに感謝し、銀行の確認をしている。やがて、ソーは踵を返し、タワーの方に足を向けた。「あなたもいつかやってみるといい。そうだ、私ならあなたを――」

「駄目だぞ、ロキ」ソーは急いでその言葉を遮った。

「いいだろ、一晩だけでも。別に猫である必要はない。あなたをステキな犬に変えてやることもできる」

「駄目だ、ロキ」ソーはしっかりと告げた。「それに、一晩だけでも、だと？お前は自分自身を元の姿に戻すこともまだできていないことでは、俺は一体いつまで犬の姿でいることやら」

「私が言いたいのは、やってみるまで石を投げたりするな*、ということだけだ」

(*本来は「don’t knock it until you’ve tried it」やってみるまでケチをつけるな、というのを「don’t throw stones until～」に言い間違えています。石を投げるのはケチをつけるよりもよほど攻撃的な物言いですが、慣用句としては成立していません）

「そういう言い回しだったか？」

「もちろんだ。意味がはっきりと通じているではないか」

「お前がそう言うなら」ソーは含み笑いを漏らし、恋人の毛皮を擽りはじめる。「この姿をしたお前も好きだ」彼は言って、頭を傾けるとふさふさの頬っぺたにキスをするのだった。


	59. 第五十九章

「ジャジャーン、会いたかった？」

ソーはコーヒーを手にカウンターに向かっていたのだが、その声に振り向くと、アスガーディアンの姿に戻った弟の姿が視界に入ったのだが、どういうわけかまだ猫の耳と尻尾を身に着けていた。アシールの姿形に合わせてだいぶ大きくなってはいるが。

それを見たとたんにソーはコーヒーを吹きだし、爆笑していた。「ロキ、なんだそれは！冗談はやめろ」

「これは冗談ではない、ソー。これを治すだけの魔力がまだ戻ってきてないんだ」ロキは不機嫌そうに説明した。「あなたならばもっと成熟した対応をすると思っていたんだがな。だが仕方あるまい。私が猫の姿をしている時の方がずっと優しくしてくれるから、もう少しの間、猫のままでいようと思う」そう言って、彼は猫の姿に戻ると、ツンとした態度で来た道を引き返していった。結果的に、またしばらくの間猫の姿のままでいなければならないとしても、ソーにデリカシーと駆け引きというものを教えるには必要なことだった。

クリントとスティーブはソファに座って静かな朝を堪能していた。クリントがテレビゲームに興じる間、スティーブはコーヒーを啜りながら眺めていた。すると突然ロキティが彼らの後を素早く駆け抜け、ソーがその後を追って来た。

「ロキ、すまなかった！許してくれ！！頼むから戻ってくれ！」ソーが大声で懇願している。

「思ったんだが」クリントがコントローラーを親指で強打しながら言った。「他の家庭だったら、非常に奇妙な光景だろうな」

「そうだな」同意したスティーブは騒動を気にした様子もなく、コーヒーを啜り続けていた。

＊＊＊

「忠告する」ソーが体の前で手を組んで、何やら言い始めた。「そして、お前たちの友として頼み込んでいる。何があっても、彼の姿を笑わないでくれ」

結局、ロキがアシールの姿に戻るまでさらに二日かかったのだが、頑固にも猫耳と尻尾は残っていた。もっとも、今となってはそれがロキの魔力が足りないためなのか、彼が腹いせにやっているのか、ソーには判然としなかったし、ロキに尋ねることで怒らせるのも嫌だった。

「わかった、わかった」スタークが保証する。「笑ったら負け。＄20ならいいか？」

全員が頷くと同時にロキがキッチンに入り、恋人に差し出されたカップに入ったコーヒーを受け取る間も一言も言わず、カウンターに背を預けて眉を引き上げると、期待を込めて尻尾をぴくぴくと動かしながら彼らを見やった。

スタークとクリントはすぐさま紙幣をスティーブに差し出すと、辛うじて笑いを堪えられている間に部屋を出て行った。

スティーブはただ口を開閉させながら、コーヒーを啜るロキの姿を唖然と見つめていた。明らかに、混乱している。「なんで…どうして…いや、待ってくれ。知りたくない」彼はついにそう言うと、片手で全てを振り払いながら部屋を出て行った。

「彼ら、どうしちゃったんだい？」バナーはクリントとスタークとすれ違いざまに室内に入るなり尋ねていたが、直後には嬉しげに顔を輝かせていた。「うわあ、それ凄いじゃないか！」彼はもっとよく見てみようと一気に近づく。「その耳から聞こえるのかい？」

「当たり前だ」ロキは答えたが、バナーの接近にその耳はどこか不安そうにピクリと痙攣し、彼は本能的に恋人に近づいていた。

「あ、しかも尻尾まである！」バナーが言うと、ロキを掴んで向きを変え、尻尾を観察し始めた。ロキはブルースの手の感触にあまりの衝撃を受けたため、驚いて尾がまっすぐ立ち上がり、先端がくるりと曲がった。「それも動きの範囲もしっかりとしている。凄いな！」

「バナー」

「うん？」

「お前の手が私の尻を掴んでるんだが」

バナーは即座に手を外して少し下がると同時に、ソーが恋人の腰に腕を回し強く引き寄せると小柄な男を睨みつけた。

「バナー、これは忠告だ」ソーは低く唸り、相手をきつく睨んだ。

「ああ、ごめん」ブルースは両手を上げて言ったが、まだロキを見る目が積極的だ。「ちょっと興奮しちゃってね。これ、本当に凄いことだよ」

「お前はそう思ってるみたいで良かった」ロキがツンとした態度で答える。

「ねえ、あとでできればラボに立ち寄ってくれないかな。是非スキャンをさせてほしい」

ロキは本心から狼狽えたようで、恋人に助言を求める。「そのような要求にはどう応えれば良いのかもわからないな」

「駄目だと答えるんだ」ソーはやはり唸りながら弟をその場から連れ去ることにした。「まったく、バナーよ。お前のことは信用できると思っていたのに」

「なんだって？違うよ、そういうことじゃなくて」バナーが彼らの背中に呼びかける。「僕は科学者なんだ！」

「アンソニーがすでに全く同じ口実を使っている」ソーは肩越しに振り返って答えた。「ほら、行くぞ弟よ。今日はパンケーキの家*から朝食を届けてもらうことにしよう」

(*インターナショナル・ハウス・オブ・パンケーキ、かの有名なIHOPのことです）

「ツナ入りパンケーキとか作っていると思うか？」ロキが興味深そうに尋ねた。

＊＊＊

「ああ、このダグウッドの息子*は実に面白いな」ある夜、ソーは地方紙を読みながら笑っていた。少なくとも、コミックのページは読んでいる。人間たちの些末な事情に関しては大した興味はない。

(*ダグウッド・バムステッドはブロンディというコミックストリップの登場人物)

ロキが彼の方にやって来たかと思うと、ソーの筋肉質な腕を潜り抜けて膝に乗り上げ、新聞を半分隠すようなその位置にすっかりご満悦のようだ。ソーは今では慣れた恋人の行動にクスリと笑うと、彼に片腕を回して脇腹を撫でてやる。彼の恋人はただ幸せそうに微笑んで目を閉じると、ゴロゴロと喉を鳴らし始めた。

「随分と注目を要求してくる奴だな」トニーがニュースを読んでいた手元のスクリーンから目を上げると、二人の様子をジトッと眺めやった。

「ああ、だがどうしようもないことだ」ソーは恋人の頭のてっぺんにキスをしながら説明する。「彼の中の猫のせいだからな」

「いやいや、これまでと比べたら全然いい」

「ソー、ランチにはツナがいいな」ロキがソーに期待を込めた眼差しを向けて言った。

「ロキ、ツナを食べたばかりじゃないか」ソーが優しく窘める。「毎日ツナは駄目だぞ」

「でも…」そして、ここでロキは劇的な効果のためか一拍置いた。「あなたを愛してるのに」ロキは拗ねたように言って、耳を下げており、このアスガーディアンがおねだりする子犬のような目をしたことがあるとすれば、まさにそれだった。こんなあからさまな演技にソーが屈すると思うのなら、それは大きな間違い――

「わかった、だが今日はランチはだけだぞ」ソーは瞬時にとろけたような顔になって恋人を甘やかした。それどころかその唇に優しくキスまでしている。

ロキは微笑んで嬉しそうにソーの胸に身を摺り寄せると、ついでに尻尾を上げてソーの腕に掛けた。トニーはただ溜め息をついて首を振る。今のはあまりに悲しいことだった。

＊＊＊

「信じられない、スタークはこの中の気温をヨトゥンヘイムの平均気温に保っているみたいだ」ロキはぶつぶつと文句を言いながら自分を抱きしめるように身体に腕を回す。これは猫と融合したことの欠点で間違いない。かつてこれほど寒がりだったことはなかった。

彼を温めてくれるソーを求め、彼は部屋から部屋へ歩き回ったが、どこにも見当たらない。しまった、きっとパトロールに出ているのだ。そういうことならば、ロキは姿を変えてしまったほうがいいかもしれない。しかし、もう少し歩き回っていると、ソファに座ってスケッチブックに絵を描いているスティーブに遭遇した。抜け穴があって良かったと、彼は安堵の息を漏らしていた。

しかも、スティーブと言えば素晴らしいほどの熱を発する男だということを思い出した。新陳代謝がどうとか話していた気もするが、ロキはその時あまり聞いていなかった。彼はロジャーズの足下にそっと近づき、その横にあるスペースを精査するように見据える。辛うじて納まる程度の場所はあるかもしれない。

スティーブはロキがタワー内を探し回っていることに半分だけ注意を向けていたが、その内ソーが何処へ行ったか気づくだろうと考えていた。結局のところ、彼はまだこのアスガーディアンの監視役だったし、その役目を果たしてもいる。ただ、スタークが望むほどしっかりと見ていないだけで。そもそも、肉体を取り戻した後もロキは本当にまずいことは何一つやっていない。またしばらくの間猫の姿のままでいるのが嫌なのだろうが、スティーブはロキが猫の姿でいたくない理由については、あまり考えたくなかった。

一度目を上げた時には、相手が寒そうに自分の身体を抱きしめているのが見えたので、ソファの背もたれに掛けられている毛布を渡してやろうかと思った。このため、ロキがソファに近寄って来た時には、あまり注意を向けていなかったのだ。すると、驚いたことに、痩身の男は彼の真横にゆっくりと入り込み、スティーブとソファの背もたれの間にある狭いスペースに身体を押し込んできたのだ。ロキが彼に何かを言われるのを、もしくは押し返されるのを待っていることには気づいていた。スティーブは間違いをしないよう、絵を描いていた手を止め、アスガーディアンが彼の胸元にまでやってきて半分覆い被さるように落ち着くまで辛抱強く待ち続けた。そこでようやく、彼は満足したように溜め息をついていた。

スティーブは思わずクスリと笑うと、彼にしっかりと身を寄せている相手に毛布を掛けてやった。これは確実に以前のロキではない。もっとも、正直、アスガルドにいた頃のロキなど知らなかったが、ここ最近は猫が運転席に座ることが多いようなのは確かだ。

「やあ、君」スティーブは鉛筆の消しゴム側を使って猫耳を片方擦りながら言って、ロキが僅かにそれに頭を寄せるのを見逃さなかった。「絵描きパートナーがこんなに早く戻って来るとは思わなかったな」

「だって、今このタワー内で一番温かい生き物はお前だもの」ロキはのんびりと答えた。「それに、耳を撫でるのはお前が一番上手。ソーには言わないでくれよ」

「なら、僕たちだけの秘密だ」スティーブは微笑むと、手元の絵に注意を戻した。

ロキは僅かに顔を上げると、スティーブに問いたげな目を向ける。「これ、変じゃないよな？」

「正直、変だ」スティーブはそう言ったが、ロキに柔らかな笑みを向ける。「だけど、ここはちょっとした変人が集まる場所だからね、大丈夫だと思う。君がちゃんとソーに僕が手を出したわけじゃないって説明すればね」

「ああ、スティーブ」ロキはまた頭を預けると、にっこりと笑って息をついた。「ソーはお前を心底信用している。そんなことは考えもしないだろう」

「それは良かった。彼に勘違いされたくないからね」

「いや、勘違いはいつもしてる」ロキは流れるように返した。「だけど、お前についてはしない」

スティーブはただ首を振って、スケッチに戻った。定期的に描いている絵をじっくりと吟味するために手を止めてはロキの耳をぼんやりと撫でる。まさしく、他の家庭だったなら確実に奇妙な光景だ。他の家庭で暮らしていないのは実に良いことだった。

数時間後、ソーが帰宅した。居間に足を踏み入れたとたん、友人のスティーブ・ロジャーズに覆い被さるようにして眠っている恋人の姿を見るなり笑みを浮かべていた。

「寒かったらしい」スティーブは友人の笑顔に向かって囁きかけた。

「それはきっとロキにとっては新しく、恐ろしい経験だっただろうな」ソーはソファの傍に屈みこむと、恋人に優しげな目を向けた。「これまで寒さを訴えたことはなかったからな、きっと内なる猫のせいだろう。慰めてくれるお前がいてくれたことは、彼にとって幸いだった」

「えーと、うん」スティーブは同意してみせたが、ロキが怖がっていたようには見えなかった。苛立ってはいたかもしれないし、スティーブはロキが気温が低いことに参るとは何事だと文句を言う光景が楽に想像できた。その慳貪な声が聞こえてくるようで、彼は思わず小さく吹きだしていた。幸いなことに、ソーには気づかれなかったようだ。

「さて、我が友ロジャーズよ」ソーは立ちあがりざまに言うと、ロキを腕に抱え上げた。「この負担から解放してやろう」

「いや、彼はまったく負担ではないよ」スティーブは言って、寝室に向かう前にロキの耳をもう一度だけ撫でた。

ロキは目を覚ますと、ソーに拗ねたような目を向けた。「遅れたな」

「どうしてそんなことが言える？お前は寝ていたのに」

「私が言った時に否定しなかったからだ。だから、あなたの帰りが確実に遅れたことが分かった」ロキは返し、ソーの腕から逃れようとさえせず、寝室まで運ばれてやった。

「許してくれ、愛しい人」ソーは恋人の言葉に辛辣なものが少しも含まれていないので、笑った。「償うにはどうすればいい？」

「ツナ？」ロキが期待を込めて尋ねた。

「ロキ、ツナにするには遅すぎるぞ」ソーはまだソファにあった毛布に包まれた彼をベッドに下ろしてやりながら笑った。

「ツナに遅すぎる時間帯なんて存在しない」ロキはソーが彼と一緒に毛布の下に滑り込むまで唇を尖らせていた。その顎の下を擽られながら唇を奪われると、それ以上の文句は言えなくなる。「仕方ない。朝になったら貰おう」

「朝からツナは早すぎるぞ」ソーが欠伸と共に返した。

「ツナに早すぎる時間帯なんて存在しない」

「それは猫が言ってるだけだと分かっているだろう」ソーは優しく言い聞かせる。

「分かってる」ロキは肩を竦めて認めた。「だけど、すごく説得力があるんだ」

「つまり？」

「あなたを愛してる」ロキはソーと目を合わせると、柔らかに答えた。

「わかった」ソーは笑みと共に溜め息をつく。この目を向けられて拒否などできるはずもない。「朝になったらツナにするが、早起きしなければ駄目だぞ」

「それか、あなたがもっと長く眠っていればいい」ロキはニヤリとすると、毛布の下でごそごそと身を捩り、履いていたズボンを持った手を外に突き出すと、それを床に投げ捨てた。

ソーが恋人に向かって眉を撥ね上げる。ここ最近でロキはもう少し健康的な肉付きになっており、以前の彼に近づいていた。

「今度は、お前が説得力のあることを言っているな」そう言って、彼は転がるようにして恋人に覆い被さると、二人の唇が情熱的に合わせるのだった。


	60. 第六十章

ロキは気怠そうに伸びをすると、欠伸をしながら階下に向かうと尻尾が背後で綺麗なはてなマークを形作っていた。今朝はソーが起き上がるのにも気づかずに、あまりに寂しいベッドで目が覚めたのだ。昨夜の淫らで熱狂的な活動を思えば特に驚く事態でもなかったが、朝になってまだ真っ直ぐ歩けるのには少々残念な気もしていた。また次の機会にもっと励んでみないと、と小悪魔的な笑みを浮かべたロキは、尻尾を一振りするのだった。

彼の非常に良い耳に、場の静寂がしっかりと届いたのはキッチンに入ってからだった。金髪の男がコンロの前で巨躯を曲げて、小さな豚肉の薄切りを焼いているとばかり思っていたのだが。代わりに、キッチンは完全に無人であったため、ロキは思わず戸口で立ち止まり、これが何らかの罠、あるいは幻覚だろうかと様子を見るのだった。

思考に沈み、尾を振りはじめたロキは少し背を反らして同様に空っぽなリビングも覗き込んでみた。もしや、今朝方、彼らは何らかの任務に駆り出されたのだろうか？そういうことなら、自分の朝食は自分で用意しなければ。またもニヤリとした笑みが唇に浮かぶと、彼はまっすぐツナのキャビネットへ向かった。それを閉じている頼りない錠を見て小さく笑う。手の一振りで錠が外れ、カウンターに落ちる前にそれを受け止めると、彼は中からツナ缶を三つ取り出し、大きなボウルに中身を出してからキャビネットに再び錠をした。魔力の運動だ、と彼は得意げに考えた。モータルどもが言うには、使わないと、腕と脚が犠牲になる*…あるいは、彼の場合は、この二足歩行の姿が犠牲になると言ったほうが正確か。

(*「cost and arm and a leg」腕と脚が犠牲・代償となる、つまり高くつくということですが、使わないと無くす「use it or lose it」と合わせて、ちょっと間違ってる慣用句になっています）

静けさの中で腰を下ろし、内なる猫が顔ごとボウルに突っ込みたがっているのを押さえつけてフォークを使い、幸せそうに咀嚼した。この禁断の食べ物を朝食にしている姿を、ようやくベッドかラボから出てきたスタークに見せつけてやるのだと、期待を込めた楽しみと共に彼を待つ。あのモータルの単純な錠を簡単に開けてやったことで、目の前で悦に入ってやるのだ。

しかし、ボウルはどんどん空に近づく一方で、彼が朝食を平らげる間にスタークは上ってこなかったために、朝の楽しみがなくなってしまった。観客がいないとあっては、無害な悪戯に何の意味があるだろう？溜め息と共に空になったボウルを流しに下ろすと、今度はまっすぐラボに向かう。当然、扉は鍵がかかっていた。きっとこの向こうでスタークはとっても極秘なプロジェクトに没頭しているのだろう。もっとも、それ自体が別の問題を生み出していた。

ロキはこの姿をしている間、タワー内では監視されずに過ごさないことを約束していた。厳密には、今この瞬間も彼は同意したルールを破っているのだ。とはいえ、そのために猫の姿になっては、またも魔力を取り戻すために何日もかけないとならず、恋人とのお楽しみも延期せざるを得なくなるので、できればしたくなかった。変化すると決める前に、トニーが何をしているのか確認してみてもいいかもしれない。

「ジャジャーン」彼はスムーズにラボの中にテレポートすると、ドラマチックに両腕を広げて宣言し、無人の室内を見渡した。「なんだ、くそ」彼は一人で罵ると周囲を見回す。どうやら、スタークまでいないようだ。今のでとんでもない魔力を消費したことを思えば、残念でならない。

肩を竦めると、彼はラボのあちらこちらを覗き始めた。あるテーブルに広げられたスタークのアークリアクターの部品や模型にはそれなりの興味を示しながら。

「サー」ジャーヴィスの声に驚かされ、ロキは慌てて身を起こそうとして頭上にあったモニターに頭をぶつけると、突然邪魔をされたことを罵った。「現在の姿ではこの場所へのアクセスが許可されていません。また…」

「はいはい、分かってる」ロキは息をつくと、素直に猫の姿に変化した。「これで満足か、ジャーヴィス？」

「いえ、先程もお伝えしようとしましたが」ジャーヴィスが怯むことなく続ける。「ミスター・スタークの監督なくこの場所に入ること自体が許可されておりません」

「あーそう」ロキは視線が目の前にある、画面にS.H.I.E.L.D.の徽章が映ったコンピューターに落ちると、頭上の声には耳も傾けずに答えた。「興味深い」彼はそれに近づきながら喉を鳴らした。キーボードの上に浮かばせた前足はすでに薄らと緑色に光っている。この姿をしていた方が、普段から少ない魔力もだいぶ濃縮されていることに、今回ばかりは感謝していた。スクリーン上には数字や文字が高速で流れ、ほどなく画像に変わっていった。「ああ、兄上。ただのプロフィールと呼ぶにはあまりに多くの情報を握られているぞ」空っぽのラボに向かって声をかけると、彼は更に深くシステム内を探りはじめるのだった。

＊＊＊

「サー」

「今はやめてくれ、ジャーヴィス」トニーは辛うじてロケット砲撃を躱すと、罵声を上げていた。このロボットどもも、今朝は随分としつこい。「ちょっと忙しいんだ」

「はい、それは分かります、サー」AIが怯まずに続けた。「ですが、お伝えすべきかと…たった今、ロキティ様がラボにあるラップトップを乗っ取ることに成功しました」

トニーは空中で身を捻り、リパルサー砲をロボット兵団に放射しながら、あまり話を聞かずに息をついた。そうでないと把握していなければ、ロボットどもは全て彼に攻撃を集中させていると断言できるほどだ。もっとも、他のチームメンバーも最新のサソリ型ロボットを相手に苦戦しているようだ。「僕のものがハックされたのか？」

「いいえ、S.H.I.E.L.D.のもののみです」

「へえ、だったら僕には関係ないことだな」スタークは小さく肩を竦めて答えた。「高度の知性があるうえ精神異常のあるスペースエイリアンを匿うことに同意する前に、そういうことはよく考えておくべきだったんだ」

＊＊＊

ソーはしかし、彼を一人にした途端にロキがかような悪事を働いたと知ると、冷静ではいられなかった。コーヒーテーブルの上で、非常に無垢な眼差しを向けてくる猫の姿を見つける。

「アンソニーによると、お前は奴のコンピューターをスラッシュしたということだが」ソーは猫の真横にミョルニルを置くと、怒りの滲んだ声で言った。「お前がそんなことをするなど、信じられない」

「俺は信じられるな」クリントが肩を竦めて口を挟んだ。

「ああ、僕もだ」スティーブが言った。

「いや、マジで。まったく驚く余地はないんだが」トニーが言ったが、僅かに眉をひそめていた。「それにハックだ、ソー。ハック！スラッシュは…まあ、また別の機会に話そう」

「おいおい、実際にはたいした損傷はないはずだぞ」ロキが通訳首輪を通して自己の言い分を述べた。「情報に誤りのあったファイルを幾つか削除しただけだ」

「幾つか？」ソーがあまり信じられない様子で訊き返した。

「まあ、そうだ。S.H.I.E.L.D.には私についての明らかに間違っている情報を所持していてほしくなかったからな」ロキティが説明する。「ああ、心配するな、あなたのも削除しておいた。どういたしまして」

「俺に関するファイルもあったのか！？」ソーは怒鳴ると、一気にトニーに向き直った。「なぜ、S.H.I.E.L.D.が俺についてのファイルを所持している？俺を信用できないとでも？」

「おっと、落ち着け、ソー」スティーブが現状を宥めようと踏み込んだ。「S.H.I.E.L.D.は全員のファイルを持っている」

「持っていた、だな」ロキティが自己満足気味に前足を舐めながら言った。

「待て、幾つかと言ったな」トニーが猫をじっと見つめて言った。「僕の分もか？」

ロキは返事の代わりにウィンクをした。

トニーは突然ロキティを嬉しげに抱き上げると、その顎を擽った。「おおっ君はなんて素晴らしう悪戯っ子なんだ！」全員が彼を凝視していることに気づいた途端にピタッと止まると、今度は腕を突き出してロキティを遠ざける。「じゃなくて、悪い子だ。とっても悪い子だ」叱る振りをしながら彼をキッチンへ連れていき、カウンターに下ろすと、褒美にツナをやろうと慎重に錠を外す。キャビネットの中を覗き込んで彼は一瞬手を止めていたが、ツナ缶を一つ取り出して皿に移してやった。ロキは彼がツナ缶が減っていることに気づいたのを見逃さず、褒美に齧り付きながら内心ニヤリと笑っていた。スタークが彼の首輪を外してポケットにしまいこむのも特に気にしていなかったのだが、ちょうどその時フィル・コールソンが到着した。

「エージェント・コールソン」スタークが少々温もりを込め過ぎた挨拶をする。「今回はどういった訪問で？」

「どうして来たか分かっているはずだ」フィルは冷ややかに告げた。「彼が削除したのは何十年もかけて集めた情報だった。アベンジャーズ一人ひとりのファイル、そして彼本人とソーのものまで、何一つ残っていない。あれらのファイルを集めるのにどれほどの時間がかかったか分かるか？」

「何十年か？」スタークは自分の言葉を繰り返したエージェントをからかった。「まあ、こいつにお目付け役を残さずに出動したのは間違っていた」スタークは嘘っぽい気まり悪そうな顔をしていった。「やっちゃったな。だけどまあ、心配しないでくれ。すべて制御下にある」

「大した罰には見えないぞ」フィルは猫に向かって目を眇めて言った。「それどころか、ご褒美を与えているように見えるが？」

「まさかそんなことはしていないよ」トニーはわざとらしく唖然とすると、唇に指を当ててフィルを脇へ引っ張り、ロキティにも聞こえる程度に声を潜めて言った。「違うんだ、あのツナには鎮静剤を混ぜてある。あの毛玉が寝落ちしたら、さっそく獣医に連れて行って…あー、チョキチョキと」

「本当か？」コールソンは不思議と青褪めていた。

「ああ」

「それはちょっとやりすぎじゃないか？」見るからに怯みながら、彼が訊いた。

「まあ、以前も忠告はしておいたからな」スタークは肩を竦めていった。「いくら脅しても、言葉通りにしなければそれは脅しにしか過ぎないわけだ」

ロキはツナを食べ終える間もニヤニヤしていたが、ドラマチックにカウンターの上をふらつき、唐突に横に倒れ込むとついでに何度か苦しむような息をついてから、いかにも深い眠りに落ちたふりをした。

「お、うまく行ったようだ」スタークはそう言うと両手を擦り合わせながら彼に近づき、猫を抱き上げた。「さてと、効果が切れる前に獣医に連れて行かないと。ジャーヴィス、ダミーにキャリヤーを持ってこさせてくれ」

「畏まりました」AIが答えたが、実際にそのタスクを始めるほど初歩的な人工知能ではなかった。

「では、君に任せよう、スターク」フィルは外へ促されながら、頷いた。「どうやら、確かにすべて制御下にあるようだ」

「エージェント」トニーが会釈を返すと同時にエレベーターのドアが閉まった。

「信じたと思うか？」その会話を全て聞いていたクリントが尋ねる。

「一言も信じてないだろうな」スティーブが首を振って言うと、腕の中で息を吹き返した猫にトニーがロキティの首輪をつけ直すのを眺めやった。

「僕には君へのゆすりネタがあるって分かってるんだろうな？」トニーはまだ腕の中でごろりとしている猫の顎を擽りながら言った。

「ガラスの家に住んでる人は船を沈めてしまう*ものだ、アンソニー」ロキティは新たに好意を降り注いでくれるようになった相手の手を冷静に受け止めながら答えた。

(*本来は前半が「people in glass houses should not throw stones」ガラスの家に住んでいる人は石を投げてはならない、つまり、ある批判に弱い人は他人に対して同じ批判をするべきではない、の意。後半が「loose lips sinks ships」(戦時の慣用句)無防備に話をしていると戦艦が沈むことになる、つまり、不用意な話をしていると思わぬところで不利な状況・避けられたはずの犠牲を生み出すことになる、の意）

「面白い…どういう状況か分かりにくいが、意味は通じるな」


	61. 第六十一章

「本当に充分な数のツナ缶を買ったんだろうな？」ロキティは後部座席に詰まれた幾つもの袋を振り返りながら尋ねた。

「君が一週間でツナ缶を20個も平らげるようなら、ツナ缶製造工場を買って直接輸送してもらうことにする」スタークはぶつぶつと文句を垂れた。本当はロキティを連れて買い出しになど行きたくなかったのだが、やはり魔力が戻ってきていることと、テレポートができるという新たな情報が明かされたために、タワー内に一人で置いていくのはどうも気が進まなかったのだ。それに、S.H.I.E.L.D.が監視していたかもしれなかったので、ロキティを獣医に連れて行かないでおきながら、ロキティを獣医に連れていくように見せかける必要もあったのだ。自分の車はまだ修理工場に預けていたので、バナーの車であるベビーブルーの小型のプリウスを運転しなければならないのも恥ずかしくて仕方ない。その上、頑固な猫に同行を説得するには、何故か随分と減っていたツナ缶の補充をすると約束する他なかったのだった。

「ふむ、確かにその方が効率が良さそうだな」そう言って、ロキティが席の上に落ち着き直す。

「君、ここでお金というものがどういう風に使われているか少しでも把握しているのか？」スタークは答えてハンドルを切ると、良く知られている近道である裏路地に車を進めた。

「詳しくは知らんが、私は…」

彼は突然言葉を止めた。車体を襲ったのは耳に響くというよりは、彼の骨を振動させるような巨大な音波だったが、それでもロキはその音を遮ろうと前足で耳を覆っていた。この小さな馬車もその瞬間を選んで不可解に動力を失った。

「今のは一体なんだったのだ！？」彼は問いかけていたが、首輪から出てくるのがニャーニャーという猫の鳴き声だけになったことに驚いて目を瞬かせる。「スターク…アンソニー？私の首輪が誤作動を起こしているぞ！」

スタークは目の前の壁から巨大なサソリ型ロボットが出現する様子を見るのに忙しかった。くそ、これはまずいことになった。彼はチームを終結させようと携帯に手を伸ばし、ボタンを押したがスクリーンをアンロックする時に鳴る聞き慣れた音がしなかった。眉をひそめて下を向けば、画面は暗いままで、それからようやく隣でニャーニャー鳴いている猫に注意を引かれた。携帯は死んでいた。それもそうだ、先程のあれは音波などではなく、EMP(電磁パルス)だったのだから。

「スターク、スターク、早く動かないと」ロキは今となっては見慣れた機械仕掛けの巨獣が全身を壁から引きずり出して彼らの目の前の地面に降り立つのを凝視しながら、必死に呼びかけた。この人間に彼の言葉が通じていないのは分かっていたので、トニーとドアの間を行き来することで意味を伝えようとした。

トニーは不幸を嘆き、ジャーヴィスを呼ぶために手首につけてある通信機を見下ろしたが、急いで出てきたために、置き去りにしてしまったようだ。本当にヌードルを買いに行くだけだったのだ。単純なお使い、すぐに戻ってくるつもりでいたというのに、彼の人生が単純であったためしは過去に一度たりとない。必死に鳴く猫の声を聞いて、彼は助手席に手を伸ばし、手動でドアを開けてやろうとした。「ロク、後は君にかかってる。ソーを呼んできてくれ！」

しかし、ハンドルを開けるチャンスは訪れなかった。サソリの巨大な金属の鋏が車体のボンネットをがっしりと掴んだかと思うと、フロントガラスと窓のガラスまで粉砕しながら自動車を高く持ち上げたのだ。エアバッグが飛び出してきたことで顔面を強打されたトニーは、その衝撃で頭がくらくらとしてしまい、周囲を呆然と見回していた。まだシートベルトによって運転席に縛り付けられており、車体が歪んだことで締めつけられてしまい、目を瞬かせながら苦し気に喘ぎ、視界をはっきりさせようと意識を集中させる。すると、遥か50フィートも下方に広がる巨大ロボットの背中を見つめていることに気がついた。

シートベルトなどしていなかったロキティは、車が大きく傾ぐと必死に爪を食い込ませて何かに掴まろうとした。彼の近くで破裂した空気の入った奇妙な袋を幸いにも避けることができていたのだが、逆さまになった世界では、彼の足の下でガラスが砕けて消えていくのだった。猫の爪は強かったが、それでも重力に完全に逆らうことはできず、滑りはじめているのが分かっていた。

「ロク、君が行かなきゃ！」スタークは完全に固定されたシートベルトを引っ張りながら叫んだ。

ロキティは頭上を見やり、落下距離をざっと計算して、即座にそれが彼にとって良くない条件だと結論していた。ロボットがもう一本の腕で車を掴もうとしたことで、ロキも決断を下せた。ガラスがあった場所に鋏の一部がスタークの頭上僅か数インチを残して入り込んできたかと思うと、車体の屋根を挟みこんだ。トニーがそれを避けようと頭を下げた瞬間、ロキティは見られないよう座席の下に潜り込むと、ロボットが動き始める間、そこに隠れていた。

スタークは僅かに動く時間しか与えられず、二本目の鋏が車体を掴むと横向きに倒れ込んで頭を抱えた。顔を上げると、ロキティの姿はなかった。良かった、これできっと近いうちに援軍が駆けつけてくれるはずだ。

＊＊＊

「アンソニー・スターク、ついに」要するに縦になった担架に無力にも縛り付けられた状態のところに、彼に向かってくる背の高いメガネの男が呼びかけた。

スタークは車ごと巨大ロボットが地下に潜り込む間、されるがままだった。地下鉄の旧トンネル。そういうことか。こいつらはそれを通して誰にも察知されることなく移動していたのだ。後で来た道を戻れるよう、全ての曲がり角、全ての詳細、その道順を暗記しようと試みた。『後で』などというものがあれば。今となっては、それも確信はできなかった。

「ジョン・テシェ」トニーは男の正体がすぐに分かったので、滑らかな口調で返した。「パーティーに呼ばなかった相手を皆こんな目に遭わせるのか？」

「ああ、トニー。君のことはちゃんと呼んでいた」ミスター・テシェはあまりに得意げな顔をして返した。「招待状は送ったよ。もちろん、君がそれを断ることも織り込み済みだったが」

トニーは郵便で届いた招待状のことを思い出し、心中で罵った。郵送される招待状は嫌いだったし、そもそもそういうものにRSVP*することはないのだ。「いやあ、お前さんの改装にはすっかり感動してしまったよ。なんだ、ここは？地下鉄の廃駅か？中からじゃあ、分からないくらいだな」

「そうやって喋り続けるんだな、アンソニー」テシェは踵を返すと歩き去っていった。「それができるうちにな」

なんとも悪い予感をさせる言葉だ。とはいえ、彼に近づいてくる二人の科学者の方がより悪い予感を抱かせており、トニーはいきなり腕に点滴針を射し込まれたかと思うと、視界が暗くなった。


	62. 第六十二章

ロキティは男たちが来てトニーを強制的に車内から引きずり出し、立ち去った後もしばらくの間、車の中で静かにしていた。猫の方に意識を集中させ、聞こえる全てに耳を傾け、臭うもの全てを鼻で嗅いだ。サソリ型ロボットの臭いはまだ近くにあり、このくだらない馬車から滴り落ちる液体の臭い、座席に固定されていたトニーの汗の残り香までも。サソリの動力が切れると、それに伴う機械音が徐々に消えいき、男たちの遠ざかる足音、そしてどこか遠くで回る換気扇の音もあった。繊細なヒゲで周辺空気の流れを探り、危険を警戒して辺りに視線を走らせながら、彼は静かに隠れ場所から這い出た。

車は適当に転がされて、というよりは落とされており、それはつまり少なくとも地面に戻されているということで、周囲を見回せば、なにやらドーム状の天井のある建造物の中にいることが分かる。自動車の残骸から飛び降りると、背後にはあたかも絶命したかのようなサソリのロボットが身を屈めていた。さて、どうしよう？何とかしてここから脱出し、首輪が壊れた今では彼の言葉を唯一理解できるソーの下へ急いで連れて戻って来るか、確実に早急な救出を必要としているトニーを探しに行くか。正義の味方のように考えることには慣れていなかった。ソーならどうする？キャプテン・ロジャーズやクリントなら？スタークがかなりモータルであることを踏まえれば、ロキはもし彼を残して脱出してしまえば、戻ってきた頃にはすでに命を落としている可能性があると考えた。そういうことならば、トニーを助けるのが先決だ。

彼は換気扇の音を頼りに進んだ。換気がされているならば、空気を通す何らかの配管がされているはず。それを見つけるのは簡単なことだったが、より困難な問題となったのはその巨大な金属の格子が10フィートほど上の方にあることだった。通常の猫ならば、の話だが。幸運なことに彼は通常の猫ではなかったので、ロキティは軽やかに格子の向こう側にテレポートすると、金属の回廊でできた迷路の真っただ中に降り立つのだった。もう一度足を止めると、彼は空気中の臭いを嗅ぎ、耳を澄ませた。彼らはスタークをこの施設の最深部へと連行したに違いない。彼はダクトの中を進み、猫の肉球だと薄い金属の上を歩いても音を立てずに済んでいることを喜んだ。床に時折現れる小さな格子部分からは足元の部屋が見え、ロキはそれに差し掛かる度に中を慎重に覗き込むのだった。

最初の格子を覗けば、そこにはロボット軍団を組み立てるための一連の部屋が続いているようで、様々な組立段階にあるロボット兵士が見えた。その後には倉庫があった。ロキティの視点からではその全容を把握することなど不可能なほど広大な部屋で、何百というロボット兵が列になって並んでおり、攻撃命令を待っているかのようだった。どうやら現状は始末に負えなくなってきているようで、なるべく早めにこの企みを叩き潰す必要がある。しかし、次の巨大な部屋に辿りついた時、彼はあからさまに息を呑んで足を止めていた。全身の毛が逆立つ。目の前の光景がどんな窮地を意味しているのか、すぐに分かったのだ。

他の部屋に比べ、旧トンネルを改造したこの部屋は数百フィートもさらに地下深くに窪んでおり、その中央には巨大なロボットが佇んでいた。金属の外殻は黒繻子となり、光を反射するよりは吸収するかのようだ。荒く刻まれた腕部分には幾つもの銃器やミサイル発射機が収められ、その頭部には眼の代わりにバイザーのようなスリットが入っているだけだった。この物体の存在意義はひとつしかなく、それは破壊することであった。しかし、胸郭部分がまだ不完全なようで、ワイヤーや鎧の代わりに大きな窪みがあるだけだった。あるいは、この巨大ロボットが完成するまでにまだ時間があるかもしれなかった。

次に続いた数部屋は研究所のように見えたが、そこで働く科学者たちはあまりに見覚えのあるものを作り出そうとしていた。眼下のイーゼルに貼りつけられた下手な設計図を見るなり、ロキは直ちに理解していた。アークリアクター、あるいはその失敗作とでも言うべきか。その設計図通りでは決して成功することはない。そして、唐突に、彼は全てを悟った。ロボットどもはトニーがタワーから離れている時にしか襲撃しなかった。何故だ？それは奴らの狙いがはじめからスタークだったからだ。これを完成させるためにはスタークが必要なのだ。しかし、あのモータルの心臓を守るデバイスを使って、奴らは一体何を成し遂げようとしているのか。良いことではないことは、確かだった。

声が聞こえてきたのでそのまま足を進め、探し求めていた男の姿を確認するための格子に辿りつくより先に、その香りがしてきた。スタークはなにやら大きなテーブルに縛り付けられ、シャツが取り払われた胸にあるアークリアクターを剥き出しに、意識を失っているため頭は横を向いている。二人の男が室内を忙しなく歩き回っており、リアクターに様々なワイヤーを取りつけてはそのエネルギーを抜き取ろうとしているようだ。自分たちで作ることができないならば、スタークをなんだ、巨大なバッテリーとして使おうとでもいうのか？事態は確実に悪い方に進んでおり、ロキティはどうにかして、急いでこの男たちを室外に出す必要があった。

＊＊＊

トニーはグロッギーな状態で目が覚め、頭上から降り注ぐ水に目を瞬かせていると、周囲で猛烈な勢いで点滅する光や耳を劈くアラーム音に全神経が攻撃されるかのようだった。それからようやく、彼の身体を梯子代わりに使っている猫の姿に焦点が合った。ぼんやりとした頭でそれがロキティだと理解する頃には、猫は彼の手首を固定している革のストラップを引っ張っているところで、トニーは更に彼の周辺にぶら下がっている幾つものワイヤーや静脈ラインが目に入った。

「遅いぞ」スタークは片手が自由になると、反対側のストラップを自ら外しながら言った。

「まあ、お前たち人間が言うように、遅くても妊娠するよりはいい*」ロキティは飛び降りる前にそう述べた。

(*本来は「better late than never」遅くてもやらないよりはいい、という言い回しですが、なんだかとんでもな言い間違いをしております）

トニーはニャーと鳴いた猫にただ笑いかけると、前屈みになって残る拘束具を外しに取り掛かり、最後のものが解かれると両手と膝をついた。身体の制御を取り戻そうと足掻く間も、ぐるぐると眩暈がしたし、足はゼリーのように頼りなかった。

「今はのんびりしている場合じゃないぞ、スターク」ロキティが大きな声で警告するように鳴くと、ドアの方に向かってその前で円を描くように歩いた。

トニーは首を振ると、なんとか立ち上がった。急かすような鳴き声に促され、彼はテーブルにぐったりと寄り掛かりながらドアに辿りつく。廊下は無人で、ロキティがどんな陽動を仕掛けたにせよ、相当手の込んだものに違いなかった。トニーは厄介な毛玉が永久にそれを振りかざしてくると悟っていなければ、彼におめでとうと告げていたことだろう。

「どこに向かってるか、分かってるんだろうな」スタークがぼやく。できるだけ早く猫の後に続いているつもりだったが、重々しく壁に寄り掛かっていたし、足はまだ鉛のように重く、引きずっている。

ロキティは彼の目の前を慎重に進み、曲がり角に差し掛かる度に立ち止まっては耳を澄まし、臭いを嗅いだ。背後で人の物音がして、彼は不安げに来た道を振り返った。ここのコンピューターはS.H.I.E.L.D.のものより驚くほど簡単にハックでき、猫の姿をしていなかったならば、魔力に頼る必要すらなかった。人間どもは食事時になると大事なデバイスの数々を放っておく習性があるようだ。愚かな。サソリ型ロボットを起動し、その作成者たちを攻撃させるのは、彼らに相応しい終焉だと思った。

素早く接近してくる足音がして、彼は身を屈めて後退すると、急いでトニーを横手の部屋に促し、彼の後に続いたトニーがドアを閉めると同時に武装集団が部屋の前を通り過ぎていった。トニーは彼らの様子をドアの隙間から覗いていた。ロキティはその隙間から頭を出して様子を窺い、再び廊下に出たが、突然首の後ろを掴まれて床から持ち上げられると、瞬時に足が勝手に丸くなり、全身が麻痺したように動かなくなってしまった。できるのは怒りに満ちた唸り声を上げ、反撃するように尻尾の先をピクピク動かすだけだった。人間どもは全員、猫を無力化する方法を知っているというのか？

「おやおや、これは何かね？」男は猫をじっと見つめてから眼鏡を直してスタークに嫌悪感に満ちた表情を向けた。

トニー自身も、猫に続いて部屋を出たとたんにテシェ本人と二人の警備員を前に、驚愕していた。ロキティは男に気づいていなかったようで、簡単に捕まってしまった。「僕には野良猫に見えるね」トニーは素知らぬ顔をして言った。「たぶん、この鼠の巣窟に惹かれてやって来たんじゃないか」

「野良？それは非常に疑わしいな」テシェは目を眇めると、悪い予感を呼び覚ます威嚇音を上げる猫を見やった。「いいや、この猫には見覚えがある。私は一度見た顔は忘れないタチでね」ちょうど彼らに合流して来た警備員に猫を慎重に手渡す。「研究室に持っていって、念のためスキャンしろ」彼は命じた。「貴様らアベンジャーズを相手にする時は見た目に騙されるわけにはいかんからな。そしてスターク、君の方はこれからショータイムだ」


	63. 第六十三章

「テシェがこいつをスキャンしろって」警備員は室内に入るなり、一人で作業をしていた科学者に伝え、猫を小さな金属の檻に突っ込むと、素早く戸を閉めて鍵を下ろした。

「スキャンだって？」科学者は一瞬だけ猫を見やり、冷笑した。「何のために？蚤か？」

「いいや、なんでも、どういうわけかアベンジャーズの仲間だと思ってるらしい。スタークと一緒に発見された」警備員は小さな牢獄の中を歩き回る猫を覗き込みながら説明した。

「冗談だろう」

「いや、テシェは冗談を言わん」警備員は僅かに眉をひそめて答えた。

ロキティには作戦が必要だ。考える必要がある。さらには、時間が必要だ。この愚かな人間どもを陽動すれば、どうにか時間を稼げるかもしれない。まあ、これは以前は確実に成功した。猫は非常に哀れっぽい鳴き声を上げると、檻の格子に身体を摺り寄せ始め、それを見ていた警備員が笑みを見せ、指一本で毛皮を擽りはじめた。

「なんだか、可愛い奴だと思わんか？」警備員が言う。「おい、こいつのずいぶん立派な首輪は何だと思う？」

科学者が近づいて来て、もう少し近くで猫を観察し始めた。「スタークのペットが普通の首輪をつけるはずがないだろう？」彼は首を振りながら言うと背筋を伸ばした。明らかに、この全てが時間の無駄だと考えている。

「なあ、首輪に数字があるぞ。何を意味しているんだろう？」警備員は猫の顎下を擽ってその場に留めながら、首輪に刻まれている数字を読んでみる。

「知らん。毛玉が迷子になった場合の電話番号か何かじゃないのか？」科学者は皮肉っぽく返すと、近くのテーブルに移ると作業に戻った。

「いや、数字が足りないし、文字もある。ああ、名前かな。ふーむ、3-7-0-H-S-S-V」

「名前が370HSSVだってのか？」科学者は警備員に呆れたような目を向け、注射器の準備をした。

それに、ロキティは嫌な予感がした。それがなんであろうと、針が付いてくる段階でまずいことになる。特に、この姿をしていては。もっとも、確信はない。もしかすると、今の彼ならば何かを注射されても無効化できるかもしれなかったが、今はそれを確認している場合ではなかったし、作戦もほぼ立てられた。

「それとも、コードナンバーか何かかな」警備員はポケットから小さなノートを取り出すと、番号を書き写し、それを見つめながら深く考え込んでいた。科学者が一瞬作業机に向き直ったので、今しかない。

「お前がそれを解読してる間に、俺は俺でやることがある。そろそろ毛玉には昼寝してもらおう」科学者はそう言うと、警備員を押し退けて檻を開き、猫を掴むべく中に手を突っ込んだ。

「させない」ロキティは檻の後ろに移動しながら念じた。

しかし、科学者は小さな猫の唸り声を聞くことはなかった。代わりに背後でより大きく、獰猛な唸り声を聞いたのだ。ゆっくりと背後を振り向くと、部屋の戸口に佇む巨大なクロヒョウの姿があった。注射器を持った手を小刻みに震わせながらゆっくりと猛獣に向き直り、言葉を発しようしながら呼吸が不規則になっていった。必死になって横に立ち、未だ数字のパズルに没頭するあまり脅威に気づいていない警備員の腕を掴む。

「なんだ？」警備員は不機嫌そうに言って科学者を見やる。その恐怖に駆られた様子を見て、視線を追い、巨大なクロヒョウが視界に入るなり弾かれたように全身をそちらに向け、今や開いている檻が載せられたテーブルにぶつかるまで後退した。ノートを取り落し、急いで中に手をやる。「どこから来たんだ？」

「知らない！何故俺に訊く？」

ロキティはニヤリと笑って、まだ開いている檻からするりと出て行った。「愚かな人間どもめ」彼は嫌悪感も露わに鼻で嗤った。「おい、お前たち」得意げに呼びかける。

警備員は銃を発砲しようと持ち上げかけていたが、今度は彼の背後から二つ目の獰猛な唸り声がした。彼と科学者はガクガクと震えながら背後を見やり、テーブルの上に佇む二匹目のクロヒョウを発見した。二人は恐怖に悲鳴を上げ、科学者は注射器を取り落とし、急いでテーブルから離れる。だが、そこでまだ戸口にいる最初のヒョウの存在も思い出し、振り向いてみたが、いつの間にかその姿はなくなっていた。

「どこへ行ったんだ！？」科学者は一緒になってゆっくりとテーブルの上にいる大型猫からゆっくりと後退する警備員に向かって尋ねた。「テレポートでもしたのか？」

「そんなことが奴らにできるのか？」警備員は震える手でヒョウに銃を向けながら訊き返す。

「知らん」科学者はチラリと背後の戸口がまだ安全なことを確認して言った。「だが、それを知るためにいつまでもここにいるつもりはない！」

二人とも同時に踵を返すと、狭い戸口から慌てて逃げ出そうとして互いを押しやり、手足を絡ませていた。ロキティはイライラとその様子を眺めており、おかげであまり穏やかでない咆哮にも説得力が出て、彼らは更に大慌てで逃げ出そうとするのだった。いざ、二人の姿が見えなくなると、ロキは溜め息をついて幻影を解いた。幻術などに魔力を無駄にしたくはなかったが、今回は致し方ない。本当は彼のアスガーディアンとしての姿を映し出そうとしたのだが、クロヒョウが出てきたことには驚いた。猫の副作用はまた別の機会に見てみねばなるまい。彼は無意識に、まるで先程の警備員が触れた場所を清めようとするかのように毛繕いをしはじめた。汚らわしい人間め。すると、警備員が落したノートが床に忘れ去られているのが目に入った。彼の首輪から書き写したコード番号が逆さまになっており、それを読んだ猫は顔をしかめていた。ロキティは不機嫌そうに尻尾を一振りしてから真上にあるエアダクトを見上げ、テレポートした。これでスタークが彼に作った借りは二倍だ。

まずは位置確認しをしたロキは、さらに魔力を失ったことを感じながらも急いでダクト内を進み、トニーが囚われていた部屋に向かった。しかし、呪われよ！そこは無人だった。彼はさらに先を急ぎ、先程までロボットの軍団がいたはずの巨大な倉庫も空になっていることを知った。これは非常にまずい。さらに進み、未完成の巨大ロボットがいた場所に到着すると、絶望的な息をついた。奴らが何を計画していたにせよ、どうやらそれは実行段階に移行してしまったようだ。しかし、どうやってだ？あれは未完だったはず。あるいは…


	64. 第六十四章

ソーはハンマーを素早く回し、ロボットどもを立て続けに倒していったが、攻勢が緩む兆しはなかった。無数のロボットが地下鉄トンネルから湧き出てくるので、彼はキャップと共にそれらを退けるだけで精いっぱいだった。だが、問題はそこではないのだ。より問題なのは建物四階分はあろうかという巨大ロボットが左手から彼らに銃弾を浴びせ続け、そうしていない時は周辺のビルにミサイルを打ち込んでは大穴を開けているということだった。

攻撃は突然、何の前触れもなく始まった。S.H.I.E.L.D.からの帰路についたクリントとバナーが襲撃されたのは、ソーとキャップはいつものパトロールに出ている時だった。ソーとキャップは急いで彼らの助太刀に向かったが、今回の攻撃で町の半分を失おうとしているのは明白だった。ソーはミョルニルを巨大ロボットに投げつけようとそちらを向いたが、クリントが慌てて彼を止めた。

「待て！あれを攻撃することはできない！」その警告に、彼らは全員クリントが最初に見つけたものに気がついた。巨大ロボットの胸郭部分に縛り付けられているのは、無力化されたトニー・スタークだったのだ。彼は手足を機械にきつく結び付けられ、額まで固定するストラップのせいで、目の前で繰り広げられる破壊行為をどうすることもできずに見つめることしかできなかった。その全てが彼のアークリアクターに繋げられたケーブルによって起動したこのロボットによって引き起こされているのだ。できれば仲間に呼びかけていたが、テシェは彼に猿轡を噛ませるのを良しとしたようだ。忌々しいクソ野郎め！

「トニー？」キャップが信じ難い思いで言った。「解放してやらないと！」

「あいつも巨大ロボットも破壊せずに俺たちが近づける作戦が決まったら教えてくれ」クリントはまたも爆発する矢を眼下に群がるロボット兵に向かって射掛けながら言った。

「バナー、何か考えは？」キャップが尋ねる。できるだけ周辺の損害を減らそうとしていることもあり、『アイツ』が出てくるのを避けるため、彼らはバナーをS.H.I.E.L.D.の車内から状況を把握できるよう後退させていた。

「どうやら、ロボットの動力源に彼が使われているようだ」バナーが述べた。「リアクターに損害を出さずに彼を引き出せるか分からない」

＊＊＊

ロキティは来た道を戻る途中で、テレビの音に注意を引かれたので、無音で真下にある部屋に飛び降りると、イブニングニュースでロボット軍団の襲撃現場が報道されていることに気がついた。そういうことだったのか。あの巨大ロボットはスタークをもって完成されたのだ。だが、その目的は何なのだ？足りない情報は何だ？ロキはそれを見極めようと画面を食い入るように見つめた。待てよ、今の道路標識はアラバスターと書いてあった。同じ道路がテシェの書斎にあった地図でもハイライトされていたことは断言できる。巨大ロボットが次々とその道に沿った建物を襲撃する様子を眺めた。それらの側面がボロボロになる間も、アベンジャーズは地面に群がるロボット軍団の相手を必死に努めている。つまり、これが目的だというのか？なんと矮小な。

彼は目を眇めると、一旦室内を見渡して場所を確認した。まだ組み立て途中のロボット兵が置き去りにされた部屋だった。理想的な作戦ではないが、少なくとも作戦ではある。それが足りることを祈るだけだった。

＊＊＊

スティーブはびっくりして攻撃を中断すると、足のないロボット兵が素早く彼の横を通り過ぎるのを見て、その衝撃に一歩後退していた。ロボットの金属の背骨が爬虫類の尻尾のようにその後に引きずられている。その光景に、彼は思わず顔をしかめた。戦時中にグロテスクな光景は幾つも見てきたが、上半身しかないロボットの胴体から引きずられる背骨と言うのは、忘れたい光景トップ10の一つに仲間入りした。程なくしてもう一体同じものが現れ、続けてまた一体現れると、何の前触れもなく上半身だけのロボット軍団が完全体の仲間に襲い掛かるという奇妙な光景が繰り広げられた。まさに悪夢だったが、少なくとも、そのおかげで息を整えることはできた。それから聞き慣れた声がして振り向いた。

「左から失礼、キャップ」ロキティはここまで乗って来たロボットがキャプテンの横を通り過ぎる時に警告するように言った。

組み立て途中のロボットたちを起動させるのは、全てが同じコンピューターシステムによって管理されていたために簡単だったが、仲間を攻撃させるのことに関しては、核となるプログラムを僅かに書き換える必要があった。魔法で首輪を修理するのは、認めたくないほどの魔力を使う羽目になったが、そこまでする価値がないようにも感じられたものの、必要性があると結論したのだった。ここまでくると、いわゆる魔力のガス欠状態で走り続けているようなものだったが、それを他人に認めることはないだろう。

「ロキ？」スティーブは唖然と猫を見送って呟いていたが、直後には彼に続いて攻勢に出た。敵の拠点内で援軍を見つけるとは、トリックスターらしいではないか。恋人の姿を目撃したソーは歓声を上げ、さらに戦いに身を投じると、ハンマーを飛ばしてロボット兵の列を一気に叩きのめした。

ロキティは巨大ロボットにもう少しだけ近づきたかったのだが、金属の巨獣が上半身しかないロボット軍団によって配下が襲撃されているところに、そのうち一帯に乗っている猫の姿を発見するなり、彼に発砲した。ロキティは急いでロボット上からテレポートしたが、あまり遠くまでは行けず、なんとか逃げようと降り注ぐ銃弾を避けては駆け出した。この小さな猫の足など呪われてしまえ！！

「ソー、ロキが狙われてる！」スティーブは猫の同志が窮地に陥ったのを見て忠告したが、彼も残るロボット兵を相手にしていたために助けに行けなかった。「奴らは知ってる！！」

ソーは恋人の危機に怒りの咆哮を上げると、残るロボット兵を薙ぎ倒すべく強烈な雷撃を落とした。ロキティもそれが見えていたので、急いで安全地帯に逃げ込もうとしたが、突然彼の目の前に発射された砲撃で地面が爆発し、逃げ場を失った。本能的にその場で丸くなり、電撃に備えたが、それが来ることはなかった。何事かと顔を上げると、新しい友達の姿に安堵の息を漏らすのだった。

スティーブは後退する猫の後を追っていた。ロキティは足が速いが、間に合うとは思えなかった。彼が先に猫の下に辿りつかねばならなかった。巨大ロボットの発した爆撃で飛び散る瓦礫の中を直接とびぬけたスティーブは雷撃の衝撃波が発動する直前に盾を地面に突き立て、その攻撃から猫と自分を守ることに成功した。

「背中は任せろ」スティーブはロキティにしっかりと告げた。「何か考えは？」

「あのスポーツボールの動きを試してはどうだ？」ロキティは接近してくる巨大ロボットを見上げて提案した。

「何のことだ？」スティーブは話が見えずに聞き返す。

「私をスタークに投げてくれ」ロキティが言った。「私が彼に繋がれたケーブルを外せば、それでこのロボットは動かなくなるはず」

「君を投げるだって？でもロキ、そんなの狂ってる」スティーブが反論した。

「きっとそうだけど、作戦ではある」ロキティが平たく返した。「それに、うまく行けば、お前が私の本当の名を呼ぶことでロキティ・ルールを破ったことはスタークに黙っておいてやる」

「まあ、君の気が確かならね」スティーブは片手で猫を拾い上げると、腕を後ろに引いた。

「私の気が確かかだと？それはない」

スティーブは顔をしかめたが、言われたとおりに前に足を踏み出して全力を込めて猫をロボットの胸郭に向かって投げつけた。幸いなことにかなり大きな的だったので、目的地に辿りつけることを疑わなかったが、ロキティ自身、スティーブの投げ技には驚いた。彼はスタークの腹に強かに直撃したが、急いで後足の爪をベルトに引っ掛けた。確実にお互いに痣ができたことだろうし、猿轡をされている男の口からくぐもった呻き声が出たのも聞き逃さなかった。

上の方に跳躍しながらも、モータルにできる限りひっかき傷を作らないように気を付けたつもりだが、シャツがないとなると、しがみつく場所がほとんどなかった。それでもなんとか片方の手首に辿りつくと、枷を外してやることに成功した。しかし、直後にはロボットがその巨大な金属の手で彼を払い除けようとした。

「ロキ、危ない！」スティーブは警告の声を上げると、時間稼ぎをしようと無駄にもロボットの腕に盾を投げつけたが、それは機械仕掛けの怪物の腕にぶつかって金属音を鳴り響かせ、動きを助長しただけで狙いを外させることにはならなかった。

ロキティは振り返り、巨大な手がまっすぐ彼に向かってくるのを見ると、それを躱すためにトニーの背後に潜り込んだ。続いたものはロキティの命に危機が迫っていなければ笑える光景だったかもしれない。彼はトニーの背中から胴体に回り込み、頭を越えて首まで一周し、ロボットの遅すぎる手がそれを掴もうと躍起になるのですっかり気を取られているようであった。ロキに言わせれば、それはへたくそな設計からくる問題だった。その間に、片手の自由を取り戻したスタークは残る拘束具も外しにかかり、彼の胸板をしっかりと固定しているものに手を掛けた時にだけ躊躇した。

ロキティは突然動力を失ったロボットが後ろに倒れ込み始めると、金属の表面を無駄に爪を立てながら滑りはじめていた。

「ロキ、跳べ！」下の方から聞き慣れた声がして、彼は躊躇うことなく本能に従って宙に飛び上がり、自由落下が始まると胃が沈む感覚を覚えていたが、ロボットが大地に倒れ込むと同時に力強い両手が彼を受け止め、がっしりとした胸板に抱え込むのだった。

＊＊＊

「おや、それはどうしてしまったんだ？」ロキティはスタークの胸板に座りながら、不思議そうに彼を見下ろしていた。

「分からない」クリントも身動ぎしないスタークを覗き込んで言った。「それに、『それ』ってなんだよ、お前、ロキ！」

「とりあえず、電源を落としてまたつけてみるのは試したか？」ロキティは相手の顔を覗き込もうと、その頭の方へと移動した。

「違うよ、ロキ」スティーブは溜め息をつき、ブルースが男の脇に膝をついてその脈を調べるのを見守った。脈はあるが、弱い。「それは人間には適用できないよ」

「だったら、お前はどうしていつもスタークに眠れ*と言ってるんだ？」ロキティが返す。

(*ロキはここでコンピューターのスリープ状態の話をしています）

「ロキ、全然フォローになってないよ」バナーが返し、猫を持ち上げて脇に下ろすと、スタークの状態を確認し始めた。巨大ロボットが倒れた後に、彼らでスタークを回収したのだが、皮肉なことにあの頑丈な金属の外殻が身体的なダメージから彼を守っていた。しかし、それでもトニーが起きる気配がなかった。そこにバナーが巨大ロボットが倒れた現場に駆け付けたというわけだ。

「それはお前たちがすぐに反論するからだ。私には根拠のある考えが幾つかあるんだが」

「人間の身体構造には適用しないものだけどね」

「それは失礼、バナー博士」ロキは憤慨して言った。「だったらお前の博士号とやらの一つで彼を叩いてみればいいじゃないか」

「ソー、ちょっと助けてくれない？」ブルースは近くに佇み、どうしようもなく状況を見守っているだけの大きなアスガーディアンに問いかけた。

「分からんぞ、バナー」ソーが返す。「あるいはお前の博士号とかいう武器を使えば何とかなるかもしれん」

「は？博士号ってのは…もう、頼むよ！」バナーは呆れ返ると現状を打開するべく前方に意識を戻した。

「おい、待てよ。何が問題か分かった」ロキティが述べると、またもスタークの上に飛び乗ると、アークリアクターの薄れていく光の真上に鼻先を突き付けた。そのデバイスが一瞬緑色に光るのを見たバナーは驚いて目を瞬かせ、直後にリアクターが再起動した。スタークは即座に息を呑んで起き上がると、混乱した目で周囲を見回した。

「何だ？」スタークは他の者たちの驚いた表情を見て言った。「何があった？ブルースが僕にキスしたんじゃないだろうね、そのことについては言い聞かせてあるんだが」

「君、何をしたの？」バナーはスタークの無意味な言葉を黙殺してロキティを疑わしそうに見つめた。

「ダイオードが割れていた」ロキはスタークの腹の上に口に咥えていたガラスのチューブを落として告げた。「おそらく、ケーブルを引き千切った時に起きたんだろう。スタークのラボから失敬したものと交換しておいた」

バナーはあからさまに猫を凝視したままダイオードを拾い上げると、視線をそれに移した。するとどうだろう、確かにガラスのような外殻の中心がひび割れているではないか。

「まったく、バナー」ロキティは目をぐるりと回して言った。「私にだって設計図を読むことはできるし、ラボにある機械全ての仕組みを理解する程度にはあの中で時間を過ごしてきたんだぞ。スタークの機械仕掛けの心臓を含めてな」

「僕のラボに入ったって！？」スタークが責めるように怒鳴った。「ドアをロックしたのに！」

「それでテレポートしたわけだ。魔法使いだということを忘れたのか？まったく、アンソニー、後れを取るな」幸いにも、ソーはこの瞬間に恋人をスタークの手の届かないところへ移すのが賢明と考え、彼を抱え上げると誇らしげにその耳を撫ではじめた。

「僕の研究所から盗んだな！！」

「その通りだ」ロキティはソーの手に顔を摺り寄せながら答える。「どういたしまして」

「行こう、ロキ」ソーは愛しい存在を両腕の安全地帯に抱きしめながら、歩き始めた。「祝宴を持つべきではないか」

「わあ、ツナでいい？」ロキティは期待を込めて問いかけた。

「それとも、サーモンはどうだい？」スティーブはクリント共にソーに追いつきながら提案した。スタークのことはブルース一人に任せて。

「サーモン？」ロキは嬉しげに言った。「それが報酬だというなら、英雄らしい行動にも慣れることができそうだな」

「待て！こっちに戻ってこい！」トニーが彼らの背中に呼びかけていると、S.H.I.E.L.D.の医療班が到着した。健康状態を確認するためにストレッチャーに乗せられようとしながらも、彼は立ち上がろうと躍起になっている。「覚えていろよ、毛玉！！」

「もう諦めなよ、スターク」ブルースは医療班を手伝ってトニーをヴァンに運び込みながら促した。「君はたった今、その毛玉君に命を救われたんだからね」

「それはそうだが…」

「トニー、ロキほどにテクノロジーのノウハウがあって、その上アスガーディアン科学の知識まで頭にしまいこんでる人がどうして君のアークリアクターの部品を魔法のポケットに詰め込んで歩き回ってると思うんだ？」

「そりゃあ、部品が壊れた場合に…あ」スタークはその事実が腑に落ちるなり、呆然と座っていた。アークリアクターの部品をロキが欲しがる理由が他にない。他にそれを役立てる方法が思い浮かばないのだ。くそ！


	65. 第六十五章

「つまり、初めからそれがテシェの企みだったってことか？」クリントはスタークと共に他の者たちがラボに下りてくるのを待ちながら、信じられない思いで言った。「奴に売却されない建物を全部壊して、後から奴が市にかけあって安く土地を買い上げ、自分で建て直すことで、なんだ、いずれニューヨーク市全体の大地主にでもなろうって？」

この一週間をかけて、彼らはS.H.I.E.L.D.のファイルを読み漁り、戦闘の後に捕らえた男が確かにニューヨークの西側の大部分を破壊しつくした張本人であり、そもそもロキがあの毛玉に閉じ込められた元凶となった人物であることを確認した。地上で戦闘の後始末も終えていないうちに、S.H.I.E.L.D.は地下施設に乗り込んでいた。それもコールソンの私用メールアドレスに匿名の密告が送られてきたからだという。クリントはこの匿名の密告者というのが誰か、疑いようもなく気づいていたが、口にすることは止めておいた。

概して言えば、テシェは幸運だった。もしソーが先に彼を捕まえていれば、雷神の目からパチパチとなる稲妻が零れ出ていたことを考えれば、テシェはロボットでロキティを攻撃した報復に文字通り八つ裂きにされていた可能性もある。幸いなことに、ロキティがタイミングよくびっこを引く振りをし始めたので、ソーが哀れにも負傷した連れ合いにすっかり注意を奪われている間にコールソンは虜囚をそそくさと連れ去ったのだった。もちろん、ロキティは帰路につくと奇跡的な回復を見せていた。

「欲深さってのは不思議なものだな」スティーブは首を振りながら言った。「テシェは力を欲し、どんなことをしてでも手に入れるつもりでいたわけだ」

「ろくでなしだな！」クリントが冷ややかに言った。

「まったくその通りだな」ロキが言って、三人は楽しげに彼を見上げた。

結局、戦闘後にロキが元の二足歩行の姿に戻るには一週間近くかかった。スタークはソーに言って、8時ちょうどに、目隠しをさせたロキをラボに連れてくるよう言い聞かせていた。もっとも、階段を下りてくるソーがロキをまるで花嫁のように両腕に抱え上げ、ロキが暗い色合いの目隠しをしているのを見ると、そもそもその目隠しをどこで手に入れたのか疑問に思ったのだが、トニーはその光景が可笑しくてならなかった。特に、今では見慣れた猫耳がくるくると動く様子を見れば、彼が現状をとても不安に感じているのが手に取るようにわかるのだから。しかし、いざ位置に着くと、ソーは恋人をそっと下ろしてやり、目隠しを外してやった。

ロキは明るい緑色の瞳ですぐに焦点を合わせると、目の前の光景に息を呑んでいた。彼の前には綺麗な緑色のマントが取りつけられた肩当が展示されており、それは彼が普段戦闘時に纏う鎧にぴったりと合わせたデザインがされていた。彼の体にぴったりと寄り添うだろう滑らかな曲線が特徴的で、その横には同じデザインがされた、ちょうど10パウンドの猫にぴったりな鎧が飾られている。

「全部、もっとも軽量な防弾素材で作られている」トニーは笑顔で彼に告げた。「金に糸目はつけていない、僕が保証する」

ロキは一歩踏み出すと、羽毛のように軽い生地を手に取り、指の間で転がした。あまりに軽いため、まるで空気に触れているかのようだ。そして、こうして肩当を間近で見ると、彼は息を詰めていた。生地を手放して、肩当部分に綺麗に刻まれた『A』の文字をそっと指先でなぞる。

「どういうことだ？」彼は不思議そうな目をして他の者たちを振り返った。

「チームへようこそ」スティーブが温もりを込めて言うと、彼の肩を軽く叩いた。

ロキは人生で初めて本当に絶句してしまい、心の底から友人と呼べる者たちに囲まれた日を一生忘れることはないだろうと思った。彼はもはや囚人ではなく、チームの一員になったのだ。彼らと対等な者、同志、仲間として認められたのだ。そして恋人の方を見やり、そのリストにパートナーという言葉も加える。胸中を満たす誇らしい思いが、仲間全員の目に反射されているのが見えた。

「だが、覚えておくことだ」クリントが不吉にも忠告してきた。「貰った馬を叩くなよ*」

(*ここではクリントが言い間違いをしています。「don’t beat a dead horse」死んだ馬を叩くなは、無駄な足掻きを繰り返すなという意味。「don’t look a gift horse in the mouth」は贈り物の馬の口内を覗くな、つまり贈り物の粗探しをするなという意味）

「その言い回しは憶えておこう」ロキは彼に微笑んだまま頷きかけ、増える一方の人間が使う奇妙な慣用句にそれを加えるのだった。


End file.
